


Born to Be My Baby

by TeaGirl42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family, MSR, Per Manum AU, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: After getting the results of her IVF Scully comes home to find Mulder waiting for her, only this time its good news. What would happen if the universe had finally given them a break?





	1. Unwritten Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people commenting on my previous stories said that they were disappointed I had stopped short of a full 'Mulder and Scully having a baby' AU. Sooooo...here we go!

                                           

                                                

 

Mulder lay on Scully's couch and allowed his mind to drift…

_Did he want this?_

He was terrified at what it would do to their relationship. How would he cope with watching the woman he loved carrying his baby and not be able to be with her? _Really_ with her…

He'd been amazed that she'd even asked. Scully knew him better than anyone, why would she want to have _his_ baby? His genes… _his fucked up family_ …not that any of them were left, but what they both knew should be enough to put off an average person.

But Scully was far from average…she was _spectacular_ …and she wanted to have his child. She could have chosen an anonymous donor.

He'd made his choice when he'd said yes…the fact was that _she_ wanted this and he would do anything in his power to make this work, to give her what she needed.

_But did he want this?_

He wanted a child, he thought with sudden and blinding clarity…and there was no other woman on the planet that he would even consider having a child with.

He wanted Dana Scully to carry his baby.

Maybe this wasn't conventional, maybe this wasn't exactly the way he had dreamed…but Scully could be carrying part of him inside her, she could give birth to his son...his daughter… _their_ child.

Mulder closed his eyes and imagined walking down the street holding on to a tiny little hand…her hazel eyes shining back up at him...her silky red hair bouncing as she chatted and skipped along happily. Mulder imagined the freckles on her nose and that bright Scully smile that lit up her whole face and made her eyes sparkle.

_Did he want Scully to have his baby?_

**_Oh hell, yes!_ **

* * *

Mulder woke at the sound of Scully coming into her apartment; he leapt to his feet and quickly straightened his clothes. "Erm, sorry Scully…I guess I was waiting and fell asleep."

Scully smiled weakly and looked away, he could see that she'd been crying and his heart started to hammer heavily in his chest. _Oh, no…please…this was our last chance…our only hope…_

Scully coughed, "So, the doctor…"

"What did he say?" Mulder cut in nervously.

Scully smirked, "As I _was_ saying…"

Mulder looked away uncomfortably so Scully stepped a little closer, _"Mulder?"_

He looked at her again and winced, Scully was actually strangely relieved that he looked as nervous as she'd felt…maybe she could have asked him to come with her after all. It might have been kinder to them both.

"Mulder…" Scully started slowly, "…it's early days…"

At that Mulder's jaw dropped a little and Scully saw his eyes brighten, her heart started to hammer at the excitement that she could clearly see in his eyes.

"But it appears that _we_ are going to have a baby!" Scully finished with a grin and Mulder watched a tear slide down her cheek.

 _Happy tears…_ Mulder thought in wonder. _They were happy tears; he'd never even considered that possibility!_

He stepped forward and pulled Scully into a tight embrace, she laughed happily and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" _Our_ miracle…" Mulder spoke before he realised what he'd said and then pulled back self-consciously. "I mean…congratulations Scully, I'm _so_ happy for you."

Scully smiled a little sadly and nodded, "Thank you, Mulder, for everything…I mean for…"

Mulder laughed nervously, "Yeah sure… _anything._ "

Scully reached up with a slightly concerned expression and only when he felt her brush his cheek with her fingertips did he realise that he was crying.

 _"Mulder?"_ Scully asked cautiously.

Mulder shrugged with a little embarrassment, "Erm…sorry, Scully. I guess I'm happy…I mean for _you_ …I'm just, you know…"

"Happy?" Scully asked and bit her bottom lip over her smile.

He nodded and looked away for a second and then looked back at her, "So what's next? I mean do you need anything? Can I do anything?"

She shook her head decisively, "I guess your part is done, the rest is on me…"

Mulder looked so heartbroken at her statement that Scully felt her stomach flip.

"I mean, I don't want you to feel… _obliged…"_

"You're my closest friend Scully, my _only_ real friend. What if I want to help?"

Scully felt tears well in her eyes again and she started to wonder if the hormones were kicking in already. "Well, I guess I did wonder…I mean you're my closest friend as well and you _are_ the baby's father…"

Mulder's breath stopped at that word. Scully had used a lot of medical words surrounding his role so far but this was the first time she had actually called him the _father_ of her child. He wasn't just a donor anymore…

"Would you like to be my Lamaze partner Mulder? I think I'd feel better if you were there, you could even come to my doctor's appointments…if you'd like…I don't want you to feel pressured into being more involved than…"

Mulder grinned and nodded slightly goofily, "No…I mean…yes…if you're sure I'd really like that…if you're sure…I don't want to presume…"

Scully nodded, "I'd like you to be involved Mulder, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't…you can be as involved as _you_ feel comfortable."

Mulder nodded wordlessly, he _wanted_ everything, but he'd take as much of her as she was willing to share.

"I was thinking on the way home, are you happy for me to tell my mom that you are the father? I mean I'll explain the situation and everything, I just think she might take this a little better if she at least knew who the father of her grandchild will be."

Mulder nodded, "Sure, I mean if you think knowing that I'm the… _father_ …won't be awkward for her."

Scully laughed, "My mom _knows_ you're a good man…I think she'll feel better if she knows that the child is yours and that you'll be involved."

He was more than a little shocked to think that Margaret Scully might be _reassured_ by finding out that he was the father of her daughter's baby, but he nodded cooperatively. "However _you_ want to do this Scully…" Mulder involuntarily found himself reaching out and placing his hand over her stomach.

Scully lost all the air in her lungs and stood frozen, watching Mulder in surprise.

He started to pull back, "Sorry Scully, I…"

She shook her head and forced her breath to return to something approaching normal, then covered his hand, holding it in place. "No…I mean I just wasn't expecting…" Scully laughed and squeezed his hand then looked up into his eyes and smiled, one of the ones that brightened her face and made her eyes sparkle, "Mulder, I think things are about to get _personal…"_

 


	2. Seductively Personal

About three weeks later Mulder woke up on Scully's couch to find her smiling down at him with amusement.

"I thought you were going home after you finished up?" She said passing him a coffee and then sitting down in the space next to him as he sat up.

Mulder smiled weakly and rolled his shoulders back before taking a tentative sip of his coffee. "I guess it got a little late, I was intending on leaving…you don't mind?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Of course I don't _mind,_ Mulder. It's just that if I'd known you were staying here I would have brought you out a blanket and pillow before I went to sleep, you must have been freezing."

"I was fine Scully, your couch is comfy, and your apartment is always warm." Mulder often felt more comfortable in Scully's home than he did his own, but he didn't admit to that.

"I'm sorry I left you to finish off last night, I don't know why I was so tired…" Scully said apologetically, she hated to feel like she wasn't pulling her weight.

Mulder shook his head, "Scully, you have a whole person growing inside you, the least I can do is take a little late night paperwork off your hands. You know I want to help…"

Scully nodded, "Thank you…can I at least take you out for breakfast?"

Standing up and stretching Mulder placed his coffee on a mat on Scully's table and then smiled down at her, "I never refuse food Scully, can I get a shower first?"

"Of course, I have some of your clothes in the bottom drawer of my dresser, help yourself if you want to change."

Mulder stopped on his way to the bathroom and looked back with his eyebrow raised, "Help myself to my own clothes?"

Scully smiled, "Well…I just mean…I didn't know if you knew they were there."

"Why do you have my clothes, Scully?" He asked with mild amusement.

"Well…we've worked together a long time, you left stuff here…or in my car…or things have got mixed up on the road. They're all washed and I meant to bring them back, but you know…tempus fugit…"

The truth was that Scully quite liked having a 'Mulder Drawer' in her home…in her _bedroom_ …it made him feel closer. Like he had a solid place in her personal life.

Trying not to react to her obvious discomfiture Mulder smiled and nodded before walking through to her bathroom. He showered quickly and was combing his hair in the mirror when his thoughts went to the clothes Scully had mentioned.

He walked through to her bedroom and opened her drawer cautiously, even though Scully had given him permission it felt strange to be going through the drawers in her bedroom.

Strange, thrilling and _seductively personal._

Even though Scully had explained the clothes Mulder was still surprised to find that the drawer was almost full of his things. How had he not missed this much clothing? He smiled as he gazed at the draw and felt a shudder of excitement at the thought of having this little space in her life…in her _home._

Finding a few suitable items he stood and instinctively lifted them to his nose and breathed in. His clothes smelled of her washing powder…that early morning clean _Scully_ smell. He bit his lip and smiled.

As he quickly changed Mulder looked up at the time, 9am on Saturday morning…they had all weekend if they wanted. If he was honest this was his intention, he had almost left last night but then he realised that they had the whole weekend off and he had no excuses to see her until Monday. He had stepped back from her door, feeling only slightly guilty, and then laid back down on the couch…thinking that maybe if he was still here in the morning he wouldn't need an excuse to see her.

When he walked out into the living area Scully stood and smiled, "Ready?" She thoughtlessly reached to brush something off his shirt and then blushed awkwardly, "Sorry Mulder, I guess _Maternal Scully_ is getting in some early practice…"

Mulder smiled warmly and shrugged before nodding at the door, "Shall we?"

They left the apartment and walked down to the elevator, "Do you mind if we walk, Mulder? I'd love some fresh air."

"Sure…I mean I'm in no rush…" He responded tentatively.

"Really? I mean you don't have any plans? Or anywhere you need to be? You must be ready for a break after the week we've had."

Mulder laughed, "We've been doing paperwork _all_ week!"

"You could've gone to England on that lead you know, Mulder, you don't have to feel like you need to stay here for me. I mean, I'm only a few weeks along and…"

"It's early days yet Scully, and I want to be here…I don't feel _obliged_ to be…I _want_ to be…"

What Mulder didn't say was that they were both concerned something would go wrong. Scully knew she wouldn't start to relax until at least the second trimester and she also knew that Mulder had decided not to go to England because he wanted to be nearby. While that knowledge would usually make her feel uncomfortable Scully could only feel grateful and happy. Her desire to have him near was growing every day.

They walked happily for a few minutes and then Scully _casually_ suggested, "There's a museum around the corner from the restaurant I've been meaning to look around for years. If you're in no rush maybe after we've eaten we could…"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "I'd like that...maybe this afternoon we could go see a movie…?

Scully bit her lip in an attempt to hide her grin, "Yes, I mean I think I'd like that."

They reached the restaurant and Mulder held open the door for Scully, they walked in together and sat at a booth in the corner.

"This is nice…" Mulder said happily.

"Getting breakfast?" Scully clarified.

"Yes, but I mean just hanging out and spending the day together. You're my closest friend but we don't often just…"

"…Hang out," Scully finished with a smile.

"It's _nice…"_ He said again, feeling a little foolish.

Scully nodded, "We should do it more often. I mean when the baby comes we're going to…I was thinking it would be nice if we could _all_ spend time together."

_Together_ , Mulder liked the sound of that.

"So, I've been meaning to say…would you be happy for me to change my OB/GYN?"

Mulder looked a little uncomfortable, "Well, I mean that should be up to you, you're carrying the baby…and you're the doctor…"

Scully smiled, "I want you to feel like you have a say, Mulder…"

"You don't like Dr…Parenti?"

"No…it's just I have a friend from medical school who is one of the top OB/GYNs in the country, she's moving back to the area next week and I would like to transfer into her care."

Mulder nodded, "Oh, well then absolutely. Whatever you're most comfortable with Scully, if you're happy then I'm happy."

Scully's heart swelled, "Will you come with me for my first checkup? I'd like you both to meet…and…"

"I wouldn't miss it, Scully…" Mulder reached and squeezed her hand before he suddenly realised he might be overstepping the mark and pulled back. "So…erm…do you think we need to talk to Skinner? We're both going to need to take time out together, it might be more straightforward to be honest from the start."

The waitress came over to take their order and Mulder ordered so much food that Scully decided not to bother.

"You're not hungry?" Mulder asked with concern when Scully only ordered orange juice.

Scully shook her head, "I might eat a little of yours if you don't mind…my stomach is a little…" she glanced up at the waitress and decided that discretion wasn't really necessary around complete strangers, "… _morning sickness."_

Mulder smiled self-consciously at the waitress who laughed with genuine amusement.

As the waitress took their order to the kitchen Mulder looked at Scully and smirked, "Now I'm expected to _share_ my food?"

"Well…no…I mean I'm sure the OJ will be fine…" Scully glanced down with embarrassment and Mulder felt bad.

He tipped her head back up with his finger under her chin and smiled warmly, "Scully, I'd give you a kidney if you needed it...you can sure as hell have some of my hash browns!"

Scully laughed and was surprised to feel herself getting teary. _Goddamn hormones!_

Mulder noticed her tears and kindly tried to distract her, "So...Skinner?"

Scully nodded thoughtfully, "I guess…if we were talking Kersh I wouldn't have been happy, but we can talk to Skinner."

"If we were talking about Kersh I wouldn't have even suggested it…" Mulder confirmed.

Scully nodded, "Okay…so we talk to Skinner and my mom. Then leave the rest until the third month?"

"Sounds good."

"So…how would you feel about talking to my mom together?" Scully suggested as their food arrived.

Mulder took a big bite, "When were you thinking?"

"Do you have plans tomorrow? We could visit after lunch…"

"Sure…you want me to pick you up?"

"Actually, I thought maybe we could…I mean…do you want to stay at mine again this evening? We could have an evening in and then you could sleep on the couch again."

Mulder smiled, "I don't want to impose Scully…I mean how often do we get a whole weekend off…"

"We could spend it together? Only one rule, Mulder – no work, _no_ work talk."

"I'd like that…" Mulder was quiet for several long minutes. He smiled up at her warmly and then caught her eying up his bacon, picking up a slice he passed it to her and then transferred some hash browns onto a side plate. As he pushed the plate over Scully smiled and mouthed _thank you._

After eating in comfortable silence for a few minutes Scully felt Mulder watching her and looked up with a smile and a questioning expression.

"You're going to have my baby, Scully… _our_ child," He said with wonder as if this was new information.

Scully laughed and stole another slice of his bacon, "Yes, I _am…"_

 


	3. Red Hair and Hazel Eyes

They strolled through the park making slow progress towards Scully's apartment.

"Okay, I'll admit it…I loved it…"

"I told you!" He smiled over at her and threw some leftover popcorn into his mouth.

"But then I think I could watch Alan Rickman in anything…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "Got a thing for the Brits Scully?"

"I like the accent…" Scully smirked.

"I _liked_ Sigourney Weaver's outfit," Mulder retorted, surprised to find himself a little jealous of Mr Rickman's allure.

Scully's smile faltered slightly but then slipped firmly back into place, then she walked up to a food stand and ordered two iced teas.

Mulder threw the popcorn box in the trash and then accepted the drink gratefully.

As they walked away Scully casually brought up Mulder's comment again, "Blonde, rapidly shrinking uniform, legs up to her neck… _why_ am I not surprised…?"

"Ahh come on…she was funny!" Mulder protested.

"You didn't comment on her _character_ Mulder, you commented on the _outfit…"_

He rolled his eyes slightly, "I appreciated the _woman_ in the suit, Scully."

"Exactly… _the woman_ …what if you saw a woman like me in a suit like that, Mulder? Wouldn't have the same reaction, would you? No, it's all about the long legs and big breasts."

" _Scully,_ you know me better than that…"

"Do I? I've worked by your side for _years_ Mulder, I've seen you double take over women like _Jade Blue Afterglow._ …God, you practically drooled!"

"I was… _speechless_ …mostly because I've never seen anyone like her in real life! But would I want to date her? No. When it comes down to it did I find her sexier than a _real_ woman? No." Mulder paused and then decided to risk some blunter honesty, "And to answer your earlier question if I saw a woman like _you_ dressed in the uniform Sigourney Weaver was wearing in that film…I still wouldn't be able to stand up without embarrassing myself."

She laughed, "Sure… _right,_ Mulder!" Scully laughed outwardly and took his statement as a joke, but then silently replayed his words, _a woman_ _ **like**_ _you._

"You're a beautiful woman Scully, never doubt that. You don't have to compete with those women..."

"W-which women?" Scully choked out quietly, shocked at his words.

He was silent as they turned onto Scully's street and then just when she assumed that he had decided not to answer Mulder quietly spoke, "…all of them Scully, there's _no-one_ like you…"

Scully gasped quietly and then after a few seconds pulled herself together and forced out a laugh. She nudged him gently just before they started to walk up the steps, "You're good for my ego Mulder, I appreciate you humouring me…please save some of those for when I'm the size of a whale."

Mulder swallowed down the lump in his throat and smiled sadly…that could only be a brush off, he might as well have laid his heart on a plate and Scully had refused it in the kindest way possible.

_Enough now._

* * *

As Scully opened the door she looked back at Mulder cautiously. He seemed quiet, she hoped she hadn't offended him by teasing about his taste in women; she had been defensive and maybe a little harsh. After all, it was hardly _his_ fault that she wasn't his type, and he had just given her…she ran her hand over her stomach and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I hope my baby has your eyes," She said softly and he looked up with shock. "Your _hazel_ eyes, Mulder…but then, of course, he'd get away with blue murder."

Mulder chuckled as he watched Scully sit on the couch and then moved to sit next to her, "You think it's a boy?" He was pleased by the change in conversation.

Scully thought for a second, "I have no idea," she laughed, "I guess I was just imagining having _your_ son…a _mini-_ Mulder."

He rolled his eyes, "Poor little guy…hopefully, he'd get your nose…"

"I _love_ your nose…" Scully reached out to touch it but then pulled back awkwardly.

"I imagined a little girl with red hair and freckles," Mulder said softly.

"You've thought about that?" Scully asked with a little surprise.

"Of course…" Mulder looked away.

Scully paused for a few moments and then asked quietly, "You would want joint custody?"

Mulder looked up and frowned, "I mean…well you asked me to be a _donor_ …I don't expect…"

"I would love this child to have a dad, Mulder…a _real_ dad. You know my father meant the world to me and I wouldn't want to deny my child of that relationship…to deny them a real relationship with you. You'd be a _wonderful_ father."

"You really think?" Mulder was surprised. His family had been such a fuck up he never imagined that _anyone_ would think of him as worthy father material.

"Mulder, you are a _good_ man. You have a kind heart, you're funny, and smart…our child is going to adore you." When he didn't respond for a few moments Scully added, "I don't expect anything from you Mulder, you did this for me. I'm not going to go after you for maintenance or anything…I just want you to be a part of their life…as much as _you_ feel comfortable with."

When Mulder looked up Scully was surprised to see that his eyes looked a little moist, "No Scully, if you want me to be a part of their life…to be a _dad_ …then I want to help. I have the money I inherited from my parents, I want to help you both…to be there for you…"

"That's your _family_ money, Mulder…" Scully protested.

"Scully, _you_ are my family…"

"What if you have a family of your own? I don't want you to feel tied to us."

Mulder knew that would never happen but painfully returned the sentiment, "I need you to promise me that if you ever feel like I'm getting in the way…if you meet someone…that you will talk to me as well..."

Scully nodded speechlessly and looked in the direction of her blank television. Holding her hand to her stomach again she sighed sadly... _that_ was never going to happen; she was carrying the child of the only man she had ever _really_ loved.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Mulder suggested assuming that was why Scully was looking at the television.

Watching their reflection in the glass Scully smiled sadly and shook her head again…they looked so good, they almost looked like a family. "I've TiVo'd The West Wing…we could watch that?"

Mulder nodded and sat back, "Sounds good..."

After finding the episode Scully hit play and then sat back on the couch, she squished into the corner but struggled to get comfortable. Then after a few minutes, she felt Mulder reach down and gently lift her feet, placing them on his lap. She smiled and mouthed _thank you_ , minutes later she was fast asleep.

* * *

Scully woke at a little after 9am to find herself curled up in her bed. She lifted her sheets and looked down to find that she was sleeping in her bra, t-shirt and panties from the day before.

Trying to piece together the previous night she realised that Mulder must have carried her to bed, removed her shoes, socks and jeans and then tucked her in. Tears swam in her eyes and she smiled; God, she loved that man, not many people were lucky enough to see the side of him that she knew.

She got up and gingerly walked out into the living area, not even thinking about dressing. Finding Mulder still on the couch Scully perched next to him and watched him sleep peacefully.

Her partner was a _beautiful_ man.

Not a 'pretty boy'…sexy as hell. From the tip of his toes to his mussed-up bed-hair Fox Mulder exuded sexuality and made her hormones sing. Her eyes skimmed over his face, he looked more relaxed when he slept, younger, her eyes briefly settled on his lips…God, she wanted to kiss those lips.

Then she scanned down his neck and over his chest, covered by a thin perfectly fitted t-shirt. It had been a warm night last night so Mulder had obviously not bothered to get a blanket…or maybe he hadn't wanted to risk disturbing her.

Twisting to look down to his legs she skimmed over his boxers quickly, _dangerous_ area, and looked at his legs…his toned calf muscles drawing her attention. Scully knew that she was probably biased, but Mulder was _perfect_ – she wouldn't change a thing.

Her eyes drifted back up to his chest and she thought of his heart. Mulder _was_ damaged, they both were…but he was also gentle, witty and intelligent…everything that would make him a good father. Everything that had made her fall in love with him. He was kind, fiercely loyal and tenacious…this man might not be perfect, but he was _all_ she wanted.

A sudden movement made her jump and in a split second Scully realised two things - her hand had somehow found it's way to her partner's chest and said partner was wide awake and looking at her like she had just morphed into an alien.

" _Scully?"_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" Scully mumbled with cringing embarrassment.

"Hey, it's fine…" Mulder rushed to reassure her, "…I should be up… You okay?"

"Yes, I mean…I guess I just wanted to say thank you…for putting me to bed last night. I'm an awful hostess," she smiled genuinely but weakly.

Mulder chuckled sleepily, "You didn't mind? I mean, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He took that moment to glance down and saw Scully's legs, suddenly realising that she was still dressed as he had left her the evening before. He licked his lips and flicked his eyes back up to hers.

"I'm _grateful_ Mulder…" Scully paused and bit her lip, then glanced away quickly before meeting his eyes again. "In case I ever forget to tell you during all this…I'm so grateful for having you as my... _friend._ "

Mulder nodded and glanced away, for a brief moment when he woke to find Scully looking at him he'd thought maybe…but who was he kidding? Sighing sadly he smiled up at Scully, "How about we get ready and stop off for brunch on the way to your mothers?"

Scully nodded and stood quickly, inexplicably suddenly aware of her state of semi-undress. "I'll go have a shower and change, give me half an hour?"

Averting his eyes Mulder nodded awkwardly, "Sure…"

* * *

After finishing brunch Mulder drove them both over to Margaret Scully's, when they pulled up they sat in the car for a few moments and then Scully looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me."

Mulder nodded, "Sure…I mean I'm not sure what I'm going to add to the conversation, but I'm here."

"You don't need to say anything, Mulder. I'll talk to my mom, I'm just grateful for your support."

They both got out of the car and walked down Margaret's drive. When Margaret Scully opened the door she was surprised to find Fox Mulder standing at the door with her daughter, she had thought that this was a social call.

"Dana…Fox…come in…" She ushered them inside and showed them through to the living room. "Can I get you both coffee?"

Scully shook her head and Mulder followed his partner's lead.

"Mom, if you don't mind I have some news…and I'd actually quite like to jump right in and tell you."

Margaret directed her guests to the couch and then sat down in front of them nervously. She glanced at Mulder and then back at Scully, "Of course Dana, is everything okay? I mean, your health…"

"I'm fine Mom," Scully rushed to reassure her, "...well better than fine. Mom, I'm pregnant."

Margaret gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, _"Oh my God, Dana!"_ She smiled widely. "How? I mean I thought…"

"It turns out things weren't as straightforward as the doctors initially thought...I didn't want to mention it to you before I knew for sure, but now I do I wanted you to be the _first_ person I told."

Margaret smiled and glanced over at Mulder, "Well, the _second…"_

Scully could see that her mom wasn't offended but rushed to explain, "Mom, Mulder is…well I mean, Mulder's the baby's father."

As her smile widened further she grinned at her daughter's partner, "You mean you two have _…"_

"Your daughter asked me to be the donor, for the IVF treatment," Mulder rushed to explain; that was one misunderstanding that he couldn't cope with right now.

"Donor?" Margaret Scully looked back at her daughter. "You mean you aren't…"

"Mulder was kind enough to agree to be my donor, but of course he will also have a role in the child's life…he _will_ be their father…" Even when explaining the situation to her mother it sounded wrong _._

Margaret Scully's mood dropped slightly but she still looked happy, "So you agreed to help Dana?" She asked Mulder gratefully.

"Yes…I mean I wanted to help in any way I could…" Mulder confirmed.

"You couldn't have requested an anonymous donor?" Margaret asked out of pure curiosity.

Mulder was surprised to find that the question hurt a little, he looked over at Scully who was shaking her head gently.

"It was something I might have considered if Mulder hadn't been comfortable…but not my first choice." Scully was quiet for a second but then continued self-consciously, "Mulder is a large part of my life, Mom, part of _my_ family…if I'd done this on my own…well, I guess I didn't want to risk this pushing us apart."

"So you wanted Fox to be part of the process?"

Mulder looked a little surprised, he knew that Scully wasn't happy with the idea of an anonymous donor but he hadn't realised her decision was influenced...in _any_ way...by the effect on their relationship.

"I guess…but mostly the decision made itself, at least on my part, when I was asked if there was anyone I had considered as the father Mulder was the only option. Any other option would have been a backup plan."

Trying not to outwardly react Mulder sat politely next to Scully tried to control his breathing and heart rate.

"And you're pleased about this, Fox? About becoming a father?"

"Of course, I mean it wasn't anything I ever planned for…but now…absolutely. I mean how could I not be? I'm so pleased that Scully is going to be a mother, and well…"

"What about your work?" Margaret asked them both seriously. "You both have pretty dangerous jobs."

"We're both going to pull back a little until the baby is born," Mulder answered. "The baby is the most important consideration. Scully's health and the baby. Everything else can take a back seat."

Margaret nodded, "And after the baby is born?"

"We'll work something out…" Scully replied uncertainly.

"I'm going to take some down time too…at least a few months…then we'll see what happens," Mulder announced.

Scully looked up in surprise, "You don't have to do that, Mulder."

Mulder shook his head, "I want to help in any way I can, and I can't do that if I'm flying around the country at a moments notice…I might take some consultancy work in D.C. but I want to stay nearby. For _you_ and the baby…"

"But your work…" Scully argued.

" _Our_ work will always be there Scully, we've earned some time out. Unless that isn't what you want? I don't want to be presumptuous, or crowd you."

Scully's eyes welled up and she unconsciously reached to rest her hand on his, "No Mulder, I mean…I'd love that."

Margaret watched the two of them drift into their own bubble and smiled warmly. They were so much in love with each other it was ridiculous, and while they obviously still hadn't admitted their feelings she was one hundred percent certain that having a baby together would facilitate that. They would be a family… _eventually._

 


	4. New Priorities

About a month later Mulder and Scully found themselves sat opposite Assistant Director Skinner.

Scully crossed and re-crossed her ankles repeatedly and played nervously with her fingers whilst Mulder tapped his right foot and fidgeted in his chair.

Skinner couldn't help but have to hide a smirk; they looked like naughty school children. What the hell had they done _this_ time?

"So I assume there was a _purpose_ for this meeting?" Skinner asked, trying to sound impatient.

"Yes sir, I mean…Scully…?" Mulder still spoke with a slightly croaky voice, a symptom of his most recent brush with death, but he was getting better every day.

Skinner looked to the usually calm half of their partnership.

"Yes sir, I guess…" Scully started and then faltered.

"Guys, if we have a point could we _please_ get to it?" Skinner tried a more informal approach.

"We want you to understand that if it were anyone else, I mean if _you_ were anyone else we wouldn't even be having this conversation," Mulder said cryptically.

"Well no..." Skinner replied dryly. "If I were anyone else _we_ wouldn't be..."

Scully rolled her eyes and smiled at their boss patiently, "We're asking you to keep this confidential…for now at least."

"Is this…?" Skinner started to say and looked cautiously around the room signalling to the possibility that someone could be listening in.

"No, nothing like that," Scully assured. "This is all available to anyone who has access to my medical records…this isn't business, this is personal." Skinner looked understandably concerned so Scully rushed to reassure him. "I'm pregnant."

_"You're…"_ Skinner looked as shocked as he felt.

"Yes," Scully smiled widely and Skinner couldn't help but return her smile, he couldn't ever remember seeing her so happy.

"We thought that…" Mulder started.

"Wait a minute…are _you?"_ Skinner laughed lightly as he started to realise why they both looked so awkward.

"Agent Scully had IVF treatment sir, and yes I agreed to be the donor. Since her pregnancy has been confirmed we have both decided that I will be taking an active role in our child's life."

Scully laughed at Mulder's attempt to describe their situation, "An _active_ role? Mulder, you sound like you're volunteering to be their basketball coach."

Mulder coughed a little and then dropped his formal tone, he looked over at her and smirked, "I'd be a _great_ basketball coach!"

"You _will_ be, Mulder…just be aware you'll have to change a few nappies before you get to take them on the court!" Scully grinned and then looked back at their clearly amused boss.

"You mean you aren't? I mean you're not…a couple?"

"No!" Scully confirmed and Mulder winced a little at how quickly she jumped in. "Mulder agreed to _help_ me to have a child…"

Skinner smiled over at Mulder.  _Yeah, I bet he did!_

"So this is obviously going to affect your work…" Skinner started.

"We are also going to need time off for doctor's appointments and Lamaze…anything else that crops up…no flights, I know that isn't common wisdom but I don't want to take any chances and we need to be near our OB/GYN…no more foreseeable risks..." he paused and smiled at Scully, "…also I'll need to finish work well before the baby is due…and I'll need some time off after it's born…and I won't accept any assignments that will take me away for at least the first few months… _then_ we'll see how things go…"

Skinner looked at Mulder slightly aghast, " _Hell_ Mulder, are you having this baby or Dana?"

Mulder glanced between the two of them and took in their mutual smirks, "I...well…"

Scully chuckled, "We _obviously_ have a lot to work out."

Skinner smiled warmly.

"We just wanted to let you know of the situation as early as possible…" Scully explained.

"And to inform you that from now on this comes first…" Mulder chimed in, "…we have _new_ priorities."

* * *

Later that day Scully lay uncomfortably on a medical bed and shifted around to try and find a comfortable position. The nurse had shown them straight through and now they were waiting for Dr Hobson to finish a call in the next room.

"You want a drink?" Mulder asked, just wanting to do something useful.

Scully smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, Mulder."

Just then the door opened and a friendly looking woman a little older than Scully walked in with a bright smile, "Well if it isn't my all-time favourite student, I've been looking forward to seeing you _all_ day!"

Mulder was surprised by the doctor's English accent and age, he had assumed when Scully said that she knew her from medical school that she would have been a fellow student.

"Laura, it's been too long!" Scully sat up to embrace the doctor warmly.

"It has…and now you're bringing me some work to do!" Laura smiled at Scully and them looked up at Mulder warmly. "I assume you must be _Dad?"_

Mulder nodded and held out his hand, "Fox Mulder."

"Fox? Oh, I _like_ that!" Laura said with a broad grin.

"He prefers Mulder," Scully corrected.

Laura nodded, her eyes sparkling.

Mulder surprised her by shaking his head, "Oh hell, Scully, for as long as your friend is overseeing _your_ health and the safe delivery of _our_ baby she can call me whatever the hell she likes!"

"Oh I like this one Dana, you picked well…"

Regretfully Scully explained, "Mulder is my closest friend Laura, we aren't a couple…he was the donor for my IVF treatment, although he will be my child's father."

Laura glanced between the two of them with a look that could only be translated to mean _, Who do you think you're fooling?_ But then smiled and got down to business, "So we're coming up on ten weeks?"

"A little over ten weeks actually. We're not here as early as I would have liked, but Mulder has been ill recently and we had to delay things…or rather I _chose_ to delay things. I have been monitoring myself at home."

Laura nodded, "Feeling better,  _Fox?"_

Mulder smiled, admiring the fact that Laura had the gumption to accept his offer to use his first name. It felt like a silent contract - Y _ou can call me Fox, and in return you take care of my family._

"Much better thank you…I have an _excellent_ doctor…" They both smiled at Scully and Laura signalled her to lie back on the bed. "Are you happy for Fox to stay for your check up?"

Scully nodded, "As long as he is…"

Laura looked up and Mulder nodded firmly.

"Okay, well if you can open your gown."

Scully did as directed, feeling a little self-conscious in Mulder's presence but knowing she would have to get used to it.

As Scully lay there in her bra and panties Mulder tried not to focus on her body and held her eyes with a soft smile, "You okay?"

Scully nodded gratefully, "Fine…"

Laura watched the two with a smile and then took a tube of gel off a warming pad before squeezing some onto Scully's tummy. Then she picked up the scanner and within seconds they all heard that familiar noise; _whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh..._

"My baby's heartbeat…" Scully said with a wide grin, looking from Laura and then holding Mulder's gaze, " _Our_ baby…"

Mulder instinctively reached to hold Scully's hand, "Yes."

They both turned to look at the screen.

Laura pointed at the little figure, "Okay so here is your baby…strong heartbeat…there's the little feet and hands…can you see the head?"

Mulder and Scully both nodded mutely.

Suddenly Mulder started coughing and had to move away from the bed. Laura nodded at the patch on his arm, "Looks like you were right to quit, Fox, are you okay?"

Scully rushed to step in, "Mulder has _never_ smoked, Laura, the patch and the cough are connected to his recent ill health…he's my partner at the FBI and he was seriously injured on a case."

Laura nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Fox, I didn't realise. You be careful now, Dana and the baby need you fit and healthy."

Mulder turned back to the table with slightly watering eyes and nodded firmly, "I know, this one gave us both pause for thought… _safety first."_ He smiled warmly at Laura and took his place back at Scully's side, this time he consciously took her hand. "Sorry, Scully…"

"Don't be silly, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Mulder shook his head and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm fine, let's get back to the _real_ star of the show."

They both looked back at the screen and Laura replaced the scanner on Scully's belly, they watched the screen as Laura spoke.

"So I _know_ Dana knows all this, she was one of my best students, but for Fox's benefit…the baby is a little under 4cm long, the heart is fully formed…did you see the arm move?"

Mulder and Scully watched wordlessly and nodded.

"Have you had morning sickness?"

Scully nodded again.

"Well, as you know that should be wearing off now, you should be starting to feel much more like yourself over the next couple of weeks…"

"Most of the worst morning sickness was in the last few weeks, while Mulder was ill…crappy timing…" Scully said sadly.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Scully…".

"I meant that life has crappy timing Mulder, I'm just so grateful that you're still here with me…with _us."_

"No more, Scully, I promise…I'm here for both of you and I'm not going to put you in that situation again."

Scully squeezed his hand and nodded.

"You're taking your Folic Acid?" Laura asked.

"And some multivitamins, can't hurt..."

Laura nodded and then moved to wipe the gel off her belly, "So am I _ever_ going to convince you to join me, Dana?"

Mulder looked at Scully.

"Laura was constantly trying to convince me to change my speciality…" Scully explained.

"Come on Dana; better hours, _much_ better pay, you'd have more time to spend with the baby…"

"I _have_ a job Laura," Scully said glancing at Mulder.

"You aren't really expecting to be able to continue as you have been once the baby is here?" Laura asked.

"Mulder is my partner…" Scully stressed.

"And both of you have new responsibilities now, Dana. Fox isn't going anywhere, and I know he would want you safe." Laura looked up at Mulder pointedly.

"Of course…" Mulder agreed.

"I'm not saying this for purely unselfish reasons, Dana. You know I have no children of my own and I would love nothing more than to find a partner I can pass this practice down to when I eventually retire."

"That's a long way off yet Laura," Scully teased.

"Yes…and you could be retrained in a few years. We could have _years_ working together, a whole new future for your family Dana, and some _real_ long-term security..." Laura looked between Mulder and Scully.

Scully sighed, "Laura, you know the situation between Mulder and I...it's just not that simple…"

Laura laughed and held her hands up, "Okay, okay…I'll stop the hard sell…just keep it in mind. I won't be looking for anyone else yet, this isn't _just_ a business decision for me Dana."

Scully was about to reply when Mulder cut in, "You can be sure she'll give it some thought, Laura."

Scully and Laura both looked at Mulder; Scully looked shocked and Laura impressed.

* * *

They finished the check up and said their goodbyes before Mulder and Scully started the short walk back to the car.

"You know I always intended to come back to work, Mulder…" Scully said quietly as they walked.

"You have the baby to think of now, Scully, we _both_ do."

"We can't completely dismiss _our_  own needs, Mulder…"

He sighed, "I know that, but Laura is right it would be safer and you can't tell me that you wouldn't enjoy working with her."

"I _enjoy_ working with you."

"But at what expense, Scully? You're going to have a child at home...if anything happened to you..."

"What do _you_ want, Mulder?" Scully stopped and turned to look at him.

"I want you to work with me every day, just as it's always been…I  _want_ you by my side. But you know that's the wrong question."

Scully paused, "What do you _need?"_

"I _need_ you safe, Scully, and happy…in whatever life you choose. I _need_ our baby to be safe in the knowledge that you will always be there for them."

"And what if I need exactly the same things, Mulder? How could I live with myself if I let you go off to work every day knowing that I wasn't there to watch your back? What if something happened to you? How would I live with that?"

"I'm not your responsibility, Scully…" Mulder said firmly. "You can't continue to put yourself in danger out of some misguided sense of loyalty to me...not anymore."

Scully shook her head and tried to think of a way to explain how she felt, " _We_ need you as well Mulder. Let's take some time to think this through properly, we need to find a solution that works for all _three_ of us." She reached over and took Mulder's hand, placing it gently on her belly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brits and Anglophiles might recognise the intentionally stolen character standing in as Scully's friend Laura...she's completely out of context but I couldn't resist :)


	5. Am I Dreaming?

Another month later and Scully was already starting to show, not enough that people would notice but enough that she had started to wear slightly baggier clothes. She walked through to her front door and opened it distractedly.

"I can't find my sneakers…" Scully said walking away before Mulder had even had a chance to say hello.

He smiled and walked in, "Where did you last see them?"

Scully popped her head back around her bedroom door and rolled her eyes, "Mulder, if I knew _that_ I'd know where the hell I'd left them!"

"Scully, language! You know the baby might be able to hear you…" Mulder teased.

She walked back through and sighed, "You and your goddamn baby books…"

"Would you rather I showed no interest?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Scully looked up and shook her head, "No Mulder, I'd rather you helped me look for my damn sneakers!"

Mulder looked at his feet and saw a pair of pale green Sketchers; he leant over to pick them up, " _These_ sneakers?"

"YES! _Those_ sneakers…God, Mulder I could kiss you!"

Biting his lower lip awkwardly Mulder dropped his eyes and held out the shoes.

Scully surprised him when she held onto his shoulder and lifted her feet to slip them on, "They're  _so_ comfy…"

"Remind me to buy you four more pairs," Mulder said with a genuine smile.

Scully looked up and instinctively stretched on her toes and touched his lips with hers; he jumped back slightly at her actions and Scully quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I don't know why I did that…it was just such a nice thing to say…I mean…silly really…I guess it could be hormones…"

Mulder shook his head, "No, no…you just surprised me…I wasn't expecting...I mean, I didn't think…"

"You weren't expecting your pregnant _friend_ to lay one on you in her living room?" Scully smiled a little sadly. "It's fine Mulder, I don't know what made me do that…let's go…we said we'd be there by 10am."

Mulder watched Scully walk to the door and quietly kicked himself for reacting so dramatically. The woman of his dreams had just kissed him, the mother of his child…and he'd reacted like she'd given him an electric shock.

It felt like she had, but _not_ in a bad way.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck, hoping to calm his goose bumps, and then followed her to the door.

* * *

Mulder rang the doorbell of the Lone Gunmen's office and then looked down at Scully, she'd been a little quiet on the drive over.

"You okay?"

Scully nodded but didn't look up at him, " _Fine,_ Mulder…"

"Scully, you're sure you want to do this today?"

She nodded, "I'm sure, let's get this over and done with."

"Over and done with?" Mulder was concerned by her use of words and lifted her chin with his fingers. He was alarmed to see tears welling in her eyes, " _Scully?"_

"I guess I'm just getting tired of explaining it _every_ time. Yes, you are the father. No, we're not… _you know._ The IVF…our situation…"

"You'd rather not tell them that I'm the baby's father?" Mulder asked sadly.

Then the tears did fall and Scully pulled her face away and looked at the ground. " _NO!_ Of course not, that's not what I mean… Oh, God! Why does this have to be so damn difficult?"

Just then the door opened and Frohike stood looking at Mulder and Scully. "It feels weird to even be asking you both this, as I did just open my own front door…but do you two need some privacy?"

Mulder tried to force a smile, "Could you give us five Fro'? I'm sorry."

Frohike shrugged, "Erm…do you want to come in…?"

"Just shut the door. We'll knock when…" Mulder glanced at Scully, "…or _if,_ we're ready to come in."

"Sure man, I mean whatever you need…" Frohike shut the door with a look of genuine concern.

Mulder looked down at Scully, "What's going on here?"

"Do you ever feel it too? Even a little bit?" Scully asked sadly, resigned to the fact that this conversation was going to happen.

"Feel _what?"_ Mulder said gently tugging her away from the door and toward what looked to be a small park.

"Sad? When you have to explain the situation… _our_ situation."

"You mean the baby?" Mulder was completely confused.

"No…of course not the _baby!"_ Scully snapped and then sighed. "About you being the donor, the IVF…don't you ever…?" She paused and looked up at him unsure of what to say. There were times she thought he _might_ feel something for her, but then the last thing she wanted was for him to be confused because of the baby...because she was carrying his child.

"You wish you hadn't asked me?" Mulder asked, looking completely crushed.

" _No!_ Of course not, Mulder."

"Scully, I don't understand…"

She sighed, "It's like I get halfway into the best conversation of my life; I'm pregnant, and yes, you're the father…and then…"

" _Scully?"_ Mulder asked tentatively, afraid to hope where this was going.

"…and then we have to _explain…_ " She looked up and met Mulder's eyes.

"You don't want to explain? Because that's fine…no one needs to know the details…" Mulder assured her.

"Maybe it's just the hormones, but I wish there was nothing to explain. Sometimes I wish that you were just… _mine…"_ Scully's tears were flowing heavily now.

_"Just sometimes?"_ Mulder gasped.

Scully shook her head.

"You think it could be the hormones? Because I'm your baby's father?" Mulder asked carefully.

_"No…"_ Scully whispered and Mulder's heart sped up.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Mulder asked.

"What do you think I'm saying?"

Mulder smiled, "That you _want_ me? As _more_ than a friend…more than a father to our baby…"

"I don't want you to feel any obligation to me, or to the baby… _"_

"How _long_ have you felt this way?"

"Since…before…" Scully admitted.

_"Before?"_ Mulder didn't understand. "Before the scan?"

Scully's tears fell heavier, "I'm sorry Mulder. I don't want you to feel like I've tricked you…or tried to trap you…I've never _expected_ anything from you. I just couldn't imagine anyone else being the father of my baby, but it's so much harder than I thought…"

Mulder lifted her face up to his with his fingers; "Don't cry, Scully...since before _when?"_

"Since before I got pregnant…since _well_ before…for a few years…" Scully admitted.

He didn't speak for a few moments. "You… _want_ me?" Mulder asked softly.

"I love you, Mulder. I'm _in love_ with you and I have been for a long time. I'm _so_ sorry…I should have thought about how carrying your child would affect me…" she started crying again.

Mulder pulled Scully into his arms and wrapped her tightly in his embrace; he kissed the top of her head gently and rocked her in his arms as her tears started to subside.

"I'm sorry, Mulder…" Scully said again against his chest.

"No Scully, _I'm_ sorry...I mean you'd lost so much and when you asked me I thought the least I could do was…but I _never_ expected…" Mulder pulled back and looked at her tenderly. "I really never even _dreamed._ "

" _Mulder?"_ Scully asked with a hint of hope and a thin smile.

"Dana Scully, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"A date? You mean…" Scully looked confused.

"You know - I'll pick you up…take you for a meal…hold hands while we walk through the park…" Mulder bit his lip and waited nervously for her reply.

"You don't feel obliged to…?" Scully asked nervously.

" _Obliged_ to date, Dana Scully? No…" Mulder laughed. "Honored… _thrilled_ …a little overwhelmed..."

"I'm not just…?"

"You'll never be _just_ anything to me Scully; you're my best friend, the mother of my child…the _love_ of my life."

Scully gasped, "But I'm not your type…"

"My _type?"_ Mulder asked incredulously.

"I don't look like the women you usually go for…" Scully looked away sadly.

"No..." Mulder agreed. "You're _way_ out of my league, but if you're willing to overlook that then I'm not going to argue with you."

She looked up and gasped, _"Mulder…?"_

"Scully, you're stunning…so sexy that it blows my mind…I've wanted you for…" He paused, trying to stop himself from getting carried away in the moment.

"You've _wanted_ me since…?"

Her voice held such awe and disbelief that Mulder couldn't help but be honest, "Well the first time I can remember having to fight the urge to kiss you was standing in the rain on our first case…you were so wet…and you smiled… _laughed_...you took my breath away…"

Scully's jaw dropped and Mulder reached to brush his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I think I first realised that I was _in love_ with you when you were taken from me…"

"Antarctica?" Scully asked, still finding all this hard to process.

Mulder sighed, "The _first time_ …"

_"Mulder!"_ Scully gasped.

"I would stay by your side forever, Scully. I'll give you whatever you need…I'll accept whatever you have to offer."

Scully cupped his cheek and smiled at him adoringly, "You deserve _everything_ Mulder…"

"I would only ever want _everything_ from you... _…"_ Mulder confirmed needlessly.

"Then you _have_ me…" Scully said with a smile before leaning forward and brushing her lips over his softly.

Mulder returned her kiss and heard a quiet moan when he ran his tongue over her full bottom lip. "I love your lips…" He said softly against her mouth.

Scully smiled, "Good to know…"

"Am I dreaming?" Mulder asked dazedly.

"Nope," Scully replied with a teasing smile as she ran her lips along his jaw.

He groaned and closed his eyes, "If I am I never wanna wake up…"

"I love you," Scully said confidently causing Mulder to look down sharply and smile.

"You do?"

"Yup..."

"So is that a yes to my offer of a date?" He asked playing along.

"I'll have to see when I'm free…" Scully grinned.

Mulder smiled and nodded, then added seriously, "This is _forever_ , you do understand that?"

Scully nodded once, "Mulder, you are the only man I have ever loved, I am having your child… _and_ I am from a long line of Irish Catholics. This had _better_ be forever or my mother will hunt you down and kill you."

After a long moment, Mulder beamed widely, "You're having _our_ baby…"

Scully laughed joyfully and then lay her head on his warm, solid chest, "Yes, I _am…"_

 


	6. Into Space

_Well, this is not the most conventional order of things -_ Mulder thought with a smile as he pressed the button on Scully's elevator and it started ascending to her floor.

He walked up to Dana Scully's front door and rang the bell. He'd done this a thousand times, why the hell did he suddenly feel so nervous?

The door opened and Scully smiled bashfully and then glanced at her feet. "Hi, Mulder…"

Well, at least he wasn't the only person who was a bit nervous. He glanced over her body quickly, Scully wore a pale blue knee-length linen skirt and a simple matching top with a little cardigan, she looked gorgeous.

"Do I look okay? I didn't know where we were going. I can change if we're going somewhere more formal, not that I'm expecting…" She asked nervously as she stepped back to let Mulder in.

"You look perfect, Scully. _Beautiful…_ " Mulder cut into her nervous rambling and revealed a bunch of spring flowers from behind his back.

Scully accepted them with a smile and a slight blush, "Thank you, Mulder…they're lovely." She looked at him for a second and he noticed her eyes flit to his lips. "I'll go and put them in some water."

She turned to walk away and Mulder followed her with a smile, his need to lessen her nerves overcoming his own. He watched her filling a vase in the kitchen sink. "As this is officially a date I thought I might get a _hello_ kiss…" Mulder said causing Scully to jump and drop the vase out of her hand, spilling the water down the drain.

Scully turned to look at him with slightly increased breath and her gaze didn't quite reach his eyes when she replied, "I thought I'd made my feelings more than clear this afternoon Mulder. I hadn't realised that you needed a _written_ invitation..."

Mulder smiled and started to slowly walk towards her, "I didn't want to be… _presumptuous_ …"

She rolled her eyes a little and lifted her hand to rest her palm on his solid, warm chest as he drew closer. Then she felt him place one sizzling hand on her waist and the other on her neck.

Scully gasped a quiet, _"Oh…"_ and her smile brightened when he finally looked up and locked her gaze with his.

"I'm meant to be taking you out, how am I supposed to concentrate on leaving this apartment when you look so damn _good,_ Scully? _Be reasonable…"_

Scully chuckled at his corny line and started to relax. _This is Mulder_ , she reminded herself, _you can trust this._ She rested back onto the kitchen unit and encouraged him to lean into her embrace.

"You looked pretty nervous for a minute there…" Mulder said leaning to kiss her smiling lips gently, "…you're okay?"

Scully ran her fingers down the side of his face and then slowly over his wide bicep, her gaze holding his firmly, "I'm _fine,_ Mulder. Honestly. I think I got so lost in the idea of this being a first date that I forgot what was _really_ happening here."

Mulder smiled with a slightly confused expression, "What's _really_ happening?"

She leant in to kiss the side of Mulder's neck lightly and he gasped, "Well I'd like to think we're moving on…that we're about to find out that being in love _with_ each other is a hell of a lot more fun than keeping all that love to ourselves." Scully waggled her eyebrows and Mulder laughed.

"We've shared our love before, Scully. Just not in the _traditional_ way…" Mulder said with a smirk.

Scully glanced down at Mulder's body pressed tightly against her own, his feet jumbled with hers, his hands on her hips.

"We have Mulder and it's been great," Scully said with dancing eyes. "However, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some more _traditional_ lovin'."

Chuckling happily Mulder leaned down and captured her lips with his, her mouth immediately opening and allowing him entrance to explore.

She groaned loudly into Mulder's mouth and sucked on his tongue as she felt his large hands slide down and cup her ass before he slipped under her thighs and lifted her up onto the work surface. This brought them level and Scully opened her eyes to grin at him widely as they took a brief breather.

"Hi…"

"Hi…" Mulder mirrored her grin before plucking at her bottom lip with his teeth. "I could totally get used to this…" He added before his mouth travelled along her cheek and then slowly down her neck…kissing, licking and grazing lightly as he went.

Scully gasped, _"Ohhhhhh…_ _ **please**_ _do…"_ She dropped her head back against the kitchen cabinet to allow better access as Mulder reached the bottom of her neck and nudged her top slightly to one side with his nose before nibbling along her collarbone.

After slowly working his way back up to her mouth Mulder paused and pecked her lips lightly, "You okay?" He asked tenderly.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, " _So_ much better than okay, Mulder…"

"I mean you're _both_ okay, up here?" Mulder asked his voice obviously rough with emotion.

Scully nodded and kissed his temple, " _We're_ fine Mulder, it's early."

"You need to promise me you'll tell me if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable…or might make the baby..." Mulder said awkwardly.

Scully smiled, "Mulder, the baby is safely tucked up inside me…the baby is _fine_ …but yes, if it makes you feel better - I _promise."  
_

"I do love you..." Mulder said kissing her softly and then forcing himself to take a step back.

"Ditto," Scully replied. Running her hands back over his chest and hooking her heels around his thighs to stop him from moving back too far.

"We have a date to get to, Scully, I want to do this properly…" Mulder said holding her waist and helping her back to her feet.

Scully brushed down her skirt and then looked up at him with a gentle smile, "We can do this any way you please…but may I say that was an _exceptional_ start."

Mulder laughed and moved to quickly refill the vase and place the flowers safely inside. "Well can I suggest that we leave as quickly as possible? I'm not saying that I don't trust myself around you…but, you know…"

Scully nodded happily and surprised Mulder when she reached out and took his hand in hers, he looked at their joined hands in wonder as they walked towards the door. She reached to pick up her bag as they left her apartment and then they wandered casually towards the elevator.

 

* * *

Mulder drove into D.C. and parked up in the FBI parking lot. Scully looked over at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I haven't brought you to work Scully, it's just the easiest place to park…this job has to have _some_ perks."

Scully laughed lightly and opened the door; she stood and looked at Mulder over the top of the car. "So _where_ are you taking me?"

"You'll see…" Mulder smiled.

They started to walk towards the exit and Mulder slid his hand back into Scully's.

Scully looked up and smiled, "We're actually _at_ work right now, Mulder…"

"Only _technically…"_ He replied squeezing her hand a little to signal that he had no intention of letting go.

They turned onto The Mall and walked straight towards the Air and Space Museum, Scully looked up at him with confusion as they obviously made their way to the front door.

"Isn't it a little late for a museum tour?"

Mulder smiled; "Only if you're one of those average people who doesn't have _contacts_ …" he replied and then raised his free hand to draw the attention of a woman standing near the entrance.

The older woman saw Mulder and immediately walked to open the door. "Good evening, Agent Mulder," she said with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Professor Hirai, thank you again for doing this," Mulder said warmly, shaking the lady's hand.

"That's my pleasure Agent Mulder, I am more than happy to be of assistance. So this must be the lady that you are so keen to impress?" Professor Hirai smiled at Scully and shook her hand.

Scully blushed slightly but returned the smile, "Mulder has absolutely no need to go to any trouble to impress me, Professor, but that doesn't make me any less intrigued."

"Ahh those who do not _command_ pampering are all the more worthy are they not?" The Professor smiled at Mulder knowingly and then walked them through into the museum.

"You have a little over two hours until I have to close up the building. I'm doing some work in my office so just let one of the security guards know when you leave and they will inform me. You know how to work the...?"

"Absolutely…and thanks again…" Mulder said genuinely.

The professor nodded and then slipped away.

_"Mulder?"_ Scully said with a little wonder.

"How often do you get free range of the Air and Space Museum by dark Scully? _Spooky_ …" He grinned and then began to pull her in the direction of the Apollo exhibition. " _And_  maybe a little romantic?" He looked back and raised his eyebrows.

She smiled brightly, "More than a little, Mulder…" She reached up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his smiling lips.

They walked toward the Roving vehicle and stood looking at it quietly.

"Could you imagine driving on the moon in that?" Mulder said with a smile. "It barely looks road-worthy."

"It's not, it's _moon-_ worthy…" Scully retorted with a grin.

"Would you have liked to have been an astronaut?" Mulder asked with interest.

Scully laughed, "You might as well ask would I have liked to have been President of the United States."

Mulder shrugged, "Space mission…White House…either would be lucky to have you, Scully. Although I think the International Space Station would be a little more worthy of your time."

She rested her head on Mulder's arm and smiled, "You're delusional, Mulder…"

He shook his head firmly, "You're more than capable of doing anything you set your mind to Scully. Becoming a doctor, an FBI Agent, saving the world…saving _me._ If you set your mind on being an astronaut I have no doubt that you would do it, even now."

"I think I'd rather stay down here with you… _and our baby_ …"

Mulder kissed her temple and nodded, "Glad to hear it…I'd only have to follow you and the g-forces on a Ferris wheel make me a bit woozy."

Scully laughed, "Oh God, I love you, Mulder…"

At her words, Mulder felt his eyes well up, "I'm never going to get used to hearing that, Scully."

Scully turned and smiled up at him, "I'm _never_ going to get tired of saying it. Just this morning I was terrified to kiss you and now just a few hours later our whole future has changed."

Mulder reached for her hand again, "Come with me…"

They soon found themselves in the Planetarium and Mulder rushed to the control panel to set up the video and music.

"What are you doing? How on earth did you get all this set up in a few hours?" Scully asked in awe as the lights started to drop.

"A massive favor, serious string pulling, a bit of help from Byers…and some old-fashioned tenacity, Scully. This is our _last_ first date and I wanted it to be special."

Scully felt a tear slip down her cheek and bit her lip as Gustav Holst's music started to fill the room and Mulder tugged her towards two seats at the centre of their private show.

Sitting back Scully looked up and reached for Mulder's hand as they drifted off into space…

* * *

As they arrived at Jupiter, Scully leant over and whispered in Mulder's ear, "This one's my favourite."

Mulder looked over, met her eyes and smiled, "Really? Why?"

"It's my favourite music, and it reminds me a bit of you…"

"A large gas giant?" Mulder asked with a smirk.

"The _music_ …and the lyrics commonly associated with it…unity, never giving up, dignity…"

Mulder leant over and kissed her cheek.

"Besides if I was going to associate you with anything it would be Io…"

He raised his eyebrows.

"One of Jupiter's moons…a volcanic ball of heat and fire…"

"You think I'm _hot,_ Scully?" Mulder grinned.

" _Very…"_ Scully replied and leant right over to capture his lips and kiss him hungrily. Her tongue sliding over the bottom one and demanding entrance that he quickly granted.

Moving out of her chair Scully straddled Mulder's lap and he groaned loudly as the softer music of _Saturn_ filled the room. She smiled down at him and then leaned to slowly kiss up his neck and nibble his ear gently. Mulder reached to cup her ass cheeks firmly and slide over his already solid cock.

Scully moaned right into his ear and Mulder felt every nerve in his body react and awaken.  _"Oh Jesus…"_ he groaned and eagerly recaptured her lips breathing in her scent and entwining his tongue with hers. "I could do this forever…" he whispered against her mouth.

" _Mmmmm…"_ Scully agreed before her tongue flicked out to meet his cheekily and she smiled. "You taste amazing…fucking edible..."

Mulder gasped teasingly, "Scully, please regulate your language around our child!"

She pulled back and looked at him with a smirk before nipping his lower lip and then returning to her mission to _devour_ Fox Mulder.

_It's a tough job ladies_ , she thought with a smile, _but I've been reliably informed that I'm more than capable of doing anything I set my mind to._

 


	7. From Neptune to the Castle

Thirty minutes later _Neptune_ was coming to its climax and Fox Mulder was coming to the end of what could only be described as the most epic make-out session of his entire life.

Damn, Dana Scully could _kiss._ She had lips that were made for kissing. Beautiful, full lips that he'd wanted to taste since he first met her…but he was only just beginning to realise that even his fantasies paled in comparison.

Thirty minutes of merely _kissing_ Scully had surpassed every sexual experience of his life, so when he got this woman's clothes off there was a strong possibility that she would kill him. He briefly thought back to Clyde Bruckman's words…

Scully edged up Mulder's legs and away from his still throbbing cock, she looked down through hooded eyes to see a slightly concerned look flit across Mulder's face.

"What's wrong?" Scully asked with genuine anxiety as she brought her fingers up to trace down the side of his face.

Mulder looked up and smiled, he shook his head.

"No, if there's something wrong you _need_ to tell me…" Scully said seriously, sitting up and resting her hand on his chest, "…we can't keep secrets from each other, not anymore."

Mulder smirked and shook his head, "You'll laugh at me…"

Scully's face lost it's apprehension now that she knew it wasn't serious, "Mulder…come on, tell me…" she grinned.

"I was just…well…" He looked up at her and Scully nodded encouragingly, "I was thinking about what Clyde Bruckman said…"

"Clyde…wait, the man who thought he could tell people how they were going to die?" Scully laughed.

"I told you you'd laugh at me!" Mulder said sulkily.

Scully smiled and tried to control her laughter, "Sorry Mulder, why were you thinking about that? Should I be offended? Was I boring you?"

Mulder smirked, "On the contrary, I was reflecting on the fact that I'd never been so turned on in my life and we were still fully clothed. Scully, do you think he could have been right?"

Now Scully couldn't help but laugh, she fell forward and rested her head on his chest to cover her face as her whole body shook and happy tears ran down her face.

Mulder held her gently and laughed along with her, he kissed the top of her head and smiled when his partner finally sat back up and met his gaze.

"I remember Clyde Bruckman told me that I _won't_ die…and _you_ will stay with me, always," Scully said softly leaning to kiss him before continuing.

Mulder nodded and pushed up off his chair to kiss her softly as the music started to fade out. The lights brightened as the footage came to an end and Scully moved to stand on slightly wobbly legs. She reached over to pick up her bag and found a small mirror and lipstick.

Mulder watched her reapplying it meticulously and grinned, he was going to enjoy spending his life attempting to remove that as quickly as she struggled to reapply it.

She saw his grin and delivered a _very_ sexy single eyebrow raise.

"You have lips that were _made_ to be kissed, Scully…" Mulder murmured admiringly and leant down to place a chaste kiss on her smile. "How on earth did I last this long? I must have been crazy…"

"We have a lot of time to make up for…"

"And we will…" Mulder said firmly, "…let's not dwell on the past, let's think of the future. You, me…and the bean."

Scully nodded happily, " _So…_ are you going to feed us?"

Mulder looked at the time and nodded, "You bet. We better head off actually we don't want to be late."

They rushed through the museum and towards the door, as they walked passed one of the security guards Mulder shook his hand. "Can you tell Professor Hirai thank you? We're heading off…"

The man nodded and smiled, "I hope you enjoyed the show."

Scully blushed a little at the thought that someone could have seen them in the Planetarium but then smiled demurely, "It was _perfect,_ thank you…"

* * *

They walked quickly down The Mall and then suddenly turned off to the left and walked towards The Castle.

"Now where are we going?" Scully asked with a smile and then added, _"I'm hungry…"_

They went through the main entrance and Mulder walked straight up to the reception area, "Reservations for two - Mulder."

Scully looked completely bemused as they were led into a beautiful neo-gothic room with high vaulted ceilings and cabernets of artefacts around the walls. It was laid out as a full restaurant and was already filled with many happy diners. As they were shown to their table Scully watched a string quartet playing in the corner of the room.

They sat down and Scully gazed around her, "Mulder, this is… _stunning."_

He smiled, "You like it?"

"Mulder, it's…I mean I didn't even know that they did this…"

Smiling secretively Mulder winked and Scully actually felt her stomach leap. She picked up the menu and looked at it, "There aren't even any prices on the menu."

"It's a set menu, just choose whatever you want."

Scully nodded and smiled, this whole evening was perfect...special and unique…but somehow personal and intimate. It wasn't extravagant. It was an evening unlike anything she ever who have imagined and at the same time everything she had ever dreamed of...how was that even possible?

They ate and chatted. Talked about everything and nothing…laughed about events in their past and made confident plans for the future. Mulder realised that in spite of all their previous concerns this was exactly as it should be - two close friends who accepted each other without caveat. They were thriving in each other's company and couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

As Scully finished her dessert Mulder reached over and took her hand, "Okay?"

Scully looked up and smiled luminously, "Absolutely."

"How about a long walk? We could go give Mr Lincoln a visit, it's been a while..."

"That sounds _perfect…_ " Scully stood and held out her hand.

Mulder quickly dropped a tip onto the table and they disappeared into the night.

* * *

They walked down the hall towards Scully's apartment; she was nestled into his side as they walked in comfortable silence.

They got to the door and Scully opened it and turned to find Mulder still standing on the other side. "Coming in?" She asked, assuming he would be.

"Not this time, Scully…" Mulder said with a regretful smile.

Scully looked bemused, _"Mulder…"_

"This is our first date, I want it to be _perfect."_

She grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him forward and off balance so he stepped slightly into her apartment, _"Mul-der…"_

Mulder smiled, "Don't make this hard for me, Scully."

Scully grinned and bit her lip.

"Just this one night? I promise I want to come in more than anything in the world…but I want to take you out on a real date and then bring you home and kiss you goodnight at your doorway. Just like we're a normal couple...like we haven't spent the last seven years getting in our own way. You know what I mean?"

Scully sighed, "I guess…but…"

" _One_ night, Scully. Courting…" he grinned.

"Courting?" Scully smiled. "I didn't realise you were such an old-fashioned soul."

Mulder ran his hand down her cheek and onto her neck; he leant to kiss her softly. " _Tomorrow_ is a different story," he said against her lips.

"Oooooooo what's tomorrow? _"_ Scully asked with a wide grin.

"It's Sunday…I'm going to pick you up at 9.30 and we're going to have another go at our visit to share the news with the guys...I promised Byers."

Scully nodded.

"And then…if you don't have any prior engagements…I imagined a long lazy afternoon making slow _passionate_ love to the woman of my dreams…"

All of the air suddenly left Scully's lungs and she reached out to rest both of her hands on his chest. "Yes…erm…well, I've just cancelled all of my plans…through till…whenever…"

"Dana Scully, you actually sound a little breathless," Mulder teased.

Scully pursed her lips and Mulder's eyes zeroed in on them hungrily. "Mulder, I didn't imagine myself saying this to you this evening – but _please_ leave."

"Scully," Mulder smiled, "one little kiss…"

She leant up to brush her lips over his lightly, "Say _goodnight,_ Mulder."

Mulder smiled, "Goodnight, Mulder."

Scully laughed and pushed him away from the door, "Leave now or not at all, this was _your_ idea."

Mulder sighed and stepped back, then bent for one last kiss, "Goodnight, Scully. I love you."

Scully smiled and then kissed him back, "Give me a call when you get in, sleep well…and I love you too."

Mulder walked down the hall and finally understood what it meant to be walking on air.

* * *

Scully had just got into bed when the phone rang. She rolled over and answered it with a smile on her face, "Hello sexy…" She purred happily.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of her mother's laugh, **_"Erm….Dana?"_**

Scully dropped her head face down on her pillow and groaned loudly into it, she could hear her mom still talking.

**_"Dana, I assume that you were expecting someone else?"_** Margaret Scully asked chuckling happily.

"Awf gou irrr maelf…" Scully mumbled into the pillow.

**_"I beg your pardon?"_** Margaret asked with amusement.

"I said - _I'm going to kill myself!"_ Scully said laughing as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Margaret smiled, **_"It's never that bad Dana,"_** she replied with teasing seriousness. **_"Can I assume that you were expecting someone else?"_**

Scully rolled her eyes, "Yes, you can assume _that…"_

**_"Based on the adjective my hope is that you were expecting a call from the father of your baby…"_ ** Margaret teased mercilessly.

Smiling Scully rolled onto her side and pulled her legs up into a ball, then she wrapped herself up in her sheets and sighed happily, "Yes…I guess there's no point trying to hide that now."

**_"Oh Dana, I'm so happy f_ _or_ _you both_ _…and for my future grandchild. The three of you need to be a family. I hope you've told him how much you love him."_ **

"Yes, Mom."

**_"And he's told you how much he loves you?"_ **

" _ **Yes** ,_ Mom."

**_"Don't get sassy with me young lady, no matter how old you get you are still my little girl."_ **

"Mom, you sound like you're reminding me to send a thank you note to my Aunt Shelia…"

Margaret laughed, **_"Have you seen Fox today?"_**

"He just dropped me home after our first date…" Scully confirmed.

**_"So this is new?"_ **

"This is as new as it gets…we only admitted our feelings for each other today." Scully confided.

**_"I'm so pleased Dana, that man loves the bones of you…"_ **

"How did you know?" Scully asked sounding genuinely intrigued.

Margaret laughed, **_"Oh Dana, it was written all over his face every single time I've met him. The man adores you, just as much as you cherish him."_**

"I was _that_ obvious?"

**_"Dana sweetheart, when he was hurt I could see you literally feel his pain…when he was in danger you fought for his life as if it were your own…and when you thought you might have lost him you were completely adrift without an anchor. I've always known that you love him…but you both needed to come to this in your own time."_ **

"You make it sound like our relationship is completely based on trauma and loss," Scully said sadly.

**_"Dana, does he make you laugh?"_ **

Scully chuckled, "Yes…"

**_"Does he make you smile? Even when you don't feel like you have anything to smile about…"_ **

"Yes…"

**_"Do you feel yourself with him? Accepted and loved for who you are? Do you feel safe in his arms? Like there is an impenetrable shield around you both?"_ **

"How did you know?"

**_"Are you attracted to him?"_ **

"Mom…he's…the most _attractive_ man I've ever met…he's _magnificent."_

"And he feels the same way about you?"

Scully was silent; not wanting to sound egotistical but deep down knowing the answer.

**" _Dana…"_**

"Yes Mom, I know that he does…" Scully finally admitted with a slight blush spreading up her neck.

**_"Then it's real. I suspect the circumstances…the danger…only served to intensify your mutual fears and insecurities. Compounding your feelings and simultaneously holding you both back from admitting them. Making that perfect moment always in the future…"_ **

Scully was silent for a long moment, "You really think so…?"

**_"I'm smarter than you give me credit for, Dana…"_** her mom teased.

"You're the smartest woman I know, Mom, I've never doubted that," Scully said seriously.

**_" **I'** m going to let you go, Dana. I was only calling because you said that you would call me this evening for a chat and I didn't hear from you…"_ **

"Oh Mom, I'm _sorry!"_

_**"Forget it, sweetheart, I completely understand your distraction. You sleep well now and give that man of yours my love, I hope to see you both really soon, okay?"** _

"Goodnight Mom, love you."

**_"Goodnight, darling…"_ **

The phone went dead and Scully dropped it at her side. She lay back for a minute and smiled happily at her Mom's words. _'That man of yours'_. Because he was now, wasn't he? _Claimed_ by Dana Scully.

The phone rang and Scully rolled to answer it, "Mulder?" She asked cautiously.

**_"Do you have several admirers calling your home before bedtime, Scully?"_** Mulder asked with an obvious smile.

"Noooo…" Scully replied, lying back and closing her eyes. "But I did just embarrass myself on the phone to my mother, so this time I thought it would be wise to check.

**_"Scully!"_** Mulder chuckled deeply, **_"What happened?"_**

"Well…my mom called my house and I might have answered, ' _Hello Sexy_ …'," Mulder laughed joyously now and Scully covered her face with her arm and smiled widely. _"I know…"_

**_"How did you explain yourself?"_** Mulder asked grinning so widely that his face was starting to hurt.

"How do you think, Mulder? I told her the truth!"

**_" **Y** ou told her about us?"_ **Mulder asked sounding a little shocked.

"Mulder, we're in this for the long-haul…my mom won't butt in or try to get involved. She's _happy_ for us, and she loves you."

Mulder was silent for a few long moments. **_"I've never really had a proper family before…"_** He admitted quietly.

"Well, we're hardly the Walton's, Mulder. We haven't even told Bill yet and you know how well you two get along. Having said that we _are_ your family now Mulder, take us or leave us."

**_"Oh, I'll definitely take you, Scully…"_** Mulder replied huskily.

Scully laughed, "We'll laugh more…now we're together…I've realised that."

Mulder nodded needlessly and smiled. He was quiet for a while and then asked, **_"Are you in bed?"_**

Scully smiled, "Yes, where are you?"

_**"In bed,"**_ Mulder said sleepily. **_"I did call when I got in but the line was engaged."_**

"You actually have a bed?" Scully asked with a smile in her voice.

**_"I do…I even sleep in it occasionally…"_** Mulder shared.

Scully was silent for a while and then quietly asked, "Can we go back to yours, Mulder? Tomorrow after we visit the Gunmen…"

Mulder knew what she was asking, **_"Why? Your place is so much nicer…"_**

"I'd like to be in your bed Mulder, the one you're sleeping in right now. I want to feel you all around me…and _inside_ me…"

He groaned deeply, **_"Oh baby…you're killing me here…"_**

Scully smiled, "Is that a yes?"

**_"Anything you want, Scully…anything at all…I'd walk through fire for you…"_ **

"I adore you…" Scully murmured happily, knowing what that statement really meant.

**_"Is it sappy to suggest that we don't hang up?"_** Mulder said with a smirk closing his eyes and rolling onto his side, keeping the phone near his ear.

"I don't mind a little sappy…" Scully replied drowsily.

**_"Is this the last night, Scully?"_ ** Mulder said already feeling sleep claim him.

Scully knew what he meant; they both knew that they would have to spend the occasional night apart, all couples do…but he meant in the wider sense. He was asking if this was it...if this was finally the  _beginning._

"The last night, Mulder…" Scully murmured. She listened to him breathing for what seemed like a few minutes before they both drifted peacefully off to sleep.

 


	8. A Lazy Sunday Afternoon

When Scully woke the next morning she took longer than normal to open her eyes. Lying in bed her mind ran over the events of the day before and her heart started to beat a little quicker.

She held her breath and squeezed her eyelids tighter, almost afraid to wake up. The previous day felt like a dream…

A dream that felt so real she could reach out and touch it, but too good to be true. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to collect her thoughts and then Scully slowly spread her hand forward over her pillow.

Seconds later her fingers felt the unmistakeable texture of cold plastic, her hand slowly encased her telephone receiver and she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Her eyes popped open and then struggled to adjust to the light in her room.

As the phone came into focus Scully smiled and thought of their late night promise – she truly hoped that this would be the last morning she would wake up alone for a long time.

Her hand drifted instinctively down to her stomach and she smiled broadly. Fox Mulder is in love with her…

The ringing phone made Scully jump and she whipped it directly to her ear, pressing the button automatically, "Scully…"

"Good morning, sunshine…" Mulder's voice danced cheerfully to her ear, "...that was quick…"

Scully smiled, " _Mmmmm…_ I'm still in bed and well, the phone…"

"Still in bed? Scully you lay about!" Mulder teased.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9…I was phoning to see if you want coffee, I'm just leaving my place now."

Scully looked at her bedside clock and groaned, "I forgot to set my alarm… _your_ child seems to like to sleep late."

Mulder pulled his door shut and chuckled, "So it's like _that_ is it?"

Scully sat up and stretched, "I'll get in the shower now, I'll be ready by the time you get here…and yes I'd love some coffee, thank you."

"'Kay, be with you and about half an hour…"

Mulder was about to hang up when he heard Scully's voice, "Oh…and Mulder!"

He brought the phone back to his ear, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Mulder stopped still on the sidewalk, just as he was about to open his car door, and grinned widely, "Yeah…I love you too, Scully."

* * *

At a little after 9:30 Scully was just about to dry her hair when she heard her front door, she smiled and rushed over to open it.

"You could have used your key…" She started to say as the door opened to reveal no-one on the other side. Scully was momentarily confused, but then a little Einstein bobblehead popped around the doorframe to greet her.

She grinned widely, "Good morning Mr Einstein, and how are you on this fine Sunday morning?"

"All the better for seeing you, my dear…" Mulder said with a really awful accent and Scully actually giggled.

Mulder appeared from behind the wall with a big smile and handed her the toy, "For you, my dear…"

Scully grinned and wobbled his head around, "Where on earth did you find this?"

"In the shop at the museum, I saw them yesterday afternoon when I went to meet with the professor and of course I thought of you..."

Scully looked at little Einstein's face and chuckled, "I _love_ it." She walked over and placed it in pride of place on her mantelpiece and tapped his head.

"You don't have to put it up there, Scully," Mulder smiled. "It's just a silly little gift…"

Scully shook her head, "It's a symbol of where we started and a keepsake of the first step into our _shared_ future...it's already one of my most precious possessions."

Chuckling softly Mulder held out his hand and Scully walked over to him. It was nice to see him looking so happy and relaxed, and it blew Scully's mind a little that _she_ was the cause of his joy.

He tried to pull her into his side but Scully resisted, "Mulder, my hair's still wet!"

"Don't care…" Mulder replied as he wrapped her into his arms and kissed her damp head.

"I missed you," She said as she chuckled softly. "Last night was a nice idea, but let's not do it again…"

Mulder nodded, "Yeah, I regretted it by the time I got out to my car."

Scully laughed and placed a soft kiss on his slightly damp t-shirt before starting to pull away, "I _need_ to dry my hair and do my makeup…"

"It's _Sunday,_ Scully, leave it…"

Scully laughed, "I can't go out like this!"

"Your hair looks _perfect_ and your face is radiant," Mulder contended.

Scully shrugged self-consciously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll leave my hair Mulder, but I need to put on a _little_ makeup."

Mulder rolled his eyes, "No foundation? _For me?"_

Scully smiled and started to walk through to her bedroom, she sat at her vanity table and dug down to the bottom of her bag to locate some tinted moisturiser - a compromise.

Mulder stood and watched her lovingly from the doorway as she applied some minimal natural makeup.

"So should we mention the IVF today?" She asked looking at him in the mirror.

Mulder shook his head, "Who the hell shares the medical details? Can't we just honestly tell our friends that we're _in love_ and having a baby?"

Scully nodded, "That sounds _perfect_ …but you know what I'm looking forward to even more?"

"Snuggling up back at mine, eating _real_ ice-cream, debating baby names…and making love until we can't face the idea of leaving bed for a week?" Mulder suggested.

Scully closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Oh yeah, _all of that_ … particularly that last bit..." She applied a little lip gloss, then stood quickly and grabbed her jacket before rushing past Mulder towards the door.

Mulder stood watching her sudden haste with obvious confusion.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can _leave!"_ She explained already walking out of the door and heading towards the elevator.

Mulder smirked and rushed to follow, shutting the door securely before jogging to catch up with his partner and wrapping his arm around her waist. He leant down to kiss her temple as the elevator doors opened, "Scully, I luuurve the way you think!"

* * *

Frohike opened the door, raised an eyebrow at Mulder and Scully and smiled, "Will you be staying this time?"

Scully returned his smile apologetically, "I'm sorry, that was _my_ fault."

"We were concerned for _you_ Dana, not annoyed by your departure, is everything okay?" Frohike asked with genuine concern and glanced at Mulder suspiciously.

Mulder rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious accusation; he'd long suspected that they were _all_ Team-Scully...but then so was he so he really couldn't blame them.

"We have some _news…"_ Mulder revealed as he ignored Frohike's look and walked with Scully through to the back room where Byers and Langley were working.

"Well, I'd guessed as much," Byers said looking up from his work and nodding politely at Scully. "Is this all related to the Planetarium footage you had me get hold of yesterday afternoon? Because I have to admit, we're _fascinated."_

Mulder laughed and looked at Scully, "Long story short?"

Scully smiled and nodded, "Probably best, like pulling off a Band-Aid."

Gasping with mock horror Mulder shook his head, "Scully, that is _no_ way to talk about my child!"

The Gunmen were silent for a few seconds and then Frohike made a noise somewhere between a squeak and gasp, "Your… _child?"_

Mulder nodded and grinned at their shocked faces.

Scully was enjoying this too much, it was infinitely more fun now that she didn't sense a dark cloud on the horizon. She slipped her hand into Mulder's and smiled at him before looking back at their speechless friends, "The long story short is… _we're having a baby!"_

Byers opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and Langley slowly placed down his coffee.

"You're…you're having a _baby?_ You mean you're…having a baby… _together?"_ Byers clarified.

"Hey man, I know I'm batting _way_ out of my league here, but you could at least pretend to be a little less shocked…" Mulder joked.

Scully squeezed his hand tightly, "You are _not,_ Mulder, stop putting yourself down!"

Mulder shrugged and rolled his eyes, then he looked back at his friends who all still seemed to be struggling to recall the English language.

"So the footage was…?" Byers asked trying to fit everything into place.

"For _Scully_ …I…"

Scully smirked at Mulder's reticence to share his romantic side with his friends. "Mulder took me out on a _beautiful_ date...stargazing at the Planetarium and dinner at the Castle…"

"I had _no_ idea you had it in you," Langley teased.

Mulder smiled, " _Love_ is a powerful thing and you guys know what Scully means to me."

"We've never doubted that Scully is _perfect_ for you, we're only surprised that you finally located your balls…" Frohike interjected.

The friends all smiled at each other for several seconds.

Frohike noticed for the first time how happy and relaxed Scully looked. She was hardly wearing any make-up and her hair wasn't dried straight in its usual style. "You look happy, Dana," he observed approvingly.

Scully smiled at their friend, "Oh Frohike, I _am_ happy."

" _So_ …we should celebrate! We could order in some food, some drinks…" Langley glanced at Scully and smiled sheepishly, "…and I guess some OJ…"

Mulder smiled and patted Langley's back, "Nice thought man, but I'm afraid Scully and I have plans for this afternoon."

"On a Sunday? You're working?" Byers asked automatically.

"Not _all_ of our plans revolve around work now, Byers," Mulder laughed. "I've promised Scully a Sunday afternoon of domestic bliss…a movie, _lots_ of ice-cream."

"So this is it? We've lost you to the call of domesticity?" Frohike asked plaintively.

"If that means do I find the idea of spending the afternoon with Scully more appealing than eating pizza with you three? Then I can emphatically say, _**yes.**_ At least you still have each other…" Mulder teased.

Frohike looked over at Byers, "Can you _believe_ this guy?"

Byers smiled at Scully and rolled his eyes before looking back at his friend, "Yes, and if he'd said otherwise _then_ I would be concerned."

Mulder looked at Scully, "On that note, you ready to head off?"

Scully smiled secretively and nodded, _"Definitely."_

"You're leaving already?" Frohike asked as Mulder followed Scully towards the door.

_"Oh, hell yes!"_ Scully called back, already halfway out onto the sidewalk.

Langley looked at Frohike, smiled and rolled his eyes, " _So_ whipped..."

* * *

Mulder pulled into the video store and Scully looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. "You _actually_ want to get a movie? You know I'm a sure thing, right?"

He smirked, "It's Sunday afternoon…as soon as I said it I realised that's what I want to do. I _want_ you, Scully...but more than that I want to be _with_ you…to lie in your arms and watch a movie. To be normal."

Scully laughed, "Mulder, you don't do 'normal'." He looked a little hurt and she rushed to explain, "I mean that you're _extraordinary._ Everything about you."

Mulder smiled, " _We're_ extraordinary Scully; but I want more than that, I want a _life_ with you…" he reached out and covered her belly with his hand.

Scully understood and nodded, "And we'll have one… _I promise."_

* * *

They picked out a movie and a whole quart of caramel ice cream and then rushed home to curl up on the couch together and watch.

About 45mins in Mulder tightened his arm around Scully and pulled her into his side as they watched the scene play out…

… _ **If I asked you about love, you'd probably quote me a sonnet. But you've never looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable - known someone that could level you with her eyes. Feeling like God put an angel on earth just for you, who could rescue you from the depths of hell...and you wouldn't know what it's like to be her angel…to have that love for her be there forever, through anything, through cancer…and you wouldn't know about sleeping sitting up in the hospital room for two months, holding her hand, because the doctors could see in your eyes, that the terms 'visiting hours' don't apply to you. You don't know about real loss, 'cause that only occurs when you love something more than you love yourself…**_

Scully felt Mulder shift next to her and looked over to see a tear slide down his cheek, _"Mulder…?"_

Mulder turned to look at her and smiled weakly, "I was _so_ close, Scully…so close to losing you…and even then I couldn't find the words."

Scully reached for the remote and flicked off the TV.

"No, Scully…you don't have to…"

Scully shook her head slowly and then reached to brush a tear from his cheek with her thumb, "I don't want to watch television, Mulder."

"I love you, Scully…" Mulder said simply, "I think I've _always_ loved you."

It seemed so obvious now, why hadn't she always seen that? "I love you too, Mulder."

"If I ever _lost_ you…" The tears still glistened in Mulder's eyes and Scully leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I will _never_ leave you, I promise. I'm not sure who I am without you anymore Mulder…we're interlocked… _unbreakable."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mulder & Scully are about to get some action! haha Next chapter...


	9. Consummation

Mulder reached over and ran his fingertips down the side of her soft cheek and then watched seemingly awestruck as he traced down her neck and towards the swell of her breasts.

He brushed over her soft skin and licked his lips as he watched goose bumps rise in the wake of his touch.

" _Mulder…"_ Scully gasped out breathlessly.

One finger slid over the material of her top and slowly travelled to the centre of her breast. He circled it so lightly that Scully was sure she should hardly feel it, but an explosion of arousal shot through her body and they both felt their breath catch as her nipple rose under his touch and harden to a tight peak.

Mulder glanced up to her eyes with a smile of wonder and then looked back to where his finger delicately trace the tip of her little nub.

" _Please…"_ Scully whispered barely audibly.

He circled her sensitive skin with a little more pressure and Scully felt her core clench and then swell in response. She watched him move slowly to her other breast leaning down to softly kiss the swollen peak through her t-shirt.

" _Oh, Jesus…"_ Scully bucked off the couch slightly and gritted her teeth. Her whole body was alert and hypersensitive to his touch; she couldn't remember ever feeling this turned on.

Standing briefly Mulder lifted Scully's legs onto the couch and then kneeled between them as she dropped one foot to the floor in order to make room for him. He looked down at her with genuine adoration and then slowly traced his hands down her side and gripped the material of her shirt lightly.

Scully took the hint and pushed up from her hips to allow Mulder to pull the top over her head. He drank in the image of her skin thirstily and licked his lips, _"So fucking beautiful…"_ he murmured with awe as his hand slid down her body and landed softly on her bare waist, _"you're perfect…"_

Scully blushed and smiled awkwardly, "Hardly perfect, Mulder…"

Mulder raised a finger to her lips, " _Perfect…_ I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful…"

Scully took and sharp breath and then nodded weakly, brushing her lips on the tip of his finger. He moved the finger slowly away and then bent to place a tender kiss on the soft skin of her tummy.

"You and our child are _everything_ to me, Scully…my _lifeblood…_ " Mulder whispered softly.

Scully felt a tear slide down her cheek, "…and you are mine, Mulder…I love you so much..."

"Can I lift you?" Mulder asked softly.

"Lift me?" Scully asked with a smile. "I mean yes…but…"

Mulder slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her gently, her legs automatically sliding around his waist. Then suddenly Mulder was standing and Scully chuckled at the sudden change in altitude.

" _Mulder!"_ She laughed.

He smiled and started walking towards his bedroom, "I seem to remember a request for my _bed…"_

Scully began to kiss Mulder's neck as they walked, "I do like a man who pays attention to details…" She ran her teeth softly over his ear and he groaned.

"Scully, there is nothing in this universe that could make me drop you right now…but _please_ give me a break…"

She pulled back and smiled at him as Mulder slowly sat her on the end of his bed. Then Scully fell back onto the sheets and dropped her head to one side, she took a long steady breath and then smiled happily as she was surrounded by the familiar scent of her partner.

Looking back up at Mulder she grinned and bit her lip, "You're _really_ overdressed…"

Mulder's eyes travelled over her body, "I feel like I want to _crawl_ inside of you…"

Scully sat up and nodded tearfully, "You're _already_ inside of me Mulder…" She reached behind her, flicked open her bra and then let the material drop away.

Watching Mulder lick his lips at the sight of her bared breasts made Scully's arousal climb further and she felt her heart hammer powerfully in her chest. _"Mulder, clothes…"_ She gasped impatiently.

Mulder crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. Scully licked her lips as her eyes roamed around his chest and then she looked at his pants, _"Mulder…"_

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding then off along with his socks. He stood back up under Scully's appraisal and felt the obvious tent in his boxers grow. _"Mulder…"_ Scully said appreciatively, " **y** _ **ou**_ are perfect."

Mulder smiled, "I'm glad you're happy…" he said completely without ego as he came to his knees at the end of the bed.

Reaching out Mulder slipped open the button on her jeans and then slid them down and off, along with her panties.

Scully gasped, suddenly feeling unexpectedly exposed, and started to close her legs. Mulder halted her action by holding onto one foot and slowly starting to kiss up the inside of her ankle. _"So soft…"_ He murmured gently and Scully blushed.

He began to slowly work his way up her leg, starting at her ankle bone and then peppering soft open-mouthed kisses up the inside of her calf and then along her knee, he stopped briefly to lick behind her knee which caused Scully to gasp loudly.

" _Oh Jesus, Mulder…"_ Scully whispered as every kiss shot up to her core and increased her arousal.

"I can _smell_ you, Scully…" He murmured hungrily as he captured her gaze up through the valley of her breasts.

Scully's mind seemed to short-circuit at the sight of Mulder smirking up at her from between her legs, _"Mulder…"_

Mulder slowly continued his journey up the inside of her thighs and for a brief second Scully worried that she was about to hyperventilate.

"Can I _taste_ you?" Mulder asked as his nose brushed lightly against the soft springy curls at her core.

" _Ahh…"_ was Scully's only reply. Taking that is a yes Mulder slipped his tongue between her folds and began to lap hungrily at her juices. _"Oh my God…"_ Scully groaned when Mulder tightened his lips around her clit and sucked firmly.

Scully lay back with her arms above her head as her hips bucked up unintentionally when she felt a powerful orgasm rock through her whole body. She reached down to cover Mulder's head with her hands and combed her fingers through his hair as her partner continued to caress her. She gasped again as her climax began to wane and she felt Mulder's tongue slide inside her core.

Her walls clenched convulsively around his tongue and she looked down the side of her body watching him tenderly. " _Oh my God, Mulder…"_ Scully gasped out breathlessly and reached to stroke the side of his face.

Mulder pulled slightly back and smiled up at her, obviously a little proud of himself but also in awe of her reactions to him. "God, Scully you taste like heaven…"

She blushed a little and looked away at his words and then Mulder pulled up from his knees and moved to lie on his side next to her, his fingers slowly tracing around the slight swell of her belly.

"You're so beautiful Scully, I still can't believe I'm allowed to touch you like this…" Mulder whispered softly, tears springing to his eyes.

Scully bit her lip emotionally at his words and then traced the solid wide muscles of his bicep with her hand, "I feel _exactly_ the same way…"

Mulder's eyes shot up to hers with obvious surprise and Scully smiled, how could this gorgeous man still be so insecure?

Scully watched his gaze slide slowly down her neck, when his eyes reached her chest his pupils dilated further and then he leaned down painfully slowly to flick the tip of one taught nipple with his tongue.

_"Ohhhhh Mulder…"_ Scully groaned loudly.

"You like that?" Mulder asked smiling up at her.

"I _love_ that, Mulder…" she gasped out as Mulder closed his lips around her and sucked lightly, "…my nipples are so sensitive at the moment…they feel on fire…"

Mulder pulled back a little and looked up at her with concern, "Am I hurting you?"

Scully shook her head, " _God no!_ My body is craving you more than ever before…and I already feel like I've _wanted_ you forever."

He dropped his head and slowly explored her chest, keeping his ministrations light now that she had told him how sensitive she was. His hands slid down to her hip and grasped her securely. Once he had driven her crazy licking, kissing and sucking one breast he moved on to the other.

" _Oh….Mulder…"_ Scully groaned and then she gasped when she felt his hand slide between her legs and his fingers start to circle her clit confidently.

"Want you to come again…" Mulder said against her nipple and Scully brought her feet flat on the bed and opened her legs widely for him.

Mulder continued to caress one nipple with his lips and then slowly slipped two fingers into her core.

" _Yes…Mulder…"_ She gasped as Mulder hit just the right spot and her body started to explode again.

Mulder moved up to kiss her lips softly and Scully breathed heavily against his mouth until she slowly started to return his kiss.

"Oh, _yeah_ …I'm definitely _keeping_ you…" Scully smiled against his mouth and then nibbled his bottom lip teasingly.

Mulder grinned down at her and leisurely ran his hand down her side and softly over her hip, "I'm _so_ glad because I'm yours, Scully…"

Scully nodded seriously, "And I am _yours,_ Mulder."

He skimmed his eyes over her body, "How do you want this…? I mean is there a way that would be more comfortable for you?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I'm not sure you being on top would be very comfortable…sorry…"

Mulder shook his head, "No sorry, what do _you_ need?"

Scully ran her hand over his hip and then down towards his straining cock, "You…" She replied breathlessly. "I **_need_** you."

Mulder waited patiently.

"Me on top would work…but you've tired me out…" Scully grinned up at him.

"I could _still_ do all the work," Mulder suggested with a smirk.

Scully shook her head. "We could..." she started to say but then stopped, "but I want to look into your eyes…another time…"

Mulder's body started to pulse at the images that her words brought to mind, _"Scully…"_ he murmured hungrily and licked up the side of her neck.

Then Scully smiled and rolled onto her side, Mulder looked confused for a second and then grinned as she moved flush against his body and lifted one leg on top of his thigh.

Mulder's whole body flexed against her and Scully felt his chest hair brush over her nipples as she dropped her face to his shoulder.

He fused them together from chest to waist and then brought up his knees between her legs and groaned deeply when he felt his solid cock slide against her wet core through the thin material of his boxers.

"Just a sec…" Mulder said with a smile. He kissed her nose and then moved away quickly to remove his boxers before returning to his spot at her side and wrapping her hot body in his tight embrace.

Scully lifted her leg back on top of his and felt his cock slip between her wet folds, she groaned, "You feel _so_ good…"

Mulder rested his forehead against hers, "Ready?"

" _Mmmmm…"_ Scully hummed feeling his glands line up with her core and then slip slightly inside, "I'm _so_ ready…"

They held each other's gazes as Mulder flexed his hips and started to slide steadily inside her welcoming core.

_"Oh, Jesus…"_ Scully gasped.

Mulder paused, "I'm not hurting you?" He asked breathlessly.

"No, Mulder," Scully encouraged softly and kissed his lips. "You feel _perfect,_ Mulder...I've never felt this _full_ and you're not even…"

Mulder smiled and ran his tongue along her bottom lip as he slowly continued to push inside. He felt himself fill her completely and then held still patiently, his eyes connected with hers.

After about a minute Scully licked her lips and then leaned across and brushed them softly over his, "God, Mulder…it's _never_ felt like this…"

Mulder nodded and then slowly pulled back, withdrawing no more than a couple of inches and then sliding home again.

_"Mmmmm…."_ Scully vibrated and then flexed her internal muscles around his cock.

He groaned and reached around to grasp her tight ass in the palm of his hand, _"Scully…"_ he gasped softly against her lips and closed his eyes. He began to slowly retreat and then glide back into her hot tight warmth. Never pulling back more than a couple of inches. Not wanting to leave at all.

Scully recognised his reticence to pull too far away and started to flex her muscles in time with his gentle short thrusts.

_"Yes, Scully…"_ He gasped against her open mouth.

"Can you come like this?" Scully asked.

_"God, yeah…"_ Mulder groaned out against her lips, _"You?"_

Scully bit her lip and nodded, then looked at him tenderly…the effort etched on every millimetre of his face as he fought to control his own release. Waiting for her.

_"Open your eyes, Mulder…"_ She said softly, and his eyes immediately sprung open and linked with hers. _"Come for me, Mulder…"_ Scully asked breathlessly.

"One more time…" He replied, holding her gaze and then flicking his tongue out to taste her lips.

"I'll be with you Mulder, I _promise…_ just let go…"

Mulder nodded and then thrust against her more firmly three times before starting to fill her core with his hot seed.

Scully gasped at the sensation and fell over the edge again, gripping him tightly in her core and milking his essence from his body. _"Oh God…"_ She gasped and thrust her chest tightly against his.

_"Never felt this good Scully…"_ Mulder moaned with an almost pained tone as he bucked unevenly against her, unloading into her core, _"You're heaven…you're mine…"_

As their aftershocks still shivered through their bodies Scully held Mulder close and refused to release him from her body. "You belong inside me…" She whispered softly into his ear before her face dropped to his shoulder.

"I _never_ want to leave…" Mulder said tenderly and kissed along her shoulder and up her neck.

Scully smirked, "That _might_ be impractical…" She murmured against his skin.

Mulder grinned and looked up at her with dancing eyes, "Fuck, I love you so much it hurts."

Scully nodded and grinned widely. She kissed him gently and then ran her hand over his cheek, "I love you so much that _nothing_ hurts anymore."

Tears swam in Mulder's eyes as he thought about everything that they had been through together…then he nodded and smiled, they were going to be fine.

 


	10. Sugar and Spice

A month and a half later Mulder and Scully were back in Laura's office for their latest scan. On Scully's tiny frame she now looked obviously pregnant and watching her lie back on the bed Mulder couldn't help but reach to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and then lean down to gently kiss her forehead.

Laura knocked quickly and then entered with a wide smile, "If it isn't my favourite little family!"

Mulder stood up straight but held his gaze lovingly on Scully for a few more seconds before looking up and nodding at Laura with a smile, "And my _second_ favourite doctor..."

"Well, I'd say either you two have finally woken up to yourselves, or you have an unusually close friendship…" Laura said with laughing eyes as she moved to stand opposite Mulder.

Scully smiled and rested her hand on top of her partner's, "To be honest Laura, I'd say a bit of both…"

The doctor nodded, "You're happy Dana, I can see it beaming out of you."

Scully nodded and squeezed Mulder's hand, "I've _never_ been this happy."

Laura grinned appreciatively at Mulder, "So you're taking good care of her, Fox?"

Mulder smiled and was about to answer when Scully cut in, "He's been _amazing,_ Laura…"

"I feel like I'm interrupting _girl talk_ …" Mulder winked at Scully.

Laura reached for the wand, "We're coming to the best bit Fox, don't be rushing out on us now."

Scully smiled at Mulder as she quickly slipped open her gown and Mulder moved to hold her hand.

Laura squirted some gel onto Scully's belly and then moved the scanner gently. "Still no stretch marks…" she observed, "…have you been using the oil I recommended?"

"Yes…everyday…" Mulder replied.

"Oh, now that's what you call _motivational_ application…" Laura said to Scully with twinkling eyes as the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Scully chuckled, and then both she and Mulder looked up at the screen keenly as Laura turned it towards them.

"So…" Laura started automatically, "the baby is twenty-one weeks in, which means about ten and a half inches long…any heartburn or other issues?"

Scully shook her head, "I feel amazing, I can't remember ever feeling _this_ good…"

Laura smiled at Scully, "The winning combination of pregnancy _and_ love is obviously good for you, Dana."

Mulder smiled.

"So now for the _big_ question…and if you don't want to know I would recommend that Dana looks away for the next part of the scan."

Scully looked up at Mulder and he nodded reassuringly. Then she turned and smiled at Laura, "We definitely want to know; to be honest, I can't wait!"

Laura grinned and moved the wand down, Scully gasped and covered her mouth smiling widely.

_"What?"_ Mulder said looking at the screen impatiently and obviously not seeing what Scully could see.

Scully reached to turn his face towards hers gently and beamed, "You're going to have a daughter, Mulder…we're having a little girl!"

Mulder grinned, he would have been equally happy with either but now he knew for sure his mind raced into the future and he thought back to the daydream he'd had about a little girl with red hair and freckles.

"A beautiful little girl…" Mulder said and smiled up at Laura, "Hopefully she has Scully's nose…"

"And _your_ eyes…" Scully contended.

"And _your_ freckles…" Mulder added with a smiled as he ran his thumb over her cheek and then leant to kiss her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

Scully's eyes welled up in gratitude that they were really _together_ for this.

"She's going to be a real daddy's girl," Scully said to Laura with mock exasperation.

Laura chuckled at the couple affectionately and started to wipe the gel from Scully's belly. "Well, everything looks perfect…so as much as I'd like to say I'll see you every week I think we can leave it for a month, especially as Dana can obviously monitor her own progress at home."

"Oh, well I'd like to see _you_ …" Scully said a little sadly. "Maybe you could come around for dinner next week? Purely social, no shop talk."

Laura smiled, "I'd _love_ to…are you both living together?"

Mulder nodded, "I still have my apartment…but we've just moved Scully into a new place, two bedrooms. We've been concentrating on getting her settled but I'm practically living there…let's just say it's a slow move, my stuff is sneaking over bit by bit as the weeks go by."

"It's only a matter of logistics that he hasn't moved in properly yet. We just haven't had the time, and obviously, I can't help with everything," Scully explained a little sadly.

Laura nodded thoughtfully, "Well how about we sort that out next week? If you can organise some additional muscle we can get you all moved in before the baby completely takes over your life. Then you can both focus on decorating that second bedroom."

Scully nodded, "I suppose…some of my things are still in boxes…which won't be practical as I get bigger…and I think I'll feel more settled once everything is set up and Mulder has moved in properly."

Tears suddenly sprung to Scully's eyes and Mulder looked horrified, " _Scully?_ I didn't realise this was upsetting you… _shit_ …why didn't you say anything?"

Scully smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine Mulder, honestly…they're partly happy tears…I think I only just realised how much I want you to be properly moved in, for that to be _our_ home."

" _Right…"_ Mulder said decisively and nodded at Laura, "Wednesday or Friday good for you?"

Laura thought for a second, "We're closing for some building work on Wednesday and Thursday…so Wednesday is good…"

Mulder nodded and immediately pulled out his phone, pressed a couple of buttons and brought it to his ear.

Laura raised her eyebrows at Scully, "Well, I can't fault him…he's a man on a mission now…"

Scully smiled at Mulder affectionately, "He can't bear to see me upset, I feel bad…"

Mulder looked down at her and shook his head mouthing, _Don't be silly…_ and then gently ran his fingers up and down the inside of her forearm, just as he knows relaxes her.

"Byers…it's Mulder…" Mulder said as the phone was answered, "You guys free on Wednesday next week?"

_Silence._

"Great, can the three of you come around and help me move?"

_Silence._

"Of course, into Scully's...well, into the new place..." he smiled down at Scully, "...into _our_ place."

Laura smiled at Scully who licked her lips and sniffed as a happy tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes, that would be great… There's not much but it will be quicker between the four of us, Scully's friend is coming over and she's going to help Scully get set up at our end while we pack up my old place."

_Silence._

"Perfect, and thank you guys…this obviously means a lot."

Mulder hung up and smiled at Scully, "Frohike knows someone with a van, so they're going to help me move, and that leaves you two to set up properly at _ours_. I'll feel better leaving you to do that knowing that Laura will be with you to make sure you don't get carried away."

She arched her eyebrow and Mulder chuckled.

"Just because you can do everything, doesn't mean you always should, _Dana…_ " Laura agreed with a smile.

Scully laughed and rolled her eyes, "Great, _two_ of you at me!"

"Because we _care,_ Scully…" Mulder said softly, "…about _both_ of you."

Scully nodded and reached up to kiss him softly, "I know, Mulder."

* * *

"I felt a flutter again…" Scully said beckoning Mulder over and then placing his hand on her little bump.

"Hey little girl," Mulder said softly, "Having a party in there?"

Scully smiled up at Mulder from the couch, "You leaving soon?"

Mulder nodded, "The boys are picking me up in an hour, just going to have a quick shower."

"Thank you for doing this," Scully said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Mulder shook his head and then leaned to kiss her temple softly, "This is where I _want_ to be Scully, here with you…"

Scully nodded, "You'll be gone most of the day?"

"Until at least mid afternoon, I want to get the keys and everything sorted."

"So I won't see the place again?" Scully said sadly.

Mulder looked concerned, "I hadn't thought…do you mind?"

Scully thought for a second and then shook her head, "You're bringing the best bit home with you…"

"My fish?" Mulder asked playfully.

"No Mulder, your tight ass!" Scully teased and slid her hand down to squeeze it teasingly.

" _Ahhhh, God Scully…"_ Mulder groaned as he tightened his arms around her then reluctantly pulled back slightly. "What time is Laura getting here?"

Scully looked at the time, "In about two hours, why?"

"Can I convince you to join me for my shower?" Mulder said with a smile and ran his hand over her cheek.

Scully grinned and started to back him up towards the bathroom, "Ooooo...you could wash my hair…"

Mulder smiled, "Yeah…that too…" He slowly began to undo the buttons on her blouse and then slipped it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

Then Scully opened her pants and slid them down along with her panties, kicking them to one side before unclipping her bra and turning away from Mulder.

He stood motionless as he watched Scully turn on the shower and then climb under the spray.

"Mulder...you're wasting time!" Scully called back as the water soaked through her hair.

Breaking out of his spell Mulder flung his clothes off at the speed of light and then climbed into the shower behind her.

He reached out and smoothed his hands over her wet shoulders and down her arms, "Oh Jesus, Scully…this is the best idea I've had since…well, since the last time I saw you naked…"

Scully turned and arched her eyebrow, "So...this morning? And last night? And yesterday morning…and…"

Mulder grinned, "What can I say, Scully? You're _inspirational_ , you give me a lot of really great ideas…"

Scully laughed, "Come here…"

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and Scully sighed when she felt his hardening cock against the side of her belly. She kissed his chest gently before Mulder stepped back and picked up her shampoo.

"Can I?" He asked with a smile.

Scully nodded and turned. Mulder loved washing her hair, he seemed to get a kick out of looking after her. He rubbed the soap through his fingers and then began to massage it through her hair.

" _Mmmmmm…that feels good…"_ Scully hummed stretching her neck.

He massaged the bubbles gently but firmly into her scalp and Scully felt shots of electricity, which seemed to spread from his fingers and down her neck.

Mulder smiled as he worked and occasionally leant around to place a soft kiss on her cheek or neck.

"Turn…" Mulder said softly, causing Scully to open her eyes and smile as he directed her under the water.

The water drained away the bubbles and Mulder watched Scully's nipples tighten as the cool air chilled her wet skin. After combing his fingers through her hair to ensure it was rinsed Mulder gently leaned to capture one nipple between his lips, he sucked gently and simultaneously flicked the tip with his tongue before moving on to her other breast.

Scully groaned deeply and threw her head back, "You're so good at that…" she gasped, "…I can't wait until later when you can really go at them…"

" _Really?"_ Mulder kissed his way up her neck licking her soft wet skin.

"They won't always be over-sensitive Mulder, I'm looking forward to when you can really _bite_ them…"

Mulder groaned into her ear and reached to pull her close.

"I want you to scrape your teeth over them Mulder…and then pound into me until we're both screaming for release…"

Scully felt Mulder's knees buckle and he growled against her shoulder, _"Oh Jesus Christ, baby…"_

"Of course, that night I think maybe my mom should babysit…the noise and all…" Scully continued with mock innocence and then gasped with amusement when Mulder turned her around and reached to slide his fingers straight into her core.

"You're _so_ fucking hot, Scully…" Mulder said groaning heavily and driving up into her with two strong fingers.

Scully gasped and dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

He panted and ran his teeth across the back of her neck as he enjoyed the feeling of her core gripping his fingers.

" _S'good Mulder…"_ Scully gasped.

_"Come for me, Scully…"_ Mulder growled and sucked on her skin powerfully.

" _Ohhhhh yeah…yes…oh fuck…yeah!"_ Scully groaned as she came hard in his secure embrace.

Holding her tightly Mulder waited for her orgasm to subside before moving in front of her and stepping under the water. He leaned to kiss her gently, sliding his tongue into her mouth and then around her lips.

Scully opened her eyes and smiled, "You're pretty good at _that_ too _…"_

"Just _pretty_ good?" Mulder teased.

"Pretty _breathtakingly_ sexy..." Scully corrected and quickly licked up the centre of his toned chest.

" _You_ take my breath away Scully, you're stunning..."

Scully smiled and then reached for his liquid soap, she squeezed a generous amount into her hand before hooking it back on the rack and then spreading it over his wide chest. She smiled up at him as she smoothed the soap thoroughly over every millimetre of skin.

"Turn…" She echoed his earlier direction and then reached to pour more soap into her hands before sliding them over his wide back and down to his firm ass. Scully smiled adoringly and placed a soft kiss on the bottom of his shoulder blade, " _My_ sexy man…" she murmured.

Mulder turned and allowed the water to rinse his back, "Never…not for _one_ day in my life…have I felt as loved as I do when I'm with you. Not even close Scully, not by a mile. I wonder if this is the first time anyone has ever _really_ loved me..."

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of the life her partner had led; a life so lacking in love for a man who had always craved it so intensely.

"We're going to make up for that now Mulder…" Scully said gently, she placed his hand on her belly and smiled, "…me and your daughter…we're going to love you so much that you'll forget what that void ever felt like. _I promise."_

Mulder nodded gently and cupped her face, "I believe that…"

Scully reached up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his full lips, "Come on… _out…_ " Scully said.

Mulder looked shocked by their sudden departure but managed not to sound too disappointed, "You don't need conditioner?"

Scully shook her head as she was already making her way out of the shower, "No, baby hormones seem to be very good for my hair…"

Mulder turned off the shower and as he stepped out he found Scully waiting for him with a large fluffy towel. He let her dry him carefully and then she took him by the hand and led him into their bedroom.

"On the bed, Mulder…" She directed and Mulder raised his eyebrows.

He sat down and then felt his arousal ignite again as Scully folded to towel that she had used to dry him, dropped it to the floor and then moved to kneel on it between his legs, "Scully, you don't have to…"

Scully smiled and leaned to lick up the underside of his already straining erection, "Mulder, this is just for you..."

Mulder's mouth opened and closed a few times his desire obviously contradicting with his concern, "You're…"

"I'm _fine,_ Mulder. I'm not a china doll…" Scully chuckled.

"You're _my_ china doll…" he grinned, before Scully's mouth descended over his cock and almost swallowed him whole, _"Oh fuck...!"_

 


	11. Moving In

Laura arrived about twenty minutes after Mulder finally answered the Gunmen's calls to say that they were waiting for him outside.

She smiled brightly when Scully answered the door and held out a bunch of lilac tulips.

"Oh, you shouldn't have Laura, but they are beautiful."

"My mum always told me never to visit someone's home empty handed, Dana."

Scully smiled and showed Laura through to the kitchen to look for a vase. "Well, I am very grateful but I'm not convinced that rule counts if you're expected to work for your supper."

Laura laughed and nodded at the kettle, "I should start off eagerly then, how about I make us both a drink?"

"That sounds lovely, everything is in the cupboard above…" Scully said as she filled a vase and started to arrange her flowers.

"Ooooo you have proper tea!" Laura said excitedly picking up a box of Yorkshire Tea and holding it up at Scully enthusiastically.

Scully smiled, "Mulder studied in England and brought home a taste for things from the exotic foreign aisle at the supermarket," she teased, "…I'm also trying to cut down on my caffeine so I'm finding that a perfectly acceptable baby step."

Laura nodded with an impressed smile, "So...tea?"

"Sounds great…" Scully agreed.

"Where did Mulder study?" Laura asked as she hunted for some milk in Scully's refrigerator.

"Oxford, Psychology…"

"You're kidding?" Laura turned with happy surprise. "That's my old stomping ground…I knew I liked that guy."

Scully smiled, "You do? I mean _really?"_

Laura looked a little confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, "I guess some people don't always see Mulder the way I do. He's the kindest man I've ever known...and the smartest…but people can be quick to judge and he hasn't had an easy life."

"Well…I don't know about that, Dana. I just know the man I've met, someone who clearly adores you and makes you very happy. You obviously trust him without question and that is good enough for me. I think we're going to get along famously, the fact that he's an Oxford man is just icing on the cake."

Scully nodded happily, "You're a _good_ friend, Laura…"

"...And he's _very_ easy on the eyes as well..." Laura continued teasingly as she poured boiling water into their cups.

Blushing slightly Scully nodded, "I'm very lucky."

"You're both _very_ lucky Dana, **_and_ ** you have a fantastic doctor to ensure the next few months go as smoothly as possible. I'm making you three my priority…"

Scully nodded gratefully, already knowing that to be the case.

"So where do we start?" Laura asked looking at the boxes scattered around the kitchen as she handed Scully a cup of tea.

"Well, I guess we should start in here if I need to cook for the six of us later," Scully glanced around.

"Well we can start anywhere, but I vote for pizza later." Scully went to disagree but Laura held up her hand, "You'll have years to play hostess sweetheart, let's use today to get some work done."

Scully nodded, "Well the bulk of the stuff left to sort out is in here and our bedroom. If we can get that done before the boys get back at least then all we need to do is sort out Mulder's things."

Laura nodded with determination and walked over to a pile of boxes, she sipped her tea with one hand and lifted the lid carefully with the other then looked up at Scully with a smile, "We'll get this done in no time, Dana."

* * *

Four hours later Scully was sat on the end of her bed balling gym socks while Laura was finishing hanging a mirror on their bedroom wall, she turned and looked around the room proudly.

"Right, once we get those socks into the drawer I'd say we're finished!"

Scully nodded happily, "I can't thank you enough Laura, we're finished in half the time I expected."

"Aye, when I'm on a mission I take no prisoners!"

Laughing happily Scully walked over to the open drawer to line the socks up neatly, closing it she turned and raised her hands, "Ta-da!"

Laura laughed brightly, "It looks lovely Dana…a beautiful _home."_

Scully nodded a little tearfully and was just looking around when she heard a loud thud. She jumped and wondered what had made the noise before hearing Mulder's voice calling through.

"Sorry Scully, it's only me…the box was heavier than I expected!"

Scully smiled at Laura, then walked passed her and towards her partner. She found Mulder dropping two large boxes to the floor, he was closely followed by Byers and Langley each carrying a box, and Frohike carrying Mulder's coatrack.

"I have no idea why you insisted on keeping this thing," Frohike said as he dropped the rack to the floor.

Laura walked through to where everyone was gathered and directly over to the offending item. She ran her finger over one of the pool balls and then smiled over at Scully. "I like it, Dana, it has… _character_...much like it's owner," she smiled over at Mulder who returned her smile warmly.

Scully grinned and nodded, "Mulder's had this since I've known him, it's something that I've always associated with him. It's bad enough that we couldn't find room for the couch…so the coatrack _stays."_ She walked over to Mulder and kissed him on the jaw before turning to look at the boxes, "So how many boxes in total?"

Mulder thought for a second, "Maybe three more runs…and a few suit bags…and then Frohike and Langley need to take the van back before dinner."

"I've convinced Dana to order in, so we have plenty of time," Laura announced as she bent to look at a box. "You couldn't have labelled them?" She asked with a teasing arched eyebrow that reminded Mulder a little of Scully.

"Sorry Laura, I didn't think…" Mulder said regretfully.

Laura laughed, "If I had a pound for every time a fella has said that to me…"

Mulder smiled at Laura and then suddenly realised his rudeness. He nodded over at the guys, "John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Richard Langley…I'd like you to meet an old friend of Scully's, Dr Laura Hobson – she's also our baby doctor."

The friends all nodded and smiled at Laura.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Hobson," Byers said politely. "Good to hear you've already got Mulder on his toes."

Laura laughed, "Thanks, John, and please call me _Laura."_ She opened up a box to check its contents and then picked it up and started walking towards the bedroom. "Fox, if I have to open one of these mystery boxes and find a stash of sex toys I'm sending you my bill for therapy!"

Everyone laughed and Frohike looked at Mulder with surprise, _"Fox?"_

Mulder smiled, "I've told her that for as long as she is looking after Scully and the baby she can call me _whatever_ the hell she wants…" He leaned to kiss Scully's temple and then walked towards the door, "Come on guys, a few more trips and we're done!"

Everyone followed quickly and Scully was about to join Laura in the bedroom when the landline rang. She walked around and picked it up, "Hello…"

"Agent Scully?"

"Yes, Sir…" Scully said politely, immediately recognising their boss's voice.

"Sorry to disturb you on your day off but the paperwork was just being processed on your change of address forms and admin have flagged that one of your emergency contact numbers is now the same as your home line. I said I'd give you a ring and clear it all up."

Scully was silent for a second and then sighed, "I guess we'll need to fill out another form…"

"Well, no…I mean if there's been a mistake then I'm sure that we can correct…"

"Sir…I'm sorry I mean that we'll need to fill out another change of address form. As of today Agent Mulder and I will be residing at the _same_ address," Scully explained, trying to sound as professional as possible.

Skinner coughed, "Oh, well I see…I'm sure we can sort that out over the next few days. Thank you for informing me of your altered living arrangements Agent Scully."

Scully smiled, "Sorry if this is a little… _awkward_ …Sir."

The Assistant Director smiled warmly and needlessly shook his head, "Not at all Dana…we'll sort all this out, it's only paperwork. You enjoy your day, and I wish you _both_ all the happiness that you deserve."

Scully bit her lip and nodded, "Thank you…that means a lot."

"Goodbye, Dana…" Skinner said warmly and then hung up.

Mulder walked in and saw Scully hanging up the phone.

"Skinner," Scully explain with a smile, "I think I just out-ed us at the FBI."

"You're okay with that?" Mulder asked cautiously, knowing that Scully had been initially concerned about the bureau finding out.

Scully smiled and shook her head, "You know what, Mulder? I couldn't bring myself to give a damn. Today I am _officially_ moving in with the love of my life, and my unborn baby's father…and if the bureau don't like that then tough shit!"

Mulder laughed, "My rebellious side is finally rubbing off on you!" He walked over and embraced her.

"They've taken _enough_ from us Mulder, this is _ours…_ " Scully said firmly and rested her cheek on his solid chest.

* * *

Two hours later and the busy-bees had officially moved Mulder and Scully into their new home. Every box had been emptied and crushed, and Frohike and Langley had just arrived back from returning the van.

As they all sat down the doorbell rang and Mulder opened the door to the pizza guy.

"Five extra large?"

Mulder nodded, "That's right…."

"Family round?" The pizza guy asked politely as Mulder fished some money out of his wallet.

Mulder glanced back into the room and smiled, "Yes…we've just moved in." He handed over some cash, "…keep the change."

"Thanks, man…" the stranger said as he passed the pizzas to Mulder and then headed back down the hall.

Mulder sat down and spread out the boxes for their friends.

"Mulder and I have a couple of favours to ask you…" Scully said to Laura.

Laura raised her eyebrows, "Ask away…"

"Scully says that you have pretty extensive paediatric experience alongside your expertise as an OB/GYN…and while you're not still working in the area we were wondering if you would consider making an exception?"

"We've been looking all over D.C. Laura, and we've both realised that we would feel much happier if you were our daughter's doctor…" Scully explained further.

"We would like you to be your _goddaughter's_ doctor..." Mulder concluded.

Laura looked a little taken aback, "You want _me_ to be godmother?"

"We want you to be part of our life, Laura…part of our child's life," Scully added.

Laura nodded with a wide smile, she looked more than a little emotional, "I would love nothing more than to be my goddaughter's paediatrician!"

* * *

The next morning Mulder woke up slowly and smiled in the light of the sun shining through the curtains. He spread his warm hand over the baby bump and then nuzzled into Scully's neck and breathed deeply.

Without opening his eyes he began to kiss behind her ear and Scully grinned as she stirred and the reached back to thread her fingers into his hair.

" _Mmmmmm…_ I'm never going to take waking up like this for granted Mulder. I dreamed of it for so long…" Scully hummed sleepily.

Mulder's hand slid down Scully's side and then over her thigh, pulling her body tightly against his, "It's like heaven, Scully. It feels like another life…a life I never even imagined I would get to live."

Scully nodded and blindly took hold of her partner's hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing each knuckle softly before placing a long soft kiss in the centre of his palm. "I hate to sound like a broken record, but _fuck_ I love you so much. I'm mean, I've loved you for so long I really shouldn't be surprised…but I am. Every time I look at you, or feel you…" she flicked her tongue out to lick his palm, "…or _taste_ you, or hear you…or even _think_ about you…you still surprise me a little. I didn't think I would ever have this."

Mulder kissed along her shoulder softly, "What do you mean?" He murmured against her skin.

"I mean me, Dana Scully… _Ice Queen_ …meticulous, controlled…I didn't think I would ever feel this kind of uncontrolled love…or _passion…_ "

Mulder ran his hand down between Scully's legs and she gasped when his fingers slid between her folds.

"I never saw myself ever trusting anyone enough to _really_ let go, Mulder. Love is the ultimate act of trust, to take that step…to take _this_ step...it could only have been you. I feel like I'm in free fall…"

Mulder moved his hips slightly and Scully felt his solid cock slide between her ass cheeks, "You know I've got you? _Right?"_ He asked as Scully lifted her leg on top of his and opened herself up to him.

Scully nodded and turned awkwardly so her lips could meet his, "…and I've got _you…_ " She opened her eyes for the first time and found Mulder smiling at her warmly. "Good morning…"

Mulder grinned and then thrust his hips forward, filling her hot core with his aching flesh, "Good morning…" he replied and then nipped her bottom lip lightly.

Scully groaned and rolled back against him, "Oh yeah…what a way to wake up in the mornin'…"

"I…could get…used to…it…" Mulder said with a smirk holding Scully tightly and thrusting firmly and shallowly into her body.

Scully gasped as her walls tightened around Mulder and brought them both to a quiet yet powerful climax.

"You feel _so_ good…" Mulder said running his hand languidly over her skin as his diminishing cock slipped out of her body.

" _Love you…"_ Scully sighed sleepily.

Mulder rolled onto his back breathlessly and Scully turned over to lay with her cheek resting on his warm chest. As she allowed her own breathing to return to normal her fingers trailed over his hip lightly and she smiled when he shuddered a little.

"Ticklish?"

Mulder combed his fingers through her hair and looked down at her tenderly, "My body is always going to react _wherever_ you touch me…"

Scully smiled sedately, "Well, I love every bit of you so I'm planning on doing a _lot_ of touching."

"You won't hear me complaining, baby…" Mulder murmured sleepily.

"Baby, I quite like that. Well, I like the way _you_ say it…all rough and sexy…not with that patronising tone that some men use."

"You want to be my baby, baby?" Mulder smirked.

Scully chuckled and then moved up the bed slightly to lie on his shoulder and gaze warmly into his eyes, "I'll always be your baby, baby…"

Mulder laughed. "Talking about _names…_ " He ran his hand down her side to rest over the baby.

"Any thoughts?" Scully paused. "Would you like to call her Samantha?" She suggested carefully.

Mulder was quiet for several long moments trying to gather his thoughts, "I loved my sister Scully. I will _always_ love my sister, but I feel like this baby is a part of our future. I don't want to look at my daughter and have her name always be associated with loss. There was only _one_ Samantha."

Scully nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Mulder shook his head, "No, Scully. I know _why_ you suggested it and I'm grateful…" he leaned down and kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"I actually agree, I know that my family would be touched if we called her Melissa… _but…"_

"So, we look for something new?"

Scully nodded, "I guess…you wouldn't like to name her after your mother?"

Mulder raised his eyebrows, then smiled and shook his head.

"There are no family names that mean something to you?" Scully asked running names through her head.

"There is _one_ name that I keep coming back to…but I'm not sure how you'd feel about it…" Mulder said awkwardly.

Scully arched an eyebrow at his obvious unease, "Mulder?"

"Scully, I want our daughter to grow up to be smart… _kind_ …intuitive and brave. I want her to have an amazing sense of humor and a deep-rooted sense of justice and compassion. I want her to be her own person, Scully. A _unique_ individual."

Scully smiled and nodded tearfully at her partner's vision of their child.

"And I _know_ that she will become all those things because she'll have her _wonderful_ mother and grandmother right by her side…as her role-models…"

"And you. She'll have _you_ to teach her strength, wisdom and decency…alongside a love for _really_ bad movies…" Scully said with a soft smile as she pushed up on her elbow and reached to run her fingers through his hair. "Our daughter is going to _adore_ you, Mulder."

Mulder smiled, "Taking all that into consideration there's only one name that makes sense to me. Only _one_ woman that I would be _proud_ to tell my daughter that she is named after…"

Scully screwed up her brow and shook her head, intrigued and confused.

"Scully, could we call her Katherine?" Mulder asked and bit his lip nervously.

" _Mulder…"  
_  
"Katherine _Margaret_ …after all there is only _one_ Dana Scully."

"Oh, Mulder...you want to name our daughter after _me?_ Don't you think…?" Scully started to ask looking unsure.

"I want to name our daughter after my closest friend _and_ the finest person I know…" Mulder rested his hand on Scully's neck and then brushed a tear away gently with his thumb. "Do you _hate_ the idea?"

"It means that much to you?" Scully said with an unsure tone.

"I would like…" Mulder looked awkward and then reached to open his bedside table. He took something out and held it hidden in his hand. "I know it's early, but I've never been more sure about anything…and I'm not saying _now_ …I'm not even saying before the baby is born…unless you would rather…"

 _"Mulder?"_ Scully halted his rambling and beckoned his eyes.

Mulder smiled and nodded before opening the small box in his hand, "Dana Katherine Scully, one day in the future…whenever _you_ are ready…would you consider being my wife?"

Scully's mouth dropped, she had been so distracted by the conversation about baby names that she really hadn't seen this coming. "You're…asking me to _marry_ you? You're sure?"

"Well I guess so, I have the ring _now…_ and it seems a shame to take it back," Mulder teased and then rolled his eyes. He grinned broadly, "Of course I'm _sure_ Scully, you're the love of my life…you're having our baby…why on earth wouldn't I be sure? You're _it."_

"You want to _marry_ me?" Scully asked with irrational wonder as she stared at the ring.

"Scully, I want everything that you're willing to offer me...and you already have as much of me as _you're_ willing to accept. You _are_ my family. You and little... _Katie...?"_

Scully smiled broadly, "Katherine Margaret _Mulder."_

"Is that a maybe?" Mulder asked hopefully.

"That is a _solid_ yes, Mulder. No equivocations. What do you imagine I'd be debating? My chances of getting a better offer?" Scully laughed.

Mulder grinned, "I'm no picnic, Scully."

"No…but you're _mine."_

 


	12. Can't You Just Be Happy For Us?

"I look okay?" Scully asked nervously.

"You look _beautiful_ …" Mulder affirmed.

"No, I mean if you saw me would you _immediately_ know I'm pregnant..." Scully said with a smile as she walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his jaw.

Mulder shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you, Scully. I mean, you're carrying my little girl…I find it difficult to look past that." He stepped back and looked up and down before nodding cautiously, "The bump isn't that big yet, and your top is pretty baggy…if you keep your jacket on you should be fine for a while."

Scully nodded and ran her hand over the baby bump.

"I thought the whole point of this meal was to tell your brother about us… _and_ the baby…" Mulder said with a smile.

Scully rolled her eyes and sighed, "Exactly…I want to find a way to tell him _tactfully._ I don't want to walk into the room and be hit by a barrage of questions. _You're_ going to be a big enough shock."

"Maybe we should have asked your mom to fill him in about _me_ as soon as he arrived? I mean I understand that you've wanted to wait until he visits…but 'Hey big bro, how you doing? Oh, by the way, I marrying someone you hate and having his child…'," Mulder laughed a little nervously, "He might _actually_ kill me."

Scully smiled, "I don't want you to worry about Bill, Mulder."

"I'm not worried for me Scully, I'm worried for _you_ …I don't want this evening to go badly and for you to be upset."

Shaking her head gently Scully stepped into Mulder's arms and he naturally embraced her. "I won't get upset Mulder, I know my brother can be… _difficult_ …I have no illusions. I know this news might not be well received…"

Mulder went to speak but Scully reached up and placed two fingers on his lips.

" _But..._ my mom and I are both prepared for that…and I have _you_. I have nothing to lose out of this evening Mulder. I am arriving with _you_ and I am leaving with _you._ How my brother chooses to respond to this news is entirely up to him."

Mulder nodded and kissed her fingers gently before Scully moved them away and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"You and our child are my priority now, my mom knows this…and my brother needs to respect that too."

"And if he doesn't?" Mulder asked softly before leaning down to kiss her head.

Scully pulled back looked up at Mulder and smiled pointedly, "Then he'll _learn_ …"

* * *

Margaret opened the door and smiled warmly at her daughter, "Dana, you're glowing!"

They all began to speak in hushed tones.

Scully smiled and kissed her mom's cheek, "Thanks, Mom, do I look…? I mean, I want to tell Bill…not make him faint as soon as I walk in the room. Mulder is _no_ help."

Margaret grinned at Mulder and then stepped back to look at her daughter, "You look fine Dana, keep the jacket on until you've sat down and we've talked…"

Scully nodded gratefully.

"That's _exactly_ what I said!" Mulder complained and Margaret and Scully both grinned at him.

Margaret stepped over and pulled Mulder down to kiss his cheek, "You look wonderful too, Fox. Impending fatherhood looks good on you."

Mulder smiled, "Impending fatherhood and the love of a good woman…what more could a man ask for?"

Margaret smiled over at Scully and nodded, "Well you've certainly put a spring in Dana's step."

 _"Mom!"_ Scully said blushing slightly.

"Does Bill know anything?" Mulder asked cautiously.

"No…he doesn't even know that you'll be joining us…" Margaret looked at Scully with a little concern, "Are you sure you're ready for this? Your brother's tact is not exactly the character trait that I'm most proud of, and we _all_ know…"

Scully smiled and reached out to take Margaret's hand, "We've talked about this Mom. I know it might not go well, but I'm calm, I'm prepared, and I'm _with_ Mulder…how Bill reacts to that is entirely up to him."

Margaret nodded a little sadly.

"I also have some news for you…" She reached into her purse and took out her ring, slipping it on her finger she held it up and smiled broadly.

Margaret looked excitedly at Mulder, "You _didn't?!"_

Mulder grinned, "Oh, I _did…_ "

"Oh my lord, Dana. I'm so happy for both of you! What are you going to do? When are you going to...? Will you wait until...? I mean do you think…?"

 _"_ Woah _, Mom!_ Mulder only asked me two days ago…our first _official_ day in our new home…we're going to talk about all that over the next few weeks."

Margaret nodded and smiled, "So Fox is finally moved in?"

Mulder nodded, "Some friends helped us move the last of my stuff on Wednesday and set up _our_ new home. I am _officially_ a family man…I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Especially not with me!" Scully laughed.

Mulder shook his head somberly, "From the first day I met you, Scully… _only_ ever with you."

Margaret smiled tearfully at her future son-in-law and was about to speak when Bill appeared in the hallway, "Are you two lost? I…" he paused when he saw Mulder and sighed, "…Dana, I thought this was a _family_ gathering? You can't leave your _work_ behind for one damn evening?"

Scully subtly slipped off her engagement ring and dropped it in her purse before walking over to greet him, "Nice to see you too Bill, how have you been?" She reached up to kiss her brother's cheek, she seemed normal enough but Mulder could tell she was more nervous than she was letting on.

Bill looked at Mulder coolly as he put his arm around his sister, "Good thank you, Dana. _You?"_

" _Never_ better, Bill," Scully answered honestly and her brother raised his eyebrows.

He looked over at Mulder, "Mr Mulder, to what do we owe this _unexpected_ pleasure?"

"Fox isn't unexpected Bill," Margaret said softly. "I knew he was coming, I just thought it best not to mention it to you and give you time to get all…self-righteous and irate."

Bill raised his eyebrows at his mother, "So the FBI agent now needs _your_ protection?"

Scully sighed, "Mulder doesn't _need_ our protection from anything, Bill..."

Bill opened his mouth and Margaret held up her hand, "Let's go and sit, we can talk in there like _civilised_ adults."

* * *

They all sat in the living room. Margaret poured Mulder a glass of wine and then brought an orange juice through for Scully.

"Not drinking, Dana?" Bill asked and then thought back to the last time his sister hadn't been drinking, "You're not ill again? Is that why _he's_ here?"

Sighing Scully shook her head, "I'm not _ill_ Bill, I'm feeling really good. And for your information, this _is_ a family gathering, and Mulder is _my_ family, so you'd better get used to him being around."

Margaret raised her eyebrows, silently telling her daughter not to get defensive before she'd even started. Scully nodded and took a deep breath.

"This man is _not_ my family, Dana," Bill said sternly.

" _This man_ has been my family for a long time, Bill. That makes him _your_ family, with or without your permission, just as _Tara_ is mine," Scully said firmly.

Bill looked at his mother and then at Mulder before his eyes settled back on his sister, "This is why he's here? You've decided to inform me that you're _fucking_ this lunatic? And for some reason, you think that makes him _my_ family?"

 _"William John Scully!"_ Margaret gasped with genuine horror. "You will _not_ use that sort of language, not in my home!"

"Margaret, it's fine..." Mulder started to say, looking coldly at Bill but not wanting to see Scully's mother so upset.

"It's _not_ fine, sweetheart," Margaret Scully said calmly to Mulder. "I did not bring my children up to talk to people with such shocking disrespect. Not even a stranger…and certainly not _family!"_

Bill laughed humourlessly, although obviously slightly knocked off his stride by his mother's outburst, "I'm sorry for my language, Mom…but now you've _adopted_ him as well? What sort of spell does this sorry son-of-a-bitch have over you two?"

Margaret opened her mouth but then Scully cut in. She spoke very calmly, Mulder noticed almost _too_ calmly, his partner was definitely on the edge of losing her temper.

"Bill…Mulder is _not_ a lunatic, he is my _closest_ friend...and furthermore I am not _'fucking'_ him…" she looked over at her mom with a respectful smile to apologise for her language and Margaret nodded. "I am _in love_ with Mulder, and…"

 _"Fucking him…"_ Bill cut in again dismissively.

Scully sighed and shook her head with frustration, " _Jesus, Bill…"_ She took a deep breath and looked over at Mulder.

Seeing the tears in her eyes Mulder reached and took her hand, "I love you," he said firmly. "Remember what you told me, _everything_ is okay."

Scully nodded and then turned back to Bill resolutely, keeping hold of Mulder's hand. "Bill, I am very much in love with Fox Mulder, he is my best friend and the love of my life…" Her brother started to speak but Scully held her hand up, "I'm _not_ finished. Mulder and I are going to have a baby… _our_ baby."

Bill's mouth opened and closed like a guppy for a few seconds, "He knocked you up? _That's_ why he's marrying you?"

"I am marrying your sister because I _love_ her," Mulder smiled warmly at Scully.

" _And_ you knocked her up!" Bill said rolling his eyes dismissively.

"Oh God, Bill…why do you have to be such a jerk? Can't you just be happy for us?" Scully said sadly as a tear slid down her cheek.

Moving immediately over to Scully's side Mulder slid to his knees. He reached up to brush a tear away softly and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Scully, _remember_ what you said. We're arriving together and we're leaving _together_. I love you more than my own life…and I just want you to be happy. Your brother loves you too… _so much_ …that's why he doesn't want to see you with me. He knows you could do _so_ much better, but I love you and I'm not going anywhere…and _maybe_ one day he'll see that…and that's more than enough for me. _I swear."_

Margaret glanced over at her son as he watched his sister and her partner.

Mulder kissed her palm softly and then wiped away another tear, "I'm going to love you and our daughter so much, Scully. So much that no one would _fail_ to see it…"

"I promised you a family, Mulder. I'm not upset for me…" She reached to cup his face softly, "…I think I just realised how much I've longed for you to be accepted. For _my_ family to finally give you everything that you've never had."

Mulder shook his head firmly, "That's not on you Scully, you've given me you and little _Katie_ …anything else in the world is just a bonus. _You_ are more than I even dreamed possible."

Bill glanced over at Margaret and his mother looked back at him with such crushing disappointment that he looked away from her gaze and stared at the ceiling biting his lip.

 _"Bill,"_ Margaret said forcefully. "Dana, Fox and I have been aware for a while that Dana could not conceive a child naturally. In fact, we all believed that Dana could never have children. When the doctors found possible means for your sister to have a child _she_ asked Fox for the most precious gift she could ask for…she asked him to be a donor for the IVF process and he agreed…out of _love_ for your sister…not really even knowing the role he would get to play in his own child's life."

Bill looked over at Mulder and Scully again; Mulder hadn't even looked away from his sister. He just held her gaze.

"Fox did that out of _love,_ Bill. Because your sister's happiness matters more to him than his own…and Dana asked Fox because she loves him so much that she couldn't even imagine carrying another man's child." Margaret smiled over at Mulder and Scully warmly, "I always known that…and I also knew that having this child _together_ would lead them to that same realisation."

Scully nodded and smiled gratefully at her mom before looking at her brother with renewed strength, "No one will ever love me the way Mulder does, he means the world to me. You can take as long as _you_ need to get used to this fact Bill…because that is _never_ going to change and your involvement in _our_ lives will depend on your ability to accept that."

Bill glanced down at Mulder still kneeling at his sister's feet and then sighed begrudgingly, "You really love him _that_ much?"

Scully smiled down at Mulder, "There aren't words…"

"I'm starting to realise that asking _you_ if you'll look after them is a mute point," Bill said to Mulder dryly.

Mulder turned and smiled sitting on the floor and facing Bill as Scully rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'd die for them, Bill…I'd _kill_ for them."

Scully laughed softly, "I'd really rather you'd stick around…"

Mulder reached up to thread his fingers through hers and nodded, "I'm walking away for her, Bill…I _won't_ risk them. I've come to accept that our job is not safe and just turning up to work every day makes us a target. We've done our bit and now my _family_ comes first. I also need to be here for them, my life has value now, I have people who need _me."_

Squeezing his hand Scully nodded tearfully, "I've _always_ needed you, Mulder. That's what I've struggled to make you understand…you were so casual about your safety and so protective of mine, but if I'd lost you that would have killed me."

Mulder nodded sadly, "I'm sorry."

"What will you do about work?" Bill asked conversationally, the mood in the room completely transformed.

"Well, that's _part_ of our news…" Scully reached into her bag and retrieved her engagement ring. She slipped it on and then held it up towards Bill with a smile, "Mulder and I are _engaged_ …"

Mulder looked back and grinned.

Bill nodded and even managed a tentative smile.

"… _And_ …" Scully looked over at her mom, "This will be news for _you_ too…"

Margaret nodded with intrigue.

"I'm _leaving_ the FBI," Scully announced with a smile.

" _Really?"_ Margaret asked with undisguised happiness.

Scully smiled, "You remember the lecturer I became close friends with at medical school?"

Margaret nodded, "The English lady? A lovely woman…didn't she go back to the UK?"

Scully nodded, "Yes…Laura. Well, she's living back in D.C., she's actually my OB/GYN."

"You didn't say," Margaret observed.

"No, well I guess it never came up…our post appointment calls were always focused on baby news."

Margaret smiled and nodded.

"Well, Laura is looking for a partner…and she's always nagged me to retrain…."

"You're going to be an OB/GYN?" Bill asked with genuine surprise.

Scully nodded, "It will take a few years to retrain, but I can also work alongside Laura and she's one of the best in the world. Once I'm qualified Laura is going to sign half of her practice over to me."

"Just like that?" Bill asked with surprise.

Mulder nodded, "Laura thinks the world of Scully and she doesn't have any family of her own. Well, she didn't…" he looked up at his partner and smiled, "...Laura is one of the friends who helped us move the rest of my things into our place the other day, and she has agreed to be Katie's paediatrician _and_ godmother. She's _family."_

Scully smiled down gratefully and then leaned to kiss Mulder's head.

Bill looked slightly shell-shocked, "…And you, _Mulder?"_

Mulder smiled at Bill, "I'm sticking with the FBI for now, but knocking the fieldwork on the head. I'll do some consulting work for the VCU so I can be nearby for Scully and the baby. It's not my long-term plan, though, that work can be pretty emotionally heavy and I'm not sure I'd want to bring that home to Katie… _or_ Dana…"

Scully smiled at Mulder's unconscious use of her first name, he'd been doing that more and more often lately.

"I'm considering making a return to academia. Then I could be at home a little more, help out with Katie when Scully is back at _school…"_ Mulder finished off with a grin.

Everyone smiled warmly now, even Bill.

"So it sounds like you've decided on Katie?" Margaret asked.

Scully nodded, "Mulder's choice actually…he said he wanted to name our daughter after me…" she blushed slightly.

"The best person I know...actually the best _people_ I know," Mulder corrected himself and smiled over at Margaret, "Katherine _Margaret_ Mulder."

"Oh, Fox…" Margaret said tearfully.

"Mulder, I'm starting to think you _might_ not be as bad as I originally thought…" Bill said quietly and only slightly begrudgingly.

Scully smiled at her brother and rolled her eyes, then she let out a long breath and finally relaxed.

 


	13. A Million Years

"I don't want pink…" Scully said as they walked down the aisle at the hardware store.

"Pink for a gurrrrl!" Mulder teased and Scully lightly slapped his arm. "Yellow?"

"How about green?"

Mulder nodded and picked up a large roll of decorative strip with cartoon giraffes on it. He held it up with a cheesy grin, "We could do a giraffe motif!"

Scully took the roll from his hand, she looked at it and nodded, "I _like_ this…" smiling up at Mulder she dropped the roll into their cart. She ran her hand along a row of paint cans and finally stopped at a light pastel green.

Mulder picked it up and read the back, "Water-based and child-friendly…should be perfect."

Raising her eyebrows Scully nodded, clearly impressed, "You've been doing your homework, Mulder."

He laughed and put a couple of cans in their cart, "Only the best for my _two_ favourite ladies. You've organised to stay at your mom's on Sunday night?"

She sighed heavily.

"Come on, it will be nice for your mom to spend some time with you, Scully…I'll paint on Sunday and then leave the door open overnight for the room to air."

"I don't know…" Scully said as she skimmed the shelf casually. "I guess I can see the logic, I'm just not feeling very logical at the moment and I think me and the baby are happier when you're nearby."

"You're gonna _miss_ me!" Mulder teased, secretly thrilled.

Smirking she picked up a lamp that was formed around a giraffe who's head was poking out of the top. She grinned, turned around back and showed it to Mulder, "Motif?"

Mulder smirked and nodded, but pressed on, "You're changing the subject…"

Scully rolled her eyes as she carefully laid the lamp in their cart, "I'll get _awfully_ cold in that lonely little guest room all on my own..." She pouted with a smile.

Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's middle from behind, his forearm resting just below her breasts, "You _are_ gonna miss meeee…" He said in a singsong voice.

Chuckling happily Scully rolled her eyes, "Less and _less_ by the minute!"

"You don't mean that…" Mulder murmured against her temple and then kissed her cheek softly.

"I don't," Scully admitted reaching back to slide her hand over his neck. "I _am_ going to miss you, but you're right, it's only one night…I missed you _every night_ for almost seven years."

Mulder smiled a little sadly and nodded but then seemed to perk up, "I could call you in the evening? We could have some phone sex!"

He waggled his eyebrows and Scully couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable…" An old lady said smiling warmly as she walked down the aisle.

Scully caught Mulder blushing slightly as he pulled away to a more respectable distance and she laughed.

"How far along are you, dear?" The lady asked warmly.

"About five and a half months," Scully said politely and slipped her hand behind her back and into Mulder's.

"Oh, how lovely…your first?"

Scully nodded a little sadly, "Yes, a little girl."

The lady looked up at Mulder with a smile, "You're going to be surrounded by ladies then?"

Mulder smiled down at Scully and then nodded, "Nowhere else I'd rather be…"

"I can _see_ that," the lady said happily. "I'm sorry to disturb you both, you just look so happy… Best wishes to all _three_ of you."

Scully smiled up at Mulder and then back at the lady warmly, "Thank you."

Mulder laughed as the lady walked away and then whispered conspiratorially, "What is it about being pregnant? Everyone just walks right up and talks to you! I've never felt so popular in my damn life, it's like being famous!"

Scully chuckled and shook her head with amusement as they walked on, "It can be a miserable old world Mulder, and often _very_ lonely, we know that as well as anyone…maybe people are drawn to other's happiness."

He nodded sadly and then smiled down at Scully, "Well, you're certainly mine…"

"Your what?" Scully said with confusion.

" _My_ happiness…"

Scully chuckled happily and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked on slowly.

"We need to go shopping too…" Mulder said as they approached the checkout.

"We _are_ shopping," Scully smirked.

" _Clothes_ shopping, you're going to need some more maternity wear, those tops aren't going to last much longer."

Scully smiled, "How about I make plans to go shopping with my mom on Sunday? Save _you_ the trauma."

"I don't mind," Mulder said genuinely.

"I know," Scully said with a grin. "And that's why I'm letting you off!"

* * *

Mulder dragged the changing table through the door and propped it up next to the Moses basket and travel seat.

"Who knew a baby needed so much _stuff?!"_

Scully laughed, "We've got a long way to go yet Mulder, just wait until she wants a prom dress."

Mulder looked up with a comically horrified expression, "Let me just enjoy _this_ bit and slowly work my way up to the dating part… _very_ slowly!"

Wrapping her arms around his waist Scully hummed happily, "That sounds good."

"So the changing table can go in the baby's room once it's dry…" He shifted it against the wall. "The travel seat _contraption_ can go in the cupboard by the front door?" He looked up questioningly at Scully.

"Well, we might as well unbox it…the frame could be fitted into _your_ backseat for now and we can look into buying a second if we need to. It turns into a booster seat for when she gets bigger…but we can work that out later." Scully leaned over and tilted her head to read the side of the box.

Mulder nodded amenably, "Okay, I'll do that after lunch, it's not like we're using my backseat for much. And the Moses Basket?"

"I'll put that up while you're doing the travel seat, we can keep it in the corner of the baby room for now and then move it into our room when she arrives."

Mulder grinned.

"What?" Scully laughed.

"Moses basket, _our_ room…'when _she_ arrives'…it's all getting really _real_ isn't it!"

Scully grinned, " _Really_ real…"

* * *

A couple of hours later and everything was set up. Mulder was stood in the kitchen stirring some pasta sauce when Scully walked through and leaned against the counter watching him cook.

Mulder looked down at Scully and smiled, then noticed her looking away and blinking a few times.

"You okay, baby?"

"My contacts are bothering me a little, Laura said it's normal."

"Then take them out," Mulder said with concern.

Scully shrugged, "I've hardly worn my glasses in years, I don't think…"

"I think they're sexy…" Mulder said teasingly.

"You do _not,_ they're awful!" Scully laughed.

"Oh I think so, they bring back memories...you sat behind a desk, all sleepy and studious, analysing autopsy results or reading files… _so sexy_ …those evenings when we worked late and you put your glasses on… _mmmmm…_ falling in love with you was a slightly slower process, but you could've _had_ me from day one…" He waggled his eyebrows and Scully laughed.

"I think you're exaggerating your earlier attraction to me with hindsight, Mulder. But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about my glasses."

"You're stunning, Scully...you've _always_ been beautiful and you could make _anything_ look hot."

Scully smiled tearfully and blushed a little.

* * *

A few hours later Mulder sat on the couch reading; it was an unusually hot evening so he wore only his boxers and a t-shirt.

Scully walked through from their bedroom wearing one of his oversized Oxford shirts. "What _are_ you reading?" Scully laughed bending to look at the cover properly.

"It's called…" he flipped it over and checked, " _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,_ Laura lent it to me."

" _Laura_ lent you a book about a boy and a train?" Scully asked chuckling as she flopped onto the couch next to him and then tucked her legs up comfortably on his lap.

Mulder rested an arm over her bare legs, then reached over to tap the bridge of her glasses with his fingertip and smile before looking back at the page he was reading. "It's not about _trains,_ Scully, it's about a wizard…well, a wizard _school_ I think. Laura said there's a female lead too. It looks pretty good, I might read it to Katie."

Scully smiled, "You're reading it for the baby?"

Mulder nodded and started to run his hand up and down her soft calf. He began to read quietly, _"A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter -_ _ **the boy who lived!"**_

Scully leaned in to kiss the side of his neck, "I _love_ you…"

"That's good. It's far too late to dump me now…we've already fitted the car seat." Mulder murmured with a soft smile. He closed the book and placed it on the small table next to the couch and then carefully removed Scully's glasses, folded them and rested them on his book.

Scully chuckled and then stretched up to slowly straddle his lap. She leaned to kiss him gently, "I _am_ getting pretty used to you…"

Mulder hummed against her lips and Scully felt a shot of arousal to her core.

"I think you only want me for my body," He smirked sexily.

Scully ran her tongue along his smile, "That is a _distinct_ possibility…"

"I feel used…" Mulder said with mock anguish.

Biting her lower lip gently Scully rolled her hips over Mulder's rapidly hardening cock. "You would like me to unhand you?"

Mulder rolled his eyes and dropped his head back, " _Hell no_ …you can use and abuse me all you want, Scully."

Unnecessary permission granted Scully quickly rose up on her knees and released his straining cock before settling back over him and impaling herself on his shaft.

" _Oh, Jesus!"_ Mulder gasped in surprise and then laughed as he tried to catch his breath. "You're not even wearing any underwear?! Have you abandoned _all_ ideas of foreplay?"

Scully grinned down happily and held still, just enjoying the feeling of fullness. "Looking at you sat here on _our_ couch, reading a book for _our_ child…that's all the foreplay your woman needs right now..."

Mulder groaned at her words, then stretched up and quickly tugged his Oxford shirt over her head. He lay back and watched her start to move leisurely above him, her breasts bouncing temptingly in his eye line, "You're _so_ beautiful…"

Flexing her inner muscles Scully gently rolled her hips, then leaned over to rest her lips against his as she took a long shuddering breath in through her nose. She pulled back slightly and quickly tugged his t-shirt off, then her hands skimmed over his firm tanned chest hungrily.

" _You_ are beautiful, Mulder." Scully leaned in and started placing soft kisses on his face as she continued to roll her hips and clench around him.

Mulder could feel her taut swollen nipples brush against his chest hair. _"Mmmmm…that feels good…"_ He hummed, gripping her hips tightly as her lips travelled down the side of his neck.

Scully breathed in deeply, "Oh fuck, you _smell_ so good…" She pulled back to brace herself on his shoulders and rose slightly so Mulder could start thrusting slowly up into her welcoming heat.

"Oh, yeah… _that's_ perfect..." Scully gasped, rolling her head back and biting her lip.

" _Yeah?"_ Mulder carefully moved one large hand to the base of Scully's back to hold her securely.

She nodded and resumed clenching her tight internal muscles.

"Just a little more…" Mulder's voice vibrated huskily in the way that went straight to her clit.

" _Oh, Jesus!"_ She gasped as her orgasm hit hard and fast.

Mulder leaned forward to rest his forehead against her chest as he drove up inside her three more times before finding his own release. Never once removing the support of his hand at her lower back.

Scully rested her cheek on Mulder's shoulder and brushed her lips over his neck as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She groaned quietly as he shifted forward and slipped from her core.

Mulder sat up and nodded for Scully to sit and then lie on the couch, before standing quickly to slip off his boxers and then climb over to lie next to her on his side, their legs tangled naturally together.

"It's a good job we invested in a throw…" Scully said with a sleepy smirk.

Mulder chuckled. He looked down at her adoringly, then gently ran his hand over her bump and smiled, "You think she can hear us?"

Scully smiled, "Don't get me wrong Mulder, I don't think she's eavesdropping on our conversations…" he grinned at her broadly, "…but _maybe_ she can understand the tone of our words."

Mulder smiled and bit his lip, then started singing softly as he caressed the bump, _"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer a warm embrace, to make you feel my love. When evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love…"_

"That's beautiful…" Scully said tearfully, running her fingers up and down his forearm.

"Bob Dylan…" Mulder's hand moved down to her side and then he rested his head on her chest.

They were silent for several long minutes, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"I wish we hadn't waited so long, Mulder. So many wasted years, wasted hours together…" Scully said tearfully as she leaned to brush her lips against his temple.

"Not _one_ minute of my time with you was wasted Scully," He replied as he continued to trace his fingers softly over her hip.

"We could have had more time," Scully said sadly. "What if something had happened to one of us, before… _this_..."

Mulder shook his head gently, "No ifs, buts or maybes Scully, let's just enjoy now and look forward to the future. I think maybe we came together when the time was right for both of us…it would have broken me if we'd tried to make this work too early and failed."

"I guess…but _all_ that time…"

Mulder turned to place a soft kiss on the side of one of her breasts and then rested his cheek back against her gently. "I think…" he paused wary of sounding too morose, but then continued, "I think, that when two people are in love, _really in love_ , all the time in the world would not be enough…"

Scully kissed his head softly and ran her fingers through his hair, "Maybe that's why people create theories about past and future lives. Souls meeting time and again…destined to be together for eternity."

Mulder closed his eyes sleepily, "…and maybe that's why I'm so anxious to believe them."

 


	14. The Luckiest Man In D.C.

At 28 weeks Scully was now obviously pregnant, she walked down the corridors of the Hoover building and got daily double-takes – but in the spirit of discretion and privacy she rarely received a comment beyond a polite, _congratulations_ , or a flattering observation on her healthy appearance.

However this morning was different, this morning Mulder had raised his eyebrows when he watched Scully automatically start to remove her engagement ring, and then slowly slip it back on.

_"You know that will invite questions…" Mulder had observed with a smirk before he'd looked up to tighten his tie in their bathroom mirror._

_"Do you care?" Scully retorted with a smile._

_"I'm not going to be the one fielding the questions…at least initially…" Mulder paused and then smiled down at her, "…you know if it were up to me we'd be shouting it from the rooftops."_

_Scully nodded, "I just didn't want to appear unprofessional." She had explained needlessly before adding, "I'm handing in my notice today, and I just realised that I don't give a damn anymore…" after starting to walk away slowly Scully had turned at the bathroom door and added, "In fact, I might just want to show off a little!"_

Now Scully was walking towards Skinner's office with a secretive smile on her face as she stroked the inside of her ring with her thumb.

Rebecca Houston, a particularly vampish agent from the Cyber Crimes Security Branch, smiled disingenuously at Scully as she walked towards her going in the opposite direction.

"Agent Scully, you're looking positively glowing! I don't know how you do it…I think I'd be feeling like a whale by now…"

Scully plastered a polite smile on her face in response to the backhanded compliment, "I'm only 28 weeks gone Agent Houston, quite a while before I reach my full _whale_ potential…"

"…And you're _still_ at work…" Houston said with a fake impressed tone.

"Well, I have a long time before I reach the point where I need to go on maternity leave…" Scully paused and considered that she was on her way to talk to Skinner anyway so she might as well get the news of her departure spread quickly through the most reliable means possible. " _However,_ I've decided to hand my notice in...I won't be returning to the FBI after I have the baby."

"Oh, Dana…I am sorry to hear that. Although I guess the baby will need you at home…" Houston said with a pouty expression that made Scully internally roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm actually planning on returning to medicine full-time eventually…" Scully explained patiently.

"Yes, _of course_ …more time at home with the little one and that _mystery_ man of yours!" Houston looked down at Scully's ring and raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure Agent Mulder will miss you terribly, though. You can be sure we'll look after him and ensure that he doesn't get too lonely…"

Scully smirked, she was _sure_ Agent Houston thought she would, Mulder had told her many stories about her shamefully over the top advances. It was time to clear _on_ e thing up... "Oh, I shouldn't worry about Mulder, Agent Houston. He might get a _little_ lonesome at work, but I'm sure he'll battle through and at least I'll be there to keep him company in the wee small hours…" She finished with a wide fake smile that put Rebecca Houston's to shame.

Agent Houston's mouth opened and closed a couple of time as she processed the information and then quickly slipped back into her false persona. "Agent Scully, I had no idea you and your partner were _so…"_

_"Engaged?"_ Scully asked pointedly as she held up her hand to prompt Houston's memory.

"Well, yes…I mean, yes of course…and I suppose Agent Mulder is…" She looked down at Scully's bump.

"Looking forward to becoming a father?" Scully supplied gleefully. Messing with this woman was almost _too_ much fun. "Yes, he is…we actually spent the weekend finishing off the nursery. Mulder painted it weeks ago, but we finished hanging some pictures and arranging the toys…" Scully pause to find Houston gaping at her. "The room has a beautiful giraffe motif, so of course Mulder _had_ to go out and buy an insanely large giraffe to sit in the corner…it's _almost_ as big as me…"

Agent Houston was looking over her shoulder anxiously when Scully paused, "I've just seen…I'm mean I just spotted a colleague that I need to talk to about… _a case_ …and I…well…I guess I'll see you around Agent Scully, or maybe not…"

Houston was gone so quickly the Scully almost got whiplash watching her leave. She couldn't help but grin as she turned to see her skid to a stop in front of a male colleague and blatantly spill all the _gossip_ she had just uncovered.

Scully walked up to Skinner's office door and knocked, then looked back to see Houston and her colleague looking up at her with wide grins.

She, Mulder, the baby _and_ the ring would be the number subject of gossip by the end of the day – hell, the staff at the Jeffersonian would probably be gossiping by their lunch break!

* * *

Scully was sat in the anteroom waiting patiently when Skinner opened the door and smiled at her warmly.

"Agent Scully, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting…would you like to come through?"

Scully stood and walked through, "That's no problem, sir, thank you for seeing me."

Skinner directed Scully to take a seat with his hand and then sat behind his desk, "There's no need to thank me Agent Scully, you know I'm always happy to see you…especially when you leave the more troublesome half of your partnership downstairs."

Scully smiled, she knew Skinner was joking, few people at the FBI respected Mulder as much as their Assistant Director.

"So…to what do I owe this pleasure Agent?" Skinner asked.

"Well…I guess I might as well just get to the point. I've decided to hand in my notice."

Skinner nodded, "Well, I must say I'm very disappointed…but not exactly surprised. Agent Mulder's request to pull back from fieldwork led me to accept that some changes are on the cards. However, I had hoped that you might choose to stay with us in a different role."

Scully nodded, "I had considered the possibility, however, an opportunity has presented itself to go in a new direction. I'm actually planning to return to medicine and retrain as an OB/GYN."

Skinner nodded, clearly impressed, "Well, I hope you know that I consider this to be more than a professional loss, Agent Scully. At this point, we are directed to ask whether you have discussed your decision with your partner…but where you and Mulder are concerned that would _never_ have been a serious inquiry."

"We have both come to the conclusion that this is for the best, Sir. When the baby arrives we'll both have greater responsibilities to consider, to our child and to each other."

"I understand Agent, I'm disappointed…but I respect your choices."

Scully nodded and stood, "Well, I guess…"

"We'll sort the paperwork out as soon as possible. Maybe you can both decide on when you would like to finish work? I know you have a lot of leave saved up, so it's entirely up to you how much of that you would like to be paid for…"

"Thank you, sir…and I just wanted to say that I would like to think we'll all stay in touch."

"I'd like that very much... _Dana."_

Scully smiled and nodded before leaving his office and heading back down to the basement.

* * *

On opening the door she found Mulder sitting back in his chair with a big grin on his face, "You can't leave the office for half an hour, can you?"

"Sorry?" Scully asked, genuinely confused.

"I just got a call from Darren in the lab asking if I was aware that _everyone_ in the building was gossiping about the fact that I am the father of your baby…"

Scully grinned, "Well, we both knew that the rumour mill was going to work overtime, and I _know_ you wanted the news _'shouted from the rooftops'_...so a gave the gossip a head start and told Agent Houston."

Mulder laughed, "Yeah, that'll do it…"

"You should have seen the look on her face Mulder, the grade-schooler in me couldn't help but enjoy it…she had her assault on you all planned out."

"Her _assault?"_ Mulder pulled a disgusted face.

"You know, ' _I'm sure Agent Mulder will get very lonely when you leave, I'll be sure to keep him company'…"_

Mulder laughed again, " _Oh God_ …and you wouldn't even be here for me to hide behind!"

"She's a beautiful woman, Mulder…if we weren't together…" Scully started to say a little self-consciously.

"Scully, if we weren't together I'd still be doing exactly the same thing I've been doing for the last _seven_ years…dreamin' about _you.._. _"_ Mulder stood, walked around his desk and placed a hand gently on her hip, "...dreamin' about your body, your smile, your hair…" He moved his hand up to twist a strand of her silky red hair in his fingers, "…your _soft_ skin…" He leaned to run the side of his nose along her cheek and down to her neck, "…your _intoxicating_ scent…", then he nuzzled her hair, breathing in deeply. "You haven't taken me off the market, Scully. I haven't been _on_ the market for a very long time..."

"Keep that up G-man and you'll be on the receiving end of a _special_ treat tonight," Scully said with a smirk as she tilted her head and allowed Mulder a few chaste kisses behind her ear.

When she felt his tongue flick out to lick her skin she knew it was time to step back.

"Later, Mulder… _not_ at work," she said firmly. Then she smiled affectionately when he pouted, "I tell you what you can do for me…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

" _Snacks?_ I'm starving…nothing too unhealthy though…and maybe some lunch? Something with olives… _and_ some dark chocolate…oh, and maybe something with avocado…or tuna fish...no... _and_ tuna fish…"

Laughing lightly Mulder grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. "What do you what to drink?"

Scully turned and smiled at him brightly before flopping happily into his chair, "I think maybe some iced-tea."

* * *

Mulder walked back towards his office carrying a _large_ bag of food.

"If it isn't the luckiest man in D.C.…"

Mulder turned to find an acquaintance from VCU smiling at him broadly. "Let's not cut it down to the D.C area," Mulder retorted, happy to play along now that Scully had been the one to out them.

Agent Oakley chuckled, "I always suspected there was something there."

"I guess you don't get to be a government profiler without knowing your stuff," Mulder conceded with a shrug. "I'm not sure I ever really tried to hide my feelings, though, I just never expected _her_ to requite them."

Oakley shook his head; "I expect that Agent Scully might say the same thing. When they said, 'love is blind' I'm not sure this was the sort of blindness _they_ were referring to."

Mulder smirked, "I would say not."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A little girl," Mulder replied with a smile.

"Oh, nice…we have _two_ girls. They'll send you grey before your time, but they're worth every single moment of stress and heartbreak."

Mulder raised one eyebrow, _"Heartbreak?"_

"The first time they ride their bike solo, the first time they say they don't need you to walk them to school…there will be a million moments when she will break your heart and make it expand simultaneously, and you'll both love _every_ minute."

Mulder nodded a little nervously and then smiled, "Well…I'm delivering food, so…"

Oakley laughed, " _Go,_ man, never make a pregnant woman wait for food…especially one who's armed!"

Mulder chuckled, raised his hand and walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Later that evening Scully sat with her eyes closed and her legs crossed in front of the fire. She breathed slowly and deeply as Mulder walked through carrying a large bowl of salad and a jug of fresh-fruit smoothie.

"How's the baby yoga?" He asked as he placed the bowl and jug on a nearby table and then sat on the floor next to her leaning his back on the front of the couch.

Scully smiled and opened one eye, tilting her head to look at him, " _Good_ …it helps me relax, and it's nice to keep up some exercise even if I can't face the really heavy lifting anymore."

Mulder nodded, "Am I bothering you? Do you want me to give you some space for a while?"

Shaking her head Scully unfolded her legs and then leaned back against the sofa next to Mulder, she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a long breath, "I like being _bothered_ by you…"

_"Thanks…"_ Mulder kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So what time do you think you'll want me to leave tomorrow evening…and when am I allowed home?"

Scully laughed, "Maybe six-ish? As for when you'll be allowed home...I'll be _happy_ to see you at around... _half six…?"_

Mulder chuckled and then nudged her shoulder lightly, "Play nice Scully, your mom was very kind to organise this baby shower."

"I'd rather _play_ with you…" Scully looked up at him and grinned.

_"Me too!"_ Mulder growled and then leaned to run his teeth over her collarbone.

Scully laughed, "Okay, seriously…can we say about 10pm? I want to give my mom time to do…whatever it is she wants to do at this thing…but she's going to want to get home...and I'm going to want to get _you_ home."

"That sounds perfect…" Mulder lay down with his head on Scully's lap, looking up at her contentedly.

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair slowly, "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday night in D.C. where does _every_ man about town go for a _wild_ night out?"

"The Gunmen's?" Scully smiled.

"Yep…" Mulder grinned and then closed his eyes.

Scully watched Mulder for several long minutes. Then eventually she brought her fingers to brush over his lips lightly, "God, I love you…"

Mulder smiled under her fingertips and opened his eyes slowly.

She traced his face lightly while studying his eyes, "I mean I know you would have been here… _practically_ …but when I think about doing this alone, if we hadn't been brave enough. Can you imagine it? Me still at my place, you at yours…"

He reached up and cupped her cheek softly, "No, I can't…just the thought of not _really_ being with you for this…" He closed his eyes and shook his head and then reopened them with a soft smile. "You know it doesn't matter, you are here…I am here…and I think your mom was right, this is the only way it could have been."

"I had a dream...a nightmare the other night..."

Mulder looked at her with love and concern, "You didn't wake me?"

Scully shrugged, "It had been a long day and you were sleeping so soundly..."

"You can _always..."_

"I think this time it was enough to wake up and see you sleeping next to me, to feel our baby inside me and know that it wasn't _real."_

Taking her hand softly Mulder turned her palm over and ran his fingertips up the inside of her arm, "What wasn't real?"

"The IVF hadn't worked, there was no baby...and we just carried on. Everything seemed darker Mulder...colder...I think I had started to forget how lonely that life could be...even though you were right there all along...and then... _then,_ you were taken from me...I lost you..."

Mulder rolled over and put his hand on her hip, holding her firmly he leaned to place a kiss on her belly. " _We_ are right here, Scully. _We're_ not going anywhere..."

Scully smiled, "I know...it was just the first time in a long time I've had a nightmare like that and it unsettled me. I'd forgotten...and I wanted to say...to tell you how grateful I am that we're here, _together."_

Mulder nodded, "Who knows where that road _might_ have taken us...but I believe that everything has worked out _exactly_ the way it was always meant to."

Scully smiled softly, "I know…the universe owed us _both_ a break."

"And I can't wait to see you in your sexy new baby shower dress," Mulder said, happily changing the subject.

* * *

Mulder sat on the end of the bed kicking his heels on the frame, "Baby, it's almost six…if you aren't ready soon I'll have to go…"

"It's not like you have to leave before anyone gets here, Mulder. You're acting like you're my secret lover or something," Scully called through.

Mulder grinned and looked up at the door, "Do you want me to meet all your friends Scully?"

Scully walked out laughing happily, "You know most of my friends already Mulder. Hell, you _are_ most of my friends!"

Sitting speechlessly on the end of the bed Mulder's legs stopped kicking and his eyes swept up and down her body. She wore a pale-green dress with a slight shine to it, it was knee length with an empire line cut that accentuated her baby bump and enlarged breasts. The dress was cut just low enough to be respectable while still showing a little cleavage.

" _Scully…you look…."_ Mulder tried to speak and then stopped.

Scully smiled at him and stepped a little closer. "Mulder the dress isn't _that_ nice…" she teased.

"The dress is _lovely. T_ he woman in the dress on the other hand… _she is exquisite._ Scully, you look _amazing…"_

Scully's eyes welled up at Mulder's honest appreciation and then moved to sit sideways on his lap, "Thank you, Mulder…" She whispered a little overwhelmed by his reaction.

"Can I ask you _one_ favour?" Mulder ran his hand over the tie on the side of her dress.

"Sure…" Scully said with a soft smile.

"Don't over exert yourself tonight…and keep your dress on till I get home…" Mulder said huskily.

Scully's smile spread into a broad grin, "That's _two_ favours…" She teased as she heard a knock at the front door and got up.

Mulder stood and leaned to kiss her softly and run his teeth along her bottom lip, "Oh don't worry, I'll pay you back…" He replied breathlessly against her mouth and Scully felt her knees wobble.

_"Mulder…door…"_ Scully murmured.

He nodded dreamily and stepped back, she watched him quickly shake his head as if trying to wake himself from a dream and then he bent to grab his jacket. They both walked towards the door and opened it to find Margaret, Laura and Scully's old college friend Claire getting acquainted, and reacquainted.

Mulder smiled at the ladies and nodded before turning to kiss Scully lightly, "You look beautiful, Scully, have a wonderful night." Then he turned to the group, "I'm already gone, I hope you all have a lovely evening." He particularly nodded politely at Claire, who he had never met, but was sure he'd have the opportunity to meet properly in the future.

He was out the door and halfway down the stairs to his car before Claire turned to Scully with a wide grin and said, "Oh God, Dana… _he's gorgeous!"_

Margaret and Laura both burst out laughing and the evening began.

* * *

At a little after half nine Scully leaned towards Laura, "It's been lovely, but…"

Laura looked around at all the women in the room; laughing and chatting, sharing baby stories. _"_ You have _plans?"_ She asked Scully teasingly.

Scully smirked, "Mulder said he'd be home by 10pm, and _well…"_

Laughing happily Laura leaned in closer and whispered, "Is someone on a promise?"

" _Laura…"_ Scully pleaded softly.

"Is there a problem?" Claire leaned over and asked.

"Dana's on a promise and she wants us all to piss off…" Laura said unnecessarily loudly and Scully turned a shade approximating a beetroot.

"Laura! _Oh Jesus…"_ Scully covered her face with her hands as the whole room descended into peels of laughter.

Claire struggled to catch her breath and then looked at the room, "Who here has met Mulder?"

Seven of the ten ladies raised their hands.

" _Gorgeous_ right…?" Claire added and Scully peeked from behind one hand to see all seven women, including her mom, nodding enthusiastically. "So do we blame her for wanting us all to _clear off?"_

Everyone shook their head, including the one's who had never met Mulder, and quickly began to reach for their bags and jackets.

"Oh no… _really_ …I didn't mean you all to leave. I mean, I'm really grateful and…" Scully spluttered out and scowled at Laura without malice.

"Well, it cleared everyone out!" Laura laughed.

"I really didn't need everyone to know why… _including my mother_ …" Scully hissed with an embarrassed smile.

Margaret smiled at her widely as she pulled on her coat, "I already think of that boy as my son, Dana, but even I can see why you would appreciate our expedited absence…"

Scully blushed a darker shade of red.

"Dana, I only saw him for about twenty seconds on my way in and I _totally_ understand…" Claire teased.

_"Oh God…_ will you all just _leave_ before I die of embarrassment?!" Scully laughed awkwardly and walked with the women to the door, starting to hug and kiss her friends goodbye.

"Too late to come up with excuses now, Dana…" Laura smirked and pulled on her jacket.

" _I hate you…"_ Scully mouthed, before hugging her warmly.

Laura grinned widely, "Tell me that again tomorrow when you've _benefited_ from my prompt evacuation of your party, you _know_ if they were here when Fox got home it might have taken hours to clear the place…"

Scully sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as Laura followed the women out of the door.

Margaret leaned and kissed her daughter's cheek, "Have a nice evening sweetheart."

Scully smiled awkwardly, "Thank you for a lovely night, it's been great, mom."

As Margaret walked out to catch up with the others Scully heard Claire rallying the group, " _Soooooo…_ who's joining me for a drink?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comment about the Jeffersonian was completely intentional. Just a little goodbye to Bones...I love Pej Vahdat :-)


	15. It's All Been Done

Mulder closed his eyes and enjoyed the vibrations of the ball bouncing off the gym floor for a few brief seconds...before quickly twisting his hips, dodging around two guys and seeming to effortlessly swish the ball into the net.

 _"Damn!"_ Dre laughed as he strolled from the back of the court. "Your time off hasn't messed with your game."

Grinning with pride Mulder walked back towards his friend and lifted his hand for a high-five then handshake. "Don't tell me, you've not won a game for _weeks?"_

Dre laughed warmly, "We've been coping _just_ fine…is good to see you though, I thought we'd lost another guy to _married_ life."

"You're married… _literally_ …" Mulder observed as they both walked towards the benches at the side and opened their bags to retrieve their water bottles.

"Sydney plays ball with her girls, I play with the guys…it's only once a week and it does us _both_ good," Dre said pointedly.

Mulder grinned and nodded, "You still meet for dinner afterwards?"

"This is date night, man. Her mom has the kids and we have _one_ night to do our thing…let off some steam and then spend some _adult_ time together."

"I like that idea, I might suggest it to Scully…once the baby comes we'll have precious little _adult_ time…" Mulder waggled his eyebrows and Dre laughed.

"Don't you worry too much about that…you _find_ the time. I've seen the way you look at Dana, you've hit the jackpot there, not everyone finds that _real_ love connection."

Mulder nodded appreciatively, "You and I were both lucky Dre, not _everyone_ gets to fall in love with their best friend."

Dre patted Mulder's shoulder warmly and nodded towards the door when he saw Scully walking in, "Helps when they're that _fine_ too…" He teased.

Grinning over at Scully as she approached Mulder nodded, "Does that…" He unzipped his bag and dropped his water bottle back in.

Scully smiled broadly at Dre as she reached the pair, "Dre, good to see you…"

Dre leaned down to kiss Scully's cheek, "Dana…you're looking stunning. How long now?"

Blushing slightly Scully smiled, "Thirty-four weeks in…so a while yet, but the time is going fast!"

Nodding knowingly Dre chuckled, "Wait till she's here Dana, you'll be sending her to pre-school before you've blinked."

Scully smiled a little sadly, "Everyone says that I feel like I want to slow time down a little."

Dre nodded, "They'll be those moments too, you're going to have a blast."

Mulder kissed Scully's temple, "You still feel like swimming?"

Scully nodded, "It'll be good to get some exercise."

"Listen, guys I've gotta fly, Syd will be waiting…I'll see you next Friday?" Dre asked Mulder.

"Sure, see you then…" Mulder confirmed.

"You guy should visit one weekend before the baby comes...I'll check with Syd but how does next Saturday sound? If the weather's good I could BBQ."

Mulder looked at Scully who nodded enthusiastically, "I haven't seen Sydney for months, possibly more than a year…how is she doing?"

Dre pulled his bag onto his shoulder and nodded, " _Good…_ private practice is treating her well, and the kids are getting to the age where they're more of a laugh than a worry…if you know what I mean?"

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"You know when they start talkin' and you can stop worrying so much about whether you're doing a good job and realise what amazing little people they are growing into…"

Mulder laughed, "I met Sam, the oldest, a few weeks back. He's a great kid...funny."

Dre nodded proudly, "Gonna be a real ladies man when he grows up, he's already learning how to wrap his mom around his damn finger. Listen, I'll call you guys in the week, as long as Syd doesn't have anything on I've forgotten about let's have an early dinner with the kids? Then we can have a few drinks when they go to bed…"

"That sounds _perfect,"_ Scully nodded.

* * *

She bobbed happily in the water at one end of the pool and watched Mulder swim back towards her. Her eyes skimmed over his tanned arms and she smiled.

Mulder stopped at her side and automatically rested his hand on her hip, "Okay?"

Scully nodded and bit her lip, "Just appreciating the view…you know I've always loved your arms…"

Laughing a little Mulder glanced down, "My _arms?"_

She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "For an objectively good looking man you have a surprising lack of ego."

Mulder shrugged awkwardly, "I didn't exactly grow up in a household which was fast to bestow praise…and let's just say most of my exes were always happy to remind me how lucky _I_ was."

Scully smiled sadly and reached to cup his cheek, "Well, I'm telling you…you're _gorgeous."_

Mulder laughed and looked down at her affectionately, "I wasn't saying that to dig for compliments, Scully…but as _yours_ is the only opinion I _do_ care about then I couldn't be happier." He rolled his shoulders back, "You ready to roll?"

"That a dig at my increasingly rotund size?" Scully teased with a grin.

"You _know_ it isn't…" Mulder leaned and kissed her gently.

Scully nodded, "I'm ready, want to stop for food on the way home?"

"Sure, what did you want?" Mulder asked resting his hand needlessly on the base of her spine as she climbed out of the pool.

Scully smiled at the gesture and then thought briefly about food as Mulder followed her out of the pool. Then her smile broadened as she took a second to take in the sight of her partner's body in his swimming gear. She silently thanked God, Buddha, Allah…or whatever she might have done in a past life…for her blessings in this one.

She walked with him silently towards the changing rooms, and then just before they went their separate ways Scully remembered the question and grabbed his hand, "Chicken Biryani…Keema Naan…Ooooo, and some poppadoms!"

* * *

Mulder and Scully sat leisurely on the sofa having filled themselves with an unhealthy amount of Indian food.

Scully grinned at Mulder happily, "Defeats the point of exercising…"

He laughed and ran his fingers up her arm, "The exercise wrote-off a bit of the food, it's got to be done sometimes."

Nodding happily Scully ran her hand over the baby, "I think _she_ enjoyed dinner."

Mulder laughed, "Her hearing is fully developed now…" He said as he got up and walked towards the CD player, "We need to start introducing her to some _real_ music."

The song started up and Scully laughed as Mulder started singing along.

 **_"I met you before the fall of Rome_ **  
**_And I begged you to let me take you home_ **  
**_You were wrong, I was right_ **  
**_You said goodbye, I said goodnight…"_ **

"Couldn't we introduce her to some classics first?" Scully asked as Mulder sat back down next to her and ran his hand over the baby bump.

" _Barenaked Ladies,_ Scully. This _is_ a classic…"

He grinned at her so enthusiastically that Scully couldn't help but laugh.

"Daddy is going to surround you with weird _dad_ music and weird _dad_ dancing, baby girl…but you will love him anyway so you will forgive him…" Scully said gently to the bump.

Mulder pretended to look offended and pointedly carried on singing…

 **_"And if I put my fingers here, and if I say_ **  
**_"I love you, dear"_ **  
**_And if I play the same three chords,_ **  
**_Will you just yawn and say_ **

**_It's all been done_ **  
**_It's all been done_ **  
**_It's all been done before_ **

**_Alone and bored on a thirtieth-century night_ **  
**_Will I see you on The Price Is Right?_ **  
**_Will I cry? Will I smile?_ **  
**_As you run down the aisle?"_ **

"Run down the aisle, Mulder? Who would be doing the running? At the _altar?"_

Mulder chuckled and reached forward to break off a bit of poppadum, "If _you_ were waiting for me at the end I'd be running toward _you,_ Scully…"

"You have no idea how weddings even work do you...?" Scully teased with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean…" Mulder grinned. "I like the song, it reminds me of us. Like we were fated and never quite got it right in past lives…but now finally we're here – _together."_

"So now _I'm_ your soul mate?" Scully asked lightly, but secretly that case had always irked her.

Mulder looked up sharply, with genuine surprise. He stared into Scully's eyes and saw a sudden flicker of insecurity. Shaking his head he reached to cup her cheek gently. "Scully, if that case meant anything it just highlighted the importance of not allowing time to pass and miss opportunities…a lesson I failed to act on as early as I should have…because of insecurities and doubts."

Scully winced a little, "But she…"

 _"She_ was a woman I met for a few days…and what happened was sad…but _you_ are my life, Scully…and if soul mates are real then I _choose_ you!"

"I think that's the point, you don't get to _choose…_ " Scully started to argue.

"Like hell I don't, I want to be with you until the day I die…and if it's possible I want that in _every_ life. If the powers that be didn't like that then I would come _find_ you…they could put you on the other side of the world and I would still find you, I've _proved_ that."

Scully nodded tearfully.

"I would fight for _you_ in every life, Scully. I've never really liked being told what to do and you don't get labelled a rebel by playing by the rules."

Scully laughed, " _Fate_ isn't…"

"Fate is what you _make_ it…and if anyone ever tries to tell me that you are not mine then I will walk through the bowels of hell if need be…but I will _prove_ them wrong."

Scully bit her lip and then leaned forward to kiss Mulder softly before resting her head on his shoulder and relaxing against him peacefully.

* * *

The next day they sat in Laura's office chatting happily.

"So you would like a home birth?" Laura confirmed.

"Only if _you_ would be willing and happy…" Scully said firmly.

"Hey, you're the mum…" Laura said accommodatingly. "Whatever you feel most comfortable with Dana, wherever you think you'll feel most happy."

"I think just you, me and Mulder…at home…as little stress as possible and no random strangers."

Laura laughed and nodded understandingly, "Sounds good, Margaret won't be there? Sometimes women feel better if their mums are on hand..."

Scully shook her head, "Mom knows that I want peace and quiet and is completely supportive, I'll call her when things start and I've asked Mulder to contact her every now and then to keep her updated."

"Okay…so you, me and Fox…that sounds good. How are you feeling about everything?" She asked Mulder.

Mulder nodded, "Good…well, nervous of course, but excited. I just want everything to be over…I mean…not over…I just want to know they are both safe, you know?"

Laura nodded warmly at Mulder and Scully slipped her hand into his.

"And that's what _I'm_ here for, Fox. You concentrate on looking after Dana, her needs, her concerns. I will make sure the baby is happy and has a smooth journey into the world. I know it's hard, but you'll have to trust me on this one." Laura grinned at Mulder.

Mulder nodded, "You _know_ I do, Laura. It's just…"

"Rather scary when your whole life is in the hands of someone else?" Laura asked understandingly.

Smiling Mulder laughed nervously, "Sometimes it feels like you might be a mind-reader, Laura."

Laura smirked, "I know my stuff, Fox." She took a deep breath and looked at the couple. "Anything else?"

Mulder and Scully both shook their heads

"Nothing we can think of, we can always call you…" Scully squeezed Mulder's hand.

"Any time of the day or night, Dana. You have the A* package – 24hrs a day, 7 days a week on-call service…" Laura confirmed. "And that's both of you, Fox, any concerns at all, no matter how trivial they might seem. I also have a colleague on standby, so if you go into labour at the same time as another patient they will come and take over so that I can leave."

"You don't have to…" Scully started to say.

"I want to, Dana. I've told you…you _three_ are my priority…it's a common practice for family pregnancies and close friends."

Mulder and Scully nodded gratefully.

"I must admit I was concerned about what might happen if another patients labour ran into mine…" Scully admitted.

Laura nodded, "Which is why we have contingencies for VIPs." She grinned and then stood and walked over to her bag. Taking out a book she walked over and handed it to Mulder.

" _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets…_ " Scully read out loud and grinned. "How many of these are there?"

"Three at the moment, but the author is writing more," Laura smiled. "Fox seemed to like it."

Mulder nodded and turned over the book to skim the back cover; "I would have _loved_ it when I was a kid…"

Scully laughed, "Oh, don't give me _that_ Mulder, you loved it now…you _big_ kid!"

Laura rolled her eyes at Scully and smiled at Mulder, "She knows nothing, Fox. I recommend that you read them to Katherine and Dana _together."_

"Actually, I _like_ the sound of that…" Scully conceded happily.

* * *

Mulder dropped the bag on the bed and dug around inside, "I think that's everything on the list…"

Scully walked through from the bathroom in one of Mulder's undershirts and a pair of panties. "I'm not sure it's worth packing a bag if we're having a home birth."

"I know, but like Laura said it's important to try to plan for every eventuality in order to avoid last minute panics. We probably won't need it, but at least if nothing else it means that everything is on hand and I won't have to leave your side in order to run around the place and find… Whatever will need _all_ this stuff for!"

Laughing happily Scully walked over to his side and peered into the bag, she reached in a picked up a small brown bear. Holding it up with a smile she wiggled it around in the air, "When did you get him?"

Mulder smiled, "It's from a baby shop near that case I consulted on in Springfield last week. The lady in the shop said it would be perfect for newborns and I wanted her to have something…I mean, I guess she won't know _exactly_ …"

Scully grinned widely and then reached up to kiss his cheek, "She'll _love_ it, Mulder. I love you…"

"You _ought_ to…you should have seen the look on the guys face when I returned from my lunch with a teddy bear," Mulder smirked and zipped up the bag.

"Well, I'm sure they didn't assume he was _yours,_ Mulder…" Scully teased and moved to sit on the bed with her legs up.

"I told them all about you, and the baby…I'm becoming one of those gloating family men that I used to pretend not to be jealous of."

Scully waited for Mulder to lie next to her and then curled into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad…"

Mulder kissed her temple and then started running his hand up and down her arm, "Me too. So, do you think you can sleep now?"

"I'm just not tired…" Scully pouted slightly, which made Mulder laugh. Dana Scully _actually_ pouting!

"It's gone 3am, Scully, you're getting bigger every day…how can you _not_ be tired?"

Scully sighed, "I don't know…I guess the hormones or something. Look there's no reason for us both to be up, you sleep."

"You woke _me!"_ Mulder teased and started combing his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't think I'd be up _this_ long Mulder, honestly…go to sleep. I'll curl up here and if I can't sleep I'll just watch you. It's one of my favourite hobbies." Scully grinned and then leaned to kiss his collarbone.

"Oh, 'cause _that's_ not creepy…" Mulder laughed and edged down the bed to lie flat, turning to face her slightly.

"How is my adoration _creepy_ , Mulder?" Scully asked with mock horror and a broad grin.

"Watching someone you love sleep is _not_ creepy…going to sleep knowing someone you love is watching you kinda is…or at least it makes you a little self-conscious."

Scully laughed and kissed the top of his cheekbone, "Just sleep Mulder, I promise not to tattoo you with a Sharpie pen while you're unconscious."

Mulder's eyes flew open, "Now that's _all_ I'll think about!"

"As if I would do that!" Scully chuckled and ran her hand over his broad bicep.

"There were lots of things I never imagined Dana Scully doing. Falling in love with _me_ was right at the top of that list…now I consider you capable of almost _anything…"_ Mulder teased dryly.

"I could write _'Property of Dana Scully'_ right here," Scully traced her fingertips across his forehead, "just in case any women get ideas."

"I could stand that…at least all the guys would know you were off the market as well," Mulder said sleepily as he closed his eyes again. "Shall I talk to you?"

Scully rested her face against Mulder's neck and breathed in deeply, she hooked one of her legs over his and sighed, "Tell me a bedtime story…"

Mulder grinned and pulled Scully's body more securely against his, luxuriating in the comforting warmth of her soft skin, " _Mmmmm_ …a long time ago in Camelot there was a wizard called Merlin…"

 

* * *

[An early musical performance from DD!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpI2AUoLZf0) (Explaining the song choice for anyone who missed out on this little gem!


	16. Play Dates and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the delay getting this chapter out, it's getting towards the end of the academic year and 'real world' pressures are piling up! I'll try to update as often as possible over the next few weeks but I promise to become more reliable again after mid-June! :-D

A young boy about ten-years-old opened the front door and Mulder smiled down at him with genuine enthusiasm, "Sam, do you remember me?"

Sam grinned and nodded, "Mr Mulder, right?"

"Mulder is just fine, Sam," He reached out his hand and Sam shook it politely.

Scully watched their exchange with pride and then held her hand out for Sam, "And I'm Dana…it's nice to finally meet you, Sam."

Sam grinned at Scully a little shyly, "Hello Dana, your hair is very pretty."

Mulder chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Scully's ear, "You can't fault the boy, Dre was right – _definitely_ a ladies man in the making."

Scully laughed and then smiled down when a little girl's face appeared under Sam's arm. Scully grinned down at her, "And _who_ is this?"

"I am Kyla and I am six!" The little girl said proudly, she popped out from behind her brother and walked shyly towards Scully.

"Hello, my name is Dana. Kyla, isn't that a beautiful name!" Scully said and Kyla grinned showing off a big gap in the middle of her teeth.

"You're pretty!" Kyla said brightly holding her hand for Scully to take and then pulling her towards the door.

Mulder smiled at Sam, "Well, shall we follow the ladies?"

Sam nodded and showed Mulder through.

Once they were inside Kyla looked back at Mulder, "Are you Dana's husband?"

Mulder smiled at Scully, "I will be _very_ soon."

" _Ooooooooo_ …you're having a wedding?! Can I be a flower girl?!" Kyla asked pulling sharply on Scully's hand.

Sydney walked through from the kitchen laughing, " _Kyla!_ What have I told you about asking for things? You have to wait to be _invited…_ I'm sure Dana and Mulder have little girls they've known for longer than five minutes who would like to be flower girls."

Kyla looked at Scully sadly, "I'm Sowwy, Dana. Friends?"

Scully smiled at Kyla, "Of course, baby girl. Mulder and I haven't even planned our wedding yet, but I promise when we do you will be the very _first_ invitation that we write."

Kyla grinned and stuck her tongue through the gap in her teeth, then looked at her mom. "Better?"

" _Much_ better…well done baby…" Sydney looked up at Scully and smiled broadly. "And look at you girl! Dre didn't even tell me that you were pregnant until this week! You look beautiful!"

Scully smiled and moved to hug Sydney warmly, "It's been _too_ long."

Sydney returned the hug and whispered into her ear, "…and you _finally_ bagged your man!"

Pulling back Scully flushed slightly and smiled back at Mulder.

Mulder walked over and kissed Sydney's cheek, "Oh, I'd say _I'm_ the one who bagged the prize Syd."

Sydney laughed at Mulder's super-hearing and nodded, "I'd say you both lucked out, Dre and I always knew you guys were made for each other. I'm almost sure that on my first day in the labs I came home and asked Dre if you guys were…" she smiled down and edited her words for the children, "… _more_ than partners."

"You did!" Dre said from the doorway, "And if I remember right I told you that it was only a matter of time…but I _never_ imagined it would take _this_ much time."

Sam walked over to his dad and Dre put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"You're having a baby?" Kyla asked as she slipped her hand back into Scully's again.

"I am, a little girl," Scully smiled down at Kyla.

"Can we play?" Kyla asked excitedly and then paused and looked at her mom. "Or am I not allowed to ask?"

"You can ask to play, baby…but Dana and Mulder's little girl is going to be too little to play for a while. When she is old enough I'm sure she will _love_ to have a grown-up little girl to play with."

Kyla smiled and nodded, "She can play with my teddies…they are okay for little babies."

Scully smiled at Sydney clearly impressed, and Sydney laughed.

"Kyla has a cousin who is only a few weeks old…so she's practically an expert already!" Sydney smiled down at her daughter swinging on Scully's hand, "You've got a friend for life there Dana, Kyla is always friendly but she's rarely this attached to new people."

"She's a natural…" Mulder said proudly.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the food was finished. Mulder, Dre and Sam were shooting some hoops in the drive and Scully and Sydney were sat chatting, Kyla happily sleeping curled up at Scully's side.

"So are you looking forward to the mayhem descending?" Sydney asked as she poured Scully some pineapple juice.

"It feels like the last seven months _have_ been mayhem, Syd. Did you know Mulder and I weren't even together when I got pregnant?"

Sydney looked down at Kyla to check that she was still sleeping and then raised her eyebrows at Scully, "How does that even work? I mean is Mulder the…"

Scully rushed to explain, "I'd had some fertility problems, but found out I might be able to get pregnant through IVF…"

" _Oh God!"_ Sydney covered her mouth and smiled broadly. "You asked _Mulder_ to be donor didn't you?!"

Matching Sydney's smiled Scully nodded, "I just…he was my best friend and I couldn't imagine carrying anyone else's child."

"And you're in love with him…" Sydney added.

"And that…" Scully admitted, looking over at the boys playing and biting her lip.

"I guess it was only when the reality hit home that we both realised we needed to do this together."

"You both realised that you're crazy for each other you mean!" Sydney supplemented.

" _That_ too…" Scully laughed.

"That's so perfect, and so… _typical_ …I should have guess that you would both be so oblivious that it would take having a child together to force you to wake up."

"Well, now we're _wide-awake_ …and happy…" Scully smiled broadly at Sydney, "I've never been this happy."

"Dre said you're quitting the bureau?"

Scully nodded, "Like you…I've decided that medicine is more compatible with motherhood and now I have Mulder at home I feel ready to move on."

"You're heading into private practice as well?"

"Yes, but specialising as an OB/GYN. You've heard of Professor Laura Hobson?"

Sydney nodded and sipped her wine, "Oh yeah, she's a legend in the field. A colleague said that she's moved into the area?"

Scully smiled proudly, "Well, Laura was one of my lecturers and she became a very close friend…she's actually the person who convinced me to retrain. Once I'm ready we'll be going into partnership together."

Sydney raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed, "Well, you're about to hit the big time!"

"I don't know about that, both Laura and I are focusing on quality…quality of work…quality of life…a _real_ balance."

"And Mulder? Where does he fit into this master plan?" Sydney asked.

"All the way through the centre and swirled in like a cherry ripple," Scully said with a wide grin. "We're a family now, he is my family… _essential."_

"I've never heard you so forthright, Dana," Sydney observed with a grin. "I mean about work sure…but not about your personal life."

"We know where we stand now, there's nothing to be unsure about…it's a pretty liberating feeling."

Sydney nodded and smiled over at Dre, "It is..." She looked back at Scully, "Is Mulder staying with the bureau?"

Scully shrugged, "Probably not…he's already out of the field, but isn't convinced he wants to do profiling permanently."

"It _is_ heavy…maybe not a job for a family man. That's why Dre pulled back."

"Mulder's had a tough life Syd…and maybe it's selfish, but I'd like to protect him from all that."

"That's not selfish, Dana. It's human instinct to want to protect those we love. I know I supported Dre's decision to step away. It _was_ Mulder's suggestion?"

"Oh yes…this needs to be on him. Mulder has never really had much of a family, he wants to be there for me… _and_ for his daughter."

"Dre is starting as a lecturer at GW in the fall…has Mulder considered that? He's a natural with people and the students would love him. Might give him a challenge and sense of purpose as well, I think _both_ of our men need that."

Scully nodded thoughtfully and looked over at Mulder and Dre play…

Mulder lifted Sam up and dropped him on his shoulders, and then Dre shouted **'** _ **Foul!'**_ as Sam carried the ball over and easily dropped it into the net.

"He's a good man, Dana," Sydney said with a smile. "Dre has a lot of respect for him…it's good to see him so happy."

" _It is…"_ Scully said gently.

* * *

"Kyla _adored_ you, you're going to be a wonderful mommy…" Mulder said warmly as he opened up their front door and then stepped back to let Scully through.

"She's a lovely little girl. We really should make the effort to stay in touch with them when our lives move on." Scully observed, intentionally ignoring Mulder's compliment.

Mulder nodded as they walked into the kitchen and he watched Scully turning on the kettle. "I have every intention of keeping up my games with Dre, even if we _both_ end up leaving the bureau…I mean, as long as I have time."

"We'll _make_ time, Mulder. You're not giving up your whole life, there'll have to be compromises…" Scully reached up and got a box of tea from the cupboard and waved it at Mulder.

He nodded and then stepped up and put his arm around Scully's middle, leaning to kiss her neck, "You _are_ my life…you _and_ this one…" He ran his hand over the bump.

Scully grinned and stretched her neck to the side, enjoying Mulder's lips on her skin, "…and _you_ are mine, which is all the more reason to make the effort to build a life outside of this."

Mulder stepped to the side and leaned on the counter, he looked at her a little sadly and shrugged.

"I just mean…things we can do together, friends we share, activities we enjoy. A life Mulder, we need to look outside of our bubble and build a _whole_ life together."

"What if I just want to hang out with _you?"_ Mulder chuckled and then walked over to get the milk out of the fridge.

Scully smiled and shook her head, "You're saying you don't want to play ball with Dre?"

"I do…" Mulder said with a smirk as he poured a little milk into their tea.

"And I'm sure there are outside activities I might like to explore…but you'll _always_ be my favourite…"

Mulder laughed, "Your favourite _activity?"_

"Oh hell, _yes!"_ Scully grinned and walked through to the living area.

Mulder followed not far behind, "I guess you're right, we do need outside interests…together _and_ apart. But we'll have work now...and you will always be my priority."

Scully put her feet up on Mulder's legs and nodded thoughtfully, "Of course, I guess life will be a little different when we're no longer working together, and we have Katie. For so long it seemed like my whole life revolved around you. I guess it still does, just not in the same way."

Mulder slipped her pumps off, dropped them to the floor and started rubbing her feet firmly, "I guess I know what you mean…you're still at the centre of my life…but it feels like _we're_ at the centre of bigger life."

"Have you talked to Dre about work?" Scully asked cautiously.

"I…well, I guess I have a little…I didn't want to get into it all too much...until we'd talked."

"It's your choice, Mulder, I can't make a big decision like this for you..." Scully pointed out.

"No, but we can talk about what suits us _all_ as a family and consider the repercussions – I'm not an island anymore, I would like your input."

"It still needs to be your choice, Mulder. I couldn't bare it if you make an honourable decision for our benefit and you aren't completely happy."

Mulder reached over and took Scully's tea, then lay down next to her on the couch and kissed her softly. He smiled down at her, "And if I want to talk it over with my best friend? Get her opinion…consider my options _with_ her and listen to the advice of the smartest woman I know?"

Scully smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair, " _She_ is always here for you Mulder, you've always been my best friend. Being together, having this baby, that changes _nothing…"_

Mulder chuckled and curled around to rest his head on her shoulder, "It's changed _everything_ Scully…and I'm loving every minute."

 


	17. Ditto

" _GAHHHHH!"_

Mulder dropped his razor in the sink and almost tripped over his own feet as he ran out into the bedroom to find Scully sat on the side of the bed breathing deeply.

"What?! What's wrong?" Mulder asked urgently.

Scully looked up and smiled regretfully at Mulder's panicked expression. "I'm sorry, Mulder, I'm sure its fine…probably just Braxton Hicks."

" _Just Braxton Hicks…"_ Mulder repeated nervously. "How do you _know?"_

"Well, I guess we'll only know for sure when I don't actually go into labour and have the baby…" Scully teased, and then regretted her joke when she saw Mulder physically pale. "It's okay, Mulder, we're _fine._ It's about 36 weeks, Braxton Hicks are common."

"You want me to call Laura?" Mulder asked, looking a little calmer as he sat down next to her on the bed.

Scully looked up at him and ran her finger over the half of his face he was yet to shave, she dabbed the shaving cream on his nose and grinned. "Go finish shaving Mulder, Laura is coming over in a few hours and I'm sure by then these little twinges will be a distant memory."

Mulder's bottom lip stuck out a little, "They don't _sound_ like twinges, Scully."

"You want to wait for the real labour to start!" Scully laughed and stood carefully.

Sighing heavily Mulder walked back through to the bathroom and started to continue shaving. Scully came and stood in the doorway and looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay, Mulder?"

Mulder smiled at her in the mirror and nodded, "I'm fine Scully, I guess just a little nervous. I mean I know you'll be the one… _you know_ …but to be honest, I think seeing _you_ in pain is even worse for me. I mean, if I could…"

Scully smiled sadly, "I know Mulder, you know this isn't...I mean this isn't like before. I'm _not_ ill, I'm _not_ hurt, I'm going to have a baby. _Our_ baby. I couldn't be happier, and I'm going to have you right there with me."

"I know…I just wish…"

"That you could take the pain away?" Scully asked and Mulder nodded sadly. "I know…and I _can_ empathise. Every time I've seen you hurt, physically or mentally, I've known that I would have done a deal with the devil himself to take that pain on myself."

Mulder turned and looked at her sadly.

"But if I can get through the labour…and you can get through watching _me_ in labour…then we'll have our beautiful little girl. It will all be worth it."

Smiling affectionately Mulder nodded.

"I'll probably be as worried about you as you are about me now!" Scully teased.

Mulder rushed to shake his head, "I'll be _fine_ Scully, I've always been fine with you by my side. My focus will be on you – I'll be your willing servant, waiter, DJ, nurse...whatever you need." Mulder reached out and Scully squeezed his hand.

" _This_ will probably be more than enough, Mulder."

Mulder looked confused.

"Holding my _hand…_ hearing your _voice…_ that has always been more than enough to reassure me that _everything_ is going to be okay."

* * *

Laura perched on the couch and looked around, "So…in here or the bedroom?"

Scully glanced at Mulder who shrugged.

"Can we decide that later? See what feels right when the time comes?" Scully asked.

"Of course, some mums like to visualise things…others prefer to go with the flow," Laura sipped her tea and sat back on the couch.

"That second one sounds good…" Scully said smiling.

"Scully, my little organiser? Really?" Mulder teased.

Scully smirked at him and then smiled at Laura, "I'll feel calm as long as Mulder is with me…everything else is a secondary concern."

Laura smiled at a slightly emotional Mulder and then nodded at Scully. "Essential Requirements: One _Mulder_. Noted."

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me Mulder," Mulder joked.

"Well, I wasn't so much calling you _Mulder_ as marking you down on my list of necessities, _Fox…_ " Laura mimed writing a list and they all laughed lightly. "While I'm thinking about it come and lie on the sofa, I want to check the position of the baby again."

"Any problems?" Mulder asked nervously.

Laura looked at Scully, "Do we have a worrier?"

Scully shook her head, "He'll be great, Laura. You don't have to worry about Mulder."

Mulder smiled and moved around the back of the couch, reaching down to take Scully's hand. "This is just standard?" He asked Laura.

Laura pulled up Scully's shirt and felt her tummy firmly for several seconds and then nodded happily at Scully before smiling up at Mulder.

"Perfectly standard, I just want to make sure that everything is going according to plan…and you'll be glad to hear it is…the baby is already getting into position."

Mulder nodded, "…and that's normal?"

"That's _textbook_ perfect, Fox," Laura reassured.

Scully sat up on the couch and Laura sat down next to her, Mulder moved around and sat in a seat opposite.

"You've done this a lot, Laura. Do you have any advice for _me?_ Ways to make this as easy for Scully as possible? I mean I know I can't do much, but I want to do whatever I can."

Laura smiled at Scully, genuinely impressed by Mulder's eagerness to help but slowly learning never to be surprised by this man's dedication to her friend. "The blunt answer?" Laura asked.

"I would expect nothing less," Mulder replied warmly.

"Well…do as you're _told -_ by me, _and_ by Dana…but most importantly by _Dana._ Put aside your ego and disregard everything you think you know about _everything_ …for those precious few hours what Dana says is _right._ If she tells you she wants to listen to Britney Spears just say _yes_ and find the CD."

" _That_ will never happen, Mulder," Scully reassured with a grin.

"If she asks for something, do it, if I ask you to do something, do it." Laura continued with a grin. "Even if she asks for a bit of time alone, _leave._ _And go_ calmly and quickly."

"That's highly unlikely as well, Mulder…" Scully added. "Expect _clingy."_

"And _that's_ fine too," Laura added with a smile.

Mulder nodded and smiled at Scully, "You can cling to me all you want, Scully. Or tell me to get lost…whatever _you_ need."

Scully got up and walked over to him, then carefully sat on his lap and snuggled into his side. Mulder was a little surprised by the PDA but leaned back and held her tightly.

"I think…just _you…_ " Scully whispered softly against his neck.

* * *

"Friday nights and no basketball!" Scully said with a smile as Sydney walked through from their kitchen with two virgin mojitos.

"We only get _one_ night off a week, girl, and this one we've decided to spend with you _._ It won't be long till you're _all_ about the diapers for a while, so you're our priority!" Sydney sat next to Scully and smiled at Mulder and Dre as they walked over to join them, each carrying an iced tea.

"You're all being _so_ good," Scully observed, nodding at their drinks.

Dre laughed, "Syd has us on a health kick…and Mulder is in the grip of pre-daddy tension."

Scully smiled at Mulder and he shrugged, "I'm not _tense_ …I'm just not drinking for a few weeks. I might be needed to drive; you might need me to pick something up. I want to keep a clear head, that's all…"

Sydney nudged Scully and whispered loudly, "Definitely one of the good ones…"

"I can't argue with you there, although it's not like Mulder has ever been much of a drinker…the bureau doesn't allow for much free time anyway." Scully observed with a smile.

"So…have you thought about that opening at GW?" Dre asked Mulder. "It's rare as hell for two positions to open up so close together and they seemed interested when I mentioned you…with your field work experience _and_ Oxford education."

Mulder nodded, "I called yesterday, I'm going in to have a chat with them next week."

"Hear that, baby…" Sydney teased Dre. "Maybe you'll have a friend to go to school with after all!"

"Stop playin'", Dre smirked sarcastically at Sydney and then smiled genuinely at Mulder, "I must admit I _am_ a little nervous about returning to academia after so many years away…"

"You could sit together at lunch!" Scully chimed in and Sydney laughed.

Dre rolled his eyes at Mulder, "They think they're _so_ damn funny…"

"Maybe we'd get lockers next to each other?" Mulder added with a grin.

Dre begrudgingly smirked, "Nah, damn it…you're all as bad as each other!"

* * *

"I can't believe women really _do_ that…" Dre muttered over at Mulder about two hours later.

Scully smiled over at them while Sydney finished painting her toenails. "It feels nice to be pampered a little, to feel like a woman."

"Are you suggesting that I don't make you feel like a woman, _woman?"_ Mulder exclaimed with mock horror.

Scully waggled her eyebrow, "Of course…but if I let you do this I'd end up with more colour on my toes than on my nails."

Mulder smirked and couldn't help but think that if he spent more than a few minutes playing with Scully's gorgeous little toes he'd get very easily _distracted_ and never get the job done.

"And _that's_ the other reason…" Sydney said with a smirk as she fastened the top back on the little bottle and reached for her coffee.

Mulder looked at the group with shock, "Did I say that _out loud?!"  
_

Everyone laughed and Sydney shook her head, "Sweetheart, the way you look at Dana…you don't _need_ to say it out loud."

Mulder bit his lip with slight embarrassment and then shrugged, "I guess I can live with that…"

Dre sat back in his seat and arched an eyebrow at his friend, "With that in mind just how long do you plan on keeping this lady waiting until the big day?"

"We're going to wait until the baby's here, then give it a couple of months to let things settle down a bit. We were actually considering a Christmas wedding, nothing too big…" Scully explained as Sydney passed over her mug of tea.

" _Nice…"_ Sydney nodded, "You're going to go with a Christmas theme?"

"Well, we won't be inviting Santa…" Scully said with a chuckle and everyone laughed, "…but we were thinking festive decorations on the tables and maybe a tree."

"You in one of those gorgeous flowing dresses with a fake fur wrap…oh yes, I _like_ it!" Sydney joined enthusiastically.

"It's early days, but I wondered how you would feel about being best man?" Mulder asked Dre cautiously, it was a weird tradition – almost like asking a kid at school to be your best friend.

Dre beamed widely, "Ah man, _seriously?!"_

"We only want it to be a small event, close friends and family…maybe no more than thirty people. I have a few close associates, _work_ friends…but no one I socialise with outside of work as much as you. That's not counting _Scully_ of course, she's always been my closest friend, but I can hardly ask her to perform a dual role."

"It would be a _real_ honor man, really…" Dre reached a shake Mulder's hand firmly.

"Laura Hobson is going to be my maid of honor," Scully explained, "…but I would love you and the children to be a part of the wedding party as well Syd, and of course Kyla will be our flower girl."

"You don't have to feel any pressure…" Sydney started to say and Scully held her hand up.

"We _don't._ I'd love Kyla to be involved and as the day approaches I'm sure we can find a suitable role for Sam that he will enjoy," Scully assured.

"That means a lot Dana, really," Sydney said warmly and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Later that evening Scully felt Mulder slide into bed and turned to face him with a soft smile.

"You're happy?"

"Of course…" Mulder said easily as he wiggled closer and leant in to kiss her lips.

Scully curled closely into his body and felt their legs intermingle as Mulder's warm hand slid over her hip, "I mean with the wedding plans, you're happy you asked Dre to be best man?"

 _"Mmmmmm…"_ Mulder hummed with a warm smile as he closed his eyes and ran his nose along hers. "Dre has always been a good friend and it's much more straightforward than having to choose _one_ of the Gunmen."

Scully's eyes drifted closed as well and she breathed in softly, "If this job at GW works out I know you and Dre will only get closer and I've always enjoyed spending time with Syd…things have worked out surprisingly smoothly."

"Yeeeah…" Mulder murmured as his hand slid under the t-shirt she was wearing and came to rest in the centre of her back. His eyes cracked open slightly and he smiled at Scully's peaceful smile. Then he leaned in further and brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck. Breathing in deeply Mulder closed his eyes again and sighed. "I _love_ it here…"

Scully smiled sleepily and murmured, "S'good…it's your home…"

Mulder smirked and relaxed his head against the pillow, wrapping Scully more securely in his embrace and resting his lips on her skin as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep. "I meant… _here_ …" he repeated and smiled against her neck.

Scully bent to rest her lips on his temple, "Ditto."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in my head, Dre and Sydney are 100% Taye Diggs and Sanaa Lathan - a little nod to one of my all-time favourite rom-coms, Brown Sugar!


	18. A Prelude to a New Beginning

"Ever since I finished work I feel like I've spent 50% of my time walking back and forth to the bathroom…" Scully grumbled a little sulkily as she carefully flopped onto the couch next to Mulder and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling? Do you think…?" Mulder started to ask.

"I don't have any special doctor skills on this one, Mulder, it could be anytime…you'll know when I know." Scully snapped a little

Mulder leaned to kiss her temple gently, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

Scully was surprised to feel a tear slide down her cheek and she swept it away quickly, "No… _I'm_ sorry Mulder. Just because I'm feeling a little emotional there is absolutely no reason to take that out on you."

Mulder shook his head and pulled Scully tighter against his body, "And who else are you going to take it out on? You can use me as a punch-bag if you want Scully. I have broad shoulders, and I _love_ you, you don't need to worry about me right now."

Chuckling softly Scully turned her head and kissed his neck, "I'd stopped believing I'd find one of you, Mulder."

Laughing softly Mulder looked down at her and raised his eyebrows, "You _found_ me a long time ago, Scully."

"I meant love… _real love_ …you know the sort you read about in books or see on movies. Someone I love, who loves me in return…that rare sort of love you can trust completely. You know what I mean?"

Mulder nodded, "But I never for a moment thought that I would find _that_ …I'm not sure I really even knew what love felt like until I met you, maybe that's why I took so long to recognise it."

Scully felt another tear slide down her cheek and reached to pull Mulder's head towards her. She kissed his lips softly, "I love you."

Smiling Mulder nodded, " _Trust,_ maybe that's what it is. Knowing you can trust someone completely; I'd never had that before…maybe because they were both so unfamiliar to me, and so interchangeable, I confused the two. Every time I told you I _trusted_ you, Scully, that I couldn't cope without you…deep down I knew I loved you. That I always would…and that _terrified_ me for so long."

"Terrified you?" Scully asked sadly.

"I'd never _had_ anyone until you, Scully. I had relations, friends, I dated a little, even been in relationships…but you were different, almost from the start. You are unique. You made _me_ better, and stronger…I became a whole person when you came into my life, Scully. Accepting that someone has that much power over you is a terrifying thing to process."

"I don't want to have any _power_ over you, Mulder," Scully said firmly.

Mulder sighed, "I didn't mean…" He looked at Scully for a second and then kissed her lips gently, "I love you, you are _everything_ to me…you _and_ our child…life was _easy_ when I had a mission and nothing to loose. I thought I had it tough before, but that was nothing compared to the realisation that I'd found… _you_ …and if I lost you _nothing_ else would matter."

"You won't lose me, Mulder. You're _mine_ now, and I won't let anyone or anything come between us," Scully moved to pull her legs up on the couch and lay back, resting her head on his lap.

Mulder smiled and combed his fingers through her silky hair. Then he ran one fingertip down her nose, over her lips and along her neck, "You're _breath-taking_ …" He murmured softly as his finger traced down the centre of her chest and over the bump.

Scully smiled and licked her lips, " _God…_ my skin is so sensitive."

Mulder traced his finger back up to the centre of her chest and then softly out to circle around the outside of one breast, careful to avoid the centre. "This okay?" Mulder asked roughly, watching her nipple peek under the thin material of her t-shirt.

Scully groaned a little and bit her lip, "Oh yeah… _so_ okay…"

He grinned and slowly let the circles get smaller and smaller until his fingertip ever so slightly brushed her taut nipple.

" _Ahhhhhh,_ oh my God…fuck, you're hardly touching me!" Scully gasped and rolled her head back on his lap, rocking her head to one side and feeling his rock hard cock straining towards her cheek. Licking her lips Scully opened her eyes and locked them with Mulder's. "Please…touch yourself…I want to watch you…"

Mulder groaned and quickly pushed his hand into his sweats, pulling out his solid cock and immediately stroking himself firmly, "You're _so_ beautiful…" He groaned as he watched Scully lick her lips and then stand to straddle his waist carefully. Mulder rushed to hold her waist, "Do you want…?"

Scully shook her head, "I'm not sure I…I want to…" She wrapped both hands around his cock and slid them over and around him smoothly but firmly.

"I want _you_ to…" Mulder groaned, he kept hold of her hips but dropped his head back heavily.

"I just want to _watch_ you, Mulder," Scully said softly as he automatically thrust gently into her hands.

Mulder bit his lip and watched her through half-closed eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust and his breath shallow. "I'm going to…" He gasped, his hands gripping her hips securely.

Scully let go for a second to pull her t-shirt over her head and smiled when she watched Mulder's jaw slacken at the sight of her breasts. "Come, Mulder…" She said breathlessly as her hands returned to him, one cupping his balls and the other pumping him hard, her thumb occasionally swiping over the sensitive tip and underside.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhh, Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ " Mulder groaned loudly as his orgasm hit hard.

"Come on me, Mulder…come on my chest…" Scully breathed leaning forward and claiming his lips hungrily, her lips immediately circling his tongue and sucking him into her ravenous mouth.

" _Mmmmmmm…..aaghhhhhhhhh….",_ Mulder gasped against her lips as he came hot and hard all over her swollen breasts. _"Ahh…oh God…"_ He mumbled into her neck as he came down from his orgasm and traced his lips over her collarbone, "…you're _amazing!"_

Scully laughed, _"Trust me_ , it was good for me too…"

"Oh, I _trust_ you..." Mulder smiled against her shoulder as his breath returned. "But you didn't even come..."

"Just watching you was perfect Mulder, have you any idea how sexy you are?" Scully licked her lips and ran her eyes over him appreciatively. She quickly reached down and pulled his t-shirt up and off, her eyes skimming his chest as she wiped them both with his shirt and then flung it to one side. "So _fucking_ hot..." She murmured with a smile.

Mulder smirked, "I'm glad _you_ think so…"

"You're beautiful…" Scully smiled and brought both hands up to brush her thumbs over his lips, "so _damn_ beautiful…" Tears welled in Scully's eyes as she gazed at him tenderly. "You know that's the first time you've called me _Dana_ when you've come?"

Mulder smiled, "You _are_ Dana, and you're Scully, you're the love of my life, the mother of my child..." he placed his hands on her belly, "...and _you_ are beautiful," Mulder's eyes flicked down to her chest.

Scully grinned and Mulder watched as her nipples tightened further under his gaze. _"Touch me…"_ She gasped softly.

Mulder smiled and carefully released his grasp on her hips, "Hold my waist, Scully, and don't let go. I don't want you to fall…"

Scully smiled and brought her hands to his warm sides.

Then Mulder leaned forward and kissed the outside of one of her breasts.

She gasped and dropped her head back slightly.

Mulder smiled and took one pert little nipple between his lips, flicking the tip with his tongue gently.

 _"Oh fuck…"_ Scully groaned as she brought her hands up to his hair.

"Hold on to me…" Mulder murmured against her breast.

Scully braced her hands on his shoulders and hummed, "You feel so good…I can feel you inside…I can feel your tongue on my clit..."

Breathing heavily in reaction to her words Mulder slowly began to swirl his tongue around her nipple, "You're so _perfect…_ "

A shudder ran down Scully's spine as he moved to the other breast, sucking and flicking his tongue alternately.

Scully groaned and gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin as her orgasm shot through her body. After several seconds Scully leaned forward and rested her cheek on his shoulder, her whole body melded against him. Her eyes closed. Then her eyes suddenly tightened and she bit her lip.

"I can't believe you just came…from me sucking your tits!" Mulder laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scully was silent for what felt like a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "You okay, baby?" He asked running his hand up her spine gently.

She moved her hand into his hair and combed her fingers through gently, "You're going to have to do me a favor, Mulder," Scully said calmly.

 _"Anything…"_ Mulder replied with a little caution, sensing a change in her tone.

"I'm going to need you to tidy our clothes into the laundry basket and then open a window…"

Mulder looked up at her with a confused face as she pulled back a little.

"Then I want us both to have a quick shower together…"

Now he raised one eyebrow.

"We'll get a change of clothes and then it will be time for you to call Laura…and _then_ call my mom…"

Mulder's jaw dropped as he caught on quickly.

"We've got a while yet, Mulder…we just need to start to get ready," Scully said with careful calmness.

"Scully…are you…?" Mulder started to ask, his voice only cracking slightly.

"It's _happening,_ Mulder." Scully licked her lips, excitement and nervousness dancing in her eyes before she leaned down to kiss his smile.

 


	19. My Wish Came True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - time to get back on the baby train! Sorry for the long hiatus, an unavoidable personal distraction. This second half of the story will focus on Mulder, Scully and the baby - so first things first, let's get this baby born :-)

Mulder was just walking through with a warm wheat bag when they finally heard a knock at the door.

Scully leaned forward when she felt Mulder's hand at the base of her neck and then smiled up at him when the warmth spread across her back.

After quickly dipping to kiss her forehead he rushed to the door and found Laura standing on the other side smiling brightly.

"So today's the day?" Laura said as she walked through with a small bag.

"From your lips to God's ears!" Scully smiled from the couch.

"Well,  _hopefully_ , today… _maybe_  tomorrow…" Laura clarified and then grinned over at Mulder. "So we're all staying out here?"

Scully nodded, "I feel comfortable here, if we need more space I can move onto the floor."

"I could bring the mattress through?" Mulder suggested obligingly.

Laura chuckled, "I don't think  _that_  will be necessary, Fox."

"Mulder, could you maybe go get me a drink…?"

"Tea? Cold or hot? Juice? Soda? Or maybe some milk? Or maybe I could go out and…"

"Whoa, Mulder! A glass of water will be  _fine._ I'm just a little thirsty," Scully smiled and reached to squeeze his hand.

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Yeah, okay… _water_ …sure…"

"Tea would be nice, Fox. If you're offering…" Laura added and grinned at her friend.

Mulder smiled and nodded before walking quickly through to the kitchen.

"So, now that the worry wart is out of earshot how are you  _really_  feeling?" Laura asked Scully as she perched on the side of the couch.

" _Good,_ honestly. And you don't need to worry about me being restrained for Mulder's benefit, we're both nervous but that doesn't mean I won't be straight with him."

Laura nodded, "Of course, I would expect nothing less. You're nervous?"

"No more than you would expect, and I'm  _excited_  too. I've been waiting for this day all my life - with Mulder at my side and you here delivering  _our_ baby this really couldn't be more perfect."

"Well the  _three_  of us are going to do this together. I know you'll have to do the lion's share of the work, but Fox and I will be right here at your beck and call. We will support you every step of the way. Where are we at?"

"About twelve minutes, lasting approximately one…so a while yet."

Laura stood and walked over to her bag, "Well, while you're still latent how about we run through some practicalities? Would you like some music?"

" _Mmmmm…"_  Scully said closing her eyes as another contraction started. "That would be _…nice…"_

Mulder walked back through and placed a glass of water next to Scully and a mug of hot tea next to Laura. "I know _just_  the thing…" He walked over to the CD player in the corner, turned it on and pressed play.

Soft music filled the room Scully smiled, "That's  _perfect…_ you had that prepared?"

"I  _know_  you Scully, Fleetwood Mac always hits the spot."

"Come  _here…_ " Scully held out her hand breathing slowly through the pain. Mulder came over and knelt by her side. "You're a pain…in the ass… _sometimes_ …partner, but I  _do_ love you."

Mulder smiled and leaned to brush his lips over hers gently,  _"Ditto."_

As the pain died off Scully raised an eyebrow, "Did you just insinuate that  _I_  am a pain in the ass?"

Smirking Mulder rolled his eyes; "You're not always a walk in the park, Scully. But where would be the fun in that?"

Laura laughed behind them, "You two aren't all moonlight and roses, but you certainly have your own way with words."

"Who needs roses when I've got Fleetwood Mac and backrubs…" Scully smiled.

Mulder stood and taking the hint moved behind the couch to gently massage Scully's shoulders, "There'll be plenty of roses too, Scully."

Scully reached back and squeezed Mulder's hand.

Laura sat carefully on their coffee table and watched the pair, "You two are rather endearing…and only  _slightly_  nauseating."

* * *

An hour later and Mulder was just returning from a run down to the local shop for some root beer when he heard Scully screaming his name. He rushed through their door and straight to her side, dropping the root beer to the floor on the way.

Falling to his knees he took hold of her hand and she squeezed tightly. "Changed my mind about the root beer…I just want  _you_  here…" She breathed out through her increasing pain.

"I'm back now…" Mulder said gently and leaned to rest his forehead against her temple. Then he looked over at Laura. "How long?"

"Three minutes and they are getting longer…maybe you'd feel better on the floor, Dana?"

As the contraction drew to an end Scully nodded breathlessly.

"You want to get onto the floor?" Mulder clarified.

Nodding again Scully started to sit up, "Can you sit behind me? Can I lean on you?"

Mulder smiled and nodded, " _Always,_  Scully…"

He sat on the floor in front of the couch and Laura assisted Scully in moving to sit between his legs. She let her head rest back against his chest and let out a long steady breath. "Feels good,  _you_ all around me…"

Letting his fingers trail over her arms gently Mulder leaned in to kiss up the side of her face. "You need anything?"

Scully shook her head, "Nothing…just  _you_ …"

Mulder smiled and nodded, "All those years ago…in the basement…I never saw this coming, Scully. I never even dreamed that  _you_  would bring me here…"

" _We,_ Mulder. We brought us here…you and me… _together_."

"I never want it any other way…" He smiled and kissed her temple.

Laura smiled but regretfully interrupted them, "Okay guys…we need to be prepared for another one  _very_  soon. We're heading into active labour now so things are going to get busy."

Scully nodded, "Kay…"

"Do you want me to talk to you or just shut up?" Mulder said softly.

Scully smiled sleepily, "Talk to me, your voice…it  _relaxes_ me."

"About what?"

"Anything…" Scully said feeling another contraction roll in and resting the side of her face against his jaw.

"When I was about eleven years old, Sam and I made a den in the fields behind our backyard. I've been thinking about it a lot in the last few months…of course, I did most of the work and she drove me mad a lot of the time…but it was  _ours_ , you know? It was Samantha and me against the world, even when she drove me mad. That den hid us away from the tension and the arguments, and I never felt that safe again…after she was gone…because I  _always_  felt alone. Until you found me. Since that day I've often felt lonely, but I've never felt alone…even when you were gone I refused to believe that you were dead because I could still  _feel_ you with me. We'll build our own shelter from the world, Scully. You, Katie and me…and  _this time_ will be different. We'll go on vacation and rent a house…and the  _three_ of us will build our den together."

Scully's smile transformed into a loud groan and she reached to grip his hand,  _"Perfect…"_

"Just  _us…_ " Mulder kissed her temple again.

" _Ohhhhhhh_ …Jesus-Fucking-Christ!" Scully screamed and then panted loudly as Mulder wiped her sweaty hair from her forehead.

Mulder smirked at Laura, who rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend; "Dana, sweetheart, you'll scare the neighbours."

As her pain subsided again Scully dropped her head to one side and smiled at Laura, "Well, this is our love life over, he'll never want to come near me again after  _this."_

Laura grinned and passed Mulder a cloth.

"Scully, you're  _beautiful…_ " Mulder soothed, wiping the cool cloth across her soft skin.

A tear slid down Scully's cheek and she smiled.

"Okay, well you'll both be pleased to hear that Dana is fully dilated and our little friend is  _extremely_ keen to come out and meet us…" Laura said gently. "Are you comfortable?"

Scully nodded, "Yes, I guess…I'm okay."

"Good…now on the next contraction I want you to start pushing. It's  _time."_

Scully nodded again and gripped Mulder's hand tightly.

"I'm here…" Mulder said softly.

Another contraction started and Scully felt the baby moving further down in her pelvis as she started to push.

"That's it, Dana. Slow and steady…she's moving down…" Laura said encouragingly.

"You…okay…Mulder?" Scully asked between short breaths.

Laura laughed, "Blimey Dana, I think you might be the  _first_  woman in peak labour I have ever heard ask if her  _partner_  is okay!"

Mulder chuckled and kissed along her hairline, "I'm absolutely  _fine_ , Scully…and  _you're_  amazing…I love you and you're doing  _so_  well."

"Another big push coming up, Dana…" Laura said smiling at Mulder and then looking at Scully with a determined nod.

"Just a little while and Katie will be here with us," Mulder wiped her brow gently.

_"Push…"_  Laura instructed as another contraction began.

Scully gripped Mulder's hand and pushed, she groaned loudly and then gasped for air.

"Next contraction I'm going to need you to pant –  _no_  pushing, okay?"

Scully nodded at Laura and then smiled when she felt Mulder's breath on her cheek, she leaned against his lips and sighed.

What felt like a second later the next contraction began.

" _Pant_ …that's it…" Laura instructed gently. "Now that's it, the head is out…"

"The head! Our baby has a head!" Mulder babbled.

Scully turned awkwardly to look up at him, her eyebrow rising slightly despite her exhaustion.

"Should I shut up  _now?"_  He asked with a broad grin.

Shaking her head Scully looked back at Laura and dropped her head back against his chest.

Laura smiled at Scully and nodded, "Right…next contraction I need one  _big_  push."

" _So tired…"_  Scully said quietly.

"One last time, Dana."

"Our little girl is  _almost_  here…" Mulder added encouragingly.

Scully had just started to nod when the contraction hit and she screamed loudly, pushing down with what felt like the very last of her strength. The room spun and her lungs burned.

She closed her eyes for a second and felt her surroundings start to rearrange around her, then Scully's world was flipped on its head when she heard the most beautiful noise of her life.

"Well, she certainly has some strong lungs on her…" Laura said chuckling happily, a small tear sliding down her own cheek.

Scully nodded mutely as she watched her friend give her baby a quick check up, wrap her in a small blanket and then pass the bundle into her arms.

"You both have a beautiful,  _perfect,_  little girl," Laura confirmed and reached to brush her fingertips over her goddaughter's forehead.

Mulder watched speechlessly over Scully's shoulder and then reached over to slip his thumb into his daughter's tiny hand. "She's…she's perfect…" he muttered with awe, "…you're both… _perfect_ …"

Scully heard the tears in Mulder's voice and nuzzled her temple against his jaw, "Mulder, you're a  _daddy."_

"And you're a  _mommy,_ " Mulder said turning his head to kiss her sweaty hair.

"How about we let daddy stand and take a few minutes with his daughter while we deliver the placenta?" Laura suggested.

Scully nodded and moved forward slightly.

Mulder stood, wincing at the cramp in his legs and then reached cautiously to take his child, "You're sure?"

Smiling adoringly Scully nodded, "You're her  _daddy_ , Mulder…you'll be a natural."

Biting his lip Mulder took his child and sat on the couch. He looked down at Scully, taking a moment to bask in how far his life had come in just a few short months…then he looked down at his daughter, her eyes open and wide.

"Scully, she has your eyes…" Mulder whispered quietly, knowing for sure that his life was never going to be the same again.

 


	20. What Dreams Are Made Of

After a brief chat, Laura had decided to stay over in the spare room.

Everything was textbook, but she wanted her  _VIP_ parents to know that she was there if needed…and despite hundreds of deliveries, the doctor knew that after  _this one_  she needed to be absolutely certain everything was okay.

When Mulder walked through the next morning he found Laura making tea.

"How did you sleep?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Two whole hours and raring to go!" Mulder joked and sat next to Laura at the breakfast bar.

"How are they…?"

"Fast asleep. We finally all dropped off a couple of hours ago and I want Scully to get as much sleep as possible before Katie wakes."

Laura nodded, "You were  _wonderful_  last night, Fox."

He smiled, "Laura, the number of times I've woken in a hospital bed to find Scully at my side…the number of times I'd have  _died_  without her there…really, it was  _nothing._  Besides, those two ladies in there are my world; I  _want_  to look after them. I would  _die_  for them."

"I think they'd  _both_  rather that you stuck around." Laura grinned and then leaned to kiss his cheek, her eyes watering slightly. "You're a good man, Fox. The  _three_  of you are very lucky."

"We meant what we said, Laura. We want you to be godmother, but that isn't just an honorary title…we'd like you to be involved, a surrogate auntie for Katie. With Dana going into practice with you I'd like to think you'll come to think of us as family _."_

Laura nodded and took a sip of her tea in a pointless attempt to hide another tear. "I already do, Fox." She paused and then added, "I don't know if Dana told you…but I had a younger brother. He would have been about your age actually…"

" _Would_  have…?" Mulder asked gently.

"He died when he was in his early 30s, with motor neurone disease…erm…ALS?" Laura glanced up at Mulder to check that that he understood, when she saw him nod sadly she continued quietly. "He… _Charlie_ …you remind me a lot of him. He had a similar sense of humour, he was so smart and had a big heart…those he loved he loved… _completely."_

"I'm so sorry, Laura. Dana didn't tell me…I assume she wanted to allow you to talk to me in your own time. When you were ready…"

Laura nodded, "You really are  _so_  like him, Fox. You're a  _good_  man. It was so difficult to watch that disease take him from us…take him from  _himself_ …"

Taking a deep breath she attempted to rally and smiled at her attentive friend. "He really would have liked you. Between work and caring for Charlie life never really panned out the way I  _expected_ , Dana deserves more…she  _deserves_ you."

"I'm glad you moved back to DC, Laura. I'm starting to think that fate has a more generous plan for me than I estimated," Mulder said softly squeezing her hand.

Laura laughed, "Would you rather that I call you Mulder now?"

Mulder shook his head, "You're  _family,_ Laura, you can call me what you like. The only reason Scully still calls me Mulder is… _history_  I guess…it's what we're both familiar with. Also, I have to admit that for the longest time the husky, sexy little way she says my name has really turned me on."

Laura laughed as Mulder waggled his eyebrows before continuing.

"We're sticking with what we know, Scully is… _my Scully_ …and she always will be. However, even I find myself calling her Dana now and then…maybe that will become even more natural the further we drift away from our roles at the FBI."

"I've noticed that…" Laura observed. "Have you called Margaret?"

Mulder nodded, "As soon as you and I cleaned up last night. Scully and Katie slept together for about an hour so I called from out here after you went to bed. She's going to come over for an hour this afternoon."

* * *

Mulder walked back through and found Scully sitting in the morning sun smiling down at their daughter.

"You got up and opened the curtains?" Mulder said with concern as he approached the bed.

Scully smiled up at him warmly, "I'm not an invalid, Mulder."

Mulder chuckled lightly, "I guess I am being a little  _over_ cautious…I just…well, it's a little scary when you finally accept that your whole world really can fit into the space of one queen sized bed."

Scully chuckled and wiggled to one side, holding Katie carefully while making a little more room for her partner. "I think daddy is going to be a bit of a handful…" She said gently to the sleeping baby as Mulder sat next to her and slid his arm around her waist.

"What's new?" Mulder teased self-deprecatingly before nuzzling his partner's hair with his nose and then reaching across to slip his thumb into his daughter's hand.

"You called mom?" Scully said softly after a few minutes.

Mulder noted Scully's words - not 'my mom' just  _'mom'._  "Yeah…she's coming over this afternoon. I also called the Gunmen and Skinner…the boys wanted to visit but I've put them off for a few days."

Scully nodded, "Thank you…I'm tired…but it will be nice to see them." She paused and rested her head on his shoulder. "You must be tired too, you've hardly slept."

"Not a new experience for me…but  _this_  sure beats the nightmares I used to have before we got together."

"You don't have them anymore do you?" Scully said, actually surprised that she hadn't thought of her partners nightmares, or had one of her own, for months.

"It's amazing the peace of mind that comes from sleeping less than an inch from  _everything_  that matters to you…" Mulder closed his eyes and smiled. "Laura was just telling me about Charlie…" Mulder said softly gazing at his daughter as he talked.

Scully sighed, "She gave up half of her life to him… _happily_ …" she paused and then continued, "I didn't want to tell you about him myself, I wanted to give Laura time to feel comfortable enough…"

" _Shhhh…"_  Mulder whispered softly. "I understand, choosing to open up to me was Laura's choice to make."

Nodding tearfully Scully lay her head against Mulder's shoulder, "I love you,  _so much."_

Mulder kissed her head gently, "I adore you."

Scully grinned, "I… _treasure_  you."

Mulder grinned sleepily, "Everything's a competition with you. Do you mind if I close my eyes? Just for a few minutes…"

Scully turned and kissed his neck before looking back down at their child, "You sleep, Mulder…I've got you…"

"You've got both of us…" Mulder smiled softly as sleep claimed him.

* * *

When Mulder woke over an hour later he found Scully still lying in his arms watching Katie and playing gently with her tiny fingertips.

"I'm sorry," Mulder said softly. "Did I sleep long?"

Scully shook her head, "Just an hour or so. You needed it…and you make a lovely pillow."

Mulder smiled, "You're both doing okay?"

"We're doing great. She looks a lot like you, you know…"

Grimacing slightly Mulder smiled, "Poor child…I'm sure she'll grow out of it."

Scully shook her head, "I wanted to have your child, Mulder. She's  _perfect_ …and  _you're_  gorgeous."

" _She_ is…" Mulder said reaching to run his fingertips down her arm. He was silent for a few moments, then spoke again softly, "So…a Christmas wedding?"

"We need to arrange this  _now?"_  Scully grinned.

"What can I tell you? I've suddenly been hit by a wave of  _possessiveness._  I want to be your husband. _"_

Scully laughed, "Well, I guess that's natural…but I can assure you that with or without the paperwork  _we_  aren't going anywhere. You're stuck with us now.  _Forever."_

"I still want the bit of paper,  _Mrs_  Mulder."

Scully chuckled and then smiled adoringly at their daughter, "Katherine Margaret  _Mulder."_

Mulder grinned, "So what do you think,  _Doctor_ Scully? Christmas?"

" _Definitely._  Christmas at Saint Christopher's…my mom can give me away…Laura can stand up with me…Dre with you…Kyla as flower girl…I was thinking that maybe Sam could bring Katie down the aisle…Christmas cake with lots of marzipan and a  _big_  Christmas banqueting table at the reception afterwards…"

"You've  _really_ thought about this haven't you?" Mulder asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Mulder, I know we've been focusing on Katie…but the man I've been in love with for years, the father of our child, asked me to marry him. Did you imagine I hadn't even thought about it?"

Mulder shrugged, "I guess not."

"Mulder, I  _love_ you…if you'd asked me before…" Scully paused. "You know that we aren't here just because of Katie, right? I mean I think I  _know_  that you know that…but do you really  _understand_  that?"

Her partner looked a little confused so Scully clarified.

"I can't remember what it felt like  _not_  to love you, Mulder. You're my best friend, my partner and the  _love of my life_. You have given me everything a have ever wanted, everything I will ever need to be happier than I ever even imagined was possible."

"Our daughter…" Mulder said softly.

Scully nodded, "Yes… _and you._  If I'd been asked to describe my perfect man before we met I could never have described you…"

"Who would?" Mulder said sadly.

"I  _couldn't_ have described you because I never even _dreamed_ that you were possible. You…" Scully took a breath a tried to gather her thoughts. "Yes, you're my partner and my best friend…you've also challenged me, taught me, learned  _from_ me, inspired me, infuriated me…you've broken my heart a million times…but then rebuilt it even stronger than it was before. You've made me the person that I always wanted to be, the strong person that I always tried to portray to the outside world."

Scully turned to face Mulder; his eyes were glowing with unshed tears. She passed Katie into his arms and moved to face him. "You are also _, by far,_  the sexiest man I have ever met in my life…no one has  _ever_  turned me on the way you do. Katie has completed  _us,_ but you had already completed  _me_."

Mulder let out a long breath, "I love you, Scully. Both of you… _so_ much…"

Moving to lie with her leg curled over Mulder's thighs Scully nodded,  _"I know."_

* * *

Scully carefully slipped her sleeping daughter out of Mulder's arms and placed her gently into her cot. She leaned to kiss her softly and then turned and smiled at Mulder. For a man who claimed that he didn't need much sleep, he could sure nap…like a newborn.

She picked up the cot carefully and moved to next to the bed near Mulder and stood back smiling at the view.

Her daughter and the man she loved, napping together happily on a bright Sunday lunchtime – life really didn't get better than this.

Walking through to the en-suite she shut the door carefully so as not to wake them and then stripped and climbed into the shower. She sighed as the warm water cascaded over her face and down her shoulders.

 _I'm a mommy…_  She thought dreamily as she closed her eyes and turned to find a figure next to the shower door. "Oh, Jesus! Mulder, you scared the crap out of me!" She hissed quietly and smiled when she saw that the bathroom door was closed.

"Katie woke up and Laura came through…she's giving her a quick once over and said she would watch her for a while so I could check on you." Mulder smiled, "Can I?"

"This is your shower too…"

"I thought you might need a few minutes."

"We can always take a few minutes together, wash my back?" Scully reached and opened the door.

After quickly stripping Mulder climbed in and Scully turned to face the spray. He grabbed the bottle and squirted some soap into his hand foaming it slightly, and then slowly smoothed his hands over her back and arms gently. "Does this feel okay? I read that some women don't like to be touch for a while after…"

"It feels good, Mulder, " Scully leaned back into his arms.

He nodded and smiled before setting about gently washing every inch of her soft skin. "You're so damn beautiful…" He murmured after a few minutes.

"I'm not, I mean it will be a while until my body…" Scully started to say.

"You're…" Mulder's voice choked slightly and then he continued, "You're perfect, Scully.  _Absolutely_ fucking perfect."

Scully fell into his embrace and smiled, her face against his warm wet chest. She nuzzled him gently when she felt his cock brush against her hip. "I can't wait until we can  _really_  do something about that."

Mulder smiled and kissed her head, "We have two very willing and extremely capable babysitters waiting in the wings."

Scully nodded happily, "I might even let the Gunmen take a turn, once she's old enough to ring the fire brigade if  _they_  get into trouble."

Mulder laughed, "Well, then you're braver than me!" He felt Scully's hand slip around his cock and sighed, "Scully, you don't…"

Humming softly she kissed his chest and then licked one of his flat nipples, "Let me do this… _please_ …"

" _Please?"_  Mulder croaked out as Scully directed his back to the wall and he dropped his head back. "You're actually  _asking_ me…to let you…?"

Scully chuckled and pulled his face down kissing him hungrily, "I don't think you'll be long."

" _Nahh…"_  Mulder groaned as Scully tightened her hand and slowly started sliding her grip along his shaft.

" _I love you…"_  Scully whispered against his chest as his head dropped back to the wall.

" _Mmmmmm…"_  He groaned in reply as he felt her fingers run over the moisture at the tip and then glide back to cup his balls.

Mulder's hips thrust through Scully's fist with long firm strokes as he felt her hand tighten.  _"So good…"_  he murmured.  _"Love you, Scully…so fucking much…"_

Scully bit and sucked the base of his neck. She smiled, her open mouth allowing her teeth to graze his neck as Mulder came smoothly yet powerfully onto her leg.

As he returned to his senses Mulder looked down dazedly and then grimaced at the mess, Scully laughed brightly as Mulder directed her under the spray and cleaned her gently.

"You didn't have to do that…" Mulder smiled down at her, "…I could have…"

Scully chuckled, "You'll owe me one partner…just give me a few weeks…"

"Scully, when you're ready I'll give you more than one…I can't wait to  _kiss_ you…to run my tongue over you…to  _taste_  you as you come against my mouth…"

Scully shuddered and bit her lip, Laura had advised against oral sex during her pregnancy. It was not something that she had ever needed, or often even wanted during sex…it felt intimate in a way she had rarely felt comfortable with. But with Mulder, she felt… _intimate_ …she felt whole…and she felt hungry to feel his lips on her. She wanted everything with this man, and after years of watching those sexy lips do wicked things to sunflower seeds, she was more than ready to feel what they were  _really_ capable of!

She felt Mulder's arm on her side to steady her and realised she had swayed slightly.

" _Scully?_  Are you okay? Jesus, I shouldn't have let you do that…that was  _selfish_ …so  _stupid_ …" Mulder rebuked himself angrily as he held her gently and reached to turn off the shower. He guided her towards the bathroom mirror and wrapped her cosily in a big soft towel. Bending at the knees Mulder looked into her eyes with concern, "Baby, are you okay?"

Scully smiled at the endearment and nodded, "Mulder, I'm not  _ill._  I mean after everything only you could manage to turn me on that powerfully… _today!"_

Realisation dawned on Mulder's face and he smiled widely, "You're  _horny?!"_

Laughing Scully passed Mulder a towel and then reached for a third to dry her hair, "You do crazy things to me, Fox Mulder…but don't be getting any ideas, it'll be a few weeks till I'm ready for much."

Mulder stepped behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned and kissed the bottom of her neck and then looked up to smile at her in the mirror, "For you, I would wait a lifetime, you know that. Just looking at you, knowing that you  _want_  me, that used to be beyond even my wildest dreams."

Scully smiled at 'mirror Mulder' and nodded slightly tearfully. "We should get back out there, mom will be here soon."

Mulder nodded and took the towel she had been using to dry her hair; he rubbed it quickly over his own and then handed it back to her before opening the door and walking through to their bedroom. "What do you want to wear, Dana?" He called back through as he walked.

Scully smiled at the unintentional slip and then started brushing her hair, "I think just sweats and a t-shirt will be fine, Mulder. It's only mom and Laura, I don't need to make an effort."

"Sure…be comfy," Mulder said before carefully taking out some grey sweats and an emerald green t-shirt, and then he found a pair of cotton panties and a comfortable cotton bra. He looked up as Scully walked through, "I put out a bra, but I wasn't sure if you needed one."

She smiled and shook her head; walking to put the bra away she pulled out a vest top and walked back towards Mulder. "I think I'll just wear a vest under my t-shirt for a few days around the house, less tight, easy access."

Mulder grinned and nodded, "I do love  _my_  Scully in easy access clothing…"

Scully laughed and threw her towel at him as she took it off, "For feeding  _Katie!"_

Catching the towel in mid air Mulder chuckled softly and then smiled as he watched her dress. "You're  _so_  goddamn beautiful, Scully," he said softly as she finished dressing.

Scully smiled at him and walked over quickly to brush a soft kiss on his lips. "You're not so bad yourself G-man," she winked and then walked toward the door, and their waiting daughter.

* * *

Scully was sat on the couch with Katie in her arms when Laura went to answer the door to Margaret Scully.

"Laura! It's nice to see you…" Margaret paused. "Is everything okay?"

Laura was quick to nod, "Everything is perfect, Margaret. I just stayed over to be 100% certain, to put my own mind at ease."

Margaret smiled and nodded as she walked in, she looked over at her daughter smiling up at her from the couch and grinned broadly.

"I'm actually going to head off now," Laura said as she picked up her bag and stayed at the door. "Fox is rustling up some food for you all and I said that I'd hold back a few minutes and let you in. Save Dana having to get up."

Margaret smiled and nodded at their friend.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Scully asked.

Laura nodded, "I'll come over about 7, after work. Just to check you both over and see that you're all okay. If you guys need anything at all just call me at work and I can stop off on the way."

Scully nodded and smiled at her friend, "Thank you…"

"No more ' _thank you'_ s Dana, please. I promise you there's nowhere else on the planet I'd rather have been last night. Thank you."

Scully and Laura exchanged a long smile and then Laura nodded and turned to leave, closing the door on her way out.

"Everything went…?" Margaret said as she walked over and sat next to her daughter.

" _Perfectly_ mom, completely text book," Scully grinned and pulled down the little blanket to give her mom a clearer look at her granddaughter.

Margaret reached over and smiled, running her finger down little Katie's cheek and then fitting her thump neatly into her fist. "And Fox, how is he?"

Scully smiled, "Like me, tired but happy…he was  _amazing_  mom…I'm really so lucky."

Margaret nodded at her daughter tearfully, "I'm so happy for you, Dana. Katie is going to grow up surrounded by love, the love you both feel for her…and the love you feel for each other. That's priceless, it's the foundation of happiness."

Biting her lips Scully nodded at her mother tearfully and leaned to kiss her cheek, "Thank you, mom…for taking the time to  _really_  know Mulder, and to see how happy we make each other."

"Baby girl, that doesn't take time, anyone who knows you can see in your face that Fox makes you happy and a blind man could see how much he loves  _you_ …it's written into every cell in his body."

Scully laughed lightly, "It took Bill a while…"

"Not once he took the time to look past his preconceptions and  _really_  see you both," Margaret pointed out.

Mulder walked through from the kitchen with a relaxed smile, "Well, if it isn't my three favourite ladies, all together."

Margaret stood and walked to give Mulder a quick hug, "I would have come in to see you, but I got a little distracted."

Mulder shook his head, "You don't have to explain to me, it took me at least an hour to pull myself away from them long enough to make us some food."

Smiling warmly Margaret sat on the chair next to her daughter, leaving the space on the sofa for her future son-in-law. "You needn't have cooked, Fox. I could have made something, or we could have ordered in."

Sitting next to Scully and Katie, Mulder smiled down at his daughter and then rested his hand on Scully's leg. "I need to force myself to at least take my eyes off them for a few minutes every now and then, or we'll never eat anything but pizza and Chinese."

Margaret chuckled and sat for a minute or so watching Mulder play with Katie's fingers and then look up into her daughter's eyes. She was almost certain whole conversations were exchanged in those shared looks.

" _So…"_  Margaret said breaking the brief silence. "I was going to get a door plate for my granddaughter's bedroom, shall I get Katie or Katherine?"

" _Katie,"_  Mulder and Scully both said in unison, making Margaret laugh.

"She'll be christened Katherine Margaret Mulder, but Katie seems to be working for us right now…as she gets older she can choose whichever she prefers," Scully explained.

"She's sleeping in with you at the moment?" Margaret asked.

"For now," Mulder nodded. "At least while she's having regular night feeds, it will be easier for both of us. After the first few days Scully is going to start expressing milk, then we can take turns at night…both get some sleep."

Margaret nodded, "Well, anything I can do to help…anything at all."

Scully smiled gratefully, "We'll be okay for now…maybe in a few weeks when things start to settle down you or Laura could start taking her for a few hours every now and then? Maybe take her for a walk or something…give Mulder and I some time to clean up and get some chores done."

"I'd  _love_  that…" Margaret agreed happily, pleased that they were obviously open to the idea of letting her out of their sight for a short while. "Does it feel different? Being a daddy?" Margaret asked Mulder with a smile.

Mulder nodded, "I feel protective, but I guess Scully can tell you that's nothing new. I was a pain when we were partners…she was all I had and…" He trailed off as Scully threaded her fingers through his, and then he looked up and smiled. "I want to wrap them in cotton wool and guard them like a mama bear..they're so beautiful they make my eyes sore just looking at them."

Margaret felt tears spring to her eyes at the young man's sincere answer. "Well, I can promise you this much, Fox. Your love will be returned in equal measure, from my daughter and yours…that little girl is going to love her daddy so much that she won't want to leave your side for a minute."

* * *

After dinner, Margaret did the dishes while Mulder and Scully sat with Katie. Once she was asleep Mulder carried her through to the cot and placed her in gently. He kissed his fingertips and then touched them to her sleeping head before quietly walking through to join Scully and Margaret at the front door.

"Did she go down okay?" Margaret asked softly.

"She's still sleeping…for now," Mulder smiled and then leaned to kiss Margaret's cheek, "It was good to see you."

"You too, sweetheart, make sure you get some sleep tonight, your ladies need you at peak performance." Margaret teased, knowing that even at zero energy levels Mulder would move heaven and earth before letting her daughter down.

" _Always…"_  Scully smirked and then leaned to kiss her mom. "Make sure you visit again during the week. Maybe you could come for a few hours on Wednesday? Mulder needs to finish some things off at the bureau and I know he would feel better if someone was here with us."

Mulder smiled gratefully at Scully, "I would…"

Margaret nodded, "That sounds perfect, I'll see you when you get home though, Fox?"

"I'll stop off for some take out from the deli on the way back, Laura's coming over so you're welcome to stay as well."

Margaret nodded, "It's a date! You two take care of each other and I'll ring you tomorrow,  _after_ 10."

Scully nodded gratefully as she watched her mom leave. The door closed and she leaned into Mulder's side, "I don't know about you but I've never felt this tired in my life…even during the chemo…"

Mulder smiled and kissed her hair, "This is  _good_  tired though…"

"The _best_  tired," Scully agreed and pulled back to look up at him. "Bed?"

He smiled and cupped her face, "Bed."

They strolled through to the bedroom, fingers loosely entwined as they walked. Parting at the end of the bed Scully leaned on the side of the cot gently and watched Katie for a few seconds. She turned and saw Mulder, already stripped to his boxers and walking towards the bathroom to clean his teeth.

He pulled the door to so as not to disturb Katie and smiled at himself in the mirror. He was a daddy. It felt good…it felt  _amazing_.

After a few seconds Scully slipped through and then slid the door to again. They didn't speak, just occasionally smiled sleepily at each other as they performed the necessary ablutions.

Without a word they walked back through and climbed into bed, Scully rolling up to Mulder's side and resting her head on his shoulder. She brought her leg over his and kissed his collarbone lightly. "'Night…" She murmured as her eyes slid shut.

Mulder smiled and closed his eyes; tomorrow… _several wake-ups later_ …would be their second full day as parents. His fingers traced over Scully's hip gently as he already started to drift off to sleep, and a single tear slid down his temple.

 


	21. You're Horny!

At a little after 10am the next morning Scully sat dozing on the couch with Katie while Mulder was in the kitchen making them both a late breakfast.

Her eyes gently slid shut, a peaceful smile on her face as she listened to Mulder singing what she believed to be an old Bob Dylan song.

The phone rang and Scully automatically rushed to answer it in case the ringing woke Katie. "Morning…" She said sleepily, expecting the call to be from her mom.

"Hey girl, so how is mommy doing?" The familiar voice replied with a warm tone.

"Sydney, it's lovely to hear from you!" Scully said with a smile - genuinely happy to hear from her friend.

"Is it a good time? Dre said we should wait a few days to call…but I must admit as soon as I heard the news I could hardly wait!"

Scully grinned at the excitement in her voice, "It's fine Sydney, were putting off visitors for a few days until we find our feet but I couldn't be more please to hear from you."

Scully heard what sounded like a hissed  _'Told you it would be fine'_  that she assumed was aimed at Dre and chuckled. Then Sydney brought her attention back to Scully, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good…" Scully smiled,  _"Wonderful actually…"_

"And Katie?"

"She's with me now,  _say hello to your Auntie Sydney sweetheart_ …" Scully smiled down at Katie's wide eyes and ran her thumb over her chubby little arms. "She says hi…"

Sydney laughed and played along, "Hello, baby girl!"

"You'll have to come over, maybe one day next week?" Scully suggested.

"Oh Dana, we would  _love_  that. We wouldn't over stay our welcome; we understand what it's like at the moment. We'll just come over for an hour and say hi, and you call to let us know when  _you're_  ready for visitors, it might take longer than you expect. Do you want us to leave the kids with a 'sitter?"

Scully smiled at Katie and shook her head, and then suddenly realised Sydney couldn't see her. " _No,_  I'd like to see them…if you think they won't be too bored."

" _Bored?_  We'll have to bring Kyla or she would never forgive us! We told her about the baby last night at bedtime and she lay down yapping about Katie  _this_  and Katie  _that_ …it was a massive mistake on our part, it took her two hours to get to sleep. We should have waited until this morning!"

Scully laughed again and smiled up at Mulder as he walked through. He raised his eyebrows, clearly asking who was on the phone; he must have been able to tell that it wasn't her mom.

_Sydney,_  she mouth silently and Mulder smiled and sat down next to her, placing two mugs of tea on the table before leaning and sliding his arm around Scully's back. He kissed the spot on her neck just behind her ear and Scully giggled.

"Is that Mulder?" Sydney asked, clearly amused.

"How did you know?" Scully laughed and grinned at her partner.

" _That_  was a unique giggle, Dana. A ' _stop that, but really I don't want you to stop that_ ' giggle. The romance isn't dead then?" Sydney asked teasingly.

Scully waggled her eyebrows at Mulder and grinned. "Have you seen my man?" She asked with a tease in her voice that even made Mulder blush a little. "It might be a little while until we're back in action,  _so to speak_ , but I'm not  _dead."_

Mulder grinned, clearly shocked at Scully's bluntness, and could hear Sydney laughing loudly on the other end of the phone. Having Laura and Sydney as more regular features in her life had been good for Scully, they would always have each other but a woman still needs her girlfriends.

"Well, you know we're always here if you need some… _alone time_ …Dana. We'd love to have Katie for a few hours, and Kyla would explode with excitement."

"That's so kind of you Sydney, we'll keep that in mind…however, I think my mom and Laura will have to be first on the babysitting rota or they'll never forgive me."

" _Understandable,"_  Sydney agreed with teasing seriousness. "Just remember we're always here."

"We will, and thank you so much for calling."

"It was good to talk to you, you guys let us know when your ready and we'll plan that visit – and don't be afraid to ring with a list of things you need, we can always stop off on the way over."

"Thank you. Everyone's being  _so_  kind."

"You three take care of each other, Dana – and give Mulder and little Katie big kisses from all of us. Bye!"

"Bye, Syd…and thanks again." Scully hung up and smiled at Mulder. She bent and kissed Katie's head before leaning over and kissing Mulder, running her tongue over his lower lip before nipping it gently with her teeth.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Mulder smiled and cupped the side of her face with his palm.

"Sydney said to give you a kiss from them…" Scully replied with mock innocence.

"Now, I know that kiss wasn't from Dre!" Mulder teased quietly.

"Well…the  _greeting_  was from them…the method of delivery was  _all_  me."

"I  _lurve_  your method of delivery…" Mulder said with a smirk before kissing her quickly and then moving to stand. "I'll go finish brunch and then I was thinking we could spend…I don't know…a few  _hours_  sitting and watching our daughter sleep and poop?"

"Sounds  _heavenly,"_  Scully concurred with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening Scully walked through to find Katie sleeping soundly on Mulder's bare chest, he had his eyes closed contently and Scully stood enjoying his peaceful expression.

Sensing her presence Mulder opened his eyes and smiled warmly, "Feel better for your shower?"

Moving to sit next to them on the couch Scully nodded happily, "Katie threw up on you again?"

" _Mmmmm…_ didn't want to unsettle her while you were in the shower so I just took it off."

Nuzzling into his side Scully was both surprised and pleased to find that his skin didn't smell of baby puke. "Apparently it's good for a baby to feel your skin against theirs, it makes them feel secure and loved. She looks pretty peaceful, resting with her daddy."

Mulder smiled and leaned to kiss Scully's slightly damp hair, "I feel ridiculously protective. I mean I would have jumped in front of traffic for you before…but damn, I feel like I could take on the whole East Coast and win if they threatened so much as a hair on either of your heads!" Mulder laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Ditto," Scully grinned and then tucked her arm around Mulder's waist, just under Katie. "What time is Laura due?" She asked sleepily.

Mulder glanced at the wall clock and then closed his eyes, "Not for another hour yet…" he said drifting off.

Within seconds all three of them were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

When Laura arrived she knocked quietly. When she didn't hear any movement she struggled to balance the bags of diapers on one leg and stretched to retrieve the spare key that Mulder had given her.

Carefully clicking open the door Laura stepped inside and slipped her packages silently to the floor. Then she turned to look into the room and found a scene that brought a tear to her eye.

Her friend was sat curled into Mulder's side, her mouth slightly open and her face serene. Katie was also curled on top of daddy, sleeping soundly and nuzzled into his chest.

Laura decided that rather than risk disturbing them she would put herself to some practical use. Picking up the one bag that did not contain baby things she walked as quietly as possible towards the kitchen.

* * *

A short while later Scully opened her eyes and looked around; blinking a couple of times she allowed herself a moment to wake up and then sat up slightly startled.

Mulder sensed her sudden movement and looked up,  _"Wha…?"_

"Laura was coming over and…" Scully paused and then suddenly realised what had woken her, the smell of cooking coming from their kitchen. She looked down at Mulder, taking in the fact that Katie was still on his chest and he could never have moved without waking her…and then gazed confounded at the kitchen door.

Right at that moment, Laura looked around the door with a bright smile on her face, "Well, I see the sleeping beauties have finally woken up!"

Scully sat up straight, looking more than a little embarrassed and rubbed the non-existent sleep from her eyes. She looked down at Mulder, who was also looking a little self-conscious, then back up at Laura. "I'm so sorry, I don't know…I mean I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Is that a thing?" Laura said teasingly, quite enjoying her friend's awkwardness. "I mean do we ever actually  _remember_  falling a sleep? Is it not an unconscious thing? I think that's kind of the point."

Scully smirked, "You know what I mean…we're _terrible_  hosts."

Laura laughed and wiped her hands on the towel she was holding, "I'm not a  _guest,_  Dana. If I thought for a minute that my visit would put you out in any way I wouldn't come over. I'm here to help and support you, all  _three_ of you."

"Well, I could at least put on a shirt…" Mulder smiled with equal embarrassment as he passed Katie to Scully and got up to reclaim his old shirt from the floor and go to get a clean one from the bedroom.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. You're kind of cute and a lovely man, so I know what Dana sees in you…but you aren't my type and I  _am_  a doctor. You aren't going to make me blush."

_Mulder_ blushed and smiled awkwardly as he headed through the bedroom door, leaving it open as he stepped out of view. "You sure know how to put a man in his place, Laura." He called back as he pulled out a fresh shirt and slipped it on, he walked out still doing it up.

"Don't worry,  _I_ still find you irresistible," Scully winked teasingly and then licked her upper lip as if to prove her point.

Mulder smirked and walked over leaning to kiss her gently, "And for the rest of my life  _that'll_ be all I need."

"I didn't mean to kick you in the ego, Fox," Laura smiled apologetically. "Let's just say I've come to think of you as family…and I prefer my men a little bigger, I mean… _broader._ "

Scully laughed, "I bit of a beefcake, hey?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like brains to go with my brawn…" Laura confirmed with a wink.

Mulder nodded thoughtfully and looked over at Scully who was smiling in a way that suggested they'd both had a mutual revelation.

_"What?"_  Laura said looking between the two. "Oh God, you two aren't thinking of setting me up are you?"

"We're in no state to set anyone up right now," Scully said with a smile.

"Let's just say I think we've both thought of a mutual friend who won't be getting a  _Plus One_  invitation to our wedding," Mulder continues with a smile.

Laura looked unsure but seemed to relax in the knowledge that the 'set up' was not going to be imminent. "I wish I'd never brought this up…" She grumbled, slightly sulkily.

"Relax Laura," Scully said with a smile. "We love you. If you think that we'd even consider setting you up if it weren't with one of the best people we know then you're crazy. It will be no big deal, you'll meet at the wedding and if you aren't interested you give us the word and you'll  _never_ hear of the subject again."

"Well…I guess…" Laura said cautiously. "I mean if you two think so highly of him it would be rude to refuse to even meet him."

Mulder smiled at Scully, who grinned back - this could actually be  _perfect._

* * *

A week later Mulder opened the door and laughed when Kyla ran under his arm and straight over to climb onto the arm of the couch next to Scully and Katie.

"Hey, Kyla! What did I say?" Sydney called over quietly.

Kyla froze still and hovered in place, she scrunched her eyes closed tightly and turned her head back towards Mulder and her parents. She whispered urgently, "Hello Auntie Dana and Uncle Mulder, can I see the baby  _now?!"_

Dre laughed at the baffled look on Mulder's face and explained, "We made her promise that she would be as quiet as a mouse and ask nicely before she saw the baby."

Mulder laughed and stepped back to let Sydney and Dre in, "Of course you can see the baby sweetheart, open your eyes and you're already there!"

Kyla grinned and opened her eyes, looking down at Katie like she was a gift on Christmas morning. Kyla started whispering excitedly, "Hello Katie, I'm Kyla. I'm going to be your friend…I'm going to teach you all about how to play…and I'm taking dance classes, so I can teach you about dancing…and I will tell you all about preschool…and singing…and my cat Fredrick!"

Katie was looking up at Kyla with wide eyes.

"I think she likes me…" She looked up at Scully and grinned broadly.

"I  _know_  she does, baby, you just wait until she can talk and she'll tell you herself," Scully confirmed as Sydney sat down next to her and leaned over to look down at the baby.

"She's beautiful Dana…she has your eyes!"

Scully smiled at Sydney and bit her lip. "She  _is_ beautiful…"

"Just like her mommy," Mulder called through softly from the kitchen where he and Dre were sorting out some drinks.

"So the romance definitely isn't dead then?" Sydney teased.

"He's been wonderful, Sydney. I mean I already  _knew_  he was wonderful…but he's still managed to surprise me," Scully glowed happily.

Sydney looked over at the men in the kitchen and nodded, "That man adores you, sweetie, I'm sure there's no effort on his part…he would move heaven and earth for you without even needing to be asked."

Scully was surprised to find a tear slide down her cheek.

"Why does Auntie Dana cry?" Kyla asked with concern. Prompting Mulder's head to shoot out from the kitchen urgently.

"You okay?" He asked anxiously.

Scully laughed through her tears and nodded, "I'm fine…I was just…I guess it's baby hormones!"

Mulder breathed out with relief and nodded.

"And she was gushing about how  _wonderful_  you are," Sydney added with a broad grin. "You are getting all the gold stars, my friend!"

Flushing a surprising tone of red Mulder looked away and stepped back into the kitchen.

"Don't tease him with Dre in earshot," Scully laughed.  _"He has a rep to protect,"_  She added in an awful attempt at a  _Grease_ impression.

"Our men like to think that they're big tough guys, but we both know they're softies when it comes to us, and their children. Dre knows how much Mulder loves you, he doesn't need to put on a show for us."

Scully nodded, "I know."

"So, as you didn't ask for anything we stopped at the shops yesterday and got you a load of things that we know you'll need more of eventually, as well as some things you either don't know will be useful, or you could always use two of!"

"Oh Syd, you shouldn't have…it's too much!" Scully gasped, just noticing the pile of bags in the doorway.

Sydney shook her head and stood to walk over to the bags, she lifted one wrapped gift out and walked back over, "Most of it is practical stuff that you can dig through after were gone…but this wrapped one is a special gift just for Katie,  _from Kyla."_

Scully smiled and moved Katie to one side slightly so that she could take the gift. She smiled at Kyla, "Thank you Kyla, shall we open it together?"

Kyla nodded excitedly and started to pull off the wrapping.

"Careful Kyla, slowly…" Sydney cautioned, "…Remember Katie is _right_  next to you and you don't want to scare her."

Biting her lip Kyla slowed down and carefully pulled the paper back.

Once Scully could see what was in the box she sighed, "Oh, Kyla! She's beautiful!"

Lifting the lid off the box inside the wrapping Scully took the doll out carefully and let the box and paper slide to the floor.

She was a perfect rag doll, with long brownish red hair and a beautiful pastel coloured floral dress – there were baby blue ribbons in her hair and a small orange flower, which matched the flowers in her dress.

"She's called Angel!" Kyla said pushing up on her knees to see if it looked as though Katie liked her gift, she was pretty sure that she did.

"Maybe you should let Auntie Dana and Uncle Mulder name the dolly, Kyla," Sydney said softly.

Kyla looked down and nodded a little tearfully and Scully tilted her chin back up, "I think  _Angel_  is a beautiful name. When Katie gets older you can tell her that it was you who gave her this dolly and then  _named_  her on your very first visit. Okay?"

Biting her lip Kyla grinned broadly and looped her arm carefully around Scully's neck, " _Yessss!_  Thank you, Auntie Dana…I  _love_ you!"

Scully felt herself tear up again and smiled over at Sydney, "Boy, these hormones…"

Sydney grinned and winked at her, "Yeah, they're a  _nightmare."_

* * *

Three and a half weeks later and Scully was looking down at Katie guiltily as she waited patiently for Laura to answer the phone.

"Hi Dana, everything okay?" Laura answered quickly.

"Hi…yes, everything's good. It's just that after Bill's visit mom went back with them for a few days and I was wondering if you were free? I mean are you busy one evening? You said you would…"

"Dana, are you trying to ask me to babysit or a edging your way up to asking for a kidney?" Laura teased gently.

Scully smiled into the phone, sometimes it surprised her how alike Laura and Mulder were, "I guess I just feel bad…I know it's silly…but even  _thinking_ about leaving her alone feels wrong."

"There's no rush, Dana. If you're not ready…" Laura started.

"No. I trust you completely, you're her paediatrician for God's sake, but it just feels wrong phoning you and asking you to take her for a few hours because I'm…" Scully trailed off and then Laura burst out laughing.

"Dana, are you horny?" She teased.

" _Laura, please!"_ She looked down at Katie; stupidly worrying that she might hear.

"You are, you're horny!"

Scully could hear Laura practically in stitches on the other end of the phone and chewed her bottom lip as she looked up at the ceiling. "Look, if you're busy…"

"I'm not busy, Dana. This is good, it's  _healthy_ …not all women get their sex drive back this early…" Laura tried to calm her voice, not wanting to embarrass her friend too much.

"Well, I guess _I'm_  one of the lucky ones," Scully smiled reluctantly.

"Oh God, I just realised…you two never had sex, did you?  _Before…_ " Laura said with genuine surprise in her voice.

"No…" Scully said smiling. "Only while I was pregnant…and well, no matter how good that was it always felt like we were a bit conscious…you know… _careful."_

"And now you're ready to let loose?" Laura grinned.

" _Laura!"_  Scully brought her cool palm up to her hot cheeks.

"Well, am I wrong?" Laura probed.

"I just…I'm ready, I feel ready," Scully said tactfully.

"No pain?" Laura asked, going into doctor mode.

"Zero, I've felt good for over a week actually."

Laura nodded happily, "Well, it was a smooth delivery…Katie is only a little bean."

"And getting bigger every day," Scully smiled lovingly down at her baby. "Do I need to know anything?"

"No. I mean nothing you don't already know, Dana."

Scully laughed, "I know, I'm just a little nervous I guess… _good nervous."_

"Well, as long as you're both careful…it could be a little painful at first…" Laura said tactfully. "Listen, I'm free tonight if it's not too soon."

Scully looked at the time, it was a little after 12 and Mulder had been out for about two hours, this could work. "Are you  _sure?"_

"How do you want to do this?" Replied Laura decisively.

"Could I maybe bring her to yours a little before five? Mulder is at a meeting at the university until six so maybe I could… _surprise him."_

"Oh, I think you will! That sounds perfect, shall I bring her home to you tonight or in the morning?"

Scully paused for a second and realised that she would have to work her way up to overnight, also Mulder had been out most of the day and would want to see Katie before he went to bed. "Could we pick her up from you about twelve? Is that too late?"

"That will be fine. Could I bring her? I promise not to use my key, there are some things neither I or Katie wish to walk in on!" Laura teased.

Scully laughed, "You've done more than enough, Laura. I'm setting our alarm clock now for 11 tonight, so  _we_ will come to you."

"Whichever you're more comfortable with," Laura agreed. "I'll see you later."

* * *

When Mulder opened the door something felt… _different._

He could smell scented candles in the air and the living area was in complete darkness.  _"Scully?"_  He called out, feeling a little uneasy.

He stepped in and put his bag near the door before walking cautiously toward the flickering light in their bedroom. Nothing could have prepared Mulder for the sight that was about to invade his senses.

As he entered the doorway his eyes quickly adjusted and he found Dana Scully lying back on the bed in a dark green silk teddy with stockings and suspenders, her hair was dried naturally with wavy curls and her skin glowed under the light of about 10 large candles.

Mulder's shoulder hit the doorframe as his legs buckled and he was pretty sure every drop of blood in his body rocketed straight for his cock.  _"Oh, Fuuuuuccccckkkk!"_  Mulder groaned almost painfully, his body trying to deal with jumping from a sleepy eagerness to see her to  _ravenous_  in about five seconds.

Scully looked a little self-conscious and pulled her knees up slightly, "Is this too much? It's just the first time since…and well…"

Mulder looked up and saw genuine insecurity in Scully's eyes and his heart melted for her. He knew women could feel insecure about their bodies after giving birth but surely this siren couldn't have any doubts about her effect on him?

"Scully, you look…you're…Scully…" He took a breath and tried again. "Scully, you're so breathtakingly beautiful I…you're…"

Scully smiled a little tremulously, a little pleased to have apparently shaved at least a hundred points off his IQ.

"How did you? I mean where is…?" Mulder glanced around the room and then slowly started shuffling towards the end of their bed, his feet feeling heavy and his head spinning a little.

"Katie's gone to visit with her Auntie Laura for a few hours, we're picking her up at twelve…" Scully said softly.

Mulder registered the information, knew his daughter was safe and happy…and then attempted to calculate how long that gave them. He soon gave up trying to think as he felt his knees hit the edge of the bed.

"You're seriously overdressed, Mulder," Scully observed with a smile.

"Yeah…" Mulder said - his eyes skimming over her body repeatedly while his head automatically started pulling at the buttons on his shirt. "You're sure you're okay? I mean…ready for…?"

"I'm  _way_  passed ready, Mulder…" Scully bit her lips as she bravely decided to go for broke and wantonly pulled her knees up higher and dropped her legs apart.

Mulder seemed to attempt to speak but then appeared to choke on his own saliva and then swallowed deeply. In the next five seconds, Mulder stripped down to his boxers and then quickly climbed on the bed and crawled up over her.

Leaning down he dropped his open mouth into her neck and sucked and licked hungrily as his right hand slipped up her thigh, "Ah fuck, Scully, you look good enough to eat…." He groaned.

Smiling wickedly Scully put her palm on his cheek and brought his eyes back to hers, "Speaking of which..."

Mulder's irises went black with lust as he realised her meaning and the groan that vibrated out of his throat went straight to her clit.

"Oh  _fuck,_  Scully…" he grinned wolfishly and then covered her mouth with his, feasting on her lips before hurriedly working his way down her neck and over her collarbone.

When he reached the dip between Scully's breasts he paused and inhaled deeply, "You smell delicious…" Mulder's voice vibrated off her chest and made her nipple tighten further against the silk of her teddy.

"I love this," He said roughly as he took the material between his teeth and growled his eyes smiling up at her while his passion somehow never wavered.

Scully squirmed under him and lifted her hips desperately, her crotch coming into contact with his thigh and causing her to moan. " _Mmmmm…_ went shopping with Laura…a few weeks… _mmmmm…_ before Katie was born."

"So you really did  _plan_  this…?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Scully looked down and raised an eyebrow. "A little less conversation, a little more action… _please!"_

"Oh Scully, seduction through Elvis lyrics…that's so fucking hot!" Mulder grinned. His nose brushed a taut nipple and Scully gasped. He looked up and licked his lips, "I  _love_ it, but can we lose it?"

Scully smirked and grabbed the bottom lifting up slightly and pulling it up over her head. She fell back onto the mattress her breasts jiggling temptingly in front of his lips.

"Are they too sensitive…can I?" Mulder licked his lips again.

"Please…" Scully moaned and then groaned loudly when his soft lips encircled one aching nub. "Oh yeah! Oh, my God, that feels good…" Her head lolled back on the bed and dropped to one side as Mulder moved over and licked her other nipple with a strong stroke of his wide tongue. "Oh  _fuck,_  please…I  _need_  you…"

" _Busy…"_ Mulder murmured as he descended her soft belly and then ran his nose along the line of her panties.

"Oh God… _please…_." Scully's thigh moved up and pushed against his cock desperately. Please, Mulder… _Fox,_  I'd need you so bad it  _hurts!"_

Mulder looked up in shock at hearing his first name come from her lips and groaned when he saw the hunger in her eyes.

He quickly grabbed and ripped down her panties before lifting her legs over his shoulders. His tongue lapped hungrily at her centre devouring her juices like a starving man, then he moved up to cover her clit swiping around it several times before finally sucking and flicking her alternately with his tongue.

Scully had been on the receiving end of oral sex on a couple of occasions, but in her experience men were rarely as good as they believed. She usually let them get on with it, allowed them to congratulate themselves on their sexual generosity, and then moved things on to the main event.

But this was transcendent,  _this_ was amazing. She knew a passionate man like Mulder would be good, she knew that mouth  _could_  blow her mind…but this was an out of body experience!

Her hips rolled desperately up against his face,  _"Yeah…oh God…Mulder…that's good…that's…"_  She felt two fingers slide inside her body and gasped.

Mulder froze and looked up sharply, " _Okay?_  You tell me if it hurts…even a little."

She watched him lick her glistening juices from his lips and look at her with an unfathomable mixture of lust, adoration and concern and her heart swelled. Tears swam in her eyes and she shook her head, "Feels good, Mulder…"

He nodded, before smiling cheekily and sliding his tongue back around and then over her clit. "You're  _too_ good…I mean I know I've had a taste, but this is a  _feast."_

Scully closed her eyes as she felt Mulder's fingers slowly slide out and then slip back inside her and angle for her g-spot, as he found it she felt herself flood over his hand and down between her ass cheeks.

Mulder groaned and returned to licking her hungrily. Seconds later Scully gasped and desperately thrust against him as her walls contracted and her orgasm peaked in waves through her body.

Even as her climax subsided Scully felt Mulder move up the bed and then position himself against her entrance. She shuddered when she tasted herself on his lips as he leaned to kiss her softly.

"You're perfect," he whispered with evident awe.

"Hardly…" Scully looked away.

"You're perfect…and you're mine…" Mulder said with wonder in his voice, " _all mine."_

"And  _you_ are mine…" Scully replied with a smile, bringing her hand up to his face and then brushing her lips softly over his cheeks nose and then back to his lips.  _"Always."_

"How shall we do this…? Do you want…?" Scully flicked her eyes to the right silently asking if Mulder wanted her to turn over.

Mulder smiled and shook his head. For most of Scully's pregnancy, she had struggled to lay on her back because it made her feel sick, and then as the pregnancy went on the baby bump had made it uncomfortable. "Can we do it this way? Me on top?"

Scully smiled, "I'd like that, to feel you all around me…"

"You're sure you feel okay?"

"I feel  _wonderful_ …" Scully replied, surprised to feel tears well in her eyes.

"Okay…" Mulder nodded and then shifted slightly before slowly sliding home.

They groaned in unison and then smiled at each other.

"God, I've missed you…" Scully sighed, relief woven through every word.

Mulder smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I've been  _right_  here."

Scully smiled, "You know what I mean…I've  _missed_ you…" then rolled her hips against him before teasingly nipping at his lower lip with her teeth.

Mulder groaned and smiled, flicking his tongue out along her smile.

* * *

An hour late they sat at opposites ends of the couch in the living room, Mulder in his boxers and Scully on wearing panties and the dress shirt he had come home in. Music played softly in the background and they'd been eating their Chinese food in a comfortable silence, just occasionally looking across at each other and smiling.

Scully looked up at the time, "Only three hours…" she observed.

"We can go sooner if you want?" Mulder suggested and reached over to swipe some noodles from her box with his fingers and drop them into his mouth with a broad grin.

_"Hey!"_  Scully shrieked in mock annoyance.

He winked and then asked seriously, "You want me to ring Laura?"

Scully shook her head, "I'm looking forward to seeing Katie, and I know you are too, but let's enjoy these two hours together."

Mulder nodded and patted his upper chest, taking the hint Scully turned and nestled between his legs, resting her back against his warm body. He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head, before instinctively reaching around and stealing more of her noodles.

"If you'd wanted Shrimp Lo Mein you could have just ordered some…" Scully pointed out, looking up at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Mulder replied and Scully smiled, enjoying the rumble of his chest against her back.

"Stealing my food amuses you doesn't it?" Scully asked capturing his dirty fingers between her lips and running her tongue over the sauce.

Mulder's breath caught in his throat and he grinned before kissing her temple, "I'll admit I find annoying you mildly amusing…but not as  _entertaining_  as your clean up method."

Scully chuckled and grinned widely, holding his fingers gently between her teeth, "I' I le' you 'ave 'em back will you lea' my foo' alone?" She asked around his digits.

Chuckling Mulder moved his lips down the side of her face and then whispered in her ear, "How about if I just promise not to steal any more food  _tonight_ , and you put those lips to even better use?"

Scully sucked hard on the digits and then let them go with a pop, "We'll  _see…_ " She teased, before picking up a mouthful of noodles with her chopsticks and continuing to eat.

"You really don't have to wear a suit in your new position?" Scully asked conversationally after a few minutes.

"Maybe for some of the more formal events and meetings, but not daily. I'll probably keep one pressed at the office in case of emergencies…" Mulder explained.

"It's a little sad, I'll miss seeing you in your G-Man suit every day," Scully smiled.

"Do you prefer your man in more  _formal_  attire?" Mulder asked.

Scully laughed, "I'll take you however you come, Mulder. I've always appreciated 'Casual Mulder' – although as it was the look I was most familiar with many of my most vivid fantasies have involved MIB Mulder."

Mulder laughed, "We can still live out all those fantasies, Scully. I'm always open to a little play…I could even get a toy badge!"

Scully giggled breathlessly as Mulder's hand slid up under 'his' shirt and tickled her side. "Like the one where we'd both lost our minds, and our will-power, and ended up fucking like bunnies over your desk in the basement?" Scully asked with mock innocence, knowing the effect her words would have on him.

Mulder was silent for what Scully estimated was about one minute and then she felt his hand drift around to cup one of her breasts firmly. He shifted his weight behind her and she felt his solid cock push against the crack of her ass.

"You know…" Mulder said hoarsely near her ear, "…I don't officially finish work until next week…I still have some things to clear out…and, well…I'm sure as an ex-agent and my fiancée they would be fine about…you know…you coming down to… _help_ me pack up…"

Scully grinned and then gasped when Mulder pinched her nipple surprisingly hard. "That's not…very… _professional_ …" She pointed out.

" _Mmmmmm…"_  Mulder hummed in agreement as his hand moved down and slid inside her panties. "You don't work there anymore…I'm leaving next week…do you _really_  care?"

Scully's hips bucked up in his hand and she laughed and bent forward to clumsily toss her noodle box onto the table. As she bent Mulder's hand slid lower, straight over her clit and curved up into her core. " _Oh fuck, yeah…._ " She groaned as his long fingers miraculously hit her g-spot.

" _Do_  you care?" Mulder teased, thrusting his fingers deep and hard into her core before pulling them out, sucking them wetly in his mouth and then sliding them back to her clit, circling with fast firm strokes.

"We'll...just…lock…the…door…" Scully growled out.

Mulder groaned hungrily at the thought of watch she had just agreed to and ground his cock against her ass more forcefully as he continued to alternate between thrusting inside her core and pulling his fingers back to roll confidently over her aching clit.

Scully's head lolled against his shoulder and her mouth dropped open,  _"So good…"_

"Did you do this? When you  _fantasised_  about us?" Mulder groaned into her ear as he continued to thrust against her. "Did you do this on the road? With me in the next room? Did you fuck yourself with those dainty little fingers and dream that I would come in and take you? That I would make you mine?"

Scully gasped and felt her core clamp down on his fingers and the early flow of an earth shattering orgasm build in her core, _"Yes! Oh God, yes!"_  She gasped and surprised Mulder by turning, pulling out his cock and sinking desperately down onto his turgid flesh.

"No more…" She groaned as he filled her completely, "You're here…no more…"

Mulder understood, she didn't need to  _imagine_ anymore… He thrust up inside her and then reached up to take her mouth, crushing into her lips and gripping her bodily tightly in his arms. This made it difficult for him to pulled out far, but the combination of his short sharp stabs and her muscle contractions felt amazing.

" _Oh, yeah…s'good…"_  Scully smiled and focused momentarily on the fact the buttons of her shirt were open and she could feel her nipples moving against his chest hair. Her hand slid up his damp back and she grazed her nails over his skin.

" _Mmmmm…"_  Mulder hummed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop back and granting Scully access to the taut flesh of his neck.

She nuzzled and licked, enjoying the feeling of his rough stubble on her face and tongue. Then Scully breathed in deeply and consciously tried to catalogue and store that smell - that raw scent of the person you love, the end of day aroma of masculinity, sex, passion, home, and that… _essence_ …that was pure  _Mulder._

"Love the way you smell," Scully told him as she chased and drop of sweat down his neck and caught it with her tongue.

" _You…too…baby…"_  Mulder groaned and slipped his hand down to grip her ass as he reared up and felt his climax build. He slipped his hand down and brushed against her anus as he dropped his mouth to where her shoulder met her neck and sucked greedily on her hot damp skin.

They both groaned loudly as Mulder's scraping teeth on her neck pushed Scully over the edge and her pulsing walls pulled him over with her.

Their damp, hot skin fitted together like two halves of a whole as they both held each other tightly and slowly caught their breaths.

After several minutes Scully smiled against Mulder's neck and licked him teasingly, "I'm going tease you about my fantasies more often."

Mulder chuckled and pulled back to smile with appreciation at the large darkening mark he had left at the bottom of her neck, she would  _kill_ him when she saw that. "Line them up, Scully. We have our whole lives to live out those fantasies, and to create more together…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have the next chapter almost finished as well, but I went back and added a few lines to this which will involve the addition of another chapter in-between. You can probably guess what the late addition was! lol  
> The mini smut interlude should be up in a few days...


	22. Rewriting Einstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be just a short smutty interlude, but as I started writing it around the anniversary of the pilot episode it also became a little tribute to their first meeting!

Scully was surprised that the security staff had let her through so easily despite not having a badge anymore - but she was pleased to be able to go straight down to the basement and surprise Mulder. As she approached she could hear him shuffling around inside and was about to open the door and walk in when she stopped suddenly and smiled.

She lifted her hand, knocked four times and then waited…

"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted," the familiar monotone called back.

Scully's heartbeat quickened and she smiled broadly, suddenly feeling surprisingly emotional. Taking a breath she straightened her face and pushed open the door.

As she entered she subtly locked the door behind her.

Mulder was sat at his desk, his 'I Want to Believe' poster lying on the table and various boxes scattered around the room. He looked up at her with what many people would have mistaken for a blank expression, but Scully saw the dance in his eyes.

"Agent Mulder," She said with a small smile as she walked around the desk and held out her hand, "I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you."

Mulder took her hand and shook it, letting his thumb stroke her skin gently. "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail _, Scully?"_

Scully's smile broadened - it was funny how those first meetings with the small number of people who go on to change your life are often remembered so clearly. She held on to his hand and stepped a little closer as he stood, " _Actually,_  I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you."

Mulder let go of her hand gently and quickly scanned her body, his eyes hot and smouldering, "Oh, really? You see,  _I_  was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me." He smiled and bit the corner of his lip, causing Scully to raise her eyebrows a little.

She lifted her hand to point at her chest with mock horror and gasped,  _"Me? Surely not?"_

Mulder smiled again, "So I've heard…"

"You couldn't possibly believe such rumours could you Agent Mulder?"

Mulder stepped closer and slid his hands around her waist, "You know, for some reason that my poor damaged heart will take years to truly understand…I believe you _._  I  _trust_  you, Scully."

Scully felt tears fill her eyes and nodded, acknowledging the unspoken words that they had only barely come to understand today. Like a river at its source that trust had been there since day one.

She looked away briefly, thinking back to that day and then suddenly remembered her next words, "If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials…"

"I have no doubts,  _Agent…_ " Mulder smiled. "You're magnificent, too good for this place… _for me_ …that's why I doubt their intentions."

"You really did read the whole thing didn't you?" Scully said answering the question she had asked him that day.

"Every word…I was  _fascinated_ by you before I even met you…" Mulder confirmed, not sure if that admission was good or bad.

Scully bit her bottom lip and nodded before edging a little closer.

"A lot of my work is speculative…your partnership is going to ground me and give me focus," Mulder said softly and moved to perch on his desk and bring Scully in to stand between his legs.

She felt his heart beating heavily and his hard cock against her core and gasped quietly.

With their eyes level he brought his warm palm up to her cheek, "You'll make me a  _better_ person, Scully…"

Scully nodded, "So will you. You're going to challenge me, take me out of my comfort zone and make me analyse everything I ever thought I was sure about," Scully echoed. "Do you know why?"

"I have plenty of theories…" Mulder smiled and brushed his lips down the side of her temple and over her cheek.

" _Unconditional_ love gives you the freedom to learn and make mistakes,' Scully breathed against his lips.

"And do you believe that's possible,  _Special Agent_  Scully? A love like that?" Mulder asked breathlessly.

"Logically, on the day we met, I might have said no to that question…how can you believe in something you've never experienced?" Scully asked smiling into their soft kiss and grazing his lips gently with her teeth. "My family loved me unconditionally, but I think I always kept them at arm's length, until you…"

"I'd never experienced unconditional love before…accept for Samantha. Children love without condition until you teach them otherwise."

Scully nodded sadly, "Well I love you,  _unconditionally,_ you can fall and I will  _always_  catch you."

"You're  _everything_  to me," he whispered as Scully brought her hands up and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, "…my one in five billion…"

"Closer to six billion by now…" Scully smirked, pushing off his shirt and then slowly pulling his undershirt out of his trousers and over his head.

" _Sure, fine, whatever,"_  Mulder murmured as he quickly disposed of her jacket and top.

Scully chuckled and dropped her face to his shoulder, "Oh, Mulder…imagine the fun we could have been having down here for all those years!"

Mulder grinned and kissed her cheek, "Somehow I imagined this was going to be more of a hot and steamy realisation of our mutual fantasies."

She looked up, still smiling, and kissed his lips, "You're disappointed?"

Shaking his head Mulder gripped her ass tightly and pulled Scully as close as possible, "I've discovered so many things in the past few months, one of the most revelatory being that  _reality_  is often so much bet than anything our imaginations could conceive…we're not a fantasy Scully, we're just  _us."_

Scully kissed Mulder hungrily and began to loosen his belt, "You'll never be  _just_ anything to me, Fox Mulder," she teased as her hand slipped nimbly into his boxers and grasped his throbbing cock.

Mulder stood suddenly and gripped her hips, causing Scully to automatically wrap her legs around his waist. He turned them both and placed her hurriedly down on his desk. Noticing that her ass had landed perfectly on his discarded poster Mulder smirked and reached to flick open her bra, "Seems fitting…" He murmured against one of her nipples and then took the taut nub into his mouth, flicking the tip firmly with his tongue.

" _Mmmm…?"_ Scully asked as her head dropped back and she groaned under his assault.

Mulder waited until she looked back down at him and then smiled towards the poster.

Scully followed his eyes down. "And do you?" She asked teasingly.

"Do  _you?"_  Mulder retorted and then bit his lip as Scully reached to retrieve his cock and stroke him smoothly.

" _Always_ , Mulder," Scully replied resolutely and Mulder realised coherently for the first time that she always had. She might have doubted his theories, maybe even doubted the science on occasions…but her faith in him had been unwavering, even when he had let her down.

Mulder reached to grip her panties and pulled them down as Scully shifted up with her arms around his neck. He immediately thrust forward and buried himself deep inside her core.

" _Hmmmm…"_ Scully groaned and bucked towards him, gasping as her sensitive nipples brushed through his chest hair and tighten further.

"Love…you…" Mulder grunted out between powerful thrusts.

"Wait… _stop_ …" Scully groaned against his shoulder and Mulder slowed and looked up into her eyes.

"This is a one time deal, Mulder, our  _last_  chance…lets do this properly…" Scully's eyes sparkled and Mulder looked confused for a second before grinning broadly and gritting his teeth as he carefully pulled out.

He kissed her softly looking deeply into her eyes, "I've wanted you  _forever…"_

Scully nodded tearfully and smiled, "Then  _take_ me…"

Mulder turned Scully roughly towards the desk and opened his mouth to bite gently on the back of her neck. She groaned and pushed her ass against his cock as she dropped her elbows down onto the poster.

"Oh God…yes…that feels  _so_  good…" Scully gasped as Mulder thrust his cock between her legs and along her soaking folds.

"I dreamed of this…" Mulder's hand slid to pull her hips back against him as the other held one of her breasts tightly, her nipple was gripped vice like between two of his fingers.

"Oh…yes…me too," Scully gasped and pushed back hard, "…just…"

"…Losing it…and…"

"… _Taking_  me…" Scully concluded. "Making it all okay…making it all…"

"…Worthwhile…" Mulder grunted in agreement as he lined back up with her entrance and pushed powerfully back inside her core.

" _Oh fuck…"_  Scully gasped.  _"So deep…"_

"So good…" Mulder agreed, one hand still gripping her close the other massaging her breast, squeezing and kneading.

"Like I can feel you…in my throat…" Scully groaned and dropped her forehead down to her hands, her ass still pointing up towards him.

" _Oh yeah…"_  Mulder groaned at her words and began to hit her harder, thrusting with what felt like all of the pent up desire he had kept under control for all those years.

" _This_ …I wanted  _this_...needed  _this_ …" Scully growled before biting down on her own arm and closing her eyes.

"Needed  _you_ …" Mulder agreed and dropped to cover her back, thrusting with short sharp stabs as he felt his climax build and moving the hand on her hip down to rub her clit desperately.

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes as her body contracted like it had never done before, she moved to grip the front of the table as Mulder's frantic thrusts pulled her feet up off the floor and pushed her to lie flat and helpless across the table.

Two more powerful drives home and Mulder felt Scully's core grip his cock and almost suck the orgasm out of him – it was an out of body experience, unlike anything he had felt in his life.

After filling her to overflowing Mulder dropped heavily over Scully's back and tried to catch his breath. He fell to the side and felt his cock slip from her body; opening his eyes he was met with Scully's twinkling gaze.

"Well…" Scully said softly, still a little breathless, "…I guess we had a lot of frustration to work out."

"Wasn't…too rough?" Mulder asked cautiously.

She grinned, "Did I sound like I wasn't having a good time?"

He laughed, "And there was us saying it wasn't as hot and heavy as we'd expected."

Scully's smile softened and she closed her eyes.

"Did you really  _want_ that?" Mulder asked.

She opened her eyes again with a confused expression, "I just said…"

"No, I mean before…were you really waiting? I mean could I have? I mean…" Mulder stumbled over his words and Scully started to sit up.

Mulder followed her cue gingerly and stood to pull up his boxers and pants before flopping back into his chair and letting out a long sigh.

Scully smiled down at him and after quickly cleaning herself up with a tissue she pulled up her panties pulled down her skirt and slid smoothly into his lap.

"Yes, probably…" She said quietly.

Mulder looked at her and raised his eyebrows, briefly wondering which part of his awkward line of questioning she was referring to.

"Yes, I think I  _wanted_  you from the beginning. I didn't always love you as I do now…sometimes I was unsure of my place in your life, sometimes I was unsure of what I really wanted…but I think if you'd… _approached_  me…you could have had me from the start."

Mulder started to speak but Scully put her fingers gently against his lips, "I'm not saying it would have been a good idea…we weren't ready…we needed time. We could have had  _that..."_ Scully glanced over at the desk and then back at Mulder with a grin.

"But we might have lost out on what we have now," Mulder finished, understanding what she was saying. "I'm sorry, Scully…"

Scully raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If I ever led you to doubt me…when I allowed myself to get  _distracted_  and caused you to question your place in my life. I can be a selfish bastard, I was sometimes so focused on finding the truth that I couldn't see what was right in front of me."

"Your tenacity, your  _passion_ …that was one of the things that made me fall in love with you," Scully said softly and leaned onto his shoulder.

"I  _hurt_ you…" Mulder said softly and pulled her into his embrace.

"We waited until the time was right, you're here now and that's all that matters…to me…and to Katie."

"We'll talk from now on, Scully…nothing is more important to me than you two and I promise to remind myself of that every single day," Mulder vowed and closed his eyes contently.

 


	23. Wedding Bells and Mistletoe

The week before the wedding came around quickly, Mulder and Scully were both starting to realise that people weren't kidding – when a child comes into your life someone somewhere puts their foot on the gas.

Mulder walked through from the bedroom carrying Katie in one arm, with Rupert (her favourite teddy) hooked under his elbow, and two rattles  _and_ a bottle in his other hand.

On hearing the knock at the door he smiled broadly and dropped all but his daughter and her breakfast onto the couch before walking to open it.

"Well, if it isn't our 'soon to be' brother-in-law!" Tara smiled enthusiastically and awkwardly hugged Mulder before looking down adoringly at her little niece.

"Can't come soon enough," Mulder said genuinely before leaning to kiss Tara's cheek. He tried to balance Katie's bottle next to her, without success, but then passed it over to Tara before reaching out and shaking Bill's hand, "How are you doing, man?"

"Good, very pleased to see this little one…she's grown so much!" Bill smiled down at Katie who smiled back at him excitedly and gurgled a little laugh.

"It's been nearly two months," Mulder said as he stepped back to let their visitors through. "She's almost 16 weeks old now.'

Tara shook her head, "Where does the time go?"

"Beats me…" Mulder shrugged.

"Where's Dana?" Bill asked as he placed a couple of bags onto the coffee table and glanced around the living area.

"Out with Laura," Mulder explained. "They had some early legal loopholes to jump through regarding their partnership and then some last minute wedding shopping… Although I have no idea what else we could possibly need!" He grinned down at Katie, "Mommy and Auntie Laura are shopping as if this is a royal wedding aren't they baby girl?"

"Hey, a lady only gets married  _once_ ," Tara teased with a smile.

"In theory…" Bill smirked and then shrunk back and held his hands up in the face of two comical glares.

"Anyway, they should be back soon…" Mulder continued ignoring Bill's 'joke' "…is Matty with mom?"

They both nodded.

"We didn't think you needed the whole tribe descending, not with the wedding so close…" Tara explained.

"Have you talked to him about his role at the wedding?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, he and Sam got on so well during our last visit so I think he's just pleased that they get to hang out – he's asked if he can bring his basketball to the church and we've told him that he  _can_  bring it, but he has to leave it locked in the trunk until after the food has been served at the reception. Is that okay?"

Mulder smiled, "Sounds good. You never know, if I ask Scully real nicely maybe Dre and I could join them for a game once the circus has calmed down."

Bill laughed, "Something tells me that you could convince my sister to agree to anything!"

Mulder laughed at the absurdity of  _that_ comment, he rolled his eyes and then seeing that Katie was starting to look sleepy began to bounce her gently before walking around the back of the couch and laying her carefully in her cot.

They all heard the latch open and turned with a smile to see Scully and Laura bustle through the door with several bags.

Mulder put his finger to his lips and they both slowed and made an effort to be quieter.

" _Hi!"_  Scully whispered loudly and hugged her brother and sister-in-law tightly. "Have you been here long?"

"Just about five minutes," Bill replied.

"Mulder offered you both a drink?" Scully asked.

"He's had his hands rather full," Tara excused, smiling at an apologetic looking Mulder.

Scully nodded, "Well, let me get you a drink. You remember Laura right?"

"Of course, it's good to see you again…" Bill smiled warmly at Laura, and Tara hugged her briefly.

Scully picked up Rupert on the way, then walked around to Mulder and kissed him affectionately, her hand trailed down his arm and slipped into his. "Everything good?" She asked with a smile.

"Good, we missed you…but we survived," Mulder smiled and kissed her lips again.

Scully looked down at Katie and then reached in with her spare hand to needlessly straighten her blanket before placing her bear in the corner of the cot. "You want tea or coffee?" She asked Mulder looking up into his eyes, and they seemed to disappear into their own little bubble.

"Tea would be great, Scully," Mulder replied lacing his fingers with hers and kissing her temple.

"Are they always this nauseating?" Bill asked Laura with a smile.

"They're usually slightly more bearable, but they have been apart for all of…" She paused and looked at her watch for comic effect,  _"Gosh, four hours! How have you both managed?"_

Scully pursed her lips and scowled at Laura before smiling back at Mulder, squeezing his hand, then letting go and heading through to the kitchen to get the drinks.

"I seem to remember a point when you didn't believe that those two were in love?" Tara looked at her husband with raised eyebrows and a smile.

Bill sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I tell you…can arrogance give you short-term blindness?"

All four of them laughed and Laura stepped in to direct Bill and Tara to go and sit down, "We don't all need to be standing around…"

"Yes, you three sit, I'll go and help Scully get the drinks…" Mulder said quickly before shooting towards the door, leaving their guests exchanging knowing smiles.

As he entered the kitchen Mulder pulled the door closed and then quickly rushed over and wrapped his arms around Scully from behind. He smiled against her neck, "I  _did_ miss you…" he rumbled roughly against her skin.

Scully giggled and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, only making the situation worse, "Mulder, we have  _guests_ …Bill and Tara are _just_  out there with Laura."

"I know…I let them in…" Mulder smiled against her neck before tugging her top to one side with his teeth.

"So…erm…this is _inappropriate_ …" Scully smiled and tilted her head to the side to allow Mulder better access.

"Wanting a kiss  _hello_  from my future wife?" Mulder asked with mock confusion.

"I gave you a kiss hello, Mulder, out  _there…_ " Scully bit her lip as she felt Mulder's thumb brush the underside of her right breast.

"But that was just a taste, Scully," Mulder smiled.

" _Katie…"_ Scully tried again.

"Is out there in the care of two experienced parents and a qualified paediatrician. Give me a kiss…a  _proper_  one…" Mulder teased.

"Are you saying that my previous kiss wasn't," Scully started to tease but was cut short when Mulder spun her around and hoisted her onto the lower section of the kitchen counter. She groaned as he stepped between her legs and immediately thrust his growing length against her core and slid his tongue into her warm mouth.

"You taste good…I  _thought_  I picked up on a hint of chocolate before…" Mulder smiled against her lips after about a minute.

"We…" Scully groaned quietly and then bit her lip in an attempt to keep the volume down, "…we stopped for a… _oh God_ …Christmas drink on the way home…Mulder, we need to  _stop_ this…" She looked over his shoulder at the kitchen door nervously.

In the meantime, Mulder was looking at the _other_ kitchen door, which led into the hallway and the back entrance to their bathroom. "Have you ever had a naughty quickie when you knew you shouldn't?" He asked, and then let his lips slide up her neck and around to the back of her ear.

Scully gasped and started to push back on Mulder's shoulders lightly, "No, Mulder… _we can't_ …"

Mulder grinned and lifted her up.

Scully automatically wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist and squeaked.

Grinning Mulder covered her lips and then spoke against them, "The key to a naughty quickie is the importance of staying very,  _very_ quiet. Do you want your brother to find out that I'm about to fuck his baby sister in the bathroom while they make polite chit-chat in the living room?"

Scully groaned quietly and then thrust back against him as Mulder pushed them into the hallway and then through to the bathroom.

Mulder put her down and then rushed to lock both doors before quickly unzipping his pants and pushing them down to his knees. He turned to find Scully quickly undoing her shirt and then pulling up her skirt around her waistline.

"Convinced you then?" Mulder smirked as he took two large strides over and then lifted and pinned her against the door.

Scully wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust against him, " _Mmmmm…_ what if someone needs the bathroom?"

"That's why we need to be  _quick,"_  Mulder groaned quietly and then reached to quickly retrieve his solid length from his boxers, tug Scully's panties to one side, and then drive home with one smooth thrust.

" _Oh yeah…."_  Scully gasped loudly, and Mulder hurried to cover her mouth with his while they held still for a second and adjusted to their sudden penetration.

" _So fucking good…"_ Mulder murmured against Scully's mouth and she nodded breathlessly against his lips.

"Love you…" Scully smirked, "…but you are _so_  bad!"

Mulder grinned, "Says the woman being fucked against the bathroom door with a room full of guests in the next room…" He whispered with a twinkling gaze.

Scully rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I really…" but her words were lost when Mulder suddenly pulled back and then thrust forcefully back inside her tight wet core.  _"Oh God, yes…"_ She groaned quietly against his lips.

After beginning to thrust firmly but slowly Mulder started to get irritated by Scully's panties and suddenly reached down to pull and rip them unceremoniously from her body.

" _Urghhh…"_  Scully grunted.

"Sorry…" Mulder gasped, hoisting her up and changing the angle so that his dick slid along her clit with every thrust.

" _No…s'good…harder…"_

Mulder slid open-mouthed kisses over Scully's neck and gripped her ass firmly, holding her away from the door to reduce the noise when he thrust home.

" _Tha's right…"_  dropping her head back against the door Scully gasped, forcing herself not to make to much noise as her climax shot through her body and spread red-hot heat through every nerve.

Mulder thrust a few more times and then groaned as quietly as possible into the base of Scully's throat,  _"Oh yeeeeah…"_

As his breath returned Mulder looked up and smiled at Scully, their eyes met and Scully giggled.

"I can't  _believe_ we did that…" Scully whispered, her face flushed and her eyes gleaming. "I'm going to have a shower, can you clean up and then make excuses for me?"

Mulder stood at the mirror and quickly cleaned up while Scully stripped and turned on the shower. Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her to kiss his lips hungrily.

After a few seconds she pulled away and Mulder smiled bashfully and glanced to the floor, she could still take his breath away, and he knew she always would.

Scully would never understand how Mulder could manage to fuck her against a door one minute and then look like a shy little boy the next. "You go and look after our guests," she grinned, "I won't be long…"

Mulder nodded, kissed her and then watched her step into the shower before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

A little over five minutes after he left Mulder returned to the living area carrying five mugs of hot drinks, "Sorry this took so long, we had a little spillage."

"Oh dear, Bill said he thought he heard a thud…everything okay?" Tara said sympathetically.

Mulder glanced at Laura and swore he could see her eyes twinkling.

"Everything's fine, but half of the milk ended up down Scully's clothes so she's just jumped into the shower to clean up."

"That's not like Dana," Bill chuckled, "I didn't know she was such a klutz – is it mommy brain?"

Mulder laughed nervously and shook his head, "My fault entirely, I turned around and didn't look where I was going…"

Laura smiled, "Oh dear, I'm sure you'll pay for that later, Fox!"

At that moment Scully walked through dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of Mulder's old Oxford shirts, "Pay for what?"

"Spilling milk all over you," Tara explained, "he looks extremely contrite if that makes a difference."

Scully double took and then quickly caught up. She smiled at Mulder, "Accidents happen…" then walked over and kissed him quickly.

"I spilt my soda on her Fleetwood Mac album once and she didn't speak to me for five weeks!" Bill reminisced.

"Firstly, you were acting like an  _idiot_. Secondly, I had to save up for  _three_ months to buy that record. Thirdly, you didn't even apologise…and lastly, and most significantly,  _you're_  not Mulder," Scully smiled at her brother sweetly and then laughed at his hurt expression.

Katie woke and started grizzling. Mulder made to walk over and Scully held her hand up, "I'll get her, she's due for a feed anyway…I'll take her through to the bedroom so it's a little more peaceful."

Mulder nodded and sat down on the couch next to Laura while Scully carefully picked up Katie and carried her through to the next room with a serene smile on her face.

* * *

Kyla ran through the reception room excitedly and jumped up to stand on the low windowsill and look out into the grounds, "It's pretty Auntie Dana, you think it will snow for the wedding?"

"It might do sweetie, it is forecast to snow tomorrow…" Scully said as she walked over to join Kyla at the window with Katie in her arms.

"You're excited for your big party?" Kyla asked, holding onto the window frame and leaning back to look at her.

"Careful, Kyla," Scully held out an arm to make sure she was safe. "I am excited, I love Uncle Mulder very much and it will be nice for us to be married like your mommy and daddy, don't you think?"

Kyla nodded thoughtfully, "I love Uncle Mulder too, he gives good piggyback rides and knows lots of funny stories."

Smiling broadly Scully nodded, "That's  _exactly_  why I love him as well…"

Looking proud Kyla jumped down and glanced up at the door to see her mom and Laura walk in.

"Everything looks okay, Dana? Do you want anything changing?" Laura asked.

Scully looked around at the room. It was perfectly decorated with tasteful natural garlands of holly and berries, candles were scattered along the impeccably decorated tables and the biggest tree she had ever seen stood pristinely adorned at the far corner of the room next to a huge banqueting table.

"It's all  _perfect…"_  Scully sighed. "It must have taken you and Mulder hours to organise."

"A little while, but we wanted it to be faultless," Laura said, looking around the room with quiet satisfaction.

"You succeeded," Scully smiled. "So, are you ready for your blind date?"

"Oh, Dana… _don't!"_  Laura covered her face.

"What's this about a blind date?" Bill asked as he, Dre, Matty and Sam walked through and Kyla ran to hang off her daddy's arm.

"Don't…" Laura started, her face already flushing.

Scully grinned, "Mulder and I have decided to try and set Laura up."

"With  _who?"_  Dre asked, grinning broadly and really enjoying the bright red colour Laura's face had flushed.

Scully grinned proudly, "Skinner!"

Dre and Sydney both burst out laughing and Laura's embarrassment was quickly drowned by horror.

" _Why_  is that funny?" She looked between the three of them desperately.

Sydney grinned, "Oh it's not  _funny_ …I just can't imagine that he would like the idea of being set up any more than you do!"

"You know him then?" Laura asked Sydney.

She nodded, "From when I worked at the bureau, he's a good guy."

"One of the best," Dre added with a smile, "…but I can't remember him dating much."

"What's  _wrong_ with him?" Laura asked.

"There's nothing  _wrong_  with him," Scully said forcefully, suddenly feeling a little protective of their boss, and feeling bad for talking about him behind his back. "So he doesn't date loads of women, he's an Assistant Director at the FBI, he doesn't have a lot of time! He's a good guy, Laura, and he's saved my neck,  _and_  Mulder's, more times than I care to count. Look, if you're not comfortable with this…"

"No, no, no…" Laura rushed to step in. "I'm sorry, Dana. I didn't mean to sound rude or ungrateful. I'd like to meet your friend, it sounds like we all owe him a debt of gratitude."

Bill nodded, "I met him a few times when Dana was ill, he seemed like a good man."

Laura nodded, "Well, then no matter what the outcome I look forward to meeting him."

Scully smiled and nodded, then leaned to give Laura a quick hug, "Sorry if I sounded a little abrupt, I guess the wedding stress might be getting to me a little."

Shaking her head Laura smiled gently, "Think nothing of it, I should know without even asking that you and Fox would never try to set me up with some  _fruit loop."_

" _So, boys!"_  Dre called over to Sam and Matty who were fiddling with a Victorian style pram next to the tree. "Are you ready to do the honours tomorrow?"

Sam nodded, "I'm going to go on the right and Matt's taking the left…then Matt and I are  _both_ going to check that the brake is on when we get to the end, just to make sure."

"And what is the  _most_  important thing?" Dre prompted.

"That we remember to make sure Sam's mom has put Katie into the pram before we go down the aisle!" Matt announced proudly. It seemed like an obvious point but the boys had started off down the aisle at least three times without Katie during the rehearsal.

"And what are the  _two_ golden rules?" Sydney asked with a smile.

Sam and Matt looked at each other thoughtfully.

" _One…_ don't eat anything when we are wearing our suits…until we get to the reception," Matt parroted.

" _Two…_ we're not allowed to get the basketball out of the car until after we have eaten," Sam concluded.

Dre smiled, "Very good. There's somewhere you can play out the back and I'll show you where that is after the food,  _when I have time,_  until then you have to be…"

" _Patient and good,"_  the boys said in harmony.

" _Or…"_  Dre continued.

"The ball will stay in the trunk and we'll be lucky to see it before New Years…" Sam said sadly.

"Oooo, you do have them trained!" Laura laughed.

"Will you and Uncle Mulder come play with us tomorrow?" Matty asked.

Bill smiled, it was the first time he'd heard his son call Mulder 'Uncle Mulder'.

"I'm not sure Uncle Mulder will have time, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day for him…" Dre explained.

"He'll  _find the_ time," Scully said with a smile. "In fact, if Katie's grandma can look after her for a while how about three on three? Matty, Sam and his dad – versus Uncle Mulder, me and Sam's mom?"

"Hey, that hardly seems fair – Syd played college ball!" Dre protested weakly.

"So did Dana!" Bill laughed and they all turned and looked at her with shock.

 _"What?_  Short girls can't shoot?! I was head of the netball team in High School and changed over to basketball in college!" Scully grinned.

"We have a ringer!" Dre announced and pointed both fingers at Scully. "Does Mulder know this? He's never mentioned it."

Scully smiled, "It never came up before we were together, and since…well, I thought I'd wait and surprise him at an opportune moment."

Dre laughed, "To see the look on his face…it'd almost be worth getting whipped."

The boys both grinned, they'd thought tomorrow might be boring, but it was starting to sound like a basketball tournament!

* * *

Later that evening Scully heard the door slide shut and glanced down at her sleeping daughter before walking out to greet Mulder.

"Good day?" She asked walking over to kiss his cheek and then smiled warmly.

"It's getting better…" Mulder smirked and brushed her lips with his.

"It didn't go well?" Scully asked with concern.

"No, I did have a good day…I guess I was just disappointed having to go in when you were all off, even Dre!" Mulder chuckled and slipped off his coat before hanging it over one of the pool balls.

"Come on, Mulder. Dre is off today and tomorrow then back at work…you've only just started full-time and after tomorrow you're off for  _two_ whole weeks. Besides, it was your choice to go in today, to get things organised for when you get back.  _Remember?"_  Scully scolded lightly.

Mulder rolled his eyes and smiled before walking over to a table in the corner of the room and pouring himself a glass of wine, "You don't mind?"

Scully smiled, "Of course not…how long until you're leaving?"

Mulder looked pained, "I've only just got home!"

"Come on, Mulder. You know you're staying at the Gunmen's tonight, you  _promised."_

Sighing slightly over-dramatically Mulder walked over and flopped onto the couch, "Since when are you superstitious, Scully?"

Scully moved to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling when Mulder automatically turned and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not being  _superstitious,_  I just like the idea of waking up in the morning, getting ready and then coming to meet you at the church. This is my one and  _only_ wedding day, I want to do this  _properly."_

Mulder smiled and nodded understandingly, "I know…I guess it's just…I was out all day yesterday with Laura, then she and your mom were here so late last night, then I left before you woke this morning…I just…"

Smiling broadly Scully turned and kissed his neck. "Awww…you missed me?" She murmured against his pulse point and then ran her teeth over his skin.

Rolling his head back Mulder closed his eyes and smiled, "Of course I missed you…and now you're talking as though you want to send me away without so much as a goodnight kiss."

Scully laughed, "So, let me get this straight…you've come home for a  _quickie_  before the big day?"

"Scully, I've come home to see you and Katie…of course if Katie is asleep and you're looking for ways to keep busy until she wakes up, then…"

Just as the words were out of his mouth he grinned and dropped his head when he heard the unmistakable sound of his daughter waking in the next room.

"I'll get her…" Mulder rushed to stand and headed toward their bedroom leaving Scully smiling adoringly. Joking aside she knew he was telling the truth, sex would have been a bonus, but he really did just want to see them.

A couple of minutes later he walked out carrying Katie and bobbing her slightly in his arms as he smiled down at her giggling face.

"I've changed her, I don't think she's hungry yet but I thought I'd keep her up for a while…" Mulder said as he sat down next to Scully and she leaned back against him.

"Mommy and daddy are getting married tomorrow, baby," Scully told her daughter happily. "You're going to wear a pretty dress and daddy and I are going to say very special vows that promise that we will always love and take care of each other… _and you_ …forever and ever."

Katie watched Scully's face as she talked, and when Scully smiled down at her she grinned broadly and chuckled.

"I will, you know…love you  _forever…_ " Mulder said quietly.

Scully nodded and slid her hand over his, "It feels like I already have…"

Mulder kissed her head again, "I really have to leave?"

"I'll let you into a secret…" Scully said quietly and smiled at Mulder when he looked down at her. "I brought the alarm clock out of the bedroom and set it for 11:45, will you stay till then? I don't want you to leave yet either."

Nodding happily Mulder glanced at the time and saw that it was only 7:15, "That sounds  _perfect_ …anything we need to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that after Katie goes back to sleep there would be no harm in us having a nice long bath…tomorrow will be a long day after all."

* * *

Three hours later Scully was laying back against Mulder in the bath and she let out a long sigh, "Not long now…"

Mulder kissed her forehead and ran his palms smoothly up and down her arms, "We'll have the next  _two weeks_  together, one at the cabin, and mom's having Katie tomorrow night."

Scully nodded, "It'll be weird, not having her overnight."

"You sure you're happy? I don't want you…" Mulder started to say.

"Mulder, I trust mom completely…and I don't want to become one of those parents who won't let their child out of their sight. Besides it's our wedding night, I'm tired of sneaking a few minutes when we get the chance. I want us to be able to make love, no interruptions…just you and me…all night if we want to." Scully smiled when she felt Mulder's arms band around her a little tighter. "You'll have two nights away from her, I can cope with one."

Mulder sighed, "Yeah, I don't like the idea…but at least I'll get some time with her tomorrow. I don't like being away from her for long, I feel like she might forget me or something."

Scully laughed, "Mulder, that little girl already  _adores_  you…I've seen her calm just hearing the sound of your voice when you get home. She looks up at you like you are the sun, moon and stars."

Mulder was surprised to feel tears form in his eyes and leaned to kiss down the side of Scully's face, "And her mommy, is she gonna miss me tonight too?"

Turning her neck Scully brushed Mulder's lips and flicked her tongue out to deepen the kiss slightly before pulling back a little and looking into his eyes, "You remember that first night? After our date?"

He nodded.

"You asked if that was the last night, our last night alone…and I said it was."

Mulder nodded again and smiled.

"I woke up the next morning and almost couldn't believe it was real, but you know we've not spent one night apart since then…tonight is no different, Mulder. I'm not sure either of us were being literal that night, we meant that was the last night we would ever be alone again because now we will  _always_  be together. You might be staying somewhere else this evening, but you will always be at home with us, it doesn't matter where you are."

Mulder leaned to kiss her, then he smiled as his lips ran along her jaw and down her neck, "I love you." He continued kissing along her neck and shoulders for a few minutes and then paused with his teeth resting on her skin, "I quite like the literal interpretation of that sentiment as well though…"

Scully grinned, "Don't get me wrong I want to wake up in your arms every single day for the rest of my life…but on the  _extremely rare_  occasions we're apart we will still always be together."

"I like waking up spooned behind you…" Mulder smiled and ran his teeth lightly over the shell of her ear before slowly rolling his hips and feeling his cock harden against her spine.

Scully craned her head to look through to their bedroom wall clock and smiled, "Fifteen minutes…"

Mulder nodded, "How about that quickie we mentioned earlier?"

Biting her lip over her smiled Scully quickly slipped forward in the bath and stood. Mulder watched her stand and licked his lips as the water cascaded down her silky skin.

As she stepped out of the bath she looked back and tilted her head, " _Quickly,_  Mulder…quickies require less viewing and more doing!"

He stood quickly as if being pulled to his feet by an invisible wire and Scully smirked, she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and tiptoed quietly into their bedroom. She looked down at their completely peaceful daughter and smiled before slipping back into the bathroom and pulling the door to, leaving it open just a crack.

Mulder was patting his wet skin with a towel, carefully avoiding his still impressive erection, when Scully pushed him over towards the bathroom counter and slipped off her towel. Quickly jumping up to perch on the side she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her.

Wordlessly she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock, smiling when she felt him harden and grow further under her touch.

"Do you need…?" Mulder started to say.

Then Scully shook her head and pulled him closer again with her feet, biting her lip as she held him firmly and shifted her hips to meet him.

As soon as Mulder felt her silky wetness against his cock he groaned and bucked forward, causing Scully to gasp quietly as half of his length slid into her core.

"You're so wet for me…" Mulder murmured quietly as he pushed the rest of the way inside her.

" _Always…_ Jesus, Mulder…you make me want you…" Scully groaned and slid her hand up his back, sliding a hand into his hair.

Mulder nodded and slipped one hand down over her ass as he leaned forward and braced the other against the mirror behind her. He looked at her back and ass in the slightly steamed up mirror and bit his lip as he saw his hand flex and her skin mould under his fingers.

"How are you so fucking sexy?" He whispered rhetorically into her ear and then began short sharp thrusts into her warm welcoming body.

Scully gasped each time he filled her and quickly felt her climax building _, "Yes, just there…a little faster…"_

Speeding up Mulder wrapped one arm around Scully's waist to support her while keeping his hand against the wall as her orgasm took over and Scully groaned deeply against the taut skin of Mulder's straining neck.

Several strong thrusts later and he emptied himself into her body,  _"Ahhhhhh….fuck…."_ he hissed breathlessly and struggled to hold onto Scully's silky wet body.

Scully smiled as she slipped slightly and then wrapped her legs tightly around Mulder's waist and hoisted herself back up with her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Scully…" Mulder smirked as his breathing returned to normal and he kissed her forehead, "I'm used to a little sweaty, but you were wet to start off with, I would never have dropped you. I promise."

Scully laughed, "Mulder, I trust you…"

Mulder moved to kiss her softly and then reached over with one foot to quietly push open the door to the bedroom and look at the time. "Five minutes, I better get changed if I want to get out there before that alarm goes off, it might wake Katie."

" _Mmmmm…"_  Scully nodded but kept her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly, kissing softly across his chest. "I think I've changed my mind about you leaving, who cares about tradition anyway…?"

Mulder smirked and pulled back, " _You do…_ and as much as you want me to stay right now you know tomorrow you'll be glad I didn't."

"I thought you  _wanted_  to stay?" Scully asked, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

"I do, but do you know what I want even more?"

Scully nodded, "You want us to have a perfect day and you know in my post-orgasmic haze I might make a decision I later regret…" she said with a smile and a hint of amusement."

Mulder laughed and pulled away, as he dried himself quickly he looked over at Scully and grinned, "Can you believe it? You and me… _getting married?_  It's so  _normal…_ so…"

"Weirdly  _domestic?"_  Scully finished with a laugh as she started to come to terms with Mulder's soon departure and picked up a towel to wrap around her rapidly cooling body.

"All because of our little lady…" Mulder smiled as he pulled up his pants and then reached for his shirt.

"You know I loved you before Katie, Mulder. Before all of this…" Scully reminded him and walked over to help button up his shirt.

Mulder nodded, "But she gave us the strength to admit it, put us in a position where we allowed ourselves to be vulnerable."

Scully nodded sadly, "You really think it wouldn't have worked out otherwise?"

He sighed, "We'd held back for so long, I honestly don't know. I would have  _always_  loved you…and maybe you're right, it was getting to the point where one of us might have caved and admitted how we felt. We'll never truly  _know."_

"I just hate the thought of us not being together like this, I could  _never_  have had this with anyone else…we would never have been this happy."

Mulder shook his head, "You said it yourself - everything worked out exactly as it was  _meant_  to. I love you, you love me, Katie is here with us and tomorrow is our wedding day. Maybe there are a million alternative universes where we're not together like this, but this is  _our_  only reality and I will never leave your side."

Scully nodded tearfully and then a smile spread across her face, "I'm getting married in the morning…"

 _"Ding dong the bells are gonna chime,"_  Mulder sang goofily and Scully laughed.

 


	24. I'll Be His & He'll Be Mine

Scully twisted a lock of her hair back and pinned it carefully before sliding in a small red flower with beautiful long delicate leaves. Her hair had grown longer over the last few months and was now well past her shoulders with a natural wave."Oh, Dana, your hair looks beautiful…the flowers are perfect for your hair and skin tone," Laura said as she walked through carrying two glasses of champagne and a glass of sparkling grape juice.

"Oh, Dana, your hair looks beautiful…the flowers are perfect for your hair and skin tone," Laura said as she walked through carrying two glasses of champagne and a glass of sparkling grape juice.

Scully took the juice and lifted the glass to meet the two held by Laura and her mother.

"Thanks, Laura…" She smiled and looked back at the mirror nervously. "You think Mulder will like them?"

Margaret laughed, "Sweetheart, that man's heart would skip a beat if you walked down the aisle in pigtails wearing sweatpants."

Scully flushed slightly and then stood to pull back her silk dressing gown and show her mother and best friend the white lace garter belts at the top of her sheer silk stockings. "I appreciate the sentiment, mom, but I decided to dress for the occasion."

Laura laughed, "And I know that Fox will  _appreciate_ your effort…"

"You need to get more  _formally_ dressed though, Dana, we need to leave in less than half an hour," Margaret pointed out, walking over to get her dress.

Dana stood and put down her glass before slipping off her gown, then her mom held out the dress and nodded for her daughter to step in.

As Margaret fastened the back Scully turned and her eyes skimmed the dress in the mirror. "I love it…" Scully smiled.

The dress was sleeveless and fell to her mid-calf; it was simple and flowing with a V-neck cut and light diamanté detail at the centre.

"You look wonderful," Margaret smiled. "You'd freeze without this though…" She reached over and picked up a white fake fur stole and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, mom," Scully smiled and fastened the front clasp.

"Perfect," Laura smiled, lifting her hair slightly and resting it over the stole.

* * *

Mulder felt his stomach leap unexpectedly when he heard the small orchestra start to play  _Silent Night._  His feet automatically pushed up and he stood quickly, he looked over at Dre nervously who casually stood next to him and smiled at Mulder with amusement.

"You alright, man?" Dre asked with a broad grin.

"Yeah…I mean, of course!" Mulder nodded nervously. "I'm just…you know…"

"Yes, I know…" Dre nodded and smiled again.

Both Mulder and Dre wore simple black frock coats, with waistcoats, high-necked white shirts and burgundy silk cravats...basically the picture of Mr Darcy (only Mulder had begged that they be let off wearing the top hats).

Both men turned to the left and looked back up the aisle as the small congregation stood.

First down the aisle was Matt, Sam and Katie. Katie was placed high up in the Victorian pram and prompted several  _Ooo's,_   _Ahhh's_ and chuckles from their friends and family.

As they came close Mulder instinctively stepped forward and knelt to kiss his daughter, leading to many further  _aww's_  from several of the ladies watching. He smiled down at her and slipped his finger into Katie's hand as she laughed and reached up for her daddy. Mulder kissed her hand and then regretfully stood and backed away, waving as she was carefully pulled to the left of the altar and the pram brake was vigilantly applied.

Mulder stepped back to Dre's side and watched Sydney and Kyla walking down the aisle towards them. Syd wore a long burgundy dress that was perfectly cut and trailed down to the floor; Kyla wore a little knee-length white dress with a long fake fur cape and fur lined hood – her smile practically beamed from one end of the aisle to the other as she scooped handfuls of petals from her small white basket and sprinkled them to the floor.

Mulder smiled at Dre, "You're a lucky man…"

Dre nodded sincerely and winked at Syd as she moved over to stand with Katie and the boys.

Kyla walked straight over to Mulder and held up her basket, "You want this back now, Uncle Mulder?" She asked loudly and the congregation chuckled.

"No, sweetheart…I tell you what, you can  _keep_  that basket okay?" Mulder smiled down at her.

Kyla nodded seriously, "I did a good job?" She looked up at him expectantly as Sydney rushed over and took her hand.

"Sorry, Mulder!" Sydney laughed awkwardly.

Mulder shook his head, "You were  _perfect,_  Kyla. Shall we watch for Auntie Dana now?"

Kyla nodded quickly and smiled up at her daddy as Sydney tugged her back towards the boys.

Mulder smiled up at Laura as she arrived at the end of the aisle. "You look beautiful," he smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek.

Laura grinned and squeezed Mulder's hand, "Thank you, Fox. if you think this is good you just wait until…"

Just then the music changed, Laura looked back up the aisle and smiled before she stepped to the left and stood to watch her friend.

The orchestra played  _Pachelbel's Canon_  and Mulder's jaw fell open slightly when he saw Scully arrive at the other end of the aisle with her mom. On an average day, Mulder  _knew_  that his partner was the most beautiful creation on earth – but right at this moment, she was ethereal. Suddenly conscious that his eyes were welling up Mulder mentally forced himself to blink several times and he took a long deep breath.

Dre leaned in and whispered, "You're pretty lucky yourself, Mulder."

Mulder nodded mutely as he watched Scully seemingly float towards him. He heard Dre chuckle quietly and then stepped forward as his beautiful vision approached.

Holding out her hand Scully took his tightly and then after briefly hugging her mom she stepped close, "You look really good, Mulder."

Mulder looked down at her and smiled. " _Me?_  Scully… You… I mean" He paused and then cupped her face with his palm, "You're stunning, Scully…"

The priest coughed, "I hate to disturb with practicalities, but I believe we have a wedding to perform…"

Mulder, Scully and all of the wedding party chuckled.

"Shall we?" The priest held out his hand and directed Mulder and Scully to stand in front of him.

Mulder and Scully walked to their places, still holding hands, and the priest looked over them and addressed the congregation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here on this beautiful advent afternoon to celebrate the marriage of Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully. Fox and Dana stand before you today because they wish for you to bear witness to their marriage and ask that their love be enriched with God's blessing in order to remain faithful to each other and assume all the responsibilities of married life. And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions."

Mulder smiled down at Scully and felt her squeeze his hand.

"Fox and Dana, are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honour each other for as long as you both shall live?"

In unison Mulder and Scully both replied with a confident,  _"We are."_

The priest smiled at them both and nodded.

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Scully squeezed Mulder's hand again, knowing that these were the bits he felt least comfortable with, but Mulder was quick to respond with,  _"I am."_

Scully nodded and echoed, "I am."

"Since it is your intention to enter the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Mulder and Scully turned and gripped both of their hands together tightly. They looked up at the priest and he nodded for them to continue.

Mulder nodded, "I, Fox, take you, Dana, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and to love and honour you all the days of my life."

Scully smiled nervously and nodded, " I, Dana, take you, Fox, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, and to love and honour you all the days of my life."

"Fox and Dana, may the Lord in his kindness strengthen the consent you have declared before the Church and graciously bring to fulfilment his blessings within you. What God has joined, let no one put asunder." He looked up at the congregation and smiled, "Would you all like to stand?"

Everyone stood.

"Let us all bless the Lord for this beautiful union…"

Everyone smiled and said their bit,  _"Thanks be to God…"  
_

"Now Fox and Dana have both prepared a few words which they were like to say to each other…" The priest stepped back and nodded at the couple.

Mulder swallowed nervously and Scully tightened her grip, "It's just me, I'm the only one here." She whispered reassuringly.

Mulder nodded, "Dana... _Scully…_ before you came into my life I would sneer at people claiming that love could make you better, stronger and happier – because in my limited experience any attempt at finding love had only lead to the reverse. Scully,  _you_ have made me a better man,  _you_ have given me the strength of my beliefs, and you have made me happier than I ever even dreamed was possible. You brought  _love_  into my life, and through that love, you have given me a family…you have my heart, without caveat, until the day I die."

Scully blinked a few times and then moved the fingers of her left hand to lace with his. She smiled tremulously and then took a long slow breath before beginning, "Mulder… _Fox…_ " they both smiled at the juxtaposition of their opening words, "I have always been surrounded by love, but before I met you I still felt rudderless and isolated. In you I found my best friend  _and_ soul mate; I learned that love is not fleeting or temporary, but something you can choose to build your life upon. We have a union based on complete faith in one another and true  _partnership_. I cherish that union, and I will cherish  _you_ for the rest of my life."

The priest stepped forward again, "You have the rings?"

Dre and Laura quickly stepped up and passed the rings to their friends, both looked suspiciously teary.

The priest waited for Mulder and Scully to get organised and then spoke again, "May the Lord bless these rings which you will give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity."

The both squeezed each other's hands and whispered,  _"Amen."_

They looked up and the priest nodded.

Mulder held the ring on Scully's finger, "Dana, I ask that you receive this ring  
as a permanent symbol of my love, trust, respect and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He slid the ring on and smiled at Scully, biting his bottom lip, his eyes glowing.

Scully held his ring on Mulder's finger, "Fox, I ask that you receive this ring  
as a permanent symbol of my love, trust, respect and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." She slid his ring on and squeezed his hand before running her thumb over it softly.

"In taking these vows and pledging your love you have promised to each other more than mere words ever could. These promises will move in you from this day forward. May your years together fulfil the beauty of the feelings expressed today…by placing these promises at the centre of your life you will feel no rain, for each of you will shelter the other, you will feel no cold, for you will keep each other warm, and you will never be lonely, for you will be each other's steadfast companion. Now, you are still two persons…but there is only  _one_ life before you. May the beauty of your love surround you both and protect you in your onward journey together. And may happiness be your constant companion in all the days of your lives. Amen."

Scully felt a tear slide down her cheek at the priests blessing and smiled back at her mom.

"So, just to confirm to all within the sound of my voice… Fox and Dana, you have willingly and openly expressed your love for one another through the promises you have made together. So, it is with these vows in mind that I have the pleasure of pronouncing you to be  _husband and wife."_

The congregation burst into quiet mumblings of congratulations, cheers and applause.

The priest smiled warmly and then clapped his hands to re-focus the small crowd, "We haven't arrived at the best bit yet!  _Now,_  Fox and Dana, I have no doubt that you have shared a thousand kisses, maybe more."

A few more chuckles rippled through the congregation.

"However, today is different," the priest continued slightly more solemnly. "You are no longer simply partners, confidants and best friends - you are now husband and wife and I invite you to seal your mutual agreement with a kiss. Today,  _this_  kiss is a binding promise for your future together. So, no pressure, but Fox, you may kiss your beautiful bride."

Mulder's smile broadened and he cupped Scully's face gently with his palm before bending down. Just before their lips met he whispered softly, "I love you," then covered her lips, briefly letting his tongue subtly slide into her mouth and then pulling back looking slightly dazed.

"I love you too," Scully smiled and then brushed his lips again with hers.

* * *

Mulder stood by the window watching Scully chatting animatedly with a couple of old friends from the academy and smiled, then Katie reached up and touched his face – alerting him to her presence and demanding a little personal attention.

"Hello, baby," Mulder smiled down dotingly. "Isn't mommy looking beautiful today?"

Walking up to him quietly Skinner smiled at his former agent gazing down at his daughter. "The more I see of the two of you together the more amused I am that you both held out so long," Skinner observed with a genuine smile.

Mulder looked up and smiled at his boss, "The longer we're together the harder it is to remember  _why…"_

"You're looking very happy, Mulder."

"I am… _more_  than happy, I didn't see this as being my life, but I'm so happy that I was wrong." Mulder looked over at Laura in the corner of the room, talking to a member of staff, and smiled. "How about you? Seeing anyone?"

"What is it with loved-up couples? Always on a mission to civilise…" Skinner smirked.

"I guess I finally understand what's possible and…I want to share the love," Mulder chuckled and rocked Katie slowly.

"And where am I meant to meet women, Mulder? I can't date anyone from work…" Skinner pointed out, "…and where else am I meant to look?"

"I've heard weddings are a good place to meet women…" Mulder commented, trying to sound casual.

Skinner looked suspicious, " _Please_ tell me you aren't trying to set me up? I really don't…"

"You don't want to meet the smart, beautiful, funny and generally lovely woman that both Scully  _and_  I think would be perfect for you?" Mulder asked with a smile and raised his eyebrows.

Skinner rolled his eyes, "Everyone who sets someone up always thinks they have the perfect dating solution…in reality, it rarely works out. I mean you're going to introduce me to a friend of Dana's right? What if there's no spark? What am I meant to say?"

"Walter, we know it might not click, we're just suggesting that you say hello, have a chat, and see how it goes…you're at a wedding, polite chit-chat is part of the territory," Mulder pointed out patiently.

"Not that it's the only thing that matters, but how do you even know that this woman is my type? I might not…" Skinner started.

Mulder cut in, "Scully's friend Laura, the maid of honour?"

Skinner stopped short and glanced over at Laura. "She's…single…?" He asked with a genuinely surprised tone.

"Like you, and as Scully and I were, she has been almost married to her job," Mulder explained, noting the definite tone of interest in their old bosses voice. "But she's interested in meeting someone, or at least the prospect of meeting someone. Walter, Laura is beautiful, funny, smart as hell…and one of the best people I know. She's about as keen on the idea of being set up as you are…but we've sold you well, and personally, I think you'd be crazy not to at least say hello."

Skinner was silent for a few seconds, "I can't deny that she is extremely attractive…"

Mulder looked over at Scully and caught her eyes before nodding over at Laura.

Scully looked back at Laura and seeing that Mulder was standing talking with Skinner smiled knowingly. She excused herself from her friends and walked quickly to her maid of honour, pulling her away from 'wedding organiser' duties and towards Mulder and Skinner.

A few seconds after Skinner commented on Laura's attractiveness he found himself looking up at the lady herself.

"Walter Skinner, I'd like you to meet an old and  _very_  dear friend of mine,  _Professor_  Laura Hobson. Laura, this is Assistant Director Walter Skinner," Scully introduced them both and stepped to Mulder's side, automatically slipping her hand into his and leaning into her husband's side.

"Walter, it's a pleasure to meet you…" Laura looked self-conscious but was characteristically friendly.

Skinner seemed to double take at the speed of the introduction, but Mulder saw him straighten his back and registered the sparkle in his eyes when he replied, "Yes, the pleasure is mutual…you're English?"

Laura nodded, "I trained and did my PhD at Oxford, but  _taught_  over here for a while…during which time Dana was my most promising student…I've recently moved back into the area."

Skinner nodded and smiled briefly at Scully before looking back at Laura, "Am I to understand that you plan to go into partnership with Dana?"

Laura nodded, "I've realised it's time to take my foot off the accelerator a little, Fox and Dana have been teaching me the importance of putting life before work."

"Ironic really as I always struggled to get them to take a day off…" Skinner quipped and Laura laughed.

"I guess we learn our best lessons from those who learnt before us," Laura smiled at Mulder and Scully.

Skinner was silent a second, "Listen, this is meant to be a party, how do you feel about teaching _them_  a few things? Would you care to dance?"

Laura smiled, glanced at Scully, and then nodded, "Well, I mean…I'd love to…we have half an hour or so until the official first dance…but if Fox and Dana don't mind?"

"You two have fun, we'll step in for the formal bit in a while," Mulder smiled and moved to sit in the window, encouraging Scully to join him.

They sat and both smiled as they watched Skinner take Laura's hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later the lights dropped slightly and Mulder smiled over at Scully, who was chatting with her mom, and held out his hand.

"I believe my husband requires my attention…" She smiled and passed Katie over to her mom, then kissed her head. "Mommy will be back soon, baby, I'm going to have a special dance with daddy."

As Scully walked towards Mulder the early chords of the Etta James classic  _At Last_  filled the room.

Mulder slipped one hand into his partner's and the other to her waist and they began to dance together smoothly. Just as they had been for years… Since the day they met.

**_At last  
_ ** _My love has come along_   
_My lonely days are over_  
_And life is like a song_

Suddenly Scully looked up at the unmistakable sound of her daughter's tears. Mulder looked over her shoulder at Margaret, who shook her head telling him not to worry as Katie wiggled and struggled to settle in her grandmother's arms.

Mulder quickly kissed Scully's temple and then stepped out of her arms - he walked over to get Katie, who immediately seemed to settle into her daddy's secure embrace.

He walked back towards Scully, who smiled when Mulder pulled her back into his side and began to slowly sway with his wife and daughter…

**_I found a dream, that I could speak to_ **  
**_A dream that I can call my own_ **  
**_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_ **  
**_A thrill that I have never known_ **

**_Oh yeah yeah_ **  
**_You smiled, you smiled_ **  
**_Oh and then the spell was cast_ **  
**_And here we are in heaven_ **  
**_for you are mine..._ **

**_At last_ **

By the end of the song, Katie was fast asleep and Scully looked up at Mulder and chuckled, "Not exactly the first dance we had planned…"

Mulder smirked, "What were we saying last night, sometimes life doesn't work out as you planned…it's  _better."_

Margaret stepped up next to them and spoke quietly, "She hasn't slept for a while so I think she'll be okay now…"

Scully looked up at Mulder and nodded, "If she'll settle for a while we have a prior engagement to attend."

Mulder raised his eyebrows but then shrugged and carefully passed over his daughter, who remained fast asleep.

"You take your time," Margaret said softly, "if she wakes and we need you I'll let you know."

Scully smiled and nodded, then took Mulder's hand and walked him towards Dre and Sydney, "We all set?"

Dre smiled, "The boys are outside warming up."

"Warming up?" Mulder asked.

"Three on three," Scully said with a smile, slipping off her stole and then accepting the bag Sydney passed to her.

Before Mulder had a chance to form a response Scully was leaning on his shoulder to balance as she slipped off her heels. He smiled thinking back to the day of their first kiss when Scully had been looking for her lost sneakers.

"I never did buy you those backup pairs of Sketchers," Mulder commented as he watched her slip on a pair of white gym shoes, "does that already make me a bad husband?"

"The gesture alone made me want to kiss you," she remembered warmly, "not that that was a  _new_  desire."

"I remember…" Mulder chuckled. "God, as soon as your lips touched mine I felt like a bolt of lightning had fired through my body."

Shaking her head at the memory Scully laughed, "I thought I'd terrified you…overstepped our boundaries…"

Mulder leaned to kiss her gently, "Thank God it turns out that we have none…"

"So, are we going to play?" Scully grinned and bounced on her heels.

"You're really going to join in?" Mulder asked, clearly impressed.

"Hell,  _yes!_  Dre has your shoes outside with the boys. I've already picked teams - Dre and the boys versus you, me and Sydney," Scully told him as they followed their friends outside.

As soon as they got into the yard Matty and Sam cheered.

"We're playing, Auntie Dana?" Matt asked as he ran over and tossed her the ball.

Mulder looked up from the corner as he changed his shoes and raised his eyebrows when Scully easily caught the ball, flicked it to spin on her fingers briefly and then dribbled it around Matt and Sam before swishing it into the net.

" _Damn!"_  Mulder called from the back. "Since when can my wife play ball?"

"There's a reason I didn't play much baseball at school, Mulder…" Scully grinned as she caught the ball with one hand and then bounced it effortlessly towards him.

Bill walked through from the reception room and smiled at his sister - standing in the centre of their makeshift basketball court in a wedding dress, sneakers and playing ball. "Dana, you  _never_ change…"

"Dana played college ball, Mulder," Sydney explained with a smile.

Mulder raised his eyebrows.  _"Seriously?"_  He asked Scully looking genuinely shocked, "How did I  _not_  know this?"

"I guess it never came up…" Scully winked.

Mulder leaned down close to Scully's ear and whispered so the boys couldn't hear, "I just got  _very_ turned on."

Scully's eyes sparkled and she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Hold on to that for later…" Walking away she smiled around at her friends, "So, are we playing ball or not?"

"Oh  _hell_ , yes!" Sydney called over and held her hands up.

Matt laughed and smiled over at his dad, who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"How are we playing?" Mulder asked as he popped up from behind Sam and caught the ball from Sydney.

"It's only three on three," Dre observed. "First to ten?"

_"Fifteen,"_  Scully called over from a bench in the corner as she took a sip of water and then tied her hair back. "These points are going to stack up fast!"

"Your  _wife_  thinks she's hot!" Dre shouted over at Mulder with a grin.

Mulder smirked, loving how that sounded... _his wife._  "I know that my _wife_  is hot, Dre. But let's see if she can also kick your butt on the court!"

Matty and Sam smiled at each other, it turned out weddings were  _great!_

"So boys, you two and me against Uncle Mulder, Auntie Dana and Sam's mom…think we can beat them?" Dre asked with a smile.

Matt and Sam turned around in time to watch Scully take a practise run and slip the ball smoothly into the net.

" _Maybe?"_  Sam said, not looking at all convinced.

"Let's at least  _start_  sounding confident!" Dre laughed and smiled over at Sydney, "How come you get the pros?"

"Dana wants to play with Mulder,  _suck it up!"_  Sydney laughed and walked over to slide her palm over Dre's and then kiss his cheek.

Dre smirked and nodded, then laughed at Mulder and Scully who were standing gazing at each other and holding the ball between them. "You guys gonna  _play_  with that ball or what?"

"Change of plan, do you want to swap in with me Sam? Even things out a bit?" Mulder asked.

Sam shrugged, "Sure," he walked towards his mom, slapping Matt's hand on the way passed.

"Bride versus groom? Sure this won't create any honeymoon conflicts?" Sydney teased.

"Oh, I'm sure the loser will pay their  _debts…_ " Scully winked at Mulder and the adults laughed at the boy's obvious bewilderment.

Mulder grinned broadly as Scully took her place in front of him, "First to fifteen, on me…"

* * *

"Fourteen equal…this last one wins the game…" Dre smiled at Sydney.

" _No_  problem…" Sydney winked and bounced the ball towards him before suddenly ducking left and passing to Scully.

Scully bounced as she felt Mulder crowd behind her moving left, then right, feeling his heat permeate through her back, who the hell knew basketball could be this… _hot._ She shook her head and pulled her focus back…

Moving right suddenly Scully spun away from Mulder, around the back of him and towards the net.

" _Ahh…"_  Mulder groaned as he spun and ran to catch up, but not in time as he helplessly watched the ball fall through the net.

_"And **we**  win!"_ Sydney grinned and wiggled her ass a little before lifting her son up and then meeting Scully's hand high and then down low.

Mulder smiled over at Dre and shrugged, walking over to shake Matty's hand and then his, "Sorry man…but they  _are_  good."

Scully smiled over at Mulder her eyes sparkling, "Going to share the court with me more often in the future then?"

Laughing softly he strolled over, pulled her into the warm cocoon of his arms and then kissed the crown of her head, "Scully, I'll share  _everything_  with you, you know that."

* * *

Scully leaned next to the pram, "You're going to spend the night with grandma and then in the morning daddy and I are going to come and pick you up,  _then_  we'll all go home together."

She sounded happy but Mulder could hear a slight wobble in her voice, he leaned down next to his wife and reach to slide his thumb into his daughter's hand, "Daddy's gonna miss you lots, and so is your mommy, but you're going to have lot's of fun and we'll see you in the morning," he leaned and kissed Katie's forehead, "I love you, baby."

Scully smiled at them both and then looked up at her mom, "Maybe we should let you both go before we become an emotional mess?"

Margaret laughed, "You two have fun now, call in the morning when you're ready to pick her up and I'll make sure she's ready for when you arrive."

"Will do mom," Mulder said as he got up and then leaned in to kiss her cheek, "and thanks, for  _everything."_

"Oh tosh," Margaret said laughing. "You don't need to thank me, sweetheart, you know I'd do anything for my daughter and my  _favourite_  son-in-law."

"I'm your  _only_  son-in-law," Mulder teased, attempting to hide how much her words had affected him.

"Even if I had a million, you'd still be my favourite, Fox," Margaret replied genuinely. "I know that no one on this planet could have made Dana as happy as you do, and I will be forever grateful to you for that." She leaned to put her hand on Mulder's waist and stretched up to kiss his cheek.  _"Thank you."_

Mulder felt his emotions overwhelm him a little, "Thank you? Mom, you never have to thank me for that. I'm the one who is grateful, I will be grateful to your daughter for the rest of my life, she's made me a whole person…Dana and Katie…they're everything to me."

Scully watched them from her spot on the floor next to her daughter and smiled tearfully, she looked at Katie and smiled, "See baby, weddings make everyone emotional," She kissed her head and then held her hand up to Mulder.

Mulder took it and pulled her up to stand next to him, tucking her into his side.

"You're sure you don't want to stay at the hotel? Room service…a bathroom the size of your apartment…final offer, my treat…" Margaret asked the couple for about the fourth time.

Scully smiled as Mulder lifted her hand to his mouth and ran his lips over her fingers. She shook her head at her mom gratefully, "I know it sounds weird, but I'd like to go home…light the fire and have the evening together…and we've got the wine that you brought us..."

"It doesn't sound weird, Dana, if that's what you and Fox want then I'm sure it will be _perfect_ ," Margaret smiled and then looked down at her granddaughter, "Shall we go home little one? I think it's almost bedtime for you…you've had a busy day…."

Margaret kissed her daughter's cheek and then moved to the back of the pram.

"You have everything you need?" Scully asked, suddenly feeling a little jumpy.

"I  _have_  done this before, Dana…and look how well you've turned out," Margaret teased patiently.

Scully shook her head and smiled, "It's not you, mom.  _I just…"_

"I know sweetheart, but don't you worry, Katie and I will be just fine. You and Fox have a lovely evening together,  _focus on each other!"_

Scully smiled at Mulder and then nodded at her mom, "We will…" she smiled down at her daughter, "…bye bye, baby…you be good for grandma.  _I love you."_

"Yes, don't be causing grandma any trouble and we'll see you in the morning," Mulder leaned and brushed his finger over his daughter's cheek, "I love you, Jellybean."

Katie giggled up at her mommy and daddy's smiling faces and bounced excitedly as she was turned and pushed toward the exit.

"Soooo…" Scully said after looking at the door for a few moments.

Byers walked behind them with a beer, "Drink?" He asked Mulder.

Mulder looked down at Scully and then back at his friend, "Mind if I rain check? I think we'll be heading off soon..."

" _Already?"_  Byers asked with surprise.

"We can stay a while…" Scully started to say, not wanting Mulder to feel like he had to leave the party.

"Remember when we came to tell you about Katie and the boys invited us to stay for a celebratory drink?" Mulder asked Byers and nodded over at Frohike and Langley propping up the bar.

Byers nodded.

"They were shocked when I said I'd rather spend the afternoon alone with Scully…" Mulder smiled.

Byers remembered and laughed, then nodded, "And I'd  _still_ be worried if you said otherwise," he confirmed and held up his beer, "…you two enjoy your wedding night. I hope we'll catch up soon?"

"As soon as we get back from the cabin, you'll be the  _first_  on our list," Scully confirmed warmly and Byers headed back towards his friends.

"You're sure you want to leave?" Scully asked.

"Do I want to stay here and hang out with these reprobates?" Mulder nodded affectionately at the room full of their friends and then smiled adoringly down at Scully, " _Or would I rather_ go home and lay in the arms of my beautiful wife? Let me see…"

"They won't think we're being rude?" Scully asked anxiously, although her eyes were twinkling at the prospect of leaving early with Mulder.

"Who's being rude?" Laura asked as she walked up to Mulder and Scully, with Skinner in tow.

"Mulder…I mean, we were talking about leaving early…do you think people would be offended?" Scully asked her friend.

" _Offended?_  Dana, it's your wedding day, you can do whatever you want," Laura smiled warmly.

"But…" Scully looked around the room.

Skinner stopped her flow, "Dana, the bar is stocked, the booze is flowing, everyone is having a great time. This is your day, you do what  _you_  want to do…which I suspect is get the hell out of here!"

"I like the way this man thinks," Laura said to Scully, then glanced at Skinner to make sure he wasn't looking before discreetly winking at her.

Scully grinned broadly and then looked up at Mulder, "You want to leave?"

Mulder smirked, "Only if  _you_ do…"

"I  _really_  do," she confirmed and then looked back at Laura. "You'll make our excuses?"

"If you want…" Laura nodded happily.

Scully looked over at Matty and Sam playing together and smiled; Kyla was sleeping on a pile of coats nearby and Dre and Sydney were on the dance floor near Bill and Tara. She looked back at Laura and nodded, "Let's not disturb them, we've already left gifts and notes in their hotel rooms…"

Laura nodded and leaned in to hug her friend, "It's been a  _perfect_  day, Dana. Just beautiful…"

"It has hasn't it?" Scully smiled radiantly at her friend and then stepped back to slip her hand into Mulder's. "Thank you...for all your help."

"It's been my privilege," Laura replied genuinely and then leaned over to kiss Mulder's cheek, "You have a nice evening too, Fox."

"You too, Laura," Mulder replied with a twinkle in his eyes and then smiled at Skinner, he held his hand out, "Goodnight, Walter."

"Mulder," Skinner shook his hand firmly, then smiled down at Scully, he leaned to kiss her cheek, "I've never seen you look so happy, Dana, I guess Mulder must be doing something right."

Scully laughed, "What can I tell you, Walter…we both know he can be a pain in the ass, but he's  _my_  pain in the ass and I wouldn't change him."

Skinner smiled genuinely at Scully and Mulder squeezed her hand.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Mulder said with a broad smile and pulled Scully into his side.

"Yes, let's go  _home,_  Mulder," Scully agreed contentedly.

 


	25. Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week, I'm on a roll! haha

The door banged open a lot louder than Scully was expecting and she cringed even as she moaned and craned her neck back to allow Mulder easier access.

He pushed her hungrily against the open door and licked one long stroke from her collarbone all the way up behind her ear. Scully moaned again and gripped tightly on her stole, "Mul…Jesus, Mulder…we have to… _oh fuck_ …live here…"

Mulder grinned against the back of her ear and then spoke roughly, his teeth grazing her skin and hot breath flowing down her neck, "We're  _newlyweds,_  Scully…it's our wedding night…"

Scully shifted one leg between his and pointlessly tried to nudge him to move further into their apartment, even though her thigh simultaneously thrust against his solid cock,  _"Oh Jesus, Mulder…inside…the door…"_

Mulder grinned and grabbed her ass, lifting and turning her into the room. He kicked it closed and then used one arm to support Scully and the other to take his weight as they fell to the floor, "You're right, I don't want to share you… _ever_ …"

" _Fuck…"_  Scully gasped again and wiggled up against Mulder as her hips pushed off the floor.

This movement gave Mulder the freedom to slide the hand that had been supporting her down to the hem of her dress and pull it up around her waist, "We'll get back to taking our time in five, Scully…I just need to…"

" _Mmmmm…"_  Scully hummed in agreement and pushed up from the balls of her feet so she could reach down and quickly pull her panties over her stockings and suspenders.

"Love this…" Mulder growled, sliding a scalding palm down his wife's thigh and over the lace garter, "… _this_ can stay…"

Scully chuckled and gasped simultaneously as Mulder thrust against her naked core, enjoying that stimulating sensation of being fully dressed yet completely vulnerable.  _"Oh, yes…"_ she groaned feeling the material covering his cock graze against her soaking folds.

Mulder braced above her with one arm and quickly rushed to unzip, pull out his cock and line up with her core. He glanced up and nodded, checking she was ready.

 _"Oh, hell yes…"_  Scully laughed breathlessly, then dropped her head back to the floor and arched up on her shoulders as Mulder filled her in one fierce thrust.

"My  _beautiful_ wife, " Mulder grinned as he leaned over to run his teeth down her neck before pulling back and ploughing home once more.

Scully lifted her head and gripped onto his shoulders, using all her strength to grind back against him, " _MY_ fucking sexy husband!"

Mulder laughed and eagerly pulled back before starting to powerfully thrust inside her hot grasping core,  _"Oh yeah…"_

" _Mmmmmmm…"_  Scully smiled and dug her fingernails into the material of his frock coat. His layers of clothing had already started to exact their toll and Mulder was sweating copiously, drips sliding down his face and neck. She smiled and ran her tongue up one long trail of sweat, tasting his salty wet skin, "Tastes  _so_ good…"

He bared his teeth in a half grin, half grimace and then quickly pulled out, "Over…" he asked anxiously.

Scully smiled and rolled quickly, her knees landed on the white stole she had long forgotten as Mulder pulled her dress back up to her waist and then immediately drove back inside. Not wanting to waste any time he struggled to push off his frock coat and then ripped open the waistcoat.

Watching a couple of little buttons roll away across their wooden floor Scully's laugh turned into a gasp when Mulder's body dropped forward heavily and covered hers, one large hot hand gripped a breast over her wedding dress and then began to slam hard and hungrily into her grasping body.

" _Yeah…oh fuck…that's it…"_  Mulder groaned banding one arm around her waist from behind as he tightened his grip on her breast.

Scully gasped when Mulder pulled upright, keeping his hold and pulling her with him as he pumped up into her body from behind in short powerful thrusts.

 _"Yeah…"_  she moaned.

 _"Perfect…"_  Mulder agreed quickly nudging her legs together and then spreading his knees apart for a better angle.

Scully reached between her legs to rub her clit, desperate to find her release…but Mulder noticed her hand and grabbed it, pulling it up to his mouth and sucking her wetness ravenously as his own thick fingers slipped down to roughly stimulate her aching flesh.

" _Oh fuck…"_  Scully groaned, rolling her fingers around his mouth as he sucked greedily.

Three more fierce thrusts and Mulder felt Scully's cunt clutch him urgently as her orgasm took over and shot through her screaming body.

The combination of Scully's convulsions and three more desperate thrusts and Mulder came hard, filling her with his burning heat.

" _Oh…damn…"_  Scully gasped as she dropped to one side and felt Mulder slip from her body.

Mulder flopped onto his back with a broad grin and then heavily laid one hand over her waist. "Yeah…was it… _to much…?"_  He asked with a little caution, his breath just starting to return to a level where communication was possible.

Scully smiled broadly and rolled onto her back, they were both lying staring at the ceiling, Mulder's large palm now resting heavily on her chest just below her breasts, his fingertips flicking the little diamanté sparkles lightly.

 _"Too much?"_  Scully turned her head and met his eyes with a warm smile, "…I could  _never_  have too much of you."

Mulder laughed, "I'll remind you of that one day when I've forgotten to turn on the dishwasher and we have nothing to eat off."

"I do love you, Fox Mulder."

Mulder slid his hand up, brushing over Scully's breast and neck, before finally tucking a lock of shiny red hair behind her ear, "Oh God…I love you too, Dana Scully."

* * *

An hour later and Scully was sitting at the vanity table in their bedroom. She had ended up removing the flowers from her hair, having a quick shower and then changing into the simple grey satin chemise and matching dressing gown that Laura had bought her for her baby shower…Laura was always  _so_  practical!

She felt an unexpected shiver down her spine; she was married to  _Fox Mulder_ , they had a beautiful child together, and he absolutely adored her…sometimes it still all felt like a dream.

And  _tonight_  they had all night to spend together talking, making love…and enjoying each other with no distractions.

Smiling happily to herself Scully applied some tinted moisturiser, blush and mascara before getting up and hurrying through to join Mulder in the living area. She found him stripped down to his undershirt and pants, stacking logs in the fire.

Hearing Scully when she entered the room he spoke without looking up, "Didn't bother turning the heat up, I needed to cool down a little and figured we'd be fine once I get a fire going."

Scully smiled, "Sounds good, shall I get the wine and some glasses?"

Mulder glanced back up and his eyes widened, "Scully, you look  _breath-taking."_

She flushed slightly and then teasingly pulled back her gown and tipped her hip,  _"You like?_  It was a present from Laura."

"Remind me to get her something extra for Christmas…" Mulder replied with a smile as he stood and prowled towards her, his eyes glowing hungrily.

Mulder ran his hand down over her hip and pulled her closer.

"Can you believe we're actually  _married?"_  She asked with a wide smile as Mulder's lips descended her neck.

Mulder's gaze met hers and he smiled down at her tenderly, "I don't know, it's still a fucking miracle to me that a goddess like you would even give me the time of day…having said that, once I'd got you I'd have to be  _certifiable_  not to tie that deal up."

Laughing happily Scully ran her hands slowly down his broad arms and then laced her fingers with his, "You're so damn sexy I can hardly keep my hands off you. This is  _no_  miracle, Mulder…you are everything to me, you  _and_  our daughter _."_

Mulder's breath caught and he bit his lip as he looked at her tearfully. "I'm  _really_  tempted to take this off…" he said as he ran one finger over the straps of satin on her shoulders, "…but I guess we don't want things to get out of hand again. It would be nice to sit together a while."

Scully smiled and nodded, "How about I get mom's wine and find some music? You light the fire and then we'll meet back on the sofa in…five minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan…" Mulder agreed and forced himself to step away from her heat.

Scully turned towards the kitchen and then stopped and looked back, "Oh, and Mulder… _lose the pants."_

* * *

Half an hour later and Scully was lying in Mulder's warm embrace in front of their glowing fire, Rachmaninoff's Rhapsody played in the background and their wine sat mostly untouched on the table.

Scully ran her fingertips down one of Mulder's arms gently and then over his hand before turning it over and tracing his palm, "I love your hands…" She observed softly.

"And  _they_  love you…" Mulder murmured with a smile as his fingers danced lightly with hers.

Scully grinned and let her fingers slide back up his forearm, "And I love your arms…"

Mulder smiled and leaned down to kiss her temple softly, "I love your face…" he whispered as his lips trailed down her hairline from behind and then down the side of her throat, "…and your neck…"

"I _love_  your lips…" Scully gasped as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips over her sensitive skin.

Mulder's hands slid down her waist and over her hipbones, the heat from his burning palms flooding through to her core, "I love your waist… _and_  your ass…" he smiled when he felt Scully arch back towards him. Not wanting things to go too quickly Mulder rested one hand on Scully's waist and encouraged her to roll onto her side.

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

Leaving his left arm resting on her waist and hip Mulder lifted his right hand and trailed two fingers down the bridge of her nose, "I love your nose…" he rested his fingertips on her mouth and tugged slightly at her bottom lip, "I love your perfect little mouth." His eyes sparkled and then his fingers trailed over her cheek and traced her eyebrow, "I love  _this_ eyebrow…that special smile you seem to reserve only for me. The smile that says that you think I'm crazy, but you love me anyway."

"I love  _everything_  about you, there are no 'buts'…" Scully corrected with a smile and then added, "even if sometimes you do sound like a complete loon."

" _Your_  loon…" Mulder smiled.

" _My_  loon," Scully confirmed and rested her hand high on his chest. "I love your heart…" She smiled and then leaned to kiss the spot on his shirt above his heart.

"It's  _yours…"_  Mulder grinned and kissed her forehead. "Consider it a wedding gift, although I think it's been yours for a while _."_

Scully smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, her cheek resting on his warm chest, "So…what's  _next…?_

"My little planner…" Mulder smiled and closed his eyes, "…you mean tonight or in general?"

Scully laughed lightly, "Tonight I plan for a lot more of  _this,_  combined with an equal measure of making love…" she smirked when she felt Mulder's muscles automatically tense in response. "I meant in general…"

Mulder smiled and sighed, "Do we have to know? We're married, we have Katie, we  _both_  have new careers, we have great friends and amazing family…we're almost unfathomably lucky, Scully. Let's just wait and  _see_  what comes next."

"If you'd shown me this picture a few years ago…" She opened her eyes and looked up, smiling at his peaceful face and then reaching up to trace his jaw. "You've given me  _everything,_  Mulder, everything I ever wanted and a million other things I never even allowed myself to imagine _."_

"I wish…" Mulder started and then stopped.

"What?" Scully asked seriously.

"I don't want to ruin the mood…I mean…" Mulder tried to explain.

" _Tell me…_ unless you don't want to…" Scully said a little sadly.

"There's nothing I wouldn't tell you, Scully,  _no one_  in my life has known me like you do…not even a little bit. I'm an open book. I guess I was just worried about spoiling the vibe," Mulder smiled a little awkwardly.

Scully's shook her head, "You can tell me  _anything…"_

Mulder nodded, "I was just thinking that I wish you could have known my parents. I mean  _properly_ …they were both aware of your role as my partner, and I guess as my friend…but you were in the 'work' file, you were connected to the FBI, the government…to  _them._  I would have liked them to have known Dana Scully,  _my lover,_  the person who brought me back to myself. I feel like I never really knew them as an adult because our family seemed to seize up after we lost Samantha…maybe if they were still here they could have known you, and really known  _me_  as a result."

"I wish I could have known them too, Fox," Scully said sadly.

Mulder smiled at the use of his name, leaning to kiss her head softly, it was like she knew at that moment that was what he needed to hear.

"She wasn't all bad you know, Scully. My mom suffered a lot…she became that way as a result of what she saw and what she lost…and my father didn't…" Mulder paused and sighed, he was tired of making excuses and living in the past. "They didn't have someone like you,  _your_  strength,  _your_  heart. I could easily have been like them...without you, I think maybe I already was."

Scully said nothing. Her hand slipped under his top and rested on his warm chest as her eyes closed again and a few tears soaked silently into his shirt.

* * *

A little while later and Mulder ran his hand over the material of her satin gown as they chatted aimlessly. "I don't know," he said softly, his chest rumbled against Scully's cheek soothingly as he spoke, "I really didn't date much in high school…or college…so the opportunity for  _genuine_  embarrassment was rare."

" _YOU_  didn't date much?!" Scully laughed and looked up at him with that arched eyebrow he loved so much, "Have you  _seen_  yourself?"

Mulder grinned and traced her brow gently before responding, "Honestly, I was a bit of a geek in high school and with the 'missing sister' thing…kids aren't always nice…"

Scully felt bad and bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Hey now, I didn't say that to bring down the mood, I'm just saying high school wasn't always great…I did find my stride a little at Oxford though," Mulder smiled, trying to recover the mood.

Scully cautiously nodded, she was pleased Mulder had found more confidence when he'd moved away from home but she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear about it, and certainly not if that would entail stories about past lovers.

Mulder sensed her change in mood, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just not sure whether I want to hear about you with other women. I just thought, you know, childhood stories would be fun..."

"Is  _my_  Scully possessive?" Mulder teased.

"Would you like  _me_  to tell you all about my lovers?" Scully snapped defensively.

"Hey, I was teasing…there was no one…I mean…" He paused and then tried again, "Scully, you could add up what I've felt for every woman I've ever been with and it would be a drop in the ocean compared to what I feel for you…I don't think I even knew what love was until I met you."

Scully winced a little feeling bad for being sensitive about his history, she started to speak but Mulder put his fingers to her lips.

"And as far as the physical side goes, I've had sex, I've enjoyed sex…" He slid his warm hand up under the skirt of her chemise and over her soft thigh, "but no one has  _ever_  turned me on the way you do. Nothing has ever felt  _this_  good…nothing and  _no one..."_  he kissed her temple as a tear slid over it.

Scully stopped him with a kiss, "Please, you don't have to go on, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hear about you with other women…you're  _mine_  now." Scully leaned up to kiss his lips and smiled, "I feel exactly the same way, we both have a past…but let's leave it there."

Mulder nodded and briefly returned her kiss.

"I did once go to school in my sisters pants…" He said quietly after about a minute.

 _"You didn't?!"_ Scully laughed pulling up on her arms and turning towards him, her mouth hanging open.

"They were green capri pants," Mulder chuckled and started to flush at the memory.

"How was this not the  _first_  thing you thought of when I asked about your most embarrassing moment? And how the hell did that even happen?"

Mulder smirked, "I guess I've tried to block it from my memory. I'd slept late and only had a few minutes to get to school, I already had three tardies that month. I fell out of bed, pulled on what a thought were  _my clothes_ , brushed my teeth and ran…I didn't even realise until I ran into class and everyone started laughing!"

Scully dropped her forehead to his chest and her body rocked with laughter, "And they  _fit?!"_

He flushed further but her laughter was contagious, "Hey, I had a late growth spurt!"

Scully looked up at Mulder and grinned broadly, "No wonder you didn't get many dates at school…"

Mulder tried to look offended, but then just shrugged and smiled.

As her tears of laughter died off she leaned in and kissed her husband softly before dropping her cheek back to his chest, "I  _adore_ you."

Wrapping her in a tight embrace Mulder thought of that day and genuinely smiled. If only he could go back to that week and tell himself it would all be worthwhile…because one day that story would make  _Dana Scully_  laugh.

* * *

Even later that evening and Scully was sat upright, straddling the waist of his supine body and holding one hand up while counting off with the other, "One, two, three, four... _five."_

 _"Five homes?"_  Mulder said with shock from his position lying back against the arm of the couch. "In how many years?"

Scully rested her hands gently on his belly and bit her lips trying to think, "I guess about twelve…I obviously can't remember the early years so clearly."

"Wow…and did you like that? Were you  _happy?"_  Mulder asked sincerely.

Nodding Scully thought back and smiled, "On the whole, yes. I loved my parents, we were close, and my siblings…most of the time anyway…" she smiled at Mulder and he nodded, "…I guess I missed out on having many long-term friends, but Missy and I were pretty close, even though we were always quite different."

Mulder took a breath, he lifted his hands to her waist and held her firmly, " _I'm sorry…"_

Scully shook her head sadly, " _You_  have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

He nodded, "And brother number two?"

"Charlie?" Scully smiled broadly. "He's one in a million, Mulder, you'd like him. We were always close even though he and dad clashed a lot. He didn't have the 'Scully Drive' I guess. Billy and I were the go-getters, Missy and Charlie were the dreamers."

"When did he move?" Mulder asked.

"About ten years ago. He said that if he stayed here he would always feel like he was failing some sort of 'Scully Achievement Model', he never blamed Bill and I but always felt like he was being compared to us and falling short. I guess it's hard to be happy under those circumstances."

Mulder nodded sadly, he could relate to that on some level. "So he's had the bar for…?"

"A little over seven years," Scully said proudly. "It's only small but he says it's mostly for locals and passing tourists, it's right on the coast as well so he can go surfing every day."

"We could visit," Mulder suggested.

"Oh, I'd love that…" Scully smiled.

"Maybe wait until Katie's a little older though? It's a long flight to Brisbane," Mulder suggested.

"Of course, but it would be great to see him…and for Katie to meet her cousins!" Scully beamed.

Mulder smiled,  _"Definitely."_

Scully was quiet for a few seconds and then slowly slid her palms up over Mulder's shirt, "Can we  _lose_  this?"

Smiling Mulder pushed up from his hips and sat upright, as his lips came close to Scully's she smiled and ran her arms down his sides, gripping the material and pulling the t-shirt up and over his head. Once he was shirtless Scully smiled down as his chest satisfactorily and then ran her hand through his sparse hair, "That's better…" She smiled against his lips.

Mulder propped himself up with his hands behind him and deepened the kiss, "My  _favourite_  taste in the whole world…" He murmured.

"Wine?" She smiled against his mouth.

" _Scully,"_  He clarified and ran his tongue hungrily along her teeth.

Scully laughed happily and then moved her lips down to his neck before nuzzling into his shoulder,  _"Mmmmm…Mulder scent…"_

Mulder chuckled roughly and then took his weight on one hand as he moved to slide her grey satin gown down one arm,  _"Off…"_  He directed with a cheeky smile and Scully let it fall and then slipped off the other side.

Her chemise was thin and left nothing to the imagination as her nipples were already tight and swollen against the satin.

Mulder leaned and licked over the material once, causing Scully to gasp, before pulling it down and freeing one breast.

Arching her back she gasped when Mulder sucked on her little nub hungrily,  _"Oh yes, that's good…harder…teeth…"_

He smiled and scraped his teeth over her nipple before biting it lightly and nibbling as he flicked the tip with his tongue.

Scully's hand combed into his hair and gripped him tightly,  _"So good…"_

" _Mmmmmm…"_ He hummed and the vibrations carried through Scully and down to her core.

 _"Need you inside me…"_  She moaned,  _"…inside...please…"_

" _Off…"_ Mulder growled.

Scully reached and pulled her chemise up and off before quickly pushing up onto her knees and giving both of them the space to work together and quickly divest Mulder of his boxers.

Mulder's hand returned to Scully's waist and his eyes rolled back as she gripped his cock firmly and directed him to her core,  _"Oh yeah…"_

She smoothly slid him to the hilt and then let out a long breath as she stilled and revelled in their join, "So full of  _you_ … _everywhere…"_

Moving to sit up and wrap his arms around her waist Mulder groaned when he felt Scully flex her internal muscles and grip his cock tightly.

She tucked her legs in behind his back and Mulder slowly brought his knees up until they were wrapped in each other's embrace. They stopped and pulled back to look into each other's eyes and smiled.

"You feel  _so_  good," Scully brushed his lips with hers, flexing and tightening her core.

"You too…" Mulder hummed and rolled against her, "Can't move much this way, can you cum like this?"

Scully hummed, "Oh yeah…but can we just…you know… _wait…"_

Mulder kissed softly down her neck, "I never wanna leave…tight…wet…hot…I'm almost there, just on the edge…not ready to fall…"

Scully nodded and began to brush her lips up the side of his face, along his hairline and then across his brow. This position placed her slightly higher than Mulder and she smiled as her hand stroked over his shoulders and then down his back. She ran her fingers along his shoulder blades and felt his hot skin start to dampen under her touch, then kissed his shoulders and neck as she flexed her internal muscles again and trailed her fingertips up his spine.

Mulder felt his skin alight under his partner's touch and groaned as she gripped his cock even more tightly into her core, he took a deep breath in through his nose and focused on the sound of her breathing and the gentle movements of her hands.

After several minutes of slow caresses, Scully looked back into Mulder's eyes and smiled serenely. She took his bottom lip between hers and plucked it softly before deepening the kiss again and sliding her hand down his back, stroking and grazing his skin with her nails.

"So  _beautiful…_ " she whispered softly against his lips,  _"so perfect."_

"Not perfect, Scully. _Far_ from perfect…" Mulder said softly, his years of knockbacks and insecurities never far from his mind.

Scully shook her head and rolled her hips before running her tiny hand down his chest, pausing over his heart _, "Perfect."_

Mulder went to speak but she covered his mouth with her fingertips.

" _Perfect,"_  she repeated and smiled, before flexing her hips against him causing Mulder's eye's to roll back slightly when he groaned. Scully's hand slid up and brushed his temple before kissing it lightly, moving back across his brow as her hips undulated and her muscles clenched,  _"Perfect…"_ she repeated against his forehead.

He could only groan at this point as he felt her touch slide down and grasp his hand, bringing it up to cover her breast and she groaned when he kneaded it just right,  _"Peeeeeerfect…"_

Mulder smiled now and his jaw dropped open as he felt her core tighten and his own climax build. One hand slid down his lover's back his middle finger dipping in between the top of her ass as his mouth opened against her neck and his tongue and teeth began to taste, lick and nibble.

Scully's head dropped back on her neck as she cried out to the heavens feeling his body quake against hers and their orgasms flow through them simultaneously.

Mulder growled deeply against her neck as he came and then blindly reached for a decorative pillow and threw it behind Scully as she collapsed back onto the couch. He slipped his hand under her back and lifted carefully, pulling her up the couch and then lying sleepily between the v of her open legs. He lay face down, his cheek laying on his wife's soft belly just bellow her breasts.

Smiling with her eyes closed Scully reached down to comb her fingers through his hair, "Love you…"

"Now  _that_  was perfect," Mulder murmured and kissed her belly.

" _We_  are perfect," Scully grinned as sleep claimed her.

* * *

About an hour later Mulder woke from his nap and lifted his head from Scully's chest, he smiled sleepily and glanced up at her peaceful face before peppering a couple of light kisses on the side of her breast.

Moving carefully Mulder shifted down the couch and pushed up on his arms to stand, he had slept a little funny so arched back and winced.

He smiled down at Scully's peaceful slumber and then reached to tuck her hair behind her ear;  _"So beautiful…"_  he whispered quietly and bit his lip.

Sighing contentedly Mulder bent to pick up his boxers and slip them on before walking to the bathroom. After taking a leak he turned and looked in the mirror at himself, stopping briefly to scan his own happy face and smile.

He quickly cleaned his teeth and then picked up a washcloth and soaked it with hot water before walking back through to the living area. He glanced at the fire and saw that it was almost out, before walking to Scully and carefully wiping the side of her face, before turning the cloth and wiping carefully between her legs.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes, "You didn't have to…"

"I didn't want you to wake up and be uncomfortable," Mulder explained.

"As long as I wake up next to you I'll be about as far from uncomfortable as a woman could get," Scully grinned sleepily.

"You want to go to bed?" Mulder asked, kneeling on the floor next to her and smiling softly.

"I guess…" Scully said sadly.

"You don't?" Mulder asked, "It's almost 2 am."

"I do...it's just…don't get me wrong, I've missed Katie and I can't wait to go get her tomorrow…it's just been _so_  nice spending time together talking...I guess I'm not ready for this to end yet."

Mulder smiled and picked up her chemise; he nodded, signalling her to sit up a little and then slipped it over her head. Then he stood and carefully lifted her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom, "We have the rest of our lives together, Scully, we're still just at the beginning and look how far we've already come."

Scully smiled and dropped her head to his shoulders, "I know…but you'll set the alarm for the morning though?  _Early."_

Chuckling softly Mulder pulled back the sheets and then placed her gently onto the bed before climbing in beside her and spooning her close from head to toe, "Already done…"

Scully smiled and closed her eyes; "I love you,  _husband._  Even if I'll never be able to get the image of you in capri pants out of my head."

Mulder grinned and kissed her neck, "Love you too,  _wifey."_

 


	26. Mrs Mulder

Scully woke the next morning at a little after 8 am, the alarm was yet to go off. The winter sun shone brightly through their undrawn windows and she squinted and then closed her eyes.

During the night Mulder had rolled onto his back. Scully had taken up what had quickly become her natural sleeping position, curled up under his arm her nose buried against his warm ribcage and her right leg lying cosily over his thigh.

Lying there peacefully Scully smiled against her husband's warm skin. It was funny when she thought about it, she had always struggled to sleep this close to men in the past, she'd get overheated, feel the need to move around…ultimately, she needed her own space.

Trailing her hand up his chest she peppered a few kisses along his rib cage and slowly attempted to re-open her eyes. To her surprise when she did Mulder was smiling down at her.

"That's a nice morning smile…whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked his eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled at her sleepily.

"How much I love waking up in your arms and how completely  _right_  it feels," Scully summarised and then turned her face back into his side and gently ran her teeth over his skin.

Mulder smiled and lay back against his pillow, "I like it too…can we just lie here a while and curl up like little baby cats?"

Scully laughed and opened her eyes; " You know they're called  _kittens_  right? These little baby cats…"

Laughing lightly Mulder shook his head, "Potato/po _tah_ to, it's all semantics Scully, they  _are_  baby cats."

Scully's nose crinkled when she grinned at him, "Who actually says po _tah_ to? I mean, I get the tomato bit…"

"You know you're almost as weird as I am, don't you Scully? You just hide it better…" Mulder teased and tightened his arms around her before kissing her temple.

Scully chuckled, "You know what they say about  _us_  Mulders…" She cuddled back into his side.

They were silent for a few minutes and then Scully moved her palm up to rest over his collarbone, "By the way, I've talked things through with Laura. For all the paperwork and medical related business I'm going to stick with  _Scully_ …it's so much easier and I have contacts who have known me as  _Scully_  for my whole career. However, in every other area of my life…personal  _and_  official…I'm going to be a Mulder. I quite like it actually, having a clear line between work and  _everything else."_

"I've never  _expected_ you to change your name, Scully," Mulder said, not wanting her to feel pressured.

Scully shook her head, "I'm still  _Scully_ , I'm still me…that will never change, but you are a Mulder...and Katie is a Mulder…and I'm first and foremost a part of  _our_  family. I'm Dana Katherine Mulder, and I couldn't be happier about that."

Mulder smiled, "Neither could I…waking up every morning and finding you here, in  _our_  bed, in  _our_  home… Learning how to fit you into my life wasn't difficult, Scully, you filled the gap that only existed due to your absence. A gap nobody else could ever have filled."

She moved a little closer, covering one half of Mulder's body and siding her leg between his – very nearly straddling one of his thighs. Scully breathed in the scent of his warm skin and then kissed his chest gently.

"You are also  _extremely_ cuddly, just like a baby cat…" Mulder added sleepily and pulled her even higher on his chest, tucking the sheets around her shoulders and nuzzling her silky hair.

 _"Kitten…"_  Scully corrected again quietly, her lips against his chest. Then she laughed when Mulder ran his fingertips up her side and tickled her.  _"Stop it!"_

After lying quietly for a few more minutes Scully glanced back at the clock, "I told mom we'd picked Katie up about 11…give us time to have a lie in but I figured we'd be more than desperate to see her by then."

"I'm desperate  _now_ ," Mulder smiled. "Do you think she's grown overnight?"

Scully laughed and softly slapped his chest _, "Overnight?"_

"It's seemed like forever," Mulder said with a soft chuckle.

"I know what you mean. This has been amazing, just spending time with you… _but…"_

"…We're a  _family_  now," Mulder finished and Scully nodded.

After several long minutes of silences and gentle caresses he softly spoke again, "So,  _Mrs Mulder_ , how are we going to fill the next two hours before we need to get ready?"

" _Well…"_  Scully smiled coyly. "I was thinking we should make the most of some uninterrupted  _sexy_ time!"

Laughing happily Mulder rolled so Scully was lying on her back under him. After crawling over her he grinned down happily, "Oh you did,  _did you?"_

Scully nodded seriously and quickly scanned down his body, " _Naked_ sexy time…" She clarified with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Mulder leaned and flicked his tongue behind her ear before starting to make his way slowly down her neck, "Your wish is my command,  _darlin'…"_

* * *

At a few minutes before 11 am Mulder knocked on Margaret Scully's door and smiled broadly when she answered carrying his daughter.

"Baby girl!" He greeted and held his hands out.

Scully smiled up at Mulder as her mother happily handed over Katie, she reached up to brush the blanket out of her face and smiled at her daughter.

"She's been okay?" Scully asked glancing at her mom with a smile and then turning her attention back to the baby lying contently in her daddy's arms.

Margaret leaned on the doorframe and watched the little family with genuine tenderness, "No problem at all, she was a little fussy for a while when we left you both, but she soon settled and slept right through apart from a couple of feeds."

Mulder nodded and smiled down at Katie, "Atta girl, did you enjoy your sleepover at grandma's?"

Katie chuckled and reached her little hand out to Mulder's face.

Scully smiled at her mom, "I've missed her enough myself, and two nights is a long time…"

Nodding understandingly Margaret watched Mulder chatting aimlessly at his little girl for a few seconds and then reached out and took her own daughters hand, "Did  _you_ have a lovely evening, sweetheart?"

Beaming happily Scully smiled at Mulder, who grinned and winked at her before looking back it Katie, then she nodded at her mom, "It was perfect, mom, a whole evening just spending time together… _talking…_ no distractions. We were ready to pick Katie up though."

"Oh I'm sure, but there's no harm in making time for yourselves sometimes…" Margaret smiled. "The greatest gift that you will both give Katie is the knowledge that she was bought up in a home filled with love, by parents who respected their relationship enough to sometimes put it first."

Mulder smiled sadly and nodded, "I think we understand that, mom. We grew up in families at opposite ends of that scale…I will never allow Katie to doubt my love for her, or for her mom."

Margaret smiled slightly tearfully and reached up to lay a warm palm on his cheek, "You're a good man, Fox, and you have a family who love you very much. I didn't lose a daughter yesterday, I gained a  _son."_

Scully felt a tear slip down her cheek at her mom's words and swiped it away quickly, "Mom, would you mind if we make it a quick visit today? We're seeing you tomorrow and we'd love to get home and have a quiet day together."

Shaking her head Margaret reach back into the hall and picked up Katie's bag, "I expected as much, it's only natural you'd want to spend some time alone with Katie after her first sleepover."

Mulder leaned and kissed Margaret's cheek carefully, "Thanks, mom, see you tomorrow."

Scully nodded and leaned to kiss her other cheek, "Yes, we'll pick you up about 11:20?"

Margaret shook her head, "Walter is going to pick me up. We thought it would save you the trouble of driving out here with Katie…"

Scully double took and looked up at Mulder with confusion before shrugging at her mom, "Walter? You mean Walter  _Skinner?"_

Her mom laughed realising that she would need to fill in the blanks, "It seems Laura and Walter really hit it off yesterday, she's invited him to come to the lunch tomorrow…as I live on her side of town she rang last night and suggested that they pick me up on the way to the restaurant…to save you both the trip."

Mulder smiled down at Scully and shook his head in wonder, their little group was branching out.

"Well, well…" Scully smiled happily and nodded. "Good…I mean  _great_ …12 at the restaurant okay? Don't worry if you're late Dre and Syd are bringing the children so timings are fluid."

" _Perfect…"_  Margaret nodded. "You both have a lovely day and I'll see you tomorrow."

Hearing her gate rattle open Margaret looked up behind her family and saw a neighbour walking down the path with a warm smile, "I heard some chatter when I was putting out the trash and couldn't resist…"

"Susan!" Margaret greeted her neighbour warmly.

"Hello, Susan, it's been along time," Scully said happily and leaned in to a wrap one arm around her.

"Dana, it has been a long time…I've heard all your news though…did you have a beautiful day yesterday?"

"It was  _perfect,_ Susan," Scully replied and smiled up at Mulder.

"And this must be the lovely man I've been hearing about," Susan turned and smiled at Mulder. "Oh aren't you a handsome one? And this is your Katherine _?"  
_

Scully smiled and nodded proudly.

"Dana, she's  _beautiful…_ Margaret, you haven't exaggerated, aren't they all a picture!" Susan stepped back towards Margaret at the door.

"Fox and Dana are on their way home, but you're welcome to stay for coffee?" Margaret suggested.

Susan nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, that would be lovely, you can tell me all about the big day!"

"I have some Polaroid's, Dana looked beautiful…so did Fox of course…" Margaret teased and smiled at her son-in-law.

Susan smiled at the couple, "Look at them, how could they not."

Mulder and Scully both flushed slightly and Scully leaned to hug her mom again, "We'll leave you to it. Susan, it was nice to see you again…"

"You too, sweetheart. You take care of this little family of yours."

" _We'll_ take care of each other…" Mulder smiled affectionately.

Susan grinned at Margaret widely and nodded, "Oh Maggie, you're right…absolutely  _perfect."_

* * *

Scully pulled a box around the corner and into the living area.

"You have to do that  _now?"_  Mulder rolled his eyes as Scully pushed the large box to the side of the fire and then smiled down at it with satisfaction.

Mulder was sat on the sofa with Katie sleeping soundly in his arms.

"If you'd left it until later I could have brought it out for you…" He said pointedly.

"Mulder, since when do I need you to carry boxes for me? Just because we're married now we're not about to turn into  _Leave it to Beaver!"_  Scully laughed and walked over to sit next to him and lean against his side.

He laughed and kissed her temple, " _Touché…_ why did you need to get it out today anyway?"

" _Because_ we're going to be out most of tomorrow, and we  _still_  need to pack. Then we're leaving for the cabin first thing the  _next_  day, and when we get home it'll be the 23rd and I will want to  _decorate!"_ Scully said with an excited smile and then looked happily at her  _huge_  box of decorations. "This is our daughter's  _first_ Christmas!"

"It is..." Mulder said happily. "Are the all yours?"

" _Ours._  Well, a lot of them were mine…mom gave me some of the ones we had when I was a child as soon as she found out I was pregnant…then Laura brought us a few home from England last month…and  _then_  Frohike gave me a gift he said we should open when we decorate, so I left it in there as well!"

Mulder chuckled, "I'm not sure I want to know!"

"When we get home we can unpack, go get a tree, and then have the place decorated by bedtime…" Scully continued cheerfully.

"That all sounds  _exhausting…_ " Mulder said with a mock sigh and a smirk.

"Well then isn't it a good job that you're getting a vacation first," Scully retorted happily and then looked down at the book he was holding. "So where were we?"

"She's asleep…" Mulder smiled and nodded at Katie.

"You know you'll have to read it to Katie  _again_  when she's older, I want to know what happens next!" Scully whined.

Mulder chuckled, "Says the woman who thought  _Harry Potter_  was just for kids…"

Scully rested her head against his warm bicep and curled her hand over his thigh, closing her eyes peacefully, "I like when you read to me, and I  _love_ your voice…"

He turned the page back to where he'd been when Scully first left the room, smiled happily at his sleeping daughter and then leaned to kiss his wife's head, "Okay…

**_Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. Love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves it's own mark. To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever."_ **

"That's lovely…" Scully said softly, her eyes still closed as she smiled against the material of his turtleneck.

" _Mmmmm…"_  Mulder said, tucking her hair gently behind her ear before continuing...

* * *

When Mulder pushed open the door of the restaurant for Scully and the baby carrier he immediately heard the unmistakable sound of Matt and Sam chatting loudly.

" _Matt?_ I thought you were all going home yesterday?" Mulder asked with surprise.

"Auntie Dana! Uncle Mulder!" Matt ran over and wrapped his arms around Scully's waist.

"Hey, baby!" Scully said warmly wrapping one arm around Matt as she awkwardly passed Katie to Mulder. "You're  _still_ here?"

Matt nodded excitedly, "Yeah! Mom and Dad decided to wait 'til you'd gone on vacation and bring grandma back to ours for a visit, but that's not  _even_  the best bit, Auntie Dana! You'll never ever guess the best bit!  _GUESS!"_

Scully smiled down at Matt in shock, surprised to see his eyes glowing with excitement, "Is grandma staying for Christmas?"

"No!" Matt replied eagerly.

Sam screeched to a stop in front of Mulder and grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, "Did you hear? Did you? _Did you?"_

Mulder laughed, "I think we were about to! But…" he held his finger to his lip and glanced at his daughter, "…Katie's sleeping."

"Awww, sorry Uncle Mulder!" Sam whispered quietly and looked at Katie cautiously to check she was still sleeping. "It's just  _so_ exciting!"

"What is?!" Scully asked laughing at the two boy's enthusiasm.

"Your big brother's new job!" Bill said smiling as he walked towards them, hugging his sister and then shaking Mulder's hand.

"New job?" Scully smiled and then looked at the boys with confusion, "You're this excited about your dad's new  _job?"_

"We're moving, Auntie Dana!" Matt said grinning over at Sam and then biting his lip with excitement. "Dad even said he'll be able to get me into the same school as Sam! Do you think we'll be in the same form room, Uncle Mulder? Do you think we might?!"

The boy looked up at Mulder expectantly, he smiled and shrugged and then looked over at Bill, "You're moving to DC?!"

Bill smiled and nodded, "Tara and I have known for a few weeks, but we wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone…"

Scully laughed happily and pulled her brother into a tight hug, "Oh my God, Billy, I'm so pleased! Your job is…?"

"Based in the Pentagon, better pay, more responsibility…but it's a technical role so out of the field _and_  mostly at home," Bill smiled.

"Wow," Mulder smiled and shook Bill's hand again, "Congratulations man, that's what you want I presume?"

Bill nodded, "It's time, Mulder, it will be better for all of us…and the location is  _perfect._  We'll be nearer mom, and you guys, and Matt already has a friend here so is dealing with it even better than we expected!"

"Sam's dad is taking us to the Air and  _Space_  museum tomorrow! Just the three of us together! They have a car that went to the moon, did you know that Auntie Dana?" Matt asked with about three Cokes worth of energy.

"Sure I did, Matty," Scully smiled at Mulder. "You know on our  _first_  date Uncle Mulder took me to the Air & Space Museum at  _night!_  He showed me that exact same vehicle and then took me for my very own private space show!"

"Wow!" Matt gasped and looked at Mulder with wide eyes.

"Steady on, Casanova, you'll give the rest of us a bad name," Bill teased and rolled his eyes at Mulder.

"What can I tell you, Bill?" Scully grinned broadly. "He _lurves_  me…"

Bill smiled at his sister and Mulder in turn, "Yeah, yeah he does… So, lunch?"

Mulder nodded, "Sounds good, I'm starving…"

"You're  _always_  hungry," Scully laughed as she turned and followed her brother towards their table.

Mulder leaned over Katie as they walked and whispered into Scully's ear from behind, "Yeah…yeah, I  _am…_ " He pressed his lips against her neck and hummed.

Scully grinned and as they approached the table Sydney laughed.

"Hey you two, this is a  _family_  lunch!" She teased.

Selected people from the table looked a little confused and Scully laughed awkwardly. Then she winked at Sydney before smiling at her mom, Laura and Skinner, "You all made it okay, then?"

Laura smiled, "I hope you don't mind us kidnapping your mom? We just thought it would save you the trouble."

Scully smiled at the natural 'we' and shook her head, "Not at all, we were more than happy to drive out, but it was nice to have a little extra time this morning – we even finished packing for the vacation, it's good not having that to go back to."

Skinner smiled, "Glad we could help…do you want me to...?" He nodded at Katie and Mulder scanned the table realising they didn't have much space to get around.

"Yeah, thanks, man…" Mulder smiled and passed Katie and her carry cot over the table and into Skinner's arms.

Skinner took Katie and sat down.

Laura leaned into Skinners side and seeing that Katie was starting to wake looked over at Scully, "Shall I take her out and put the carrier on the shelf behind us? She's stirring anyway?"

Scully smiled and nodded, "You can do…"

Laura carefully undid the clip and lifted her goddaughter out before Skinner stood and stowed the seat behind them.

Mulder and Scully squeezed around to their places, Mulder held out Scully seat for her to sit and then sat next to her before shuffling a little closer. His hand naturally came to lie on Scully's thigh and they both sat and watched Katie lying in Laura's arms.

Katie smiled happily and then giggled when Skinner reached across and tickled her foot.

"It takes a village," Mulder whispered in Scully's ear and she smiled up at him and nodded.

* * *

Scully propped the baby carrier up carefully on the couch and braced it with two pillows, "You'll be okay here, baby, while I go help daddy…" She whispered and kissed Katie's forehead before turning to find Mulder struggling through the door with four large bags and a travel cot.

"I said I come help you!" Scully scolded softly and then chuckled as Mulder carefully dropped his bounty to the floor, making as little noise as possible. She glanced back at Katie who continued to sleep soundly.

Mulder shrugged, "I thought I could do it in one run…you know like when you come back from the store and only realise halfway to the apartment that two runs would have been easier, and probably just as quick..." He flexed his hand with a slight wince and then smiled at Scully. "Well, at least it's all in now!"

Scully nodded and looked at their bags, "I'm not sure why we need so much, we're only here for one day…"

"Half of this stuff is Katie's," Mulder reminded her and walked around to pick up two of the bags, "Our girl does not travel light!"

"Don't expect that to change as she gets older," Scully teased, picking up the other two bags and carrying them through with Mulder to what looked to be their temporary bedroom.

Mulder pushed open the door carefully with his foot, "This is me you're talking to, Scully. I've been watching what you take on an average work trip for almost a decade. If our daughter takes after you, we'll need to buy a bigger vehicle just for vacations!"

Scully laughed and lifted her foot up to gently kick his ass, "Hey, watch yourself!"

He turned and winked before dropping his bags on the bed and turning to take the ones that Scully was carrying. "Shall we set Katie up in here?"

Scully nodded, "She'll be in here with us at night, and if she sleeps in here for a couple of hours in the evening we might even get some private mommy and daddy time!" She winked and then turned and walked away.

Mulder groaned quietly at the intentional sway of her hips.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Mulder asked as he walked back through about five minutes later and flopped onto the couch, he bounced lightly a couple of times, testing its comfort level and the nodded happily and sat back.

 _"Do?"_  Scully asked from behind the counter in the open plan kitchen.

Mulder turned to adjust Katie's blanket and nodded, "You know… _do…activities…"_

Scully walked around with two mugs of tea and placed them on mats on the coffee table, "We have Katie, we can hardly go hiking…"

Mulder laughed, "We could have done, but we left the backpack at home…besides the weather isn't exactly fit for hiking, especially with a baby. I meant what shall we do first, we have movies, games…some puzzles…"

"You won't get bored will you?" Scully asked.

"Bored on honeymoon with my baby and my  _new_  wife? The very last that you have ever done is bore me, Scully…" Mulder laughed. "It will be good to have a break before I start the new job...and we never really did family vacations like this when I was a kid…it's all rather  _exotic!"_

 _"Really?"_  She asked sadly. "Even when you and Samantha were little?" Scully was starting to realise that asking about his sister didn't often upset him; he actually seemed to enjoy the chance to reminisce about happier times.

"My father's work didn't often allow for family trips, and when we did they were filled with outings and activities…we didn't often take the time to just be together, you know?" Mulder explained.

Scully smiled and perched between him and Katie on the couch, "Well, this is going to be an old fashion family vacation – no TV, accept movies – let's shut the world out for a few days."

Mulder lay back and smiled, closing his eyes contently.

"Which reminds me…" Scully walked over to her bag and pulled out her mobile phone, she pressed a few buttons and then held it to her ear. "Hi mom, it's Dana…no, we made good time, we've already unpacked…yes, we will…yes, we have…yes, I will..." She smiled over at Mulder who had opened his eyes and was watching her talk with a small smile on his face. "You have the number for the cabin? …Okay. Well, you and Laura are the only ones who have it, we're going to turn our phones off…no, we won't call…yes,  _completely_  hidden away…" Scully smiled at Mulder who was already turning off his phone and putting it on a nearby table. "If you need us you can call the cabin, we won't be going out…except for a couple of hours tomorrow morning to get food…okay, mom…yes, mom…" She smiled at Mulder and nodded. "You already said that Mom, and I said that I would…okay, love you…okay, bye!"

Scully smiled and pressed the button to turn off her phone, she left it on the counter and walked towards Mulder leaning over him and sliding her lips over his hungrily. Her tongue swiped demandingly before her kiss deepened and she moved to sit sideways on his lap. After several long minutes they both pulled back slightly, their forehead resting against each other and their ragged breaths cascading over each other's lips.

"Mom said hi," Scully said with a grin after a few seconds.

"Don't tell me...your mom's greeting, but  _your_ method of delivery?" Mulder chuckled and then moved to kiss along the hairline on her neck.

Scully nodded and then giggled when his lips tickled.

"I'm starting to _love_  getting messages…" Mulder hummed happily against her neck.

* * *

By the next evening, they had really started to feel at home in the cabin. They had stocked the kitchen cupboards with food that morning and then come home and changed into sweats and casual shirts, both smiling at each other as they changed and acknowledging that sitting around all day would feel like skipping school.

Now they had pulled the coffee table out at a right angle to the couch and were sitting on pillows facing each other. The fire was roaring nearby and Katie was fast asleep just inside the next room

A quickly growing pile of clothes surrounded them…

"Who the hell plays Strip  _Snap?"_  Scully giggled as she moved to flick open her bra and slide it off her shoulders.

Mulder licked his lips as her swollen breasts came into view, they glowed in the light of the fire, her nipples seeming to reach towards him.  _"We do…"_  He replied with a rough voice, "…parents who don't necessarily have the luxury of taking our time."

Scully chuckled and dropped a card onto the pile on the table, "Ah, yes! Hearts,  _SNAP!"_

After a second Mulder pushed himself up off the floor, he stood and shoved down his sweatpants and boxers simultaneously.

" _Hey!_  Wait…isn't that cheating if you take two off…I mean…" Scully grinned.

Mulder waggled his eyebrows and shook his head predatorily as he moved around the end of the table; dropping to his hands and knees he crawled towards her like a cat.

Scully turned to face him and Mulder slowly covered her frame until they were face to face, he spoke softly against her lips, "You win, Scully,  _I forfeit…"_  
  
"You can't…" Scully made a faint attempt to protest and then groaned when Mulder covered her lips breathlessly.

"Oh,  _yeah_  I can," he said after a few minutes, his lips and teeth still trailing over her full mouth. "God Scully, you're  _so_ fucking beautiful," Mulder whispered reverently and then quickly reached down to slide his fingers inside her panties, rubbing her clit firmly.

"Oh God…" Scully groaned. "You…oh  _God!"_

Mulder grinned, "I need to taste you…"

Scully gasped and tried to remain as quiet as possible while Mulder gently bent her legs up to slide off her panties and then eased her legs apart before burying his face between them greedily.

" _Ah fuck…"_ Scully gasped quietly and thrust her hips up towards him. "Please…just like that…"

Mulder smirked against her folds,  _"Heaven…_ my heaven would be eternity with my face between your legs. _"_

Scully laughed and then gasped, her hand combing his hair, "You wouldn't want to… _oh fuck_ …do some other stuff too?"

He paused and smiled up at her, licking his lips slowly, "Yeah, I mean I guess I'd need to see your face…" he looked sad for a moment, "I couldn't imagine going a whole _day_  without seeing your beautiful eyes."

"No time to get maudlin G-man, back to work…" Scully teased and pushed his head back down.

Mulder's sad expression broke into a chuckle, "That's  _ex-_ G-man, lover," he smirked and then took a slow steady swipe through her folds.

" _Oh yeah…"_  Scully gasped and dropped her head back to the floor lifting her hips again.  _"More…love…"_

* * *

Mulder and Scully lay facing each other chatting on the bed, Mulder's large hand was reaching across lying heavily on her waist and Katie was sleeping peacefully between them.

"I think she has your eyes,' Scully said softly her fingertips gently stroking her temple, "I've always wanted a child with your eyes…"

Smiling tenderly Mulder watched Scully's fingers trace his daughter's skin,  _"Always?"_

"Well, maybe after I'd known you a while," Scully looked up at him and smirked, but then after taking in the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled and the familiar butterflies he provoked she reassessed, "…but I think maybe  _always_ …"

"I hope she has your freckles," Mulder smiled, moving his hand off her waist and up to tap Scully's cheek lightly.

Scully scrunched up her nose and then turned quickly to kiss his fingertips, "Do you think she'll be smart...?"

"I  _know_  she'll be smart…" Mulder looked down at the sleeping baby lovingly. "Look at that face, that is a  _smart_  face…just like her mommy."

"…And her daddy," Scully added but then continued, "I meant smart enough to be happy, to understand what's  _really_  important. To find love and embrace it, to not waste time on the irrelevant and focus on the essential."

"Scully, we didn't waste time…and trust me when I tell you I've known for a  _long_  time that nothing is more important to me than you." Mulder paused briefly and then continued, "If what we have now is the result of a mistake, if waiting so long lost us time but brought us a deeper appreciation of what we have now then I'm happy with our choices. Even if those choices didn't always bring us happiness at the time. Katie will learn from our mistakes, and make her own…it's  _our_  job to ensure that we give her the moral compass to help her grow and make what she believes are the  _right_  decisions…but ultimately it's our job to give her strength and resilience. She'll know that she's loved, that it's okay to fall because you can always get back up."

"She's going to be the luckiest girl in the world, Mulder, having you for a father…" Scully whispered softly, feeling peace in the knowledge that his words were right and they would muddle through this together.

* * *

"I almost don't want to..." Mulder winced.

They were sat on the floor of their living area, the decorations were all up and Katie was sleeping happily in her bed nearby.

 _"Mulder…"_  Scully cautioned with a smile, "they're a gift!"

"From  _FROHIKE,_  Scully," Mulder said raising his eyebrows and then looked down at the box as though the contents might even be alive. He lifted it up and gently shook it near his ear, "It could be anything!"

"They're just Christmas ornaments, Mulder," Scully sighed patiently.

"Should we move Katie into her bedroom?" Mulder asked.

Scully laughed, "What do you imagine is in there? Frohike wouldn't give us anything that could harm us, and certainly nothing that could harm Katie!  _Are you high?!"_

Mulder smirked and then smiled over at the cot and shrugged, "I guess you're right…but I always treat gifts from the little man with  _extreme_  caution. You know one year he gave me a parcel that turned out to be full of itching powder? I had to get the couch professionally cleaned!"

Shaking her head Scully took the surprisingly nicely wrapped box from Mulder and held it in the air to look at the bottom. "Well, this isn't just for you, Mulder. It's for  _all of us…_ and I hardly think Frohike would give a baby itching powder for Christmas. He's a good man,  _you_ know that better than almost anyone."

Sighing dramatically Mulder rolled his eyes and then nodded, "I know…I know…should we at least cover the rug…?"

Scully laughed again and gave Mulder the box back, "Just  _open_  the thing, Mulder, you're starting to make me paranoid."

Mulder pulled back the paper and then lifted the cardboard lid carefully before pushing back some strands of packing. He let out a surprised breath.

"What?" Scully asked, unable to see around the lid. She pushed up on her knees and looked around the edge as Mulder picked up one perfect glass globe. "Oh my God, Mulder, it's  _beautiful!"_  She put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

Mulder held up a perfectly formed, intricately designed and breathtakingly beautiful bauble that looked just like  _Mars._  The pattern flowed and moved around the ornament as is spun slowly from his fingers, the orange and reds shining and sparklingly in the light from the fire.

"It's… _perfect…_ just…" Scully stared at the ornament breathlessly and reached out to touch it, almost as if she didn't believe it was real.

Mulder reached into the box and picked up another glass globe. This one had a more golden and opaque tone and the band spun around it smoothly, they looked like silk…

"I've never seen anything like them…" Mulder said with wonder, "…I mean I've seen ornaments shaped like planets before but these are art, these are completely…"

Scully reached and took the slightly larger Jupiter orb out of Mulder's hand and held it up in the light of the fire, "I don't even understand how they were made, they're perfect…they look like they glow from the inside when the firelight is on them…just  _magical."_

Mulder reached into the box and lifted out another one; this sphere had several flawlessly attached sparkling bands with minuscule jewels encircling its orbit – like intricate bracelets hanging in space around its slightly bluish centre.

" _Wow…"_  Mulder uttered still slightly speechless.

"How many are there?" Scully asked placing Jupiter carefully back into the box and reaching to pull back more of the packing from the side.

"All of them…" Mulder smiled and picked out another, "…look at the little earth!"

Her jaw dropped as the stunning glowing glass planet spun from Mulder's fingers to reveal a tiny heart-shaped jewel embedded right where DC would be.

"I'm speechless," she gasped, "…I can't even, I never even imagined…" tears filled Scully's eyes and she shook her head.

"I underestimated him…" Mulder said a little shamefully, "I should have known better."

Scully's hand covered his and she squeezed it tightly and smiled, "He would have expected nothing less…"

Mulder looked up with a little hurt and Scully rushed to explain.

"I mean, why do you think he gave me the gift and wouldn't tell me what was in it? He was messing with you, Mulder, he  _wanted_  to take you by surprise…" Scully smiled lovingly.

He nodded a little and a smile tugged at Mulder's mouth; Scully was right, Frohike would know he'd be suspicious. He looked at the box and turned over a note…

 

**_1 Universe_ **

**_9 Planets_ **

**_204 Countries_ **

**_50 States_ **

**_1 Runty Little Basement_ **

**_Happy Christmas you three,_ **

**_This one's for half-pint until she's all grown up…_ **

 

Mulder pulled out the piece of card and found a plastic baby rattle shaped like Jupiter attached to the end.

Now Scully's jaw did drop open, she reached to take the toy and turned it over in her hand with wonder.  _How did they know?_  Then she looked up at her partner and grinned, she guessed maybe she wasn't the only one who knew Mulder could climb mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters to go on this one!
> 
> I had a request for a bit of jealousy. In your honour, they'll be a mini *hint* of jealousy at the start of the next chapter, but this Mulder & Scully are pretty secure, so I think I'll save the full Green-Eyed Monster for another tale ;-)
> 
> The next chapter is already in the works, with a little twist inspired by the latest series of one of my favourite shows!


	27. Tempus Fugit

Mulder closed up his book and smiled up at the lecture room, "So…next week we'll be looking at Weber, with a particular focus on  _The Protestant Ethic._  I need you to have finished the key reading, and if you're going to get anything substantial from the lecture I suggest that you tackle at  _least_  three of the articles from the reading list. As always, please keep in mind how you believe the theories are relevant to today. Great session, guys, see you all in the week!"

The scrapping of chairs and shuffling of bags had already started before he finished and Mulder looked up, nodded and smiled as his students filed past.

One student hovered back as the others left and Mulder smiled as she approached.

"Going okay with last weeks assignment, Claire?" He asked warmly.

Claire grinned, "Sure thing Prof, I was thinking…I mean did you want to get some coffee… _or something?"_

Mulder smiled cautiously, "You need to talk about your last essay? You can easily pull up your grades if you follow my advice."

"I didn't…I mean…" Claire stepped closer, "I just thought maybe it would be nice to get to know each other a little better."

Shaking his head Mulder started packing his bag, " _Firstly,_  it would be entirely inappropriate for us to meet up outside of my role as your professor…"

"No one would need to know…" Claire started to protest but Mulder held up his hand.

" _Secondly,_  I'm old enough to be your  _father,_  Claire…" Mulder explained firmly.

Claire smiled coyly, "Does it look like I mind?"

 _"I mind,"_  Mulder replied firmly. "I am not interested in dating young girls, whether they are a student or not…and more importantly, I am an  _extremely_  happily married man. I'm a family man, and I love my wife very much."

Claire was about to speak when the door banged open and they both looked up, startled at the noise.

A little girl with bright red hair and freckles ran into the room.

" _DADDY!_  Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She cried excitedly as she ran between the chairs and flung herself into Mulder's arms.

Mulder beamed and lifted her up high in the air, "And how is my sunbeam on this cold winters day?" He asked kissing Katie's nose and then balancing the little girl on his waist.

"It is  _very_  cold, daddy. Mommy said I had the wear my hat  _and_  new gloves before we came out," she waved her gloves in Mulder's face and his smile broadened.

"So I see, and aren't they nice?" Mulder said pretending to open his mouth and take a bite out of her fingers.

 _"Daddy!"_  Katie scolded and then laughed.

Claire, who had already started to step away awkwardly, turned when she sensed the second newcomer. In the doorway, she saw a  _stunning_  redhead with long wavy hair and piercing bright eyes who was trying not to laugh.

"Baby, I asked you to  _wait!"_  Scully said as she walked in carrying Katie's kindergarten bag and her own briefcase. "I'm sorry," Scully addressed Claire with a genuine smile, "did she disturb you?"

Claire opened her mouth, slightly taken aback by the stranger's genuine warmth. "No, I mean…I'm sorry for taking up your husband's time."

Scully shook her head, "Not at all, we understand that in working hours we have to share him a little."

Mulder walked over and made a point of kissing Scully. He pulled back keeping his hand on her hip and smiled down at her, "You and Katie share me with  _no-one_ , I'm merely on loan for a few hours."

Blushing slightly Scully grinned over at Claire, "Sorry, we've been married six years next month and I'm yet to train my husband fully regarding PDAs.

Claire smiled, "No, no…listen, I'm the one who's sorry." She looked at Mulder pointedly and repeated firmly, "Really  _very_  sorry and I'm also sorry if there has been  _any_ sort of misunderstanding."

Mulder nodded, "As long as we're  _clear."_

Scully regarded the young woman suspiciously for the first time and looked back at Mulder, who shook his head and glanced at his student again, "We are  _clear_ aren't we, Claire?"

" _Crystal_ clear, professor," Claire replied and started to back out of the door. "Goodbye, sir."

Scully crossed her arms and looked at Mulder with a shocked expression as the door closed, "Mulder, did  _that_  girl just…?"

Mulder glanced at Katie and then smiled back at Scully, "She might have  _suggested_  something…but I made myself more than clear."

"Oh you did, did you?" Scully smirked a little but kept her arms crossed as Mulder put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I told her that I am very much in love with my sexy, beautiful wife…my best friend, my soul mate…my  _honey bunch!"_  Mulder teased and Scully laughed and unfolded her arms to return his embrace.

"You didn't  _actually_  say that?" Scully laughed.

Mulder shrugged and leaned to kiss her temple, "I told her that I am  _way_  to old for her and an  _extremely_ happily married family man. However, I think you did more for my cause just by turning up…"

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Scully, you are  _stunning!_  No woman could compare to you…" Mulder smiled.

Shaking her head Scully grinned and covertly pinched his ass, "I have to watch out for you sometimes, I'm not sure you're always aware of the fact, but you are  _total_ eye-candy."

Mulder leaned to her ear and kissed it softly as he whispered, "This ass is  _yours,_  Scully. No contest."

"What's eye-candy?" Katie asked impatiently tugging on Mulder's shirt.

Scully grinned at Mulder and then knelt down next to her daughter, pulling her coat collar up she considered thoughtfully and then asked, "You know those Butterfinger candy's that you just  _love?_  The one's daddy and I only let you have as a  _very_  special treat?"

Katie nodded with a smile, "They are  _yummy!"_

"Exactly. Well, eye-candy means something looks as nice to your eyes as that candy tastes in your mouth – it means something looks  _very_  good indeed!" Scully grinned.

"So…Daddy reminds you of candy?" Katie laughed at how silly that sounded and then grinned up at Mulder.

"Shall I let you into a secret?" Scully whispered to her daughter.

Katie looked back at her with an excited smiled and nodded.

"I love Daddy more than  _any_ candy I've ever had!"

Katie gasped, "More than chocolate?!"

Scully nodded seriously, "Even  _more_  than chocolate."

"Wow, you really love chocolate…" Katie said with a hushed tone and then smiled at Mulder, "Mommy loves you a  _whole_  lot."

Mulder laughed and winked at Scully before picking up Katie and swinging her back into his arms, "I love mommy more than candy too. And I love you more than… _ice-cream!"_

" _Ice cream!"_  Katie shrieked and laughed. "We're going for ice-cream today aren't we?!"

He glanced around and then quickly packed the last of his things into his bag with one hand. Mulder was about to tuck it under his arm when Scully picked it up and hung it on her shoulder with her own.

"You have your hands full, I'll carry the bags. We can leave them in the trunk when we go to the ice-cream parlour."

Mulder smiled and nodded gratefully.

" _Shoulders!"_  Katie cried out happily.

"Ready?" Mulder asked and the little girl nodded. "One…two… _THREE!"_  and Mulder dropped and spun her around up onto his shoulders.

"Mommy! I can  _almost_ touch the ceiling!" Katie said excitedly as they all made their way to the door.

"Careful, baby," Scully said as she watched and nodded at Mulder as he bent enough to get under the doorframe.

* * *

By the time they got home Katie was already late for bed and their effort at a schedule was completely abandoned.

 _"Daddy!"_  She called through from her new bedroom. "Where did you put Rupert?"

"Where did _I_  put Rupert?" He asked with a smile as he walked into his daughter's bedroom and surveyed the piles of boxes still to be emptied. "You told me that you'd draw a teddy on the outside of the box he moved in…did  _you_  forget?"

Katie crinkled up her nose and then looked at the boxes with a half smile, "I think maybe I did…"

"Auntie Laura is coming 'round to help mommy and I get all unpacked tomorrow while you're at grandma's, do you think Rupert would be happy to sleep inside his box again tonight?" Mulder suggested hopefully.

Katie thought for a second and then nodded, "I guess…but can I sleep with you?"

Mulder smiled and then nodded, "Sure, but back in  _your_  bed tomorrow, okay!"

 _"Yay! Sleepover!"_  Katie ran over and hung off Mulder's arm as he dragged her through to the hallway and then into their bedroom.

"Did I hear sleepover?" Scully asked with a smile as she looked over the top of her glasses, she was sat on the bed surrounded by papers.

"Sorry," Mulder said apologetically, "I thought you'd be finished by now."

Katie was still dangling off Mulder's arm and she looked at the bed with consternation, "How are we meant to sleep on there?"

"I'm finished baby," Scully said and started to stack everything together. "I was just waiting for daddy to get you tucked in, but I guess we had a change of plans!"

"Well it seems that Rupert will be sleeping over in his moving box until tomorrow, so I said madam could sleep in with us," Mulder explained and lifted her with one arm onto a clear corner of the bed.

"Soooooo…" Scully smiled at Mulder and Katie,  _"movie?!"_

 _"Movie?!_  Really?" Katie could hardly believe her luck.

"Wash your face and clean your teeth, back in here in  _five minutes!"_  Mulder encouraged and Katie ran off excitedly.

"She'll be tired tomorrow," Mulder said to Scully with a grin.

"It's Friday, she's with mom all day tomorrow…I'll explain our impromptu pyjama party and suggest she has a nap during the day if she seems overtired. Once everything is set up tomorrow she'll be fine in her new bedroom."

Mulder nodded happily and then they both changed into t-shirts and pyjama bottoms before Scully slipped  _The Emperor's New Groove_  into the DVD player and then climbed onto the bed next to him.

Katie walked in wearing her favourite Aladdin pyjama set and still brushing her teeth, "Are Auntie Laura and Uncle Walter staying for dinner tomorrow? Will I see them after grandma brings me home?"

Mulder nodded, "Auntie Laura will be here all day, but Uncle Walter is coming here for dinner…he has to work tomorrow."

"Good," Katie grinned and walked through to rinse her mouth in their en-suite. "Uncle Walter said that he would teach me chess!"

Scully raised her eyebrows at Mulder and then smiled at her daughter as she walked back through and then pulled herself up onto the bed.

"Chess is quite a grown-up game, Katie, are you sure…" Scully started and then saw Mulder shake his head subtly.

"Why do you want to learn chess, baby?" Mulder asked.

"I like the horsey…" Katie explained succinctly and grinned, "…and Uncle Walter said he'd bring candy!" She crawled to the centre of the bed in between her mom and dad. She leaned her head on Mulder's chest and lifted her feet into Scully's lap. "You don't think he'll forget?"

"If Uncle Walter has promised you something then I very much doubt that, we're talking about the little girl they actually agreed to take on  _honeymoon_  with them!" Scully laughed and shook her head.

"I liked Hawaii, that was  _fun!"_ Katie grinned.

Mulder chuckled, "I _know_  you did…"

"What we watchin'?" Katie asked excitedly and bounced a little against Mulder's chest.

"We are  _watching_ your new DVD, the one Uncle Dre and Kyla bought you last week," Mulder said and retrieved the remote from the bedside table.

" _Oooooo…_ Kyla said that was funny…what's a  _lla-ma?"_  Katie asked snuggling down in the bed and then giggling when Scully tickled her feet,  _"Mommy, stop!"_

"You're about to find out…" Mulder answered and then smiled over at Scully and reached behind Katie to link their fingers together.

"Are there songs?" She asked watching the Disney logo on the screen.

"You're about to find that out too…" Scully smiled at Mulder and rolled her eyes, the impatience was definitely from him.

"Do you think they'll be any cats?"

She asked again and this time Mulder laughed, "Baby, just watch the movie."

Katie grinned back at him over her shoulder, "I  _am,_ daddy!"

* * *

Katie ran through the townhouse and looked into all the downstairs rooms, "Uncle  _WALTER?!"_

She heard a noise upstairs and ran through to find Mulder standing it the top looking down. He smiled at Margaret, who was just walking through their front door, and then raised his eyebrows at Katie, "No hello for your daddy? Just Uncle Walter?"

"Hello daddy…where's Uncle Walter?"

Mulder laughed, " _Great,"_  he called back into one of the upstairs rooms, "Skinner, my daughter seems to require your attention!"

Skinner walked through carrying one of the last moving boxes and looked down the stairs at a very excited little girl.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good day with grandma?" Skinner smiled down warmly.

"Yes, Uncle Walter," Katie grinned, "Have you and daddy found Rupert?"

"Mommy found Rupert this morning, pumpkin," Mulder smiled, "he's sat on your bed waiting patiently for you both to get a good nights sleep."

Katie grinned and then shouted really loudly, "Thank yooouuuuuu, Mommmyyyyyy! I looooooove youuuuuuuuuu!"

Scully walked through, poked her head around the corner in front of Mulder and smiled down at her daughter, "I love you too, baby, did you have a nice day?"

"I did, grandma took me to see the  _elephant_  and then we went shopping!" Katie smiled up.

"Did you see anything else at the Natural History Museum?" Mulder asked.

"There were other things…but I think I saw the elephant most of all…" Katie said thoughtfully.

"It is  _very_  big…" Mulder laughed.

"Uncle Walter, we can play?" Katie asked.

Skinner turned to Scully, "Mind if I finish for the day, boss?"

Scully smiled, "You go and mind Katie, then we can finish off up here…you'll be doing us a favour, Walter,  _honestly."_

Mulder turned and headed back into Katie's room as Skinner nodded and started downstairs.

"I'm going to leave straight away if you don't mind, Dana. I'm having a catch up with some friends tonight," Margaret called up.

"Sure, mom and thanks for today!" Scully poked her head back around, "We'll still see you in the week though?"

"Absolutely, bye sweetheart. Fox, Laura, Walter…see you all soon!" Margaret called back as she walked to the door.

Mulder shouted through from the bedroom, "Bye mom, see you in the week!"

As Walter rounded the corner Katie stood waiting, beaming from ear to ear, "You brought candy?"

Skinner laughed, "Of _course_  I brought candy, but for later, we don't want to spoil the dinner daddy has made for us do we?"

Katie nodded, "No we don't…we can play though?"

"We can play. Aunty Laura and I actually brought you a present…" Skinner said as he picked up a box and handed it to Katie.

She looked at it with wide eyes and then dropped to the floor. The lid came off and she started picking up pretty little princesses, frogs, dragons, wizards…she gripped onto one character holding it up to Skinner with an excited smile, "The horsey, he has  _wings!"_

You want to start learning to play?" Skinner asked smiling down at her.

" _Do_  I?!" Katie beamed.

"Well, then hold on tight, and don't let any of them get away…" Skinner warned before picking Katie up around the waist.

She gripped onto the box fiercely as Skinner carried her through to set up the game in the living area.

Scully smirked when she heard Katie's excited screech upstairs. She smiled at Laura and rolled her eyes, "He  _so_  good with her…"

Laura laughed, "Underneath that gruff exterior my husband is basically a big kid himself."

Laughing happily Scully glanced over at Mulder and then smiled at him lovingly as he finished meticulously arranging Katie's teddies into a perfect teddy bears picnic.

 


	28. Something For Everyone

Katie held onto the rail and spun around melodramatically, _"Whoooooaaaah!"_ She grinned back at her mom and dad who followed not far behind.

"Baby, the walkway is perfectly stable, stop being silly," Scully scolded lightly with a smile.

"I can see the seeeeeaaaa!" Katie replied excitedly as she reached up on her tiptoes and looked over the side.

"Careful sweetheart," Mulder cautioned automatically.

"She's fine, Mulder, the rail's too high for her to get over…" She called forward to Katie, "Just keep walking forward and don't block the path."

Sydney and Dre were walking a little in front of Katie and having heard to conversation Syd called back, "Kyla baby, can you come and help Katie with her bag?"

Kyla ran passed Mulder and Scully, happily taking Katie's little bag in one hand and her hand in the other. "Hey, Katie…are you excited for Christmas?"

Katie nodded enthusiastically, her attention now focused entirely on her friend, "Yes, Kyla…you're sure Santa will be able to find us on the _big_ boat?"

Nodding confidently Kyla started walking them both securely up the ramp to the cruise ship, "You know it…Santa knows _everything,_ he knows if you've been naughty he knows if you've been nice…and he'll certainly know exactly where you'll be on Christmas Eve." She paused dramatically and then looked down at Katie with mock concern, "You have been good, _right?"_

Katie grinned and nodded, "Daddy says I'm _always_ good…Mommy says I'm _usually_ good…I think that means I'm okay."

Kyla nodded and smiled back at Mulder and Scully, "Yes, I'd say it sounds like you'll be fine."

"You and me really get a whole room? _All to ourselves?"_ Katie asked as they watched Uncle Walter and Auntie Laura meet a man just inside the doorway.

"We're in a special family room. You and me in one room, Sam and Matt in another, and Auntie Margaret in the grown-up room," Kyla explained. "I'm in the top bunk though, you're too little."

Katie nodded, "Where do Mommy and Daddy sleep?"

"They have their own room, sweetheart," Kyla said distractedly as she started listening to the member of staff Auntie Laura was talking to.

"Well, hello ladies, gentlemen…and _little_ ladies…" he smiled at Kyla and Katie. "We have you all booked in for fourteen days, one family suite and four balcony cabins. If you would like to follow me I'll show you to your rooms, your luggage will be sent up to you."

They all followed their guide as he walked and gave them a quick guided tour of the ship.

Scully let go of Mulder's hand and slipped back to walk next to her mom, "You're _sure_ you're happy to take the children, Mom?"

"Dana, I'm looking forward to it," Margaret smiled. "Two weeks of sleepovers with four of my favourite people."

"Think we can have a slumber party, Auntie Margaret?" Sam's deep voice asked from behind.

Margaret smiled, "We can get snacks and watch movies…I'm thrilled to get to spend some time with you all, before we know it you and Matty will be away at college."

 _"Gran!"_ Matt smiled patiently.

"Sorry, _Matt,"_ Margaret smiled and then looked back at her daughter. "We'll be fine, Dana."

"It will be good to have some alone time with Mulder," Scully smiled.

 _"Awww…Auntie Dana! We don't need the details!"_ Sam laughed and covered his ears as Matt smiled and blushed at his friend's insinuation.

"Dana, are you corrupting my son?" Dre called back from near the front of the group.

Scully laughed, "I just said it would be nice for Mulder and me to have some time _alone!"_

Mulder turned as well and both he and Dre grinned.

 _"What?"_ Scully said laughing.

Their leader brought the group to a steady halt, "Okay, the family suite?"

Margaret waved and stepped forward, "That's me and the children."

The man smiled, " _Brave_ lady. Follow me…twin bedroom to the right…"

"That's us!" Matt and Sam called out and rushed forward.

"Okay, lads. Twin room, en-suite, the mini-fridge is stocked with soda and water, the water is free...but soda is extra so clear that with your folks. All the drinks elsewhere on the ship are included," He smiled at the boys and waved them through.

"So the bunks are for our youngest guests?" He smiled at the girls.

Kyla nodded, "I'm on the top!"

The man smiled, "Sounds just as it should be…" he opened the door and the girls ran in. "If you'd all like to follow me through…"

The little crowd walked into a decent sized living area, there were two extra long couches, a large TV and VCR, and a huge Christmas tree in the corner next to the balcony exit.

"Oh, it's all _so_ beautiful!" Sydney called from the back.

"It is," Margaret agreed with a smile as Sam and Matt walked through and landed on one of the couches.

"Your master bedroom is at the back madam, you should have everything you need but if you have any problem just ring 1 and ask for me, _Bernard."_

"Thank you for all your help," Margaret said happily and slipped their guide some money.

"Thank you, shall I clear you some space?" Bernard smiled good-naturedly at the rest of the party.

"Please do," Margaret grinned at her family.

"Four Balcony Cabins." He smiled at the ensemble of adults crowding the corridor, "Follow me."

"See you soon, mom!" Scully called back as she was ushered out of the room, _"Dinner?"_

"Dinner," Margaret nodded and smiled.

"Okay, couple one?" Bernard asked.

They were all quiet for a minute, then Dre stepped up, "I wouldn't mind being close to Margaret, it will keep the boys on their best behaviour, where are the rooms?"

"Two either side, Sir," Bernard explained.

"Okay, so Tara and I will go on one side and Dre and Syd on the other?" Bill stepped in, liking the sound of buffering the boys, even if they were basically good lads.

"Fine by me," Mulder nodded, "the girls have Mom on call if they need her."

Scully smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Bernard nodded. "Ellis? Mulder? Scully? Skinner?" He passed out the appropriate key cards and nodded in the right directions. "Would you each like a tour…?"

"I think we'll be fine," Walter said handing Bernard some money, "if we need anything we'll be sure to get in touch."

Nodding politely Bernard smiled at the group and then slipped away.

 _"So…"_ Mulder said looking at his friends. "A few hours to settle in and then we can stop by Margaret and the kid's to collect them for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Dre agreed and the group nodded.

Mulder was the first to break away from the group, slipping his hand into Scully's and heading down towards the room Bernard had pointed out. Just as he put the key card in two young men arrived with five bags.

"Mulder?" One of them asked.

"How did you know…?" Scully started to ask.

"Automated computer system, madam. As soon as you were checked in we got an update to tell us which room you were assigned to," the young man smiled.

As Scully pushed their bags into the room Mulder reached into his pocket and handed the boys some money, "Thanks, man, could you run the pale green one down to the family suite two doors down? My daughter is in with her grandmother."

"No problem, Sir, I hope you have a pleasant vacation," the younger of the two grabbed Katie's case and they walked away chatting.

Mulder followed Scully through the door and pushed the cases to the side. He glanced around the room; it was light and airy with a large bed in the centre, a bathroom off to the side and a full glass balcony looking out to the sea. Scully was already looking outside, her hand reaching for the door.

"No, I don't think so…" Mulder said from behind and Scully's hand stopped automatically.

"What?" Scully glanced back looking a little confused.

"We've been travelling for _three days,_ sharing rooms, living on top of each other… not a moment to ourselves…"

Scully smiled.

"First thing's first, I'm sure the view is great and all…" Mulder smiled as he walked up to Scully, his hands landing on her waist, "…but I'm want to make the most of this _alone time."_

"I do love a bit of _alone time,"_ Scully grinned and pushed up on her toes to meet Mulder's lips with her own.

Within two minutes they were both naked and Mulder pushed Scully gently to fall back onto the bed before pulling up her leg and shifting them both to the centre.

"Hey," Scully smiled up at him as Mulder's body landed hungrily on top of hers; his lips biting, sucking and licking down her neck.

Mulder looked down and smiled lazily, "Hey, baby…" he moved up and brushed his lips softly against hers. "Almost seven years and you still drive me crazy," he whispered against her lips.

Scully's eyes danced, _"Oh God, you too…"_ her tongue flicked out and then her teeth nibbled teasingly on his bottom lip.

He gripped her thigh tightly and then rolled his hips, his cock coming inline with her core and then slipping just inside.

 _"Mmmmmmm…"_ Scully hummed and rolled her head back.

Mulder's lips ran down Scully's throat and then plucked gently at her taut nipples as he pushed to the hilt.

 _"Yeah, that's so good…"_ Scully clenched her internal muscles and Mulder groaned.

 _"Oh yeah…hang on, wait…"_ He pulled back and up suddenly. _"Over."_

Scully smiled and quickly rolled before pulling up on her hands and knees and immediately feeling Mulder slide back home,  _"Yeah…fuck…always so deep…"_

Mulder bent and kissed along her neck, massaging her breast firmly and then moving against her with short firm thrusts. _"Love you so much, baby…"_

 _"Mmmmm..."_ Scully moaned, arching back against him as she felt her climax building.

Her tightening core gripped him and brought him to the edge, _"Oh yeahhhhh…"_ he growled quietly as he came hard and flooded her with his heat.

They both fell onto their sides and Mulder curled Scully up in his embrace, he kissed along her shoulders, back and neck as they both looked out onto the sea.

"I could get used to this…" Scully said with a grin, reaching back to slide her palm along his thigh.

"Two weeks of alone time…afternoon sex looking out at the sea…" Mulder hummed.

"Nighttime sex in the shower…" Scully smiled.

"Morning sex…" Mulder whispered, "I want to wake you up with my _cock_ inside you."

Scully shuddered a little and hooked her upper leg over his, "I'm a lucky woman…"

"I'm a lucky man…" Mulder replied and licked up the side of her neck.

"Love you…" Scully said softly, turning her head and meeting his lips gently.

"Six year anniversary, a beautiful little girl, a Christmas cruise to the Caribbean with our family…how did life get _this_ good?" Mulder murmured.

Scully grinned against his lips, "We must have done something good, Professor. All those young minds you've inspired, all those babies I've brought into the world – payback to the universe for giving me you… _and Katie."_

Mulder rested his face against her back and closed his eyes.

* * *

As they all walked down to dinner Laura looped her arm through Scully's, "Making the most of that _alone time_ already then?" She asked with a smile.

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Don't look so innocent sweetheart, you have 'satisfied woman' written all over your face…" Laura laughed.

Scully smirked but didn't reply.

Syd popped her head between them both and put her arms over their shoulders, "What did I miss?"

"Dana denying that she just got laid," Laura replied quietly, careful that the girls didn't hear.

"I _denied_ nothing," Scully replied with a smirk, her face slightly blushing.

Syd grinned and stepped between them, her hands sliding to their waist, "Ladies, thanks to Margaret I think we're all going to have a very _festive_ vacation."

All three laughed and Mulder looked back and raised an eyebrow, "Should I be concerned?" He asked having heard a few words of their conversation.

Laura grinned with a wicked smile on her face, "Fox, from the extremely slim details we've managed to squeeze out of Dana over the years I'd say you have absolutely nothing to be _concerned_ about."

Mulder's eyes widened and he smiled awkwardly, immediately regretting that he'd asked. _"Well…erm…good…I guess…"_

He looked away looking uncharacteristically self-conscious and Scully stepped forward. She dropped her hand around his waist and then leaned up to whisper into his ear as they walked, her lips brushed his skin, "Don't worry I'm discreet with details, they just know that you've always kept me more than... _satisfied."_

Mulder shuddered and pulled her close to his side as he leaned down to reply softly, "Only _satisfied?"_ He murmured roughly against her temple.

"Fulfilled, gratified, satiated, _quenched_ …ecstatic…" Scully whispered in his ear again as they all walked into the restaurant, her teeth briefly brushing his lobe.

 _"Auntie Dana,"_ came a plaintive protest behind them.

They turned and found Matt and Sam looking at them with pained expressions.

"Do you have to…?" Sam asked with an amused yet vaguely traumatised smile.

"I mean we _know_ you…" Matt added and pulled a face.

"But we really _don't_ …" Sam finished and mock shuddered.

Mulder laughed and regretfully stepped away from Scully and moved back to wrap his arms playfully around the necks of the two boys he had long come to think of as his nephews.

"You don't _what?"_ Mulder asked as they both yelped when he bent them forward and messed up their hair. "You don't what to know that after more than a decade I am still head over heels in love with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

They both groaned and pulled away, laughing and simultaneously attempting to straighten their hair.

"Not when that woman is my _Auntie_ …epic over-share, Uncle Mulder…" Matt retorted and then smiled at Scully with obvious affection.

"You guys coming to eat or not?" Dre called back softly as the group walked down the steps towards their large table.

All four nodded and then rushed to catch up.

"Traumatising the boys again?" Dre asked with a smirk as Mulder walked alongside him.

"I'll remind them of these conversations when they get a little older," Mulder smiled and then moved to hold the chair next to his out for Scully.

Dre smiled and glanced over at Sydney standing near the table laughing happily with Tara and Laura. "We can only hope and pray that those kids are as lucky as we are," he added as Mulder sat down next to him.

"They _will_ be…" Mulder replied, his hand casually sliding into Scully's on her knee as they continued their separate conversations around the table, "…it's only 50% luck, the rest is hard work…and good judgement."

* * *

Margaret and the girls went back to the suite to watch a movie at about 9 pm, and then the boys had decided to go back and get their bags for a late night swim. So by 10 pm, four couples remained on the dance floor.

Mulder and Syd, Walter and Scully, Dre and Tara, and Bill and Laura.

Syd smiled up at Mulder, "This is nice, I can't remember the last time we all had a night out together and now we could have _13."_

Mulder nodded and spun her out softly before pulling her back, "The _perfect_ Christmas…Margaret's a genius."

His dance partner nodded happily and then cried out and laughed when Mulder dipped her back dramatically.

Walter and Scully looked over at them when they heard Syd screech and laughed.

"You know back in the day I'm not sure I ever imagined Mulder as such a suave dancer," Walter said still smiling.

"You think that's suave?" Scully said catching Mulder's eyes and winking.

"Well, I guess in an Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jamie Lee Curtis kind of way," Skinner conceded.

"Low bar," Scully teased as they danced contently.

"You can't fool me, Dana Scully, almost since day one you've looked at that man like a hot fudge sundae," Skinner laughed and spun her around.

Scully grinned and glanced over at Mulder again, "I love him for his flaws as much as his perfections…so he's a little goofy sometimes…he makes me laugh and I wouldn't change a thing."

Skinner looked over at Laura and chuckled, "I know _exactly_ what you mean…"

Smiling over at her friend Scully nodded, "They make us _better,_ Walter."

Laura glanced up and glared with comic suspicion, "I suspect your sister and my husband are talking about me."

Bill laughed and glanced over at them, "Almost certainly, you're one of Walter's favourite subjects."

Laura blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"Wait, did I just make the unflappable _Laura Skinner_ blush?" He teased with a broad smile. "Where's that stiff upper lip you Brits are so famous for?"

"That is seriously over-reported…" Laura retorted smoothly, "…Besides I'm half American now so ya'all have to take a little responsibility for me."

Bill smiled and nodded, "Gladly, Laura…you're definitely one of _us..."_

"So…would you say five minutes? Or maybe ten?" Tara asked Dre with a smile.

 _"Until?"_ Dre looked confused.

"Until Mulder is the first one to crack and ask for Dana back," She explained with a dry smirk.

Dre laughed and glanced over at Mulder who was chatting attentively and happily with Syd but already shooting the occasional glance at his wife. "Definitely five…maybe even _less…"_ He acknowledged happily.

Mulder looked up and saw Dre smiling at him. Spinning in their direction he raised his eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Tara and I were just putting bets on _you_ being the first one to break…" Dre smiled.

"To break?" Mulder asked with confusion as he and Syd danced next to Dre and Tara.

"Well, no…there was no doubt in our mind that you would break first, the only doubt was how long you'd last…we settled on less than five minutes…" Tara corrected.

Syd laughed immediately realising what they meant, "Am I _that_ bad?"

"Baby, you're a goddess…" Dre replied easily and smiled, "…but our Mulder worships at a different alter."

Syd laughed, "Smoothly done…" she winked at her husband's clarification.

"I don't understand…?" Mulder looked confused.

"Mulder, we all know you'll spontaneously combust if you're away from Dana for long…" Syd explained.

"Time up?" Walter said as they moved to join them and they all stopped dancing.

 _"Time up?"_ Mulder asked looking a little perplexed.

"I assumed you'd be jonesing for Dana by now, it's been all of _ten minutes,"_ Skinner explained succinctly.

"Do I have a reputation for being _needy?"_ Mulder guessed with good-humoured horror as Claire and Bill walked up to see why they had grouped.

"Where my sister is concerned? _Definitely,"_ Bill teased having heard the end of the conversation.

Mulder scanned his friends and then finally his eyes landed on Scully.

She smiled up at Walter and then walked over to Mulder sliding smoothly into his arms.

"Time's up," She announced back at their friends who had naturally moved back into their correct pairs, "I want _my_ man back."

Everyone laughed as Mulder and Scully spun gently back onto the dance floor, Mulder still looking mildly perturbed.

Dana would have been all of their second guesses.

"Do they _all_ think I'm needy?" Mulder asked looking at their friends as they moved away.

"They love you, Mulder," Scully said needlessly.

"And they think I'm _needy,_ " Mulder grumbled slightly petulantly.

"You're not needy, Mulder. Need suggests wanting something you don't already have…" Scully observed happily.

 _"True…"_ Mulder smiled down at his wife.

"Having said that, I need you…every minute of every day…and there's _nothing_ wrong with that," Scully added.

Mulder smiled at their friends and then leaned to kiss Scully gently before she rested her head against his collarbone.

"I maybe could have gone five more minutes," he conceded with a smile and then kissed her head.

"Me too," Scully said softly and then tucked her thumb just inside the band of his trousers, "Do we care?"

_"Nope."_

 


	29. A Little After Midnight

A short while after midnight on the third night of the cruise and Katie's eyes popped open when she heard the click of a door sliding closed. She waited for several seconds to see whether Kyla would move and then carefully slid out of bed, her feet gently slipping to the floor and then taking her to the doorway and into the hallway of the suite.

She poked her head cautiously around just in time to see Matt and Sam tiptoeing out of the door, gym bags in hand.

Katie's eyes widened and she looked back at her Grandmother's door.  _Silence._

Should she wake her? Would Matt and Sam hate her for getting them into trouble? She paused for a second. She wanted to go and play with the boys, they almost never let her play with them, they always said she was too young…but  _maybe_  if she didn't tell Gramma they would let her play?

Katie reached back into the room, slipped Rupert into her small pink backpack and then rushed quietly out and then down the corridor just in time to see the boys run around the corner.

She ran, ran  _hard_  to keep up…but with no shoes on her feet, her tiny footsteps were near silent and neither Matt or Sam heard her trailing them.

When they all reached the indoor pool area it was largely deserted; staff and guests were all focused on the bar and dance floor next door.

Matt whooped loudly and jumped straight in.

"Hey, man,  _quiet!"_  Sam called out with a loud whisper. "Do you  _want_  them to catch us?"

"No one heard us last night," Matt retorted with a smile as he bobbed around in the water.

Sam laughed and ran around to the diving board before diving in.

Neither saw the door slide open and Katie slip inside and hide behind a stack of swim floats. She smiled when she saw the boys laugh and splash each other in the pool and quickly rushed to slip off her clothes and pull on her swimsuit, her tongue sticking out with concentration as she worked.

After a few more minutes watching Katie sat Rupert carefully on her bag, so he could watch them play, and then bit her lip and walked toward the pool.

Sam saw her first.  _"Katie!"_  He called out louder than he intended and then cut short and held his breath. He looked at the door and when no one came back in he looked back at Katie. "Baby, what are you  _doing_  here? You're meant to be sleeping."

"I heard you leaving and wanted to come and play," Katie said sadly, not wanting Sam to be angry with her.

"You're going to get us into  _so_  much trouble!" Matt said plaintively and looked at Sam. "If Auntie Dana and Uncle Mulder find out she followed us here they'll kill us…my dad will  _kill us!"_

"My  _mom_  will kill us!" Sam said with a pained expression.

"I won't tell, promise and cross my heart!" Katie said looking a little tearful. " _Please_  don't be angry with me."

Sam shook his head quickly, "We're not angry with you, baby girl, we're angry with _ourselves_ for not being more careful. You need to go back to bed, it's very late."

Katie felt on safer ground now, "I've been to bed, so I think it might be tomorrow already!" She smiled broadly.

Matt looked at Sam and rolled his eyes, "I think she gets  _that_ logic from her daddy."

Sam smiled broadly and nodded, "She's not wrong, look at the time."

They all looked up at the clock on the wall,  _12:45._

"Let's get you back to bed," Sam said as he swam to the edge and then started to pull himself out of the pool. His foot landed on Matt's discarded t-shirt and slipped away from him.

Matt started to laugh until he heard the loud crack when Sam's head landed solidly on the side of the pool and he fell back into the water. Sam's arm reached out to grasp the side before both Katie and Matt heard him choke and slide under the surface.

Matt started swimming towards his friend desperately and Katie did the only thing that came naturally; she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and screamed,  ** _"MOMMY, DADDY, HELP!"_**

* * *

Walter and Laura had decided to have an early night, but the others danced happily together – this time with the  _correct_  partners.

Mulder smiled down at Scully, "Do you want to keep dancing or…?"

Scully's eye sparkled as she looked up at Mulder, "Definitely  _or…"_

Laughing softly Mulder caught Dre's eyes, "Listen, man, we're going to head off…"

Mulder's words were cut short by a sound so quiet under the music he would have doubted his own senses if every hair on his body hadn't stood to attention at exactly the moment he felt Scully tense in his arms.

 _"Katie!"_  Scully gasped and looked up into Mulder's wide eyes.

"Katie!" Mulder shouted and several guests looked at them with a variety of confused and irritated expressions. "Stop the music, we just heard our daughter scream!" He called up to the young 'DJ' who looked panicked and quickly silenced the tunes.

Silence for a beat, then a shrill scream caused a shockwave around the whole room.

 **"** _**MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME, NOW! HELP ME, PLEASE!"**  A break and then,  **"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

Scully gripped Mulder and then they both bolted towards the sound of their child's screams; Dre, Sydney, Bill and Tara on their heels.

 **" _MOMMMMYYYYYYY!"_** Came another scream and they ran through the door and towards the pool.

" _Katie!"_  Scully shouted as she ran through a second door and was hit by the heat of the pool and the smell of chlorine.

Katie looked up at them in complete terror, "Mommy, Daddy, you _came!"_

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mulder said as he jumped over a bench and ran to her side.

"Sam, he fell and he  _sank!"_  Katie blurted out as Scully looked up in the direction of the pool just in time to see Matt's hands gripping onto the side, his friend held desperately in his arms.

"Uncle Mulder,  _I can't…"_  He gasped out trying to hold on but feeling his friend slip in his grasp.

"Matty,  _hold on!"_  Mulder shouted and leapt to the side of the pool.

Scully held Katie tightly as Mulder ripped off his jacket and shoes before jumping in.

The door banged open as their friends heard the commotion and rushed through.

"Dre, Syd,  _its Sam!"_  Scully called out and watched her friend's faces fall as they saw Mulder pushing their lifeless son out of the water.

"Dre, help me," Mulder called as his friend ran towards them. "Matt brought him to the surface but wasn't strong enough to lift him out.

Dre fell to his knees and grabbed Sam under his arms, pulling him out of the water as Mulder lifted him.

"Sammy, Sammy, can you hear me?" Dre shouted as he lay his son on the floor next to the pool.

"Scully," Mulder looked up at his wife and daughter, "he's not breathing and it looks like he has a head injury. He needs _you,_ Scully, I'll take Katie."

Scully stood and rushed over to her friends as Sydney fell to her knees next to Sam. She passed Katie to Mulder's soaking wet but welcoming arms and then rushed to Sam.

"I'm going to need some space," Scully said firmly.

Sydney started to listen for breaths, "I'm a doctor too, Dana. He's my  _baby!"_

Scully reached out and brought Sydney's eyes to hers with a hand on her chin, "Which is _exactly_  why I need to take the lead right now, you breathe for him okay? We're  _going_ to save your boy,  _I promise!"_

Sydney's eyes welled and she nodded sharply.

"Okay. Minor head injury…probably caused the fall…first things first,  _airway..."_

Katie watched her mommy and Auntie Sydney from her daddy's arms for a few seconds, then watched Matt's mommy and daddy hugging their breathless and terrified son at the side of the pool.

Her eyes darted to Uncle Dre, who watched her mommy trying to help Sam and then she turned her head and buried her face in her daddy's shoulder,  _"Daddy…"_  She said tearfully and gripped on tightly.

"I'm here, baby…" Mulder said softly as he rocked her, "I've  _got_ you."

* * *

The next morning at about 10 am Sam sat up on a shaded sun lounger at the side of the pool, a discreet bandage on his head and a large ice cream in his hand.

Matt looked over at him and smiled, "Think we'll get the 5* treatment for the rest of the trip?"

Sam smiled at Matt and chuckled, "I think once our parents get over the shock we'll be in so much trouble we won't see ice-cream for a year, we better make the most of it."

Matt let out a breath, "Could have been worse…"

"I owe you my life…" Sam said sincerely.

"And Uncle Mulder, and your dad, Auntie Dana and your mom. God, Sam…they were amazing…like the Avengers!" Matt smiled with pride.

"Which one was Hulk?" Sam asked his voice still a little rough.

"My dad…once he realises he's allowed to get angry with me again…" Matt said with a wince.

"Could have been worse…" Sam echoed Matt's words.

Matt looked over at him and silently raised his eyebrows.

"Could have been  _Katie…_ we were stupid, immature…there's a reason they don't allow swimming after the guard has finished," Sam said sadly.

Matt stuck out his chin and nodded, "She called out, for her mom and dad…I didn't…I couldn't hold you…if she hadn't been there…"

"Coulda, shoulda, woulda…you  _did,_  she  _did_ …and  _they_  came…and we've learned an unforgettable lesson…" Sam said sadly.

Dre walked up from behind, "Good to hear…" He said as he sat down on the lounger next to Sam.

"It could have been Katie…she's _so_  little dad," Sam said with tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry, honestly I am."

Dre took a deep breath and tried to control his own emotions, "But it was  _you,_  and we've all suffered enough…so let's forget the recriminations and try to appreciate this Christmas even more.  _It's Christmas Eve!"_

Sam smiled weakly _,_ "Is she alright?"

Dre nodded, "She was scared, had a couple of nightmares last night…but this morning she asked to go back to her own room…actually said she was worried Kyla would be lonely!"

Matt and Sam both laughed at the little girl's resilience.

"There's one thing Katie has always felt secure in, her mommy and daddy's love, that makes for strong resilient children." Dre smiled at both of the boys, "You know how much we love you too, right?"

They both nodded, "Even when we act like idiots…" Matt said with a weak smile.

"Even then," Bill said softly as he moved to sit next to Dre.

"Where is Katie now?" Sam asked, wanting to see her.

"She and Kyla went back to their room for a sleep, I think Katie was more tired than she was willing to admit so Kyla said that  _she_  needed a sleep," Bill said and smiled at Dre.

"Smart girl," Dre said softly.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded, "Smarter than her pig-headed big brother."

Bill shook his head and leaned forward to pat Sam's shoulder, "We live and learn, kid. We've all made mistakes…now you both need to be grateful for the opportunity to learn from this one and move forward."

Dre smiled at his friend gratefully and nodded; it really does take a village to raise a child.

* * *

Scully looked back along the corridor regretfully.

"She's going to be fine, baby, Kyla won't sleep and mom will be just outside if she needs anything," Mulder said softly.

Scully nodded, "Do we have to go back to the deck?"

"Do you want to go sit with mom in the suite? Syd and Tara are going to come down soon and watch old movies with your mom and Laura," Mulder suggested.

"Can we just go back to  _our_  room for a while? Neither of us have slept since yesterday, we could lie down…just enjoy some peace…" Scully said softly as she burrowed into Mulder's side.

"Sounds perfect," Mulder said gently and then smiled when he looked up and saw Tara and Sydney walking towards them. "How are the boys?"

"Sam's head is about as bruised as  _both_  of their egos and they're beating themselves up for putting Katie in danger, they've learned an important lesson," Sydney said sadly.

"How's Katie?" Tara asked.

"Better than us I think," Mulder smiled warmly at Scully. "She had a slightly disturbed night, but then slept through the morning and woke to demand that she return to 'her' room."

Sydney laughed, "So I heard, she's gone for a nap with Kyla hasn't she?"

Scully nodded, "We're going to take an hour or two ourselves if you don't mind. Are you both okay?"

The ladies nodded quickly.

"I'm fine, Dana," Sydney said firmly. "Sam, Dre, Matt, Bill and Walter are going to stay up top for some grown-up male bonding – it will give the boys a chance to talk and hopefully allow the guys to teach them some gentle lessons. The grounding can wait until we're all home."

Scully laughed.

Sydney smiled, "You  _saved_  my boy's life, Dana. You go and take a little time with Mulder to… _decompress._  We have a date with Margaret, Laura, Bing Crosby and Danny Kaye…if Katie needs you we'll be with you in seconds, we promise."

Mulder reached out and squeezed Sydney's hand, "Thanks, you go and enjoy all that snow…"

They were in the room before Scully caught up and looked back at Mulder as he shut the door,  _"Snow?_  Mulder, we're in the Caribbean."

Mulder chuckled, "They're watching  _White Christmas_ , Scully," He explained gently, knowing Scully was tired.

She smiled, "White Christmas…I  _love_  that movie…"

"Maybe  _we_  could borrow it tonight? If Katie is still settled we could have a movie night, just the two of us curled up in bed on Christmas Eve…we have to get up early to set up for Santa's arrival in the morning."

"Sounds perfect…" Scully said with a sleepy smile as she opened up the balcony and then began to strip off her clothes.

"You want me to lie with you?" Mulder asked.

"I want to lie  _on_ you," Scully replied with a smile as Mulder started to undress. "Shirt  _off…"_  She directed.

Mulder stripped to his boxers and moved to lie on the bed before holding up his arm.

Scully crawled and lay along Mulder's side, her head resting gently on his warm chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent.  _"Too close…"_  she observed weakly.

"We're all fine, thank God…" Mulder murmured against her temple and then kissed her softly, "and thanks to  _you…"_

"And you…" Scully asserted gently.

"And Katie," Mulder added proudly as he felt sleep claim him.

* * *

Later that evening and everyone had agreed to have an early night. The boys were in bed by 9, Kyla and Katie had both fallen asleep in the bottom bunk and everyone else had quietly headed off in their own directions.

Scully, Tara, Dre and Laura were due to meet up at 5 am the next morning to start  _Project Set Up Christmas,_  they were by far the morning people in their respective couples so the choice had been easy.

"You're _sure_  about the morning?" Mulder asked as he slid the movie into the VCR.

"You take an extra hour or so, the children will be up early…" Scully said as she crawled under the sheets and waited for Mulder.

"You're sure you don't need the extra hour?" Mulder probed again as the music started and he slipped under the warm sheets next to his wife.

"This movie's a  _classic,_  Mulder. It can't be more than a couple of hours long and we had more than four hours sleep this afternoon," Scully snuggled into his side and kissed his collarbone softly as the musical intro continued.

"Asleep by half eleven,  _not bad…"_  Mulder said running his hand down to cup Scully's hip gently as the war scene started on screen.

"Two hours for the movie…" Scully said with a smile, "…asleep by midnight…"

Mulder pulled his head back and smiled down at her as Bing started to sing White Christmas, "You  _really_ aren't tired?"

Scully moved back, pulled her top off then rested her bare chest against his, "I'm getting up early, so maybe you can do say… _75%_  of the work? Now, watch the movie."

Mulder grinned, "I  _am,_  Scully!"

oxoxoxoxoxo

They watched Danny Kaye and Vera-Ellen dance in silence for a few minutes.

" _Do_  the best things happen while you're dancing, Scully?" Mulder murmured softly as they watched.

Scully smiled, "I find that many of the  _best_  things happen while  _you're_  naked."

Mulder smirked, "Think I'm is good as Danny?" He asked after a minute.

"You're more Schwarzenegger than Kaye, but I love you anyway," Scully smiled and turned to kiss his chest.

Mulder frowned and looked at his muscular, but not overly 'Terminator' arms and then looked back down at Scully, "Have I missed something?" He asked with a smile.

"Just something Walter said," Scully added cryptically.

" _Skinner_ compared me to Arnold Schwarzenegger?" Mulder asked, now completely baffled.

Scully chuckled, "Only your  _dancing_  style…" she added, "…watch the movie, baby."

oxoxoxoxoxo

" _Scullllyyy, there's a minister handy…and it sure would be dandy…"_  Mulder sang softly along with Kaye and Crosby about half an hour later.

"Mulder," Scully murmured with a patient smile, "we're _already_  married."

"I know…" he kissed her temple, "…but I still have to pinch myself sometimes to convince myself you're real."

Scully's grin broadened and her hand traced along his chest, "Oh, I'm _real_ alright…" she turned and kissed along his collarbone gently. "Watch the movie, Mulder."

"I was just singing along," Mulder protested with mock consternation, "you were the one who started chattin' away."

"Shut up, Mulder," She giggled and looked back at the film.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Five minutes later Scully curled a little closer listening to Bing Crosby sing and found tears spring to her eyes; she bit her lip and turn to kiss Mulder's chest,  _"I love you…"_  She whispered softly.

Mulder smiled and brought her closer to his side,  _"Always, Scully."_

* * *

After the film ended Mulder got out of bed to turn off the TV and was just crawling back in next to a dosing Scully when she snuggled up close to him and nuzzled her face against his neck and shoulder.

"I thought maybe you wanted to sleep…" Mulder started to say softly and then felt Scully reach to tug down his boxers before smoothly hooking them with her toes and pulling them down.

She smiled sleepily up at him then started trailing her lips slowly along his jaw. "No acrobatics…" she nibbled his ear lightly and then rolled against him, "…I just want you _inside_  me."

Mulder smiled dazedly and in a state of toasty warmth reach down to slide her panties down, "My  _favourite_ place…"

Scissoring her legs between his Scully reached down to guide his cock and then slowly flexed to take him inside.  _"Mmmmmm…that's better…"_  Scully smiled.

Mulder smirked and then ran his hand down her back, moving her as close as humanly possible against him and then slowly rocking his hips.

Their lips brushed lazily against whatever warm skin they found as they both lay on their sides moving slowly with each other.

 


	30. Christmas Wrapping

When Katie woke the next morning she heard the soft click of  _another_  door. Her eyes widened and she froze for a minute then looked at Kyla sleeping soundly next to her.

Unsure what to do she climbed carefully over her friend and ran to the door. She didn't know what to expect but smiled widely when she saw her daddy obviously trying to tiptoe quickly past her door.

"Daddy!" She grinned and then shuffled quickly out into the hallway, tripping slightly on her lose socks.

"Baby Girl!" Mulder smiled and tried to hide his panic when Katie leapt into his arms.

"Why are we up, Daddy?" Katie asked and bounced in his arms.

_"Well…"_  he looked over towards the living area and spun Katie around when he saw Scully, Tara, Dre and Laura run into Margaret's room before quickly and quietly pulling the door closed. "Well, I heard a noise and thought I'd come and check to see if Santa had been…" Mulder improvised quickly.

_"Ooooh!_  Has he, daddy? Do you think he's still here?" Katie said with excitement and wonder.

Mulder bit his lip, "You know what? How about we go and clean up and brush our teeth? Then we could go and look together?"

Katie looked unimpressed; "You want us to clean our  _teeth_ for Santa? Are we sure?"

"Well, I know if we find presents you'll want to open them…so…erm…then we'd need to wake everyone…and if everyone is getting up there'll be a queue for the bathroom…and…well…we could beat that queue…and go wash up now…" Mulder's pained expression gave away the fact that he knew he was sinking fast on this one, but Katie saved him.

"Daddy, if you would like to clean your teeth I will come and keep you company…" Katie smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck," … _carry me!"_

As soon as Mulder and Katie were enclosed in the bathroom Scully, Tara, Dre, Laura and Margaret all slipped out into the living room, Margaret still in her dressing gown.

"Fox had me worried for a minute then," Margaret whispered and grinned broadly.

Scully smiled widely, "Me too…he's such a baby elephant. I'm not surprised she woke though, even after the excitement of the night before she still went to bed very early last night."

A door in the corridor opened and Matt and Sam poked their heads out and looked down at the family.

"Are we getting up?" Sam asked quietly.

Matt looked over at the girl's room, "Where's Katie?"

Dre walked closer and pointed at the bathroom door, "She woke up," he mouthed silently, "...in there with Uncle Mulder."

The boys nodded and pointed back into there room to ask if he wanted them to hide.

Shaking his head he pointed a the exit, then stepped a little closer, "Uncle Walter, Matt's dad and Sam's mom…" he whispered, "can you go wake them and tell them it's time for roll call under the tree? Tell them to hurry, Katie is up."

Matt and Sam nodded and quietly rushed out of the door as Dre opened Kyla and Katie's room. "Kyla, baby…" he whispered into the darkness.

" _Daddy?"_  Kyla stirred sleepily and then seconds later, "Where's Katie?"

"She heard her daddy and came out, Uncle Mulder has made an excuse and taken her into the bathroom but we need to get up now," Dre explained softly.

"Mmmm…'kay, Dad…be out in…a minute…" Kyla replied sleepily.

Walter and Bill arrived through the door in their PJs and dressing gowns, quickly followed by Sydney, similarly attired and still brushing her hair.

"She still with Mulder?" Sydney asked quietly as she approached Scully.

"I heard the shower come on, so I think he must have convinced her that Santa brings more gifts to clean little girls and boys!" Scully chuckled quietly and Sydney laughed.

"It's a good job it was Mulder she found, that little girl would believe the sky was made of candy floss if her daddy told her so," Sydney smiled.

"Her daddy means the world to her," Scully beamed with pride.

"She adores you too, sweetheart...you're her  _hero,"_  Sydney added.

Scully laughed softly and squeezed her friend's hand, "Oh, I know…and her daddy means the world to me too, like mother like daughter."

Kyla shuffled through sleepily and claimed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. "Time is it anyway?" She asked with one eye still closed.

"Half five," Skinner replied softly as Kyla flopped down next to him on the sofa.

" _HALF FIVE?_  Half five in the morning?!" She exclaimed quietly and then dramatically dropped her head against Walter's arm. "Who gets up at  _half five_  in the morning?"

"I do…quite often actually…" Skinner whispered and laughed at his young friend.

Kyla smiled up at him, her head still resting on his arm, "Well, I always thought you were a bit weird Uncle Walter…"

" _Hey!"_  Skinner laughed and tickled her side.

" _Shhhh!"_  Scully hushed them loudly and pointed at the bathroom.

Both Skinner and Kyla looked guilty, then they both pointed at the other and smiled.

Scully shook her head with amused despair.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Katie's voice floated through, "Daddy, please…I don't  _need_  a braid…I just want to go see  _Santa!"_

Scully, Laura, Dre and Margaret lost their self-control at that point and burst out laughing.

The door swung open widely just as Matt leapt forward and flicked on the Christmas tree lights.

" _Oooooooooooo Daddy!"_  Katie gasped when she found her whole family arranged around the tree surrounded by beautifully wrapped gifts.

Mulder followed her out and looked amazed at the sight before him, Scully had worked  _another_  miracle. He smiled at Scully and mouthed, "Sorry."

Scully shook her head and walked around to curled into his side and whisper quietly, "Don't be silly, you did really well to distract her for as long as you did…"

They watched Katie climb and jump between everyone and then finally land on Dre's lap. She looked up at her mommy and daddy and grinned broadly, " _Santa came!_  Can we open presents now?"

Mulder sat down in the last small gap on the sofa next to Laura, and then Scully sat comfortably on his lap.

"Tell you what, how would you like to go through  _all_ the presents and deliver them as well? Just like one of Santa's little helpers," Mulder suggested with a smile as he wrapped an arm lightly around Scully's waist.

Katie nodded excitedly,  _"YES, Daddy!"_ She squealed and then rushed to start digging through the gifts and looking at tags.

Scully laughed and rested her cheek against Mulder's temple as she watched her daughter go to work.

Mulder pulled Scully closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scully smiled and lifted up her feet, resting them lightly on the side of Laura's thigh and smiling warmly at her friend when she looked back at her.

"Are you doing okay this morning?" Laura asked with genuine warmth and concern as she thought back to everything her friends had been through while she and Walter had lain unknowingly in bed.

Scully smiled and nodded, "Everyone's okay,  _that's_  the most important thing."

Laura nodded and patted Scully's ankle gently, "Very true..." she looked up at Mulder, "…and you?"

Mulder smiled, "I'm fine, Laura, thank you" he patted his hand on Scully's waist, unintentionally telling his friend exactly  _why_  he was always more than fine.

Laura nodded happily and then jumped when a beautifully wrapped parcel landed in her lap, "For YOOOUUUUU, Auntie Laura!"

" _Careful,_ baby," Scully reprimanded softly, "remember grown-up gifts could be delicate and you don't want to break anything."

Katie slowed and looked back at Laura apologetically, "Sorry, Auntie Laura, I promise if I broke anything you can have one of my favourite presents instead."

Laura laughed softly, "I'm sure it's fine, sweetheart, it feels all soft and squishy!"

"Oooo good!" Katie smiled and then carefully walked back towards the tree.

After several minutes they all looked down to find themselves surrounded by tiny parcels.

Scully smiled at everyone, "So shall we open one at a time or just dive in?"

" _Dive in?!"_  Dre and Tara suggested simultaneously.

Everyone laughed and within seconds the room was filled with the sound of paper ripping...people chatted, laughed and thanked each other in a din of happy revelry.

After a few seconds of pulling awkwardly at a parcel from around Scully, Mulder chuckled and gave up.

"Do you want me to get up for a while?" Scully suggested with a grin.

Mulder shook his head and leaned to kiss her jaw softly, " _Absolutely not,_ I already know what my favourite gifts are, they're the same every year…" he squeezed her hip again for emphasis and Laura looked back at them and smiled.

"Want to open it for me?" Mulder suggested.

"You don't want to open it yourself?" Scully smiled.

Mulder leaned close and whisper quietly into her ear, "I'll open my  _favourite_  gift later tonight, right now I'm happy to just hold you close."

Scully blushed slightly and glanced around to find only Dre smiling at them both knowingly. Then she put her gift to one side and pulled the familiar paper away from Mulder's present.

Scully tilted the box towards him and Mulder chuckled when he saw a tiny little telescope, "What's  _this?"_  He asked with a smile and picked it up.

"Well, your real gift is at home…this is just… _representative_ …" Scully explained with a little embarrassment.

_"Scully? You got me a telescope?!"_  Mulder gasped excitedly, "A  _real_  one?"

"You got Mulder a big boy toy?!" Dre asked with a smile.

Scully grinned at Mulder, "We can watch the stars together…"

Dre rolled his eyes and smiled, then went back to work on his gift.

"As long as it doesn't  _distract_  you from your other duties," Scully teased.

Laura laughed, "Like _that_  would ever happen!"

"You got a toy, Daddy? Can I play with it?" Katie called over from near the tree as she tugged at a large box with Kyla.

"It's an expensive toy for grown-ups, baby, but when we get home you and me can try it out together… _okay?"_  Mulder negotiated.

Katie grinned, "Okay, Daddy!"

Scully smiled at Katie and then watched her wrestling with the box. "Are you okay girls?"

Matt looked over at the girls struggling and then smiled up at his auntie, "You stay with Uncle Mulder, I'll help them."

Scully smiled gratefully and then reached for her gift from Mulder and started carefully unwrapping. The small box opened at the front and Scully flipped it to find an emerald necklace sparkling up at her. It was simple and  _stunning..._ She gasped,  _"Mulder!"_

Everyone looked up at them and the room went quiet.

"Mulder, it's beautiful! How on earth did you...?" She reached out and touched the emerald gently.

"Let's just say I kept a discretionary fund back, just for  _you,_  when we joined our accounts," Mulder smiled secretively. "I want us to share everything, but occasionally I just want to spoil you rotten."

Scully laughed, "This is too much…"

" _Nothing_ is too much for you…" Mulder argued and reached around to carefully pick up the pendant. He leaned back, brought the chain behind Scully's neck and unclasped in before gently brushing her hair to one side and securing it carefully.

There were a few gasps around the room and Scully blushed and lifted her fingers to touch the jewel. "I don't know what to say…" She whispered softly.

"You don't have to say anything, Scully," Mulder teased and kissed her shoulder gently.

"I love you,  _so much,_ " Scully said tearfully and turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Best gift  _ever…"_  Mulder laughed and returned her embrace.

* * *

Later that night they sat sleepily on the sofas again.

Katie and Kyla lay sleeping on pillows next to the tree; Matt and Sam were in their room; Skinner, Bill and Mulder were dozing off; and Scully, Margaret and Laura were chatting in one corner, Sydney, Dre and Tara in the other.

Scully suddenly yawned loudly and then apologised, "Oh, I'm sorry…I guess the day is catching up with me… _so much food!"_

Margaret smiled, "Why don't you go and have an early night, Dana? I'll put Katie to bed, she'll probably hardly wake anyway. You can leave Fox to sleep and when he wakes we'll tell him you went to bed."

Scully looked back at Mulder dozing happily on the sofa behind her and smiled, "I think I'll take you up on your first offer…but I reckon I'll take  _this_  one with me…"

Laura smiled, "Six years and you  _still_  can't leave this man alone for more than 10 mins."

Scully laughed, "He'll only get a sore neck," she looked back at him and smiled, "besides he slept on the sofa enough  _before_  we were a family."

Margaret smiled, "You wake Fox and go have an early night, sweetheart. We'll meet you downstairs for the late Boxing Day brunch at a little before 11."

She smiled and turned to face Mulder, reaching up she gently brushed the side of his face, "Mulder,  _Mulder_ …baby…wake up…"

_"Scully…?"_  He stirred sleepily.

Laura glanced at Sydney and smiled as they watched their friends.

"Mulder, I'm tired…do you want to come back to the room with me or stay and sleep a while?" She asked softly.

Mulder's eyes blinked quickly and he started to sit up, "Oh…no…of course…I'll come with you… _wow_ …did I fall asleep…?"

Dre smirked at Sydney, "So whipped."

Sydney laughed, "So are  _you."_

"I know it," Dre grinned and kissed Sydney gently.

They smiled back at their friends as Mulder took Scully's hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"Night guys," Mulder looked around at them sleepily, "sorry for being anti-social."

Laura laughed and nodded at Skinner and Bill, "You weren't alone."

Mulder smiled at his friend and brother-in-law, then held out his hand for Scully to hold. "We'll see you all first thing?" He quietly asked the conscious members of his family.

Margaret nodded, "Brunch."

Mulder looked down at Katie, "Do you want me to carry them through?"

Laura shook her head, "Let them sleep...if they don't wake Walter and I will stay with Margaret and carry them through before we leave."

Scully nodded gratefully and then followed Mulder to the tree, they both crouched down.

Mulder kissed his fingertips and then gently brushed the hair off Katie's face before touching her forehead softly, "Sweet dreams, baby…Happy Christmas."

Scully leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well, I love you…"

Then they both smiled at Kyla, whispered goodnight, and got up. Hand in hand they walked to the door and quietly smiled and waved goodnight.

* * *

Once in their room Mulder turned and took both of her hands. "Still sleepy?" He asked with slightly droopy eyes.

"Well, the walk did me good…" Scully grinned and followed him as he walked backwards.

They opened the balcony and stepped outside.

Scully looked out to sea as Mulder wrapped his arms around her from behind and then started to kiss along the side of her neck.

"You're  _so_  beautiful, Scully, you still take my breath away," He murmured softly.

She watched the water ripple in the light from the moon and enjoyed Mulder's soft lips on her throat. Then lifted her hand back to her emerald and smiled. "I love my necklace, Mulder, it's  _perfect."_

" _You're_ perfect," Mulder smiled against the skin behind her ear.

_"Sooooooo_ …early night?" Scully turned in his arms and smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling more brightly than the gem.

"Oh,  _Agent_ Scully, you come up with all the best ideas!" Mulder grinned broadly.

"You haven't called me that for years," Scully grinned as she backed him towards the door.

"Do you still have any of those suits at home? We could play dress up when we get home…wait till Katie is out and…play  _FBI Agents_ on one of the desks in the new office…" Mulder leered down at her as they approached the bed.

" _Mmmmm…_ that sounds fun…" Scully grinned and then her fingers nimbly removed Mulder's shirt and quickly disposed of his pants and boxers before she watched Mulder flop back onto the bed and tug a gift-wrapped box out from under his pillow.

"What's  _this?"_  Scully asked with a broad smile.

"Just one more  _little_ present…" Mulder propped himself up on the bed with his hands behind him.

Scully kicked off her sandals, pulled off her top and started to quickly remove her shorts and panties. "You shouldn't have, you've given me more than enough…" She smiled and began to carefully remove her new necklace.

Mulder shook his head, "Leave it on, I want to think of you like this every time you wear it…"

Scully smiled and moved to straddle his lap, "You're so gorgeous…" she leaned to kiss him softly.

"Open your gift…" Mulder smiled against her mouth.

Scully chuckled and sat back on his knee, "You really  _shouldn't_  have," she rebuked warmly.

"It's 50% for me anyway…" Mulder teased and then smiled when she lifted out a shimmering emerald green silk slip.

It was lighter than air and so soft that Scully could hardly even feel it in her fingers. She smiled down at him, her long wavy red hair glowing as brightly as the silk.

"Put it on?" Mulder asked, his eyes skimming her flesh hungrily.

Scully raised an eyebrow, "You want me to put clothes  _on?"_

" _Please,"_  Mulder smiled and the watched as Scully knocked the box to the floor and then lifted the slip over her head. The material flowed down and gripped her curves just as Mulder had imagined. The emerald in the necklace glowed next to the silk. "Perfect…" He whispered and surprised himself when his voice caught a little with emotion.

Scully rose up on her knees a little and slowly guided him into her core, she hummed as she felt him stretch her as she welcomed him home.

Mulder ran his hand up Scully's back and into her hair, pulling her down for a long slow kiss, "We still have over a  _week_  of vacation sex…" he smiled up at her like a kid on Christmas morning.

Scully licked his lower lip gently, groaned and flexed her muscles around him, "Baby, the way you… _mmmmm_ …keep on you'd think… _oh yeah_ …you never get any…at home…"

Mulder chuckled and watched her taut nipples sliding smoothly under the green silk, "I could never get  _enough_ …of you…" he murmured softly against her lips and then began to thrust up into her more firmly.

Smiling at him lovingly Scully pulled up and spread her legs, enjoying the short sharp thrusts into her body, "That's  _good,"_ she groaned.

"You're  _good…_ " Mulder grinned and kissed down her neck tracing the path of her cross and necklace.  _"Gonna come…"_  he warned as he sped up a little.

_"Yeah..."_  Scully smiled and dropped her head back as her climax quickly followed his.

* * *

Minutes later Scully lay peacefully on top of Mulder, his cock still buried deep inside her. She smiled softly and ran her fingers lightly over his ribs, "I love you," she whispered, not wanting to break their peace.

Mulder smiled sleepily and nodded, "You too, baby…"

"I have  _one_  more gift for you," Scully said with a smile and then bit her bottom lip, "I was going to wait until we got home, but I can't, I can't wait…I  _need_  to tell you."

She sat up and looked down at him, suddenly feeling unexpectedly nervous…and she didn't even know why.

Mulder groaned and felt his cock react to her movement, then he looked up and saw the serious look on her face and tensed, " _Scully?_  What is it…?"

"Better than last time, last time was good…amazing…but you know…complicated…it got better of course…" Scully rambled and Mulder looked at her with complete confusion.

She smiled at him adoringly and rested her hands on his chest before trying again. "I'm having a hard time explaining it… _or_ believing it…" Tears welled up in Scully's eyes and she shook her head in exasperation as she tried to control her emotions and get the words out. She laughed a little breathlessly and then looked into her partners loving yet concerned eyes.

"Mulder… _I'm pregnant."_

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
